


Best for Niall

by sayhesinLOVE



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Niall, Daddy Liam, Daddy Zayn, Diapers, Dummies, Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Punishment, Time-Outs, bottles, forced age play, nappies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 91,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayhesinLOVE/pseuds/sayhesinLOVE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has been acting out lately, so Liam and Zayn decide to do something about it. The two boyfriends begin to baby Niall, deciding that age play would be the best solution to the problem. Niall fights it at first, but turns out to like the whole "age play" concept after a while. </p><p>(P.S. I obviously suck at summaries..)</p><p>Copyright © 2014 sayhesinLOVE<br/>* do NOT post any of my work on any site (including this one) without my permission!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larry1996](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=larry1996).



> Hello everyone,  
> This is my first post on AO3, and my first age play story. I am not that great of a writer, but like to occasionally write for fun. I had started on this story nearly a year ago, and have just been adding to it every now and then. I'm sure you can tell the changes in the way I write throughout the chapters, but overall, I hope you like it!  
> I'm anxious to know what you guys think so please feel free to leave comments!  
> Thanks for reading!

Liam and Zayn were in a relationship. Harry and Louis were also in a relationship. Leaving Niall all by himself. 

The five of them were still close. Obviously.. they tour together on the same bus.

Recently Niall has been really unpleasant to the boys. He smarts off to them, criticizes everything they do. Not only that, but something must have been bothering him because he wasn't eating as much and was not getting enough sleep. 

Liam and Zayn took a real notice to these problems. They were worried about Niall. 

One day, they had an off day. Louis, Harry, Liam and Zayn just stayed on the bus and decided to take things easy. Niall, on the other hand, decided to go out and party. 

"We need to do something about Niall," Liam exclaimed. "There's too much going on with him, he just needs some looking after."  
"What are you suggesting?" Louis asked.  
Liam shrugged, "I've done a little bit of research, I'm thinking age play."  
"Doesn't that involve nappies and dummies and all of that sort of stuff?" Zayn asked.  
Liam nodded, "I think it'll be good for him."  
"I doubt you can convince him to do it," Harry interjected.  
"Haz is right, you're pretty much going to have to force him into it if you really want to do it," Louis replied. 

"Would you be willing to do it?" Liam asked Zayn.  
The raven haired boy nodded, "I'm with you on anything you want to do."

"What about you two?" Liam asked Harry and Louis.  
The two of them shared a look, "We'll help, but don't hold us accountable for much of the work."

So that was it. Liam and Zayn were going to go out and get some supplies to have by the time Niall got back.

Sure enough, by the time Niall got back, he was drunk. He was so loud when he got on the bus, waking up everyone. This only made everyone else upset and worked up. 

"Niall, can you come here for a minute?" Liam asked.  
"What the hell do you want?" Niall retorted as he walked to the back of the bus where Liam was.  
"Sit down, please," Liam instructed. The blonde haired boy rolled his eyes but did what Liam asked of him. 

"This is for your own good," Liam added. Niall was confused. He was pushed back onto the bed and was stripped from his clothing. The blonde haired boy tried to fight but he couldn't. Zayn had a strong grip on him and Liam was quick at undressing him. 

Before he knew it, there was a nappy taped to his waist and a chain on the outside of it. Liam and Zayn backed up a bit to see his reaction. Niall was livid, even more upset than he already was. 

"What the fuck?" Niall remarked. "Why the fuck would you put me in a nappy?"  
"Niall, baby, calm down," Zayn replied calmly.  
"Don't tell me to calm down, answer me!" Niall demanded.  
"Calm down and we'll explain," Liam interjected. 

The blonde didn't calm down much, but instead he sat there quietly so he could hear their explanation. 

"You've been very bad recently, not to mention you haven't taken very good care of yourself recently. Zayn and I are just here to help you," Liam explained.  
"I don't need your help and I damn sure don't need this nappy," Niall retorted.  
"I'll be right back with his bottle," Zayn said softly before walking to the front of the bus. 

"Seriously, Li. Get this damn thing off of me," Niall remarked.  
"It's not going to happen, That nappy will stay on you until it is wet or messy, then I'll change you into a new one. Niall, this is for your own good, I wish you weren't making things so difficult," Liam replied. 

The blonde haired boy just rolled his eyes. Zayn came back not too long after. He held a bottle full of warm milk in it. The raven haired boy crawled in the bed and pulled Niall onto his lap. The blonde haired boy tried to fight him but he couldn't. Eventually, Niall was too exhausted to fight anymore.

Zayn tried to put the bottle between Niall's lips but Niall kept his lips pressed tight together. The raven haired boy didn't give up though, he pressed the sides of Niall's cheeks, causing the boy to open his mouth just enough for Zayn to get the nipple of the bottle in. 

Niall didn't drink from the bottle, he just left the nipple inbetween his lips. Zayn squeezed on the bottle and the milk slowly squirted into the younger boy's mouth. Niall whimpered, he didn't want any of this. 

"Niall," Liam cooed as he sat next to Zayn on the bed. "Come on love, it's okay."

The blonde haired boy still wasn't having any of it. Hoping that Liam and Zayn would just give up but they weren't going to. Not anytime soon at least. 

After about 20 minutes of fighting, Niall gave up. He started to drink from the bottle that had been held against his lips for a while. The warm liquid ran down his throat. He would never admit it, but it tasted really good. 

After having not only the bottle but several alcoholic drinks, Niall was finding it harder and harder to stay awake. As he drank from his bottle, he could hardly keep his eyes open. 

"Go to sleep, love," Zayn cooed.  
"We love you so much," Liam added. 

Not long after Niall was out like a light. Zayn carefully switched out the bottle for a dummy and the blonde haired boy sucked on it instinctively. 

"That was a lot more of a struggle than I thought," Zayn remarked. 

\--------------------

Harry, Liam, Louis and Zayn were all up before Niall. All four of them were nervous and anxious to see how the blonde haired boy would react when he woke up. 

After a while, Liam got impatient and decided to check up on him. To his surprise, the blonde haired boy was awake and trying to figure out how to take off the nappy. The dummy was on the bed next to him and he looked like he could burst into tears at any moment. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" Liam cooed.  
"I hate this and I hate you!" Niall screamed out. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Liam's eyes started to tear up. Niall had been so serious when he said that he hated him. Deep down Liam knew it wasn't true, but he couldn't help but wonder. 

Zayn entered the room and started to comfort Liam. He kept telling him that Niall didn't mean it. 

The blonde haired boy imediately felt bad, but wasn't going to let up. He wanted them to know how serious he was about getting out of the nappies. 

Liam wiped away the few tears he had and turned to face Niall. "Are you going to behave or do you want to sit in that wet nappy for a little while longer?" Liam asked.  
"No!" Niall screamed at him.  
"Fine," was all Liam said. He picked up the blonde haired boy and carried him to the front of the bus. A highchair was set up for him and he was placed in it. Niall tried to fight, but Liam was stronger than he was. He was buckled into place and the tray of the highchair was locked. 

Zayn just let Liam take care of Niall. He was willing to help, but knew that Liam wanted to do this part on his own. 

Liam prepared a bowl of oatmeal for Niall. He poured a sippy cup full of orange juice then sat down in front of the highchair. Niall just sat in the chair with his arms crossed. 

"Open up!" Liam cooed as he brought a spoonful of oatmeal to Niall's face. The blonde kept his lips pressed shut. This was taking a lot of self control for him, oatmeal was Niall's favorite food. 

"Boys, can you give me and Niall a minute?" Liam asked nicely.  
"Course," Louis replied. The three of them got up and went to the back of the bus so Liam and Niall could have some space. 

"Niall, I am asking you very nicely, please cooperate with me. I am not doing this for any other reason than to help you. You may not agree with me, but I know this will help you. So please, stop fighting it and just trust me. When have I ever done anything to you out of spite?" Liam asked. Niall shrugged. 

"Never. I want nothing but the best for you and Louis and Harry and Zayn. If any of them were in your shoes, I would be doing the same thing to them. I just ask that you behave for me and things will go a lot better for you," Liam added.

"Don't want you to feed me," Niall said softly.  
"Speak up, love," Liam replied, not understanding what the boy had said.  
"I don't want you to feed me, I want to do some stuff on my own. Seeing as everything else is being taken away from me," Niall remarked.  
"I'll feed you until you lose the attitude. When you start being more respectful, I'll let you feed yourself."  
Niall huffed. 

"Boys, you can come back out here," Liam exclaimed. The three of them went back to doing what they were doing in the front of the bus, not paying much attention to Niall. 

Liam gave Niall a look then went back to trying to feed him. This time when he brought the spoon to Niall's face, the blonde haired boy actually ate it. Liam smiled a little then continued to feed him. 

"That's it, baby. Just a few more bites," Liam cooed. Niall blushed, he had been embarrassed this whole time. He crossed his arms and continued to eat until everything in the bowl was done. 

"Good job, love," Liam cooed. "Now let's get you out of that wet nappy, maybe that will put you in a better mood."

Liam unbuckled Niall from the highchair and brought him back to the back of the bus. He laid him out on the bed. Niall just laid there, he didn't try to go anywhere because he knew that having a new nappy on would be better than sitting in that wet one any longer. 

The older boy quickly changed him, not trying to embarrass the boy too much. He taped a new nappy onto the boy's waist and locked the chain back in place. Niall laid there with his arms crossed but not saying anything. 

Liam dressed the boy in some sweatpants and a t-shirt. This made Niall feel a little bit better, knowing that he didn't have to walk around in just his nappy. 

"Can I go now?" Niall asked, with a hint of attitude.  
"Yes, but no where by yourself. You have to have either me, Louis, Harry or Zayn with you. Don't want you getting into trouble," Liam replied. 

Niall sighed then went to the front of the bus. He was still not happy with any of this. 

"Niall, come here, baby," Zayn remarked with his arms held open. Niall and Zayn used to cuddle all of the time. The blonde haired boy loved cuddling with Zayn. However, that stopped when Zayn and Liam started dating.

The younger boy hesitantly crawled into Zayn's lap. Zayn wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's body.

"I see you got your nappy changed, don't you feel much better?" Zayn asked quietly. Niall shyly nodded.

The blonde haired boy hid his face in the crook of Zayn's neck. He held the front of the older boy's shirt and breathed in Zayn's scent. All four of the boys smelled so good to Niall. Each of them had their own trademark scent.

"Harry and I are going to go shopping for a bit, text us if you need anything!" Louis remarked. Zayn just nodded and Louis and Harry left. 

Zayn had sat there quietly cuddling Niall while Liam picked up from breakfast. Liam walked over to the two of them a few moments later.

"I'm going to go rinse off in the shower," Liam remarked. He presesd a kiss onto Zayn's lips and the crown of Niall's head. 

Zayn watched as Liam walked away and far enough to where he couldn't hear what Zayn was about to say. 

"Niall, baby.. we need to have a serious talk," Zayn exclaimed. Niall lifted his head to look the older boy in the eyes while they had their 'talk'.

"First off.. you will not speak to Liam like that again. Not Liam, or any of us, do you understand?" Zayn began. Niall nodded.

"Second.. I want you to think about what you yelled at Liam this morning. How would you like it if he yelled at you that he hated you?" Niall's eyes began to tear up, "I wouldn't like it."  
"I think you should apologize, don't you agree?" Zayn asked and the blonde haired boy quickly nodded. 

"Also, we're going to start babying you more. There will be more dummies and toys and other things like that. I don't want you to fight with us with everything we do. We aren't doing this to embarrass you in any way. All I'm asking is that you trust us and let us try something. If this doesn't work within a few weeks, then we'll completely stop it, but you have to let us try," Zayn explained.  
Niall nodded, "Okay."

The blonde haired boy cuddled back into Zayn's body. Zayn grabbed the dummy off of the table beside him and put it between Niall's lips. The younger boy gave Zayn a nervous look but sucked on the dummy anyways. Zayn pressed a reassuring kiss onto the boy's forehead. 

Liam came back to the front of the bus a few minutes later. Zayn had turned on a movie for Niall. The blonde haired boy was sitting in the playpen that Zayn had set him in staring up at the TV which was playing Toy Story. 

The two older boys decided to just leave him be. This was the first time he wasn't fighting them about anything. Liam and Zayn sat at the table that was located a little bit behind Niall and looked at the plans for the next few weeks.

The five boys were currently on tour. They were stuck in New York for one more day before they got a week off, then they would return to the states to finish that part of the tour. 

About halfway through the movie, Niall began to move around in the playpen looking for something. Zayn got up and went over to him. He knealt down to be at the same eye level as the younger boy. 

"What are you looking for, baby?" Zayn asked. Niall took the dummy out of his mouth, which made a popping noise. "Thirsty," was all he said before he went back to sucking on the dummy. It was taking every bit of self control for Zayn not to coo at Niall. The younger boy was so adorable in that moment. 

"I'll go get you something, what do you want?" Zayk asked.  
"Juice," Niall said with the dummy still in his mouth. He had the cutest lisp when he talked with it in his mouth. 

Zayn got up to make the boy a sippy cup full of juice. Niall immediately went back to watching the movie. It was like he was a kid all over again. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the movie. 

The raven haired boy screwed on the lid to the cup and brought it over to Niall. The younger boy took his dummy out with one hand and with the other, he held the sippy cup as he drank from it. As soon as he was done drinking, Niall put the dummy right back in, and vice versa. 

After the movie was done, Niall started to stir around in the playpen again. He didn't say anything, instead he just turned to face Liam and Zayn. 

"Do you want to play with some of your toys, baby?" Liam asked. Niall shook his head, dummy still inbetween his lips.  
"What do you want to do?" Zayn asked.  
"Another movie," Niall replied.  
"Okay, you can watch one more movie while I make us lunch," Liam added. 

Zayn got up and put in Toy Story 2 for Niall. Liam went to the kitchen area and began to make lunch for the three of them. 

Lunch didn't take that long to make. Liam made macaroni and cheese, chicken strips and green beans. 

"Alright you two, lunch is ready!" Liam called out from the kitchen area. He brought the highchair over to the table where he and Zayn were sitting earlier. Zayn picked Niall up and set him down in the highchair. Niall was strapped into place, even though he did try to protest a little. 

"I'm going to let you feed yourself because you've been good since breakfast," Liam remarked as he handed over the fork to Niall. 

The three of them ate in mostly silence. They were all so hungry that they were too busy stuffing their faces to chat. 

"Niall, eat your green beans, please," Zayn remarked.  
"No," Niall replied. Zayn grabbed the fork out of the younger boy's hand.  
"I'm going to feed you now, and you're going to eat your vegetables," Zayn added. Niall just nodded, too scared to find out what would happen if he continued to protest. 

"Open up!" Zayn remarked as he held the fork with green beans on it to Niall's lips. The blonde haired boy hesitantly opened his mouth. He looked miserable as he chewed on the green beans. 

Liam and Zayn didn't feel bad for Niall. They knew that he liked green beans. They didn't know why he was so against them today. 

After lunch, Niall was left in his highchair while Zayn and Liam cleaned up. Liam brought a wet rag over to where Niall was and began to wipe down the boy like a parent would after their toddler would feed themselves. Liam wiped down Niall's face and hands. 

The blonde haired boy let out a long yawn as Liam wiped down the highchair tray. Liam didn't say anything, he put the rag up then returned to the highchair to get Niall out. 

"Baby, why don't we go lay down for a nap?" Liam exclaimed, not much of a question, but rather a statement. Niall shook his head no, "Please, no."  
"Yes, you're still sleepy," Liam added. Niall huffed, he knew that Liam was right. 

Liam carried the blonde haired boy to the back of the bus. He laid Niall out on the bed. "Do you need to be changed, baby?" Liam asked. Niall shook his head.

"I'll be right back with your milk," Liam added.  
"Wait, Li… will you get my dummy?" Niall shyly asked. He was embarrassed to ask, but wanted the dummy.  
"Of course, love," Liam replied. 

The older boy went to the front of the bus to get the bottle that Zayn had prepared. Liam also went to the playpen to get the dummy. 

"His dummy, too?" Zayn asked.  
"He asked for it," Liam responded. 

Liam walked back to the bedroom where Niall was patiently waiting. He handed over the dummy but kept the bottle. "Do you want me to give you your bottle, or do you want to do it?" Liam asked. 

Niall shrugged, deep down wanting Liam to do it, but he didn't want to admit to liking any of this. Liam sat down on the bed then cuddled up with Niall.

"Wait," Niall remarked just before Liam put the bottle in his mouth. "I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean any of those things that I said earlier. I was just worked up and I was taking it out on you and I'm sorry."  
"It's alright, love. This is part of the reason why we're doing all of this. Thank you for apologizing though," Liam replied. 

Liam brought the bottle up to Niall's mouth and he immediately began to drink from it. He closed his eyes and let the warm liquid run down his throat. Liam ran his fingers through the blonde's hair and hummed softly. Within a matter of minutes, Niall was out like a light. 

Liam waited a few minutes to get up. He carefully slipped out of bed taking the bottle with him. Just before leaving, Liam popped Niall's dummy into his mouth. The boy instinctively began to suck on it. Liam took one last look at Niall before quietly leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam, Louis, Harry and Zayn were all sitting on the couches talking about how much better Niall was doing. The blonde haired boy woke up from his nap, dummy still between his lips. He had to go to the bathroom really bad but knew that his only option was his nappy.

Niall started to get out of bed but stopped when his bladder had failed him. He had wet his nappy. He was on the verge of tears, but held them back. The blonde haired boy stood to his feet and made his way to the front of the bus. Once he heard Louis and Harry's voices, he pulled the dummy out of his mouth and just held it in his hand. 

"Well hello there sleepyhead," Liam remarked. Niall rubbed his eye with his free hand as he continued to walk over to them.  
"Feel better?" Zayn asked. Niall nodded and took a seat inbetween Liam and Zayn. 

Zayn grabbed the dummy and pushed it inbetween Niall's lips. The blonde haired boy was so embarrassed. Zayn didn't know why though, the boy had just had a dummy in his mouth for the past few hours. It must have been because Louis and Harry were around. 

Niall turned and hid his face in the crook of Zayn's neck. The raven haired boy pulled Niall into his lap then stood up with him in his arms. 

"I'll be right back," Zayn remarked. "I'm going to go change my baby's nappy."

Despite not wanting to do any of this, Niall was really liking all of this attention. He was the center of attention and he was loving it, well, most of it. Sure these things embarrassed him, but deep down he was glad he was getting this much attention.

Zayn quickly changed Niall's nappy, leaving the chain off and pulled the boy's sweatpants back on. "Why didn't you want your dummy earlier? I thought you liked it?" Zayn asked.   
"Only you and Li," Niall replied with the dummy still in his mouth. 

"Why don't you want it when Harry and Louis are around?" Zayn asked. "Are you worried they'll make fun of you?"   
Niall nodded.

"They won't, I promise," Zayn added. He picked Niall back up and carried him to the front of the bus. The older boy set Niall down in the playpen then took his seat back on the couch. 

The boys had put some toys in the playpen for him, but Niall wasn't having any of it. He refused to play with any of his toys. The blonde haired boy sat with his arms crossed. The boys had to hide back their coos. He looked so adorable as he tried to pout with his dummy bobbing between his lips. 

\--------------------

Niall sat in his highchair while the rest of the boys sat around the table. Harry had asked if he could feed Niall that night, despite Niall not giving them that much attitude. The blonde haired boy wanted to feed himself because that was one of the only adult things he had left, but that wasn't going to happen tonight. 

Harry made all sorts of noises as he brought the spoon up to Niall's mouth for each bite. It was like he was feeding a real baby. He made airplane, train and car noises. It was taking every bit of Niall not to scream at him or lose it on him. 

About halfway through his meal, Niall turned to Liam and Zayn with the most sympathetic face. He was begging them to make Harry stop, but no one stopped the curly haired boy.

Niall thought he hated being babied before, but was reminded just how much he hated it when Harry fed him. 

After dinner, the five of them cuddled up on the couches and watched some TV. Niall was cuddled with Harry and Louis on one couch. On the other, Liam sat by himself. Zayn had gone to the back to take a shower. 

Louis and Harry started to tickle Niall, causing the blonde haired boy to giggle. The boys haven't seen him laugh like that in so long. They were just glad to have their Niall back. 

Harry didn't let up though. He continued to tickle Niall. "Daddy, make him stop!" Niall giggled. Everyone froze. Niall was shocked himself, did he just say that out loud? Liam didn't even bat an eyelash.  
"Alright you two, leave my baby alone," Liam remarked as he scooped up Niall.

He held the blonde haired boy close to him as he took a seat on the other couch. Niall hid his face in the crook of Liam's neck, still embarrassed from what had just happened. Harry and Louis went on like nothing even happened. The three 'adults' went back to watching TV while Niall played with the front of Liam's shirt. 

Zayn joined them a few minutes later. He brought Niall's dummy over to him. The blonde haired boy quickly stuck the dummy into his mouth and sucked like his life depended on it. 

"Do you want to put him to bed, or do you want me to?" Zayn asked.   
"It doesn't matter to me," Liam replied. "I'll do it if you want?"  
"No!" Niall interjected. "Want Dada."

Niall had said this just softly enough for Liam to hear it but no one else. Zayn looked over at the two wondering what Niall had just said. The blonde haired boy held his arms out to be picked up by Zayn. The older boy didn't hesitate to pick him up. 

"What did he say?" Zayn asked quietly.  
"He said he wants his Dada," Liam replied then smiled. 

Zayn's heart could have melted in that moment. The raven haired boy rubbed Niall's back as he held him. "Come on, baby. Let's go night-night," Zayn said softly then pressed a soft kiss onto Niall's cheek. 

On the way to the back of the bus, Zayn grabbed a bottle of milk from the fridge and stuck it in the microwave for 30 seconds. Niall had his head rested on the older boy's shoulder and was playing with the back of his shirt while they waited. Zayn grabbed the bottle from the microwave then walked to the back of the bus with Niall still in his arms. 

He laid the blonde haired boy out on the big bed. Niall snuggled under the covers and got comfortable. Zayn sat on the edge of the bed while the younger boy adjusted. 

After Niall was situated, Zayn handed over the bottle of warm milk. The blonde haired boy quickly switched out the bottle for the dummy, but kept his dummy in his free hand. 

"So, if I'm Dada, what is Liam?" Zayn asked as he pushed back the hair in Niall's face. The younger boy's face turned bright red. "Daddy," he answered shyly then went back to drinking his milk.   
"What about Harry?" the raven haired boy asked. Niall just shook his head no. "Louis?" Zayn added. Niall shook his head once more. 

Zayn didn't say anything else, he just leaned in and pressed a soft kiss onto Niall's forehead. He smiled down at the younger boy. "Goodnight, baby. I love you," Zayn remarked. He stood up from the bed and started to leave the room. Just as he was shutting the door, he heard Niall say, "Night-night Dada."

The raven haired boy joined the rest of the boys in the front of the bus. The three other looked up at him as if to ask how things went. 

"So when did he call you Daddy?" Zayn asked Liam.   
"A few minutes before he called you Dada," Liam answered truthfully.

"It was so out of the blue," Louis interjected.   
"When he called Li Daddy, he made it seem like it just slipped out like it wasn't planned or anything," Harry added. 

"I think once he saw that I was okay with it, he knew it would be okay to call you something, too," Liam remarked.   
Zayn shrugged, "Whatever the case, I'm not complaining. I didn't think he'd regress this quickly, but I'm okay with it."

"So what are we?" Harry asked.   
"We're the cool uncles," Louis answered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Niall, baby, it's time to get up," Zayn said softly. The blonde haired boy rubbed his eyes and stretched out his arms and legs. He started to slowly get up, but once he noticed his dummy was no longer in his mouth, he began to panic. Niall searched all over the bed until he found his bright green dummy. Once it was safely in his mouth, he was fine. 

"I'm going to have to take that dummy from you in a few minutes, we have to get in the car to take us to the airport," Zayn remarked. Niall let out a small whimper, but knew that he couldn't be seen in public sucking on a dummy. 

Liam came walking into the room at the back of the bus carrying some clean clothes for Niall. "Good morning," Liam cooed. 

"Is your nappy wet?" Liam asked as he grabbed Niall by the heels and pulled him to the end of the bed. The blonde haired boy's legs dangled off of the edge of the bed. Niall shook his head no and watched as Liam undressed him. The older boy quickly dressed him in some new clothes. 

After getting a few more things ready, the boys were loaded into the car. Niall had given up his dummy long before leaving the bus. Liam, Zayn and Niall were all going to Liam and Zayn's house in London. They were going to stay there for their week off and just enjoy some down time. 

Louis and Harry were travelling all over during their break. They were going to stay in New York for a bit then travel to California and London. All sorts of places. 

The three boys got on one plane and Louis and Harry on the other plane. Niall was so ready to get on the plane. Not only was he ready to be in a familiar area, but he desperately wanted his dummy. He quickly got attached to it and now he had to have it all of the time. 

He just assumed that Liam or Zayn would give back his dummy once on the airplane. Niall was worried that they weren't going to. He knew that he wouldn't last the next 8 hours in this plane ride without it. 

After a few minutes, Niall just stared out of the window. They were already in the air and all you could see were clouds. 

He found it hard to sit still. He had to do something to keep him occupied for the rest of the time. Liam and Zayn were sitting across from him talking about who knows what. The blonde haired boy started to fidget with things.

Instead, he decided he could take a nap to pass time. The blonde haired boy kicked off his shoes and adjusted his seat. After a few moments of getting comfortable, he stared out the window once more. Without even thinking about it, his thumb made it's way into his mouth. 

"Baby, don't suck your thumb. Where's your dummy?" Zayn remarked. Niall pulled out his thumb and shrugged. Liam began to rummage around through the bag they packed for Niall before pulling out the bright green dummy. The blonde haired boy quickly reached for it. 

"Was that why you've been so fidgety since we got on the plane?" Liam asked. Niall's face turned bright red and he nodded.   
"All you had to do was ask," Zayn interjected.   
"Didn't know I could have it on the plane," Niall replied.   
"You can have all of your stuff on the plane, bus, hotels and at home," Liam added. Niall just nodded. 

After a short nap, Niall was wide awake and bored. They still had about another 6 and a half hours on the plane. 

Liam and Zayn didn't say anything. They had both wanted Niall to call them Daddy or Dada again. He had only said it the one time and the boys were dying for him to say it some more. 

Liam turned to Zayn and started to mess with his hair. The two older boys could tell that Niall wanted attention and the only way for him to call them Daddy or Dada would be to give each other attention and make him jealous. Liam smiled over at Zayn and pressed a quick kiss onto his boyfriend's lips. 

"Daddy," Niall whined with the dummy still in his mouth. Liam's heart melted on the spot. He stood up only to pick Niall up and sit back down with him. The blonde haired boy cuddled up with Liam, resting his head on the older boy's shoulder. 

"Do you want to watch a movie, baby?" Liam asked as he played with the younger boy's hair. Niall shrugged. He was so bored, he didn't know what he wanted to do. 

Zayn got up and put a movie in for them all to watch. From where they were sitting now, all three of them could see the TV. Niall readjusted on Liam's lap to better see the TV. 

The three of them sat like this, watching the movie. Nearly halfway through the movie, Liam felt something warm on his lap. Niall had just wet his nappy. He wanted to see how long until the boy told them that he was wet. 

It wasn't until the movie ended that Liam said something. "Are you wet, sweet pea?" Liam asked. Niall nodded, embarrassed about it. "Let's get you changed before you get a rash," Liam added. 

He laid the boy out on the ground and quickly changed Niall's nappy. He pulled his sweatpants over the new nappy and patted the boy's bum. "Why don't you go cuddle with Dada while I pick this up?" Liam suggested. Niall perked up and did just that. 

\---------------------

The three of them got to the house about an hour after landing in London. Little did Niall know that Liam and Zayn had paid somebody to renovate their spare bedroom into a nursery for Niall. 

The blonde haired boy laid out on the couch after walking into the house. The boys put the bags in the bedroom and then joined Niall in the living room. 

"Are you hungry, baby?" Zayn asked. Niall nodded, "Can I have my dummy back?"

Liam and Zayn both smiled. They were so proud of him for asking and so excited that he was enjoying this babying thing. Zayn got one of Niall's dummies out of the bag and popped it in the boy's mouth. 

"Daddy's going to cook dinner, what do you say we go take a bath while he does that?" Zayn asked. Niall perked up and nodded. He hadn't taken a bath in so long. Plus, how could he say no to one-on-one time with Zayn?

They stopped at the spare bedroom first. Niall was confused at first but then seemed like he was really excited. Zayn then took him to the main bathroom where he started to draw a bath. 

After the tub was filled, he lifted a now naked Niall into the tub. The younger boy giggled as he ran his fingers through the bubbles. Zayn couldn't help but smile. It was good to see Niall happy like this again. 

Niall seemed a little skeptical at first when Zayn started to wash him. He was so used to doing everything on his own, it was weird to have everything done for him, but he wasn't complaining… too much.

After a quick bath, Zayn wrapped the blonde haired boy in a warm, fluffy towel and carried him to the new nursery. He laid his boy on the changing table and began to tape a nappy to his waist. Zayn picked out some more sweats and a t-shirt. 

"No pants," Niall remarked as Zayn tried to put the sweats on him. Zayn didn't even bother to talk him into them, he thought it was cute that Niall was wanting to walk around with his nappy on display. He set the boy down on his feet and smiled. 

"Go see if Daddy's done," Zayn remarked and patted the boy's nappied bum as he took off. 

"Well hello there, silly boy. Where are your pants?" Liam asked.   
Niall giggled, "Didn't want pants."  
"Okay, then," Liam added. "Let's get you into your highchair and get some food in your belly."

Liam tickled the boy when he said belly. "Daddy, stop!" Niall giggled, trying to protest. Liam stopped after a short moment and buckled Niall into his highchair.

Zayn joined them a moment later. The two older boys made three plates and brought them to the table. Niall had turned his head and was focused on the TV. Monsters, Inc was on the television. 

The three of them started to eat their dinner. Niall was feeding himself tonight.

Not even halfway through dinner the boys noticed how adorable Niall was. He was so focused on the TV that every time he brought a bite of food up to his mouth, he got a little on his face or shirt. He didn't care though, he kept lazily feeding himself. 

Zayn grabbed his napkin and wiped down the younger boy's face. "Here, let Dada help," Zayn remarked as he grabbed the spoon from Niall's hand. 

Niall didn't seem to be phased. He just kept his eyes on the TV. Zayn scooped up a bite and brought it up to Niall's face. The blonde haired boy opened his mouth after he felt the spoon against his lips.

By the time Niall finished his first bite, Zayn was feeding him another. He just stayed focused on watching the movie while being fed. Liam thought that this was the most adorable thing. 

There were only a few more bites left. Zayn continued to feed his boy. As he brought one of the last bites up to Niall's face, the boy shook his head no and scooted back a little. 

"Come on, Ni. Just a few more bites for Dada," Zayn remarked. Niall looked down at his bowl and decided that he could probably finish the rest. He opened his mouth and allowed Zayn to finish feeding him. 

After he was done, Niall sat there quietly watching the movie still. Zayn and Liam finished up their meal. Once they were done, everything was cleared off of the table. Liam turned around to get Niall out of the highchair and saw the cutest sight. The blonde haired boy was drinking his sippy cup while his eyes were glued to the TV. Liam couldn't help but snap a few quick pictures. 

After putting his phone away, Liam wiped off Niall and took him out of the highchair. He set his boy in the playpen that was now set up in the living room. 

"Daddy, can I have my dummy?" Niall asked so innocently.   
"There should be one in there with you," Liam replied as he started to look in the playpen. The blonde haired boy looked around and found a blue dummy. He quickly put it in his mouth and went back to watching his movie. 

Liam joined Zayn back in the kitchen to clean up. "That was probably the cutest thing I've seen. Watching him making a mess on himself because he was too distracted by watching Monsters, Inc. It's amazing how extra adorable he is when he's like this," Liam remarked.   
"I know, I should've tried to video him feeding himself, it was too cute," Zayn replied. 

After a few minutes of cleaning up the kitchen. 

"We need to work on not letting him watch so many movies. We need to find out which toys he likes and get him to play with those sometimes," Liam exclaimed.   
"I don't know if you've noticed, but he doesn't really like any of the toys. I keep trying them but he wants nothing to do with them," Zayn replied.   
"I've noticed, but he can't keep watching this many movies. There's gotta be something else he will do."  
"You're right, maybe a stuffed animal? That can start up the toy thing?"   
"That's a good idea, maybe we'll take him to the store tomorrow to pick out one."

\--------------------

"Niall, it's bedtime, love," Zayn remarked as he picked up the younger boy from the playpen. Niall yawned and stretched out his arms. "Want Daddy," he whined. 

"Daddy's getting your bottle ready, just wait a minute," Zayn replied. 

After a minute or two, Liam came walking into the living room with Niall's bottle. The blonde haired boy quickly reached out his arms to be held by Liam. "Daddy," Niall says softly after he's in Liam's arms. 

"I'm going to go shower. Niall wanted you to put him to bed tonight," Zayn remarked. Liam nodded and pressed a soft kiss onto Zayn's lips. "I'll be in there in a bit," Liam added. 

Liam carried Niall into the new nursery. He took a seat in the rocking chair and readjusted Niall in his lap. The blonde haired boy seemed a bit skeptical about this. 

The older boy smiled down at him, reassuring him that everything was okay. He brought the bottle up to Niall's lips and the younger boy began to suck on it. Liam slowly rocked the two of them and Niall grabbed the front of the older boy's shirt. 

Liam started to hum a soft tune. Niall closed his eyes and continued to drink his warm milk. The younger boy finished the bottle and continued to suck on the nipple. Liam quickly swapped the bottle for a dummy but continued to sit in the rocking chair and rock them. Within a few minutes, Niall was out. He smiled down at Niall, amazed at how far they've come with him over the last two days. 

He stood to his feet and carefully laid Niall in his new crib. After covering him with a blanket, Liam lifted the railings to the crib. He turned on a tiny night light and the baby monitor that was on the dresser directly next to the crib. Liam glanced over at Niall one last time beofre quietly leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 6 in the morning when Liam left. He quietly said goodbye to Zayn and then went into the nursery. Liam reached his hand in the crib and softly rubbed Niall's back. "Daddy's gotta go run a few errands, Dada is in the bedroom," he remarked. Niall rubbed his eyes and nodded. Liam handed Niall his dummy and said, "I love you, so much baby." Niall put the dummy in his mouth and said, "Luvoo too." He quickly fell back asleep. 

Liam smiled down at Niall and quietly left the room and the house.

About two hours later, Niall was up. He had a wet nappy, but he had no idea when he wet it. His eyes started to fill up with tears. He was stuck in this crib and he was just ready to get out and get changed. 

"Dada," Niall whined. He waited a few moments, but there was no noises. "Dada," he whined again, but Zayn never came. Niall let a few tears roll down his cheek. 

"Dada, out," he cried. Niall had started to cry. He looked around for his dummy to calm himself, but it had fell on the floor and was now out of reach. This made him cry even more. 

"Dada, want out," Niall cried. "Dada!" But still, no one came. He laid back down and continued to cry. He began thinking the worst like Zayn had left the house, too, or they were really just making a joke out of this whole ordeal. Niall had really gotten used to this ageplay thing and he was hoping it wasn't just a joke. 

He laid there for another thirty minutes, sobbing and yelling out the occassional "Dada". After almost an hour, the door swung open. It was Liam. Niall sat up and made grabby hands towards Liam. 

"My baby boy, what's the matter?" Liam cooed as he lowered the crib railings and picked up Niall.   
"Dada, no come," Niall cried and dug his face in the crook of Liam's neck. 

"How long have you been up, love?" Liam asked.   
"Long time," Niall responded. "Didn't have dummy either."  
"Oh, my poor baby," Liam cooed. "Let's get you a dummy and a new nappy then we'll go see why Dada didn't come get you." Niall nodded, he was just ready to have his dummy and get changed. 

Liam laid the boy on the changing table and handed him the red dummy from the basket. Niall quickly popped it into his mouth and laid there as Liam changed his nappy. Once he was done, Liam left Niall in just his shirt and his nappy. He picked the boy up and held him close. Niall was still a bit worked up so Liam rubbed the boy's back and pressed a few kisses on the boy's cheek. 

Liam carried Niall into the kitchen where he pulled out a premade sippy cup from the fridge, he handed it over to Niall who switched it out wih his dummy. He carried Niall over to the playpen that was in the living room. 

"Daddy will be right back. He's going to see what's wrong with Dada this morning, okay?" Liam remarked. Niall nodded. 

The older boy made sure to turn on some TV for Niall before leaving the room. When he went into the bedroom, it was no surprise that Zayn was still asleep. 

"Zayn!" Liam remarked sternly. The raven haired boy didn't even move. Liam grabbed his arm and shook him until he was awake. "I'm up, I'm up!" Zayn remarked and took his earplugs out of his ear. Liam rolled his eyes, "Niall has been crying for you for a long time. By the time I had got here, he was sobbing and sitting in a soaked nappy. You're lucky I got here so soon, who knows how long he was crying for you."

Zayn's heart broke. He can't believe he didn't wake up to help his baby boy. "Where is he now?" Zayn asked.   
"In the living room," Liam answered. Zayn didn't say anything, instead he just got up and headed to the living room.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Zayn began. "Dada didn't mean to leave you in there crying." He reached his hand in the playpen to fix Niall's hair but the younger boy pulled away. Zayn was hurt, but so was Niall. Niall was upset that Zayn never came for him and Zayn was hurt because of how Niall was reacting to him. 

Zayn went to try and pick Niall up to cuddle with him, but the blonde haired boy started crying. "Daddy," he cried out. Zayn just backed away and let Liam hold their boy. 

"Just give him a little time, he'll be fine," Liam remarked. 

\--------------------

Niall had been a little distant with Zayn all morning. Not to mention that he was extra clingy with Liam. 

After lunch, the three of them decided to go out a get Niall a few things. They wanted to get him a stuffed animal and maybe a few toys. 

Once they got to the store, Niall was a little nervous to go inside, worried someone would notice their new lifestyle. He just stayed close to Liam and remained relatively quiet. 

"Ni, which stuffed animal do you want?" Liam asked in a soft voice. Niall shrugged and looked at all of his options. He wanted so badly to stick his thumb in his mouth but was really working against it. After a few moments, he pointed to a stuffed dog which caused his face to light up when he saw it. 

"That's the one?" Zayn asked as he grabbed it off of the shelf. Niall nodded with a smile and reached out for it. The two older boys were happy that Niall had found something that he liked. 

"Alright, let's go look at toys and see if there's anything that you want," Liam added. The three of them started to walk up and down the aisles. Niall didn't want too many toys. He picked out some legos and blocks. 

Then they got to the art aisle. His face lit up. He picked out a few coloring books, crayons, play-doh, chalk and a small chalkboard. The boys were happy to buy him anything that he wanted. 

They quickly checked out and loaded up the car. Niall was getting fussy by the time they got to the car. 

Zayn was buckling him into the backseat and Niall was being whiny. "Love, what's wrong?" Zayn asked. Niall didn't reply, he just sat there with his arms crossed. "Is your nappy wet?" Zayn asked quietly. He reached his hand along the waistband of the younger boy's nappy and pants. Niall was indeed wet. 

"Let's get my baby home and out of that wet nappy," Zayn remarked and pressed a soft kiss onto the boy's temple. He reached into Niall's baby bag and pulled out a sippy cup. The blonde haired boy didn't hesitate to start drinking out of it. 

Zayn closed the back door and got into the front seat. After buckling up, they were off and headed back home. 

"Can I play with my new toys when we get back?" Niall asked in an innocent little voice.   
"Just for a little while because you need a nap, love. You're getting fussy," Liam responded.   
"I'm not fussy," Niall whined in the cutest baby voice then went back to drinking from his sippy cup. His eyes were tearing up. 

Liam just left it at that. He didn't want to argue with Niall over what was already decided. 

When they got back, Liam let Zayn get Niall out of the car, to see if the younger boy was still mad at Zayn. The blonde haired boy reached his arms up once Zayn opened the door. Everything was fine. 

"Dada?" Niall remarked softly.   
"Yes, baby?" Zayn replied.   
"Can I have my stuffie?"  
"Yes, let Dada get it from the bag and take his tags off."  
Niall just nodded and rested his head on the older boy's shoulder. 

Once inside, Zayn set Niall down on the barstool and pulled out the stuffed dog from one of the bags. He grabbed the scissors and cut off the tags then handed the stuffed animal to Niall. The younger boy held the stuffed dog close to him and smiled. 

"What's your puppy's name?" Liam asked then pressed a kiss onto Niall's forehead. Niall bit his lower lip as he thought of a name, "Blue."  
"Blue," Liam repeated. "That's a very good name." Niall just smiled. 

"Daddy's going to make a snack, do you want something?" Liam asked.   
Niall nodded, "Yes, please!"  
"What do you say we have some fruit and cheeses?"   
Niall nodded with a smile, "Dada eat, too?"  
"Dada will have a little," Zayn interjected. 

Niall was put into his highchair with Blue sitting next to him. Liam and Zayn pulled two chairs in front of the highchair and shared one bowl of fruit and one plate of cheese. 

Liam started off by feeding Niall a piece of cheese. The younger boy didn't fight it at all and allowed Liam to feed him. Zayn and Liam ate some fruit then Zayn fed Niall a piece of strawberry. 

"Yummy," Niall exclaimed with a smile. 

The two older boys continued to feed Niall his snack. It was amazing how far they had gotten in such a short amount of time. Just a few days ago, they were chaining a nappy to his waist and trying to get him to drink from his bottle, but now the boy was letting them feed him and calling them Daddy and Dada.

"Alright, sweet pea," Liam began. "Let's go lay down and try to take a nap."  
"No, Daddy," Niall whined. "Please, no."  
"Yes, just for a little while. Daddy will even lay with you in the big bed," Liam added.   
"What about Dada?"  
"I'm going to go get some groceries and run a few errands," Zayn interjected. 

Niall frowned and turned to Liam, "Can I have some milk?"  
"Of course, baby," Liam answered. "Sippy cup or bottle?"  
"Bottle," he replied shyly. 

Liam got up from his chair and started to prepare Niall's bottle. Zayn cleaned up their snack and began to get Niall out of the highchair. He held him in his arms as the two of them waited for Liam to finish up. 

Liam grabbed the bottle out of the microwave and screwed the lid on. He walked over to Zayn and Niall crawled into his arms. 

"I'll be back in a bit. I have my phone on me if you need anything. I'll text you in a little while and check up on you two," Zayn exclaimed and pressed a kiss onto Liam's lips.   
"I love you," Liam replied.   
"I love you, too," Zayn added. "And I love you, baby." He pressed a soft kiss on Niall's cheek. 

Liam and Niall went to the bedroom while Zayn left. Niall curled up in the center of the bed. Liam crawled into bed next to him and held him close. The blonde haired boy started to drink from his bottle and held Blue under his arm. He cuddled up close with Liam and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Louis had called. They were going to stay the next two nights at Liam and Zayn's place because their place in London was being renovated and they wanted to see the baby. 

Liam was cleaning up the kitchen while Zayn fed Niall. The three of them waited for Louis and Harry to arrive. 

There was a knock on the door. Liam went to get it, already knowing who it was. 

"Hey Li!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Hey you two, come in!" Liam remarked. 

They set their bags down by the door and went straight for the kitchen. "Oh my goodness, this has got to be the cutest thing I've ever seen," Harry exclaimed. Niall's face flushed red and he started to drink from his sippy cup. 

"Why are you being so shy?" Liam asked as he pushed back Niall's fringe and pressed a kiss on his forehead. Niall shrugged and set the sippy cup back down. 

Zayn went back to feeding him. Niall avoided all eye contact except with Zayn who was feeding him. Not long after, Niall was finished with dinner. 

"Are you full or do you want more?" Zayn asked as he picked up the plate and wiped down Niall's face.  
"Full, no more," Niall replied then started to drink his juice. 

Zayn picked up Niall's mess then began to set the table for the rest of them. The four 'adults' sat at the table and began eating. Niall remained in his highchair with his sippy cup and dummy. 

The four boys ate their dinner relatively quickly. Louis and Harry seemed anxious to play with Niall.

"Daddy, will you play with me?" Niall asked.  
"Not right now, sweet pea," Liam answered. "But I bet you Uncle Haz and Uncle Lou will."

"Uncle Haz, Uncle Lou, will you play with my new toys with me?" Niall asked.  
"Of course, come here," Harry replied and began to unbuckle Niall from the highchair. The blonde haired boy clung to Harry after the tray was removed. 

Louis, Niall and Harry went into the living room to play with Niall's new toys. Niall sat in front of his new chalkboard and drew pictures for Harry and Louis. 

Liam and Zayn watched from the kitchen. Harry and Louis naturally smiled as Niall interacted with them. Everyone seemed to light up whenever Niall was around. This was nothing new, but it was becoming even more evident since Niall had slipped into his headspace. 

Liam, Zayn, Louis and Harry sat on the couch watching Niall draw on his chalkboard. The four of them said how beautiful each of his drawings were, even if they were just stick figures or something along those lines. 

"Do you want to bathe him or do you want me to do it?" Liam asked Zayn quietly.  
"You can do it, I bathed him last night," Zayn replied softly. Liam just nodded. 

"Baby, let's go take a bath!" Liam exclaimed.  
Niall shook his head no, "Daddy.. don't want to."  
"I know, but Daddy will be quick. Then, if you're good, we can watch a movie," Liam added. Niall just nodded, knowing that no matter what he said, it was bath time. 

Liam stood to his feet and scooped Niall up. The blonde haired boy pouted and rested his head on his Daddy's shoulder. He was carried into the master bathroom and set on the counter. 

Liam kept true to his word. He quickly bathed Niall and wrapped him in a large, fluffy towel. The older boy carried his baby to the nursery and laid him down on the changing table. Niall was getting less and less embarrassed about his nappies. Well, just around Liam and Zayn he was. 

"Daddy, was I a good boy? Can we watch a movie?" Niall asked in the cutest, little innocent voice.  
"Yes, you can pick out a movie and we can all cuddle up on the couch and watch it," Liam replied. 

The older boy taped a nappy to Niall's waist then began to dress him. He pulled a t-shirt over his head and Niall put his arms through. Liam started to put pants on the boy but Niall protested. "Just shirt," Niall remarked. Liam nodded and folded the pants and put them back up. He lifted Niall from the changing table and set him down on his feet. Liam made sure to hand Niall his stuffed dog, Blue. 

"Do you want a sippy cup during the movie?" Liam asked.  
Niall nodded, "Can I have apple juice?"  
"Of course, let me go make you a sippy cup. You can go back in the living room with Dada and Uncle Haz and Uncle Lou."

Liam headed for the kitchen while Niall slowly made his way to the living room. He was sucking on a dummy he grabbed from the nursery and was holding Blue in his right hand. The boys couldn't help but coo at him. He was so adorable, especially without any pants with his nappy on full display. 

"Come here, baby," Harry remarked with his arms extended out. Niall hesitantly crawled into Harry's lap. The curly haired boy snaked his arms around Niall's waist and held him close. Not long after, Liam came walking in with Niall's sippy cup. The blonde haired boy quickly took it and drank a few sips from it.

"Alright, Ni.. What movie are we watching?" Zayn asked.  
"Up!" Niall replied. 

So that's what they watched. Liam and Zayn snuggled up on one end of the couch. Louis was by himself because Harry was cuddling with Niall. 

About two-thirds into the movie, Niall was asleep. His sippy cup had fell in his lap and Blue was tucked safely under his arm. 

"Do you want to put Niall in bed?" Louis asked softly. Liam and Zayn both smiled at their sleepy boy. The two of them paused the movie and got up to get Niall. Zayn carefully picked him up and held him close to his body. He made sure that Blue was with him. Liam grabbed the sippy cup and dummy and followed Zayn into the nursery. 

Zayn carefully laid Niall down on the mattress. The blonde haired boy slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Zayn and Liam smiled down at him. "Goodnight, baby. We love you very much," Zayn remarked.  
"Luvoo too," Niall said around his dummy. He moved around a little to get comfortable before falling right back asleep. Liam covered him up with his blanket and Zayn lifted the railings to the crib. After the baby monitor and night light were turned on, the two older boys quietly exited the room. 

They took a seat back on the couch. 

"So much has changed," Louis remarked.  
"I know, he slipped into his headspace quicker than I thought," Liam replied.  
"He is probably the cutest thing ever. Seriously, that voice he uses just melts my heart and the way he calls you Dada and Daddy," Harry interjected.  
"My heart melts every time he calls me Dada," Zayn added. "I'm just glad that his attitude is better and he seems to be overall much happier. That was the purpose of this after all and it seems to be working."

"I don't know what we're going to do when this week is over," Liam remarked.  
"What do you mean?" Louis asked.  
"I mean, when he's on stage, he's going to have to go back to acting like a 20 year old and in interviews and photoshoots," Liam answered. "I just love seeing him like this and I'm not looking forward to telling him that he's going to have to put that on hold for certain parts of the day."  
"Li, he's going to be fine. It's not like were stopping this whole age play thing for good. It'll just be for a few hours of the day," Zayn added.  
Liam nodded, "I know, but still…"

\--------------------

Niall was up in the morning at a decent time. After a quick nappy change, he went straight to playing. He colored several pages in his coloring book. 

Liam sat at the bar top and drank his coffee while sitting on his laptop, trying to keep up with the latest news. 

Harry and Louis were showering and getting ready. Zayn was still asleep, go figure.

"Daddy, I colored this for you!" Niall exclaimed as he brought over a colored picture torn out of his coloring book.  
"I love it, can Daddy hang it on the fridge?" Liam asked as he grabbed the paper.  
Niall nodded, "Can I hang it up?"  
"Of course, make sure you put two magnets on it. I don't want it falling off," Liam added. 

Liam watched as Niall held the picture to the fridge and put two magnets on it to hold it. He smiled at his artwork then went back over to Liam. 

"Are you hungry yet, sweet pea?" Liam asked.  
Niall nodded, "Wanna eat with Uncle Lou and Uncle Haz and Dada though."  
"What do you say I start making breakfast and by the time it's ready we'll all eat together?"  
Niall nodded, "Can I color in my highchair?"  
"You sure can, bring Daddy your stuff and I'll put you in your chair."

Niall took off towards the living room. He brought over his crayons and coloring book. Liam lifted Niall into the highchair and locked the tray into place. He set down Niall's coloring stuff and the boy began to color. 

Liam began to prepare breakfast. Not long into making the food, Louis and Harry joined him and Niall in the kitchen. 

"What are you coloring, Ni?" Louis asked as he took a seat down next to him.  
"Spiderman," Niall replied, not once taking his eyes off of the paper as he colored in the picture.  
"It's really good," Louis added. "Will you color Uncle Haz and I a picture for us to hang up at our house?"  
Niall nodded, "Want to pick the picture?"  
"No, how about you decide for me. That way it'll be a surprise!"

Niall smiled and nodded. He was so perfect when he was in his headspace. Not only perfect, but absolutely adorable. The boys were really having to hold back their coos. 

"Will you watch Ni and the food while I go get Zayn up?" Liam asked Harry. "Of course, go wake up Mr. Grumpy." Liam chuckled then left the room. He went straight to the bedroom and after a few minutes of pestering and other annoying tactics, Zayn was finally up. 

The two of them went to the kitchen and Liam began to make everyone's plate. There were four glass plates and one plastic plate. Zayn made everyone drinks and set them down on the table. Liam began to put the plates on the table and one on Niall's highchair.

"Baby, are you going to feed yourself or do you want one of us to feed you?" Liam asked as he put a bib around the boy's neck. After watching how big of a mess he makes, the boys thought it would be a good idea for him to wear a bib while he ate.  
"I wanna do it," Niall replied. 

The five of them ate their breakfast relatively quick and without any problems. Niall had managed to make a mess of his breakfast, but no one was surprised. Zayn wiped down the boy's face and hands then put away their plates. Niall sat patiently in the highchair waiting for someone to take him out. 

"Uncle Haz," Niall whined making grabby hands towards the curly haired boy. Harry couldn't say no, so he took the boy out of the highchair and set him down on the floor. Niall reached out for Harry once more, he just wanted to be held. 

"You are so cuddly today," Harry remarked as he held Niall close to him. He walked around with the blonde haired boy in his arms, patting his back. Harry walked around the kitchen area watching as everyone else picked up from breakfast. 

\--------------------

Niall was in the living room playing with his blocks while the four 'adults' were sitting in the dining room just chatting. Out of nowhere, Niall burst into tears. "Daddy," he whined. Liam didn't hesitate to get up and see what was wrong. The other three just watched from afar. 

"What's wrong, sweet pea?" Liam asked as he got closer to the playpen. He picked Niall up and immediately knew what was wrong, the boy had messed his nappy. "It's okay, love," Liam reassured him. 

Liam looked up at the other boys who were still wondering what was wrong with Niall. "He just needs a new nappy," Liam explained. The three of them nodded and went back to talking. 

Liam carried Niall into the nursery and tried to lay him on the changing table but Niall wouldn't let him. "Baby, it's okay. That's why you have your nappies. Let Daddy change you and you'll feel much better, I promise," Liam remarked. Niall nodded and was laid out on the changing table. He hid his face and continued to cry as Liam changed him.

The older boy wasn't mad or upset in any way. He put Niall in the nappies knowing that this would happen. 

After a fairly quick nappy change, Niall sat up and reached out for Liam. He just wanted to be held and comforted because he was so embarrassed. Liam took a seat in the rocking chair with Niall in his arms. He rocked the boy back and forth while rubbing his back. 

"What do you say we go in the kitchen and eat some ice cream, doesn't that sound good?" Liam asked.  
Niall nodded and rubbed his eyes. A few tears rolled down his cheeks though. Liam stood up with Niall in his arms and carried him to the kitchen. He didn't say anything as he sat Niall down in the highchair and fastened him in. 

"What's wrong sweet boy?" Harry asked as he pushed some hair out of Niall's face. Niall shook his head no and looked up at his two Daddies. Harry turned to Liam as if to ask what was wrong, Liam just shook his head and gave him a look as if to say that he would tell them later. 

"What kind of ice cream do you want, mint chocolate chip or cookies and cream?" Liam asked standing over the freezer.  
"Mint chock chip," Niall replied in the cutest little voice. 

Liam made Niall a small bowl of ice cream then brought it over to the highchair. "Do you want Daddy to feed you or do you want to do it?" Liam asked. Niall rubbed his eyes and pointed at Liam. The older boy didn't hesitate to do what Niall wanted. He took a seat in front of the boy and began to feed him ice cream. 

He thought that Niall would cheer up after eating some ice cream, but Niall just sat there not saying a word, still looking upset as he ate his ice cream. 

"Can you just hold me?" Niall asked Liam. The older boy nodded and got Niall out of his highchair and into his arms. The blonde haired boy wrapped his arms around Liam's neck and was carried into the living room. Liam sat down in the recliner and rubbed Niall's back. 

With his free hand, Liam texted Zayn what was wrong. He told him that Niall was upset because he messed his nappy. Zayn nodded because he understood and showed the text to Louis and Harry. The three of them finally knew what was wrong. 

Zayn made a hand sign as if to ask Liam if he could come over to where they were. Liam nodded and mouthed the words bottle and dummy. Zayn got up and made Niall a bottle then brought those two things over to Liam. The raven haired boy pressed a soft kiss onto the back of Niall's head then went back to the kitchen. 

"Want your bottle?" Liam asked quietly. Niall shook his head no. "How about your dummy?" Liam added. Niall nodded and parted his lips a little bit. The older boy popped the dummy into Niall's mouth and watched as he started to suck on it. 

The blonde haired boy dug his face in the crook of Liam's neck and held the front of the older boy's shirt. Liam reclined the seat a little bit so they could get comfortable. As they sat there, Niall remained completely silent and Liam rubbed the boy's back. 

After about fifteen minutes of sitting in that chair, Niall was asleep. Liam just sat there and continued to rub the boy's back. He was just trying to enjoy this moment with Niall like this before he had to be Niall Horan from One Direction again. Liam was worried that things were never going to be like this again.

Louis came over to where Liam and Niall were and knelt down next to them. "Li, why don't you go put him in his crib?" Louis said softly. Liam shook his head, "I want to hold him. I don't know how often I'll get to do this with him, or how many times he'll let me," Liam replied. Louis smiled and nodded, "Just let me know if you need anything."

Not long after, maybe 30 minutes or so, Niall started to stir in Liam's arms. He was awake but slowly moving around. 

"Did you have a good little nap?" Liam asked as Niall sat up in his lap and stretched out his arms. The younger boy nodded and looked around the room. "What are you looking for, sweet pea?" Liam cooed as he fixed Niall's shirt. "Where's Dada?" he asked with his dummy still in his mouth. 

"He's in the kitchen with Uncle Lou and Uncle Harry," Liam answered. The younger boy turned to face the kitchen then decided to get up. Liam watched as Niall made his way over to the other boys.

"Well hello, sleepyhead. Come here," Zayn remarked and patted his lap. Niall walked over to him and sat on the older boy's lap. "Do you feel better now that you had a little nap?" Harry asked. Niall nodded and rested his head on Zayn's shoulder. 

"Will you play toys with me?" Niall asked.  
"Me?" Zayn asked. Niall nodded, "And Uncle Harry."  
"I'll play, go get your toys out and Dada and Uncle Harry will be right there," Zayn added. 

The blonde haired boy nodded and took off towards the living room. He started to set up his legos on the coffee table and waited for the other two. Liam took a seat across from Louis at the dining room table. Zayn and Harry made their way over to Niall and sat down on the floor with him. 

"This is one of the best things you guys have ever done," Lou remarked. "I love seeing him like this.. so cuddly and giggly and adorable. I missed this Niall."  
Liam watched as Niall played with his legos and smiled, "Me too."

They chatted for a few minutes about Niall then the topic changed. 

"So what do you and Harry have planned for the rest of the break?" Liam asked.  
"Tomorrow, we'll leave here in the morning to catch a flight to Spain. He doesn't know that were going to Spain though. I wanted to surprise him," Louis answered.  
"That's so sweet. He's going to love the surprise. I've heard him mention Spain quite a few times," Liam added.  
Louis nodded, "Yeah, plus it'll be good to go somewhere and just relax, not have to worry about anything."

"Are you two going to spend the rest of the break over there?"  
Lou nodded, "The last night I would like to come back and spend some time with Niall before we go back to being One Direction."  
"We'll be in New York by that time, but we'd love to spend time with you guys."

\--------------------

"Ni, I think it's time for bed," Zayn cooed. The movie had ended and it was past Niall's bedtime.  
"No!" Niall retorted. "No night-night." On one hand, the boys thought he was being so cute, but on the other, he was misbehaving.  
"Niall, you will not speak to me that way," Zayn said in a stern voice. The younger boy's eyes started to water and tears began to roll down his cheeks. 

"Dada, please no," Niall protested. Liam joined them in the living room a moment later. He had been preparing Niall's bottle for bedtime. When Niall saw Liam with a bottle in his hand he started to cry more. 

"Don't wanna go night-night," he cried. 

"Come here, baby," Harry remarked and held out his hands. Niall hesitantly crawled into his lap. "Why are you being so fussy?"  
"No night-night," Niall cried as he cuddled up with Harry.  
"I know you don't want to, but you're a sleepy boy and need to listen to your Daddies," Harry added. Niall shook his head no and continued to cry. 

"Who do you want to give you your bottle?" Harry asked quietly. Niall just continued to cry. He looked around at the other boys then rested his head back on Harry's shoulder. "Can I give you your bottle? I'll even sing you a song," Harry whispered. Niall nodded and cuddled up further into Harry. The curly haired boy stood up with Niall in his arms. He grabbed the bottle from Liam and Blue from the playpen then headed to the nursery. 

Harry grabbed a small blanket from the crib then sat in the rocking chair. Niall adjusted in his arms and was wrapped up in the blanket. He held Blue close to him as Harry brought the bottle up to his lips. Niall slowly drank his warm milk and closed his eyes. The curly haired boy wiped away the tears resting on the boy's cheeks and started to sing softly.


	6. Chapter 6 (Part 1)

The next couple of days just flew by. Niall was as adorable as ever and the boys were enjoying taking care of him. 

It was Friday and the boys didn't have to leave until Sunday night. Although, Zayn had gotten a call from his family and was needing to make a quick trip to Bradford. He had his bag packed and sitting by the door. 

"I guess we won't see you until Sunday in New York," Liam remarked.  
Zayn nodded, "I'm sorry I have to leave you two, but it'll only be for a couple days."  
"I know, I'm just going to miss you."  
"I'm going to miss you, too. Both of my boys," Zayn added. 

"Come here, sweet pea," Zayn said as he held his arms out. Niall sniffled then wrapped his arm around the older boy's neck. The raven haired boy scooped up Niall and held him close. 

"Dada, don't want you to go," Niall snifflled.   
"I know, baby, but it's just for 2 nights. It'll be over before you know it," Zayn replied.   
"No," Niall cried. His tears started to flow. Zayn looked over at Liam as if to ask what to do. Liam rubbed Niall's back, "Come here, baby. Let Daddy hold you." The blonde haired boy hesitantly crawled into Liam's arms. Once in his arms, he rested his head on the older boy's shoulder and dug his face in the crook of Liam's neck. 

"He'll be fine, go take care of your family," Liam reassured him. Zayn nodded and pressed a sweet kiss onto his boyfriend's lips. "I'll call you when my flight lands," Zayn added. 

Niall had been crying since Zayn left. Liam took him to the nursery to rock him in the rocking chair and calm him down. "Baby boy, it's okay," Liam cooed. 

After a few minutes of rocking Niall, Liam had managed to calm the boy down. He rubbed the boy's back as he continued to rock in the rocking chair. 

"Are you getting hungry, baby? It's nearly lunch time," Liam exclaimed. Niall nodded, "Daddy, can we have pizza?"  
"Of course, do you want to make pizza here or get some delivered?" Liam asked. Niall sat there for a minute thinking, "Here!" 

Liam set Niall on his feet and the two of them started walking to the kitchen. The older boy put Niall in his highchair then began to set out all of the ingredients for their lunch.

After making two little pizzas, Liam put them in the oven. Niall remained in his highchair. He was a mess, there was pizza sauce and cheese all over him. 

"Smile for Daddy," Liam remarked as he had his phone out to snap a picture. Niall smiled and held his messy hands out, Liam got the cutest picture. "We'll send that one to Dada!" 

"Now, let's get my little boy all cleaned up," Liam added. He got a wet rag and began to wipe down Niall. Liam cleaned his boy and the highchair. Once both were cleaned, Liam started to tickle Niall. "Daddy, stop," Niall giggled. The older boy tickled him for a few minutes longer, just to hear his laugh. 

"What do you want to do today, sweetheart?" Liam asked as he took a seat in front of Niall and his highchair.   
"No nap," Niall replied smiling, trying to convince Liam.   
"We'll see, sweet pea. Do you wanna go out maybe to the park or the store?" Liam asked.   
Niall shook his head, "Have to hide when we go out; don't wanna hide."  
The older boy frowned because he knew Niall was right. He wish that it didn't have to be like this, but they really had no other choice. 

"What do you say we open those paints Dada wouldn't let you use, hmm? We can lay out some trashbags on the floor and paint," Liam suggested. Niall quickly nodded, "And play with play-doh?"  
"If that's what you want, love," Liam added. 

The oven dinged not long after that conversation. Liam pulled the pizzas out to cool down. 

"Daddy," Niall whined. "Will you make me a sippy cup, please?"   
Liam's heart could have melted. Niall was using the cutest baby voice. "Sure, love. What do you want in your sippy cup?" Liam asked.   
"Apple juice," the younger boy replied with a smile. 

Liam set out a sippy cup and a regular glass. He filled Niall's sippy cup and screwed the lid on it. "Here you go, baby," Liam remarked as he handed over the green sippy cup. Niall immediately started to drink from it. 

The older boy went back to making himself something to drink. He set his drink on the kitchen table and began to set out other things they needed like plates and napkins. Liam started to cut up Niall's pizza so it would cool down faster. 

Liam moved Niall and his highchair over to the kitchen table and began to make their plates. He brought the two plates over and set them on the table. The older boy then put a bib around Niall's neck before putting his plate on the highchair for him. 

The two ate their lunch relatively quick. It was weird for it to only be the two of them. 

"All done?" Liam asked as he reached for Niall's plate. The younger boy nodded then started to drink from his sippy cup. "Daddy, no more," Niall whined as he held his sippy cup out. "What do you say, love?" Liam responded. "Daddy, will you get me more juice, please?" Niall added. Liam nodded with a smile, "Yes, thank you for asking so nicely."

The older boy filled the cup up about halfway. He didn't want to pour too much because after bath time, he was going to try to put Niall down for a nap. "Here, sweetheart," Liam remarked as he handed over the bottle. He pressed a soft kiss onto Niall's cheek, causing the younger boy's face to turn red. Liam didn't think anything of it though. 

Niall had a tiny crush on Liam. He always liked Liam, but never pursued anything. And now, he was not about to ruin all of this attention from not only Liam, but Zayn as well over this tiny crush. Liam just thought he was embarrassed because he had been embarrassed about almost everything else. 

Liam tidied up the kitchen while Niall finished his sippy cup. The younger boy drank his juice and watched as Liam wiped down the counters. Liam grabbed a clean rag and went over to where Niall was. He began to wipe down the boy's face and hands. Liam took off the bib then began to unlock the tray to get Niall out. 

"I see one little boy who needs his nappy changed," Liam cooed. Niall's face turned bright red. "Are you going to start telling Daddy when you have a wet nappy or do me and Dada have to check all the time?" Liam asked. Niall just shrugged. "I don't 'member wetting my nappy though," the younger boy whined. 

The older boy let that sink in. That would mean that Niall would need to be in a nappy or pull-up all the time. If he was getting to the point where he didn't know that he wet his nappy, then he would need protection when they were on stage and stuff like that. 

"Okay, go to your room and Daddy will be right there to change you," Liam added then pressed another kiss to Niall's forehead. Niall nodded and went straight to the nursery. 

Liam cleaned up the highchair then went to the nursery to sort out Niall. The blonde haired boy was sitting in his crib talking to Blue. The older boy peeked around the corner to see what Niall was doing. "Blue, I don't want Daddy to be mad at me. I just can't member wetting my nappy. Do you think he's going to spank me for not telling him?" Niall asked Blue. He stared at the dog as if the stuffed animal was giving him an answer. 

Liam walked in the room a few moments later. How could Niall think that he was in trouble? 

"Alright, sweet boy, let's get you out of that wet nappy before you get a rash," Liam exclaimed. Before Niall could say anything, he was scooped up and laid on the changing table. His wet nappy was stripped from him. Niall expected the worst, like a comment about how he should've told Liam or something along those lines. 

"Daddy needs to check you more often because you're getting a little rash," Liam commented. He wiped Niall thoroughly and threw away the wet nappy. Niall waited for another to be taped to his waist but when Liam came back, he took the remainder of the boy's clothes off. 

"Daddy's going to give you a bath, then we can watch a movie. How does that sound?" Liam asked. The question was rhetorical, these things were happening with or without Niall's consent. He scooped the younger boy up and carried him to his bathroom. Liam set Niall down on the counter while he drew a bath for the younger boy. 

"Can Blue come in there with me?" Niall asked. Liam didn't know what the correct answer would be. On one hand, he could put him in there with him, but then Blue would have to go through the washing machine and dryer. If that were the case, Niall wouldn't have him for nap time. On the other hand, if he didn't let him have Blue in the bath, Niall would probably get upset. "No, sweetheart. If you put Blue in the bath with you, I'll have to put him in the washing machine and dryer and you won't have him for a long time," Liam explained. Niall frowned, but nodded. 

Liam set Niall in the tub. He poured soap in the tub so it would make bubbles. "Daddy, can we get bath toys?" Niall asked.   
"Yes, we can get some tomorrow, how does that sound?" Liam responded. The younger boy just nodded. 

"Daddy, do I have to stop wearing my nappies when we get back?" Niall asked.   
"You like your nappies, don't you?" Liam replied. Niall blushed and nodded. "No, you don't have to stop wearing your nappies. In fact, Daddy will find a way to always keep you in your nappies as long as you'll let me," Liam added. 

"What about on stage? Don't want people finding out," Niall remarked.   
"Daddy is going to get you some pull-ups. That way you'll have something on but no one will see it," Liam responded.  
"I'm not ready to go back. I just wanna stay here," Niall whined. Liam pressed a soft kiss onto the boy's temple, "I know, sweetheart, but it's only for 6 weeks."

"How long will you be my Daddy?" Niall asked. Liam smiled at his boy, "Until you don't want me to be."

"What about Dada?" Niall asked.   
"Dada and I aren't going anywhere. We will take care of you until you don't want us to. You're our baby and we love you," Liam replied. Niall just smiled. 

"Can we skype with Dada tonight?" The younger boy asked.   
"We'll see, Dada might be really busy but we can try," Liam replied. He didn't want to say yes when he didn't know if they could or not. 

Niall played with the bubbles while Liam finished bathing him. Liam did need to get the boy some bath toys. Maybe then he would take longer baths. 

After Liam was done cleaning Niall, he lifted him out of the tub and wrapped a fluffy towel around his body. Niall shivered because he was so cold. Liam carried him to his bed and laid him out. 

"Let Daddy put a nappy on you then we'll cuddle and warm you up," Liam remarked. Niall nodded and watched as Liam slid a fresh nappy under his bum. Liam got the rash cream ot and started to put it on Niall's developing rash. "Daddy, it's cold," Niall whined. "I know, love, but Daddy has to put it on or the rash will get worse," Liam replied. Niall whimpered when Liam put more on. After the cream was applied, Liam sprinkled a little bit of baby powder then taped the nappy snuggly around his boy's waist. 

"Daddy's going to go get you some clothes," Liam remarked. Niall grabbed the older boy's hand. "Can I wear your hoodie?" Niall shyly asked. Liam smiled, "Of course, do you want some pants, too?" Niall shook his head and watched as Liam went to get his hoodie. The younger boy sat up and let Liam put the hoodie on him. Niall was still shivering a bit because he was so cold.

Liam crawled towards the center of the bed and peeled the blankets back. He patted the spot next to him and Niall crawled to where he was. Liam wrapped his arms around the younger boy and covered him with all the blankets. Niall rested his head on Liam's chest and held the front of the older boy's shirt. 

The younger boy's thumb had found it's way into his mouth and he was sucking on it. Liam noticed it and pulled it out. "Daddy will go get your dummy and Blue," Liam remarked. Niall nodded and let out a small whimper when he lost physical contact with Liam. "Daddy, can you get me a bottle, please?" Niall asked. "Of course, love. I'll be right back," Liam added. 

Liam went to the kitchen and started to prepare Niall a bottle. He then went to the nursery to get a dummy as well. During this time, Niall decided to get up and go to the bathroom and get Blue. As he walked in to the bathroom, the tile was still a little wet from bath time and Niall slipped. 

The younger boy burst into tears. His hand and wrist hurt from landing on it. "Daddy!" Niall cried out. He was in a lot of pain and didn't know what to do but cry for his Daddy. Liam rushed into the bathroom and saw Niall sitting on the ground holding his arm close to his chest. 

"What happened?" Liam asked scanning over Niall's body.   
"S-Slipped. Hand h-hurts," Niall cried.   
"Which hand? Let Daddy see," Liam replied. 

The blonde haired boy held out his hurt arm and Liam examined it. Liam knew something was wrong with it. Not necessarily broken but most likely sprained or fractured. 

"Baby, it looks like we need to go to the hospital and get your hand looked at," Liam exclaimed. Niall started to cry more, "D-Don't w-want to g-go." Liam sighed and ran his fingers through the younger boy's hair, "I know, sweetheart, but Daddy is worried you seriously hurt your hand."

Liam stood up and carefully picked Niall up. He held the boy close to him, rubbing his back as he tried to calm him down. The older boy placed Niall on the bed and went to the other room to get him some regular clothes. 

Liam carefully took the hoodie off of Niall and began to dress him in some more regular clothes. Niall was put in some sweatpants and a t-shirt. The younger boy laid on the bed and continued to cry as Liam put his shoes on. He started to suck on his thumb to calm him down. Liam didn't say anything because he knew it was going to be a fight if he gave Niall his dummy now because he couldn't have it once they left. 

"Want Daddy to hold you?" Liam asked. Niall nodded and held out his arms. The older boy scooped Niall up and held him close. "Shhh, it's alright, love. Daddy's here," Liam cooed. 

Liam carried Niall into the kitchen and got the bottle from the microwave. After screwing on the lid, he handed it over to Niall who immediately began to drink from it. Liam continued to rock the boy slowly in his arms and press occassional kisses onto the boy's cheek. 

Niall was set on the kitchen counter. He continued to drink from his bottle and he looked at his Daddy with teary eyes. Liam wiped away the boy's tears. "Let Daddy see your hand again," Liam remarked. Niall held his hand out and Liam carefully examined it. His hand had already gotten more swollen and was bruising pretty bad. Liam winced as he looked at Niall's hand, he didn't want to see his boy hurting. 

"After your bottle, we're going to the hospital. The doctors will make your hand feel better," Liam remarked. Niall nodded, knowing it was probably best. Liam pressed a kiss onto the boy's forehead then held him in his arms. 

After a few minutes, Niall finished his bottle. Liam set the bottle in the sink then grabbed his phone, wallet and keys. He set Niall down when they got to the door, knowing that they couldn't be seen with Liam holding Niall. The younger boy followed closely behing Liam and got into Liam's car. 

Liam buckled Niall in and headed towards the hospital. Once there, Liam parked and took Niall by his good hand to lead him into the hospital. They checked in then waited patiently for their turn. 

Niall looked miserable. Not only was his hand hurt but he couldn't have his dummy or his daddy to hold him. Liam noticed that Niall was really trying to hold back acting like a baby. 

"Niall Horan," the doctor said as he opened the door. Liam and Niall stood up and were lead to a small examination room. 

"What seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked.   
"I slipped in the bathroom and think I may have fractured or broken my hand," Niall replied. Liam was so used to Niall talking in a baby voice and not talking in regular sentences like that. 

"Let's take you to the other wing of the hospital and have it x-rayed. Although, just by looking at it, your hand seems to be broken. I just want to get an x-ray to know for sure," The doctor remarked. 

Liam and Niall were given instructions on how to get to where the x-ray would be done. The two of them walked down the halls until they got there. "Daddy can't go in there with you. Be a good boy and do as the lady tells you and it'll be over before you know it," Liam whispered into Niall's ear. The younger boy reluctantly nodded and went to the x-ray room. 

Not long after, Niall walked out of the room. The x-ray technician was right behind him. "I'm going to walk down with you two and give the results to your doctor," she exclaimed.

The three of them walked back to the examination room where the doctor was waiting on them. The technician handed over the folder of x-rays and the doctor put them up on the board. 

"Just as I suspected, broken," the doctor exclaimed. "Here's what we'll do. We're going to put it in a cast. It won't take long to put on. You will have to wear the cast for the next 6-8 weeks. After the 6 week mark, I will check how it's healing and evaluate if you will need more time." Niall and Liam both nodded. 

The doctor started to put the cast on Niall's arm. The blonde haired boy seemed really nervous but was holding it in because the doctor was there. The cast didn't take long to put on. 

"What color do you want as the wrapping?" the doctor asked. Niall looked at his color options, "Green, I guess."

The doctor quicky finished with Niall's cast and they were soon out of there. After signing a few papers, Niall and Liam were free to leave. They loaded back up in the car. 

Liam pulled Niall into a hug, "Daddy's so proud of you for being so brave." Niall just nodded. His eyes started to tear up. He had been holding back these tears since they left the house. "I just want to go home," Niall whined. 

The older boy drove off and headed for the house. Niall sniffled and just stared out the window. Liam held Niall's good hand, his left hand, with his own right hand. The older boy's phone started to ring. 

"Hello?" Liam answered.   
"Hey babe, how's it going?" Zayn replied.   
"It's not going too good. We just left the hospital."  
"What? Why?"  
"Niall slipped in the bathroom and ended up breaking his wrist."  
"Is my baby alright? Can I talk to him?"  
"Yeah, give me a sec."

"Niall, Dada wants to talk to you," Liam said as he held the phone out for Niall to grab. The younger boy grabbed the phone and held it to his ear. 

"Dada?" Niall exclaimed.   
"Hi sweet pea, Daddy said you hurt your hand," Zayn replied.   
"Uh huh, really hurts."  
"I wish Dada was there to make it better."  
"Me too."  
"I bet Daddy is taking good care of you though, isn't he?"   
"Yeah, Daddy is."  
"Well, I love you, sweet pea. So much."  
"I love you, too."  
"Can I talk to Daddy now?"   
"Yes. Bye Dada."  
"Bye, Ni."

Niall handed back over the phone. 

"Hey," Liam remarked.   
"Does he have a cast on it?" Zayn asked.   
"Yeah, he's going to have one for the next 6 to 8 weeks."  
Zayn sighed, "I wish I was there to take care of him, too."  
"I know, we both wish you were here, but we know that you went to be there with your family during this hard time."  
"I know, but still."  
"Listen, everything's going to be fine. You just need to focus on taking care of your family. Our baby is still going to need to be looked after when you get back, so don't stress."  
"You're right. I know we've only been apart for a few hours, but can we skype tonight?"  
"Yeah, that would be great. Niall asked me earlier if we could skype with you."  
"Okay, just text me before Niall goes to bed and we can skype then."  
"Alright, love you."  
"Love you too, babe."

Liam hung up the phone and put his phone in the cup holder. He went back to holding Niall's hand. 

Not long after they were at the apartment. Niall and Liam quickly parked and went inside. Once inside, Niall wrapped his arms around Liam's neck and the older boy picked him up. Liam rocked him like he did earlier and rubbed the boy's back. 

"Do you want some juice or milk, love?" Liam asked. Niall shook his head, "I just want Blue and my dummy." The older boy carried Niall into the bedroom and laid him out on the bed. He got Blue and a dummy then joined him back in the bedroom. Liam handed over Niall's two requested items and began to take off the boy's shoes.

The younger boy started to pull down his pants. "No pants?" Liam asked. Niall shook his head and took them off. After tucking Blue securely under his arm, Niall scooted back and laid in the center of the bed. Liam slipped off his shoes and joined Niall on the bed. He pulled the boy close to him and held him protectively in his arms. 

The older boy turned on the TV and started to flip through the channels. He knew that if he put on a movie or something, Niall would fall asleep and take a much needed nap. That was his original intention before the accident. 

"Daddy, can we watch Ice Age?" Niall asked.   
"We can watch anything you want," Liam replied and clicked on the movie Ice Age. 

A few minutes into the movie, Niall giggles at something the characters say. Liam's heart melted when he heard that giggle. The older boy smiled down at his boy and pressed a kiss onto the crown of Niall's head.


	7. Chapter 6 (Part 2)

Niall was sitting patiently in his highchair while Liam prepared dinner. The younger boy played with Blue while sucking on his dummy. Liam couldn't help but smile at his boy. He looked so cute with his dummy bobbing under his nose as he made Blue hop around his highchair tray. Liam still felt horrible that Niall fell and broke his wrist. He hated to see his boy hurt and in pain.

Liam finished dinner and put the food on two different plates. He brought both plates over to the table and set them down. Liam made Niall and himself a drink and brought them both to the table. 

"Baby, Daddy is going to feed you because of your hand, okay?" Liam exclaimed. Niall nodded, he liked being fed by Liam anyways. The older boy alternated between bites of feeding Niall and himself. 

After dinner, Liam picked up the dishes and got Niall out of the highchair. The younger boy grabbed Blue from the highchair and put his dummy in between his lips. Niall started to walk away but Liam grabbed his arm, "Not so fast, let Daddy check your nappy."

Liam put his finger around the waistband of Niall's pants and nappy. The blonde haired boy grabbed his nappy, too. Both of them realizing Niall was wet. 

"Let Daddy change your nappy then you can go play," Liam remarked. The two of them went to the nursery. Niall was laid on the changing table and was stripped from his pants. Liam cleaned him up and taped a new nappy around the boy's waist. 

"Daddy, can I paint?" Niall asked.   
"Yes, but you have to give Daddy a few minutes to set everything up," Liam replied. 

The older boy put Niall's pants back on then set him back down on the ground. Niall went to the living room to get his paints and Liam went to the kitchen to get trash bags to set on the ground. Liam set up an area where Niall could paint. The younger boy sat on the trash bags and watched as Liam set the rest of the things around him. 

"Daddy's going to be in the other room doing laundry. If you need any help, please tell Daddy," Liam exclaimed. Niall just nodded. Liam had put a lot of plastic bags on the ground, so it would be near impossible for Niall to make a mess. 

After a while, Liam hadn't heard anything from Niall. The boy had been really quiet since he left the room. The older boy went to check on him and found him struggling to paint on the paper. 

"You want some help, love?" Liam asked.   
"No, Daddy. Want to do this on my own," Niall replied.   
"Okay, let Daddy know if you need anything."

The older boy went back to folding clothes and starting another load of laundry. After the laundry was done, Liam started to pick up around the house. He didn't want to be rushing around Sunday to get everything done. 

Liam went to check on Niall again about half an hour later. He couldn't help but smile at what he saw. Before saying anything, Liam secretly snapped a few pictures then walked over to Niall. "You sure got a lot more paint on your face than on the paper," Liam commented with a smile. Niall giggled, "Daddy, I'm making a mess." The older boy smiled, "I see that."

Niall painted for another half hour or so before deciding he was finished. "Daddy," he called out. Liam came over to where he was a few minutes later. "Are you finished, love?" Liam asked. Niall nodded, "Can you help me clean up?" 

"Yes, do Daddy a favor and get the big brown bag I left on the counter," Liam replied. The younger boy nodded and went to the kitchen and brought back the brown bag. Liam opened it and began to throw away all of the trashbags and trash. He carefully moved each of Niall's paintings onto the kitchen counter where he laid saran wrap so it wouldn't ruin the counters. Niall put the paints back in the box then went to the kitchen where Liam was. 

"Alright, let's clean my baby boy up," Liam remarked then lifted Niall onto the kitchen counter. The younger boy sat patiently as Liam wet a paper towel and began to wipe away all of the paint. Liam wiped down Niall's hands and face. "There, all clean," the older boy added. 

Liam glanced over at the clock to see what time it was. It was 9 'o clock. He wanted to put Niall in bed by 9:30, 10 'o clock the latest. So now would be their time to skype with Zayn. 

"Want to skype with Dada?" Liam asked. Niall quickly nodded. "Go get on Daddy's bed and I'll be right there with the laptop," Liam added. Niall nodded and took off towards the bedroom. He climbed on the bed and waited for Liam to join him. The older boy came in holding the laptop, Blue and Niall's dummy. He handed over both of Niall's things then sat on the bed with his boy. 

Liam texted Zayn and began to log in to the computer. He pulled up skype and waited for Zayn to get online. "Come here, sweet pea," Liam exclaimed and patted his lap. Liam sat with his back against the headboard of the bed and had Niall sit inbetween his legs. The older boy wrapped his arms around Niall's waist and set the laptop down on their laps. 

The computer started to ring and Liam accepted the video chat with his boyfriend. 

"Dada!" Niall exclaimed.   
"Hello, sweet pea. How are you doing?" Zayn asked.  
"Better. Daddy gave me medicine and now my hand doesn't hurt," Niall replied.   
"Well that's good, baby. What did you do today?"  
"We made pizzas and took a bath and went to the hospital and took a nap and painted with my new paints."  
"I took a few picutres that I was going to send to you, want me to send them now?" Liam interjected.  
Zayn nodded, "Yes please."

"Dada, I even painted you a picture!" Niall giggled.   
"Did you? I bet it's beautiful!" Zayn replied.   
Niall nodded, "It is. Daddy said we could hang them up when they dry."  
Zayn couldn't help but laugh at how Niall already knew his painting was beautiful, "I can't wait to see it, love. What do you two have planned for tomorrow?"  
Niall shrugged then turned to face Liam. 

"I don't know. I need to finish packing and cleaning up. We may go out for lunch or something," Liam responded.   
"No, Daddy," Niall whined and hid his face in the crook of Liam's neck.   
"Niall doesn't want to go out, he said he doesn't like hiding, but I feel bad for having him cooped up inside all week," Liam explained.   
"If he doesn't want to go out, then don't go. Just enjoy the rest of this break inside watching movies or something," Zayn replied. 

Niall stuck his dummy in his mouth and remained cuddled up with Liam. Zayn's phone dinged, he had finally gotten the pictures of Niall that Liam sent over. 

"These pictures are adorable," Zayn remarked. "Such a messy littly boy." Niall blushed at Zayn's comments.   
"He is a messy one, but he's our messy one," Liam added.   
"That's right, so I have a bit of news. I talked to whoever is in charge of our bus arrangements and they're giving us a slightly bigger bus. He sent over the dimensions and there is room for us to have the big room with the big bed and Niall's crib in there with us."  
"Does that mean I need to disassemble his crib?"  
"No, there's a guy named Alex coming over to do it tomorrow. He'll also be there to load it on the bus for us."  
"That's great, thanks for looking into that."  
"You're welome, so how much longer before you put this one to bed?"   
Liam looked down at Niall then back at the screen, "Soon. He's had a long day." Niall let out a small whimper. 

"Niall, show Dada your cast," Zayn remarked, trying to get off the topic of bed time. Niall lifted his right hand and showed the green cast.  
"My poor baby," Zayn commented. "Is Daddy giving you lots of cuddles?"  
Niall nodded, "Want Dada cuddles though." The lisp that Niall had when he talked with his dummy was so adorable.   
"I know, love. Dada wants to cuddle with you, too. Just remember I'll see you in two days then we can cuddle."  
"Pwomise?" Niall said with his dummy still in his mouth.   
"Promise," Zayn repeated. 

"Alright, tell Dada goodnight," Liam interjected.   
Niall frowned, "Night-night Dada."  
"Goodnight, sweet boy. I love you," Zayn replied.   
"Luvoo too," Niall added. 

"Li, just text me, I'll be up for a while," Zayn added.   
Liam nodded, "Love you."  
"Love you, too." 

Liam and Niall both waved at the webcam before ending the skype call. The odler boy moved the laptop off of their laps. As soon as he did, Niall cuddled with him even more. 

"Alright, sweetheart, let's get you a bottle and get you tucked into bed," Liam remarked.   
"Can I sleep in the big bed with you?" Niall asked.   
Liam shook his head, "Not tonight, Daddy needs to do a few things in here like cleaning up and packing. You can sleep in here with Daddy tomorrow." Niall frowned and the tears began to fill his eyes. The older boy got up from the bed and scooped Niall up. He went to the kitchen and started to make the boy's nighttime bottle. 

"Daddy," Niall whined. "No sleep in crib. Sleep in big bed with you." Liam pressed a few kisses onto the boy's cheek, "Not tonight, love."  
"Daddy, please," Niall cried. Liam hated to hear Niall cry but knew he was just crying because he was sleepy. The older boy didn't say anything, he just grabbed the bottle then went to the nursery. 

"Do you want Daddy to rock you or do you want to lay in your crib?" Liam asked. Niall shook his head. "Big bed," the blonde haired boy whined. The older boy didn't say anything, he just laid Niall in his crib and began to get him situated. He covered him up with his quilt then handed over Blue. Niall held Blue close to him and continued to cry. Liam handed over the boy's bottle. The younger boy refused to drink from his bottle. He watched as Liam got a dummy with a clip on it. Liam clipped the dummy to the front of Niall's shirt. The dummy was attached by a ribbon which allowed Niall to find the dummy easily at any time. 

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Daddy loves you," Liam remarked then kissed the crying boy's forehead. Niall continued to cry and watched as Liam lifted the railing to the crib. The older boy turned on the night-light and baby monitor before leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my rather long chapters. It's not that eventful, more of a filler between chapters. Anyways, I hope you like it!

Liam let Niall sleep in the next morning. He wanted him to get all the sleep that he needed. He knew that they would soon be back to their busy schedule and there would be a limited amount of sleep time. 

The older packed up most of his and Zayn's clothing. He left out a few things to wear over the next few days. It was 10 'o clock and Liam figured he'd go and check on Niall. He quietly found his way into the nursery and found Niall slowly waking up on his own. "Good morning, sweetheart," Liam exclaimed. The younger boy sat up and rubbed his eyes with his good hand. 

The older boy lowered the railings and peeled back the blankets. Niall just watched as Liam checked his nappy. "Just as Daddy thought, my baby has a wet nappy," Liam commented, causing Niall to blush. The older boy picked up Niall and placed him on the changing table. 

Niall seemed upset as Liam changed him. Usually it was the opposite, but he must have been in pain or something. "Your rash is getting worse," Liam remarked. The younger boy whimpered as Liam put rash cream on his rash. "Daddy," Niall whined. "Don't like it."  
"I know, baby, but Daddy has to put it on you to make that mean 'ol rash go away," Liam explained. The older boy finished cleaning Niall up and taped the new nappy around the boy's waist. Niall sat up and made grabby hands towards his Daddy. 

Liam held his boy in his arms and went back over to the crib to grab Blue. He handed over the stuffed dog then pressed a kiss onto his boy's cheek. 

"Does your hand hurt right now?" Liam asked.  
Niall nodded, "A lot."  
"Daddy will get you some medicine then we can eat some breakfast. What do you want for breakfast this morning.. pancakes? eggs? bacon?" Liam replied.  
"Just pancakes," Niall answered then stuck his dummy in his mouth. 

Liam carried Niall into the kitchen where he sat him down in the highchair. The older boy locked the tray in place then placed a kiss on his boy's forehead. Without saying anything, Liam made a sippy cup for Niall and got his medicine from the counter. "Here's your medicine, love," Liam exclaimed. The younger boy took the two pills and swallowed them with the apple juice from his sippy cup. 

"What kind of pancakes do you want, love?" Liam asked. "Blueberry? Chocolate chip? Plain?"  
Niall thought about it for a minute, "Blueberry!"

So that's what Liam made. He made blueberry pancakes for the two of them. After they were ready, Liam took a seat in front of Niall's highchair and began to feed him. Liam would sometimes feed Niall before the accident, but now someone would have to feed him all the time because his right hand was broken. Although, it wouldn't be too big of an adjustment for Niall. He was already getting everything else done for him like bath time and changing clothes. 

The rest of the day passed by relatively quickly. Niall played with his toys and watched movies all day while Liam managed to pack the rest of their things up. The house was clean and the guy who came to disassemble the crib had already come. 

That night, Liam and Niall slept in the big bed together. Niall didn't hesitate to cuddle up with Liam, enjoying every minute of it. The two of them rescheduled their flight for an earlier flight to spend some extra time with Louis and Harry. 

The next day rolled around and Niall was not a happy boy. Liam woke him up to get ready for their flight and Niall was grumpy from that point on. The older boy changed his nappy and dressed him in regular clothes. Niall wasn't looking forward to hiding and waking up early and things like that. He loved to tour and he loved the fans, but there were pros and cons to every scenario. 

"Ni, Daddy needs you to give him Blue. You can have him once we get on the plane," Liam remarked.  
"No," Niall whined. "Want Blue now."  
"I know, sweetheart, but you can't have him now. If you're going to fight Daddy about it, you're going to get a spanking."  
Niall tensed up, he had never been threatened with a spanking. He knew that Liam was being really serious and definitely did not want to push his limits. Niall hesitantly handed over Blue. After Liam had possession of the stuffed dog, Niall crossed his arms and started to pout. 

"I promise you can have Blue once we get on the plane," Liam added. Niall just nodded. 

Liam put blue, along with Niall's other baby stuff in a bag which was designated to be Niall's baby bag. The bag looked like just a regular backpack, but was filled with all of Niall's baby things. The older boy put the backpack over his shoulders and grabbed the duffel bag. "Alright, let's get out of here," Liam remarked. Niall followed him out the door and into the car that was going to take them to the airport.

The blonde haired boy remained silent until they got on the plane. Liam set the bags down and started to get things situated. It didn't take long for the plane to take off. Considering it was a private plane and only the two of them were on it. 

After they were in the air, Liam fished Blue out of the baby bag and handed it over to Niall. The younger boy quickly snatched the dog up and held it close to him. He cuddled up with it and stared out the window. 

Liam didn't say anything. He got the dummy from the baby bag and brought it up to Niall's lips. The younger boy imediately started to suck on it and Liam clipped the ribbon to the boy's shirt. 

The plane ride was not that bad. Niall and Liam watched a movie then Niall took a nap towards the end of the flight. He was still asleep when they landed. He had his stuffed dog tucked tight under his arm and was still sucking on his dummy. Liam got everything together then slowly woke up Niall. He pressed a few kisses on the boy's forehead and rubbed his arm. "Sweetheart, were here. It's time to wake up," Liam cooed. Niall's eyes slowly fluttered open. He rubbed his eyes with his good hand and stretched out his arms. 

"Hand, hurts," Niall whined, with the dummy still in his mouth.  
"Daddy will get you some more medicine. It's time to put Blue up again," Liam replied. Niall huffed but handed over the stuffed dog and let the dummy fall from his mouth. Liam unclipped the other side of the ribbon and put both items away. 

Before getting off of the plane, Liam got Niall his medicine and his sippy cup. The younger boy took his pills and drank the rest of his water from his sippy cup. "Okay, let's get going so we can see Uncle Harry and Uncle Lou," Liam remarked. Niall just nodded and followed him off of the plane. There were a few paps waiting for them at the airport. They had their pictures taken as they left the plane and got into the car. The car took them straight to the hotel. 

The drive from the airport to the hotel wasn't that long. To Niall, it felt like forever because it was one of the rare times he had to hide and give up all of his baby things. Liam rubbed the boy's knee and smiled at him. 

Of course there were a group of people waiting for them at the hotel. Niall and Liam would normally take pictures with the fans, but didn't today because Niall was not in a good mood and they were both jetlagged. 

Harry and Louis came straight over to their room when they got there. Niall perked up a bit, seeing Louis and Harry. The curly haired boy held Niall in his arms and pressed several kisses on the boy's face. "I missed you, silly boy," Harry exclaimed. "Missed you, too," Niall replied and rested his head on the curly haired boy's shoulder. 

"Harry, will you lay him on the bed so I can change his nappy?" Liam asked. Harry nodded, "Can I change him?" The curly haired boy laid Niall out on the towel that was laid out on the bed. Niall started to shake his head no, he hadn't had anyone but Liam and Zayn change him. Liam looked over at Niall to see if it was going to be okay to say yes or no. 

"If he'll let you," Liam replied. Niall started to tear up and shaking his head no. "He's not going to let me. I'll try again some other time," Harry replied. His feelings were a little hurt but he understood. He went over to the chair and sat in his boyfriend's lap. The two of them watched from the other side of the room as Liam changed Niall's nappy. 

The older boy pulled out the rash cream and Niall started to cry. "Sweetheart, there's no need to cry," Liam cooed. Niall nodded, "No like that." Liam sighed, knowing that he had to put the rash cream on his boy, "I know, but Daddy will be quick." Niall winced as Liam applied the cold cream to his bum. Liam put it on as quickly as he could, staying true to his word. He sprinkled a little baby powder then taped the nappy around Niall's waist. 

Liam left Niall's pants off of him. The younger boy usually didn't want pants anyways. As soon as Liam was done changing him, Niall sat up and made grabby hands towards Liam. "What's got you so upset all of a sudden?" Liam asked as he ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. Niall shook his head and continued to softly cry. "I know what it is, he needs some Uncle Lou time," Louis interjected. Niall looked over to see Louis standing up and holding his arms out. The younger boy sniffled then crawled into Lou's arms. 

Louis sat down in the chair next to Harry. He set Niall down in his lap. The boy's legs straddling Lou's waist. Their chests were together and Niall rested his head on the older boy's shoulder. Louis rubbed Niall's back and hummed softly to calm him down. Within a matter of minutes, Niall had stopped crying and calmed down. 

"See?" Louis exclaimed. "I told you that's what was wrong."  
"He may be sleepy," Liam remarked. "I woke him up from his little nap when we landed."

"Are you sleepy, little one?" Louis asked. Niall shook his head no and went back to playing with the front of the older boy's shirt. 

Liam pulled out Niall's bag and fished out Blue and the boy's dummy. He handed both items over to Louis. Niall cuddled up with Blue but pushed away the dummy. He remained quiet but Liam knew he wanted something. Niall must have wanted a bottle or something because he always wanted his dummy. Liam made a sippy cup of juice and handed it over to his boy. Niall immediately started to drink from it. 

Harry scooted his chair closer so he could love on Niall while Louis held him. The curly haired boy rubbed his fingers over the boy's new cast. He felt so bad that Niall had broken his wrist. 

"Do you guys mind keeping an eye on him? I really need to shower," Liam exclaimed. They both nodded. "Of course, we'll watch your cute little boy," Harry replied causing Niall's cheeks to flush red. 

Liam grabbed his bag and went to the bathroom part of the suite. He started up the shower and began to undress himself. He had been afraid to leave Niall too long. Worried he might hurt himself again. Liam felt awful that Niall hurt himself when he walked out of the room. He felt terrible that it happened when it was just the two of them. Liam was the only one responsible for him at that time and he kept blaming himself. 

Niall was falling asleep while in Lou's arms. Liam returned from his shower not long after. The blonde haired boy had fallen asleep by then. 

"You can lay him on the bed," Liam remarked.  
Louis shook his head, "I don't want to. I want to hold him. He's so cuddly and I'm not used to it." 

Liam just smiled. He couldn't argue with that. That's the same reason why he holds Niall longer than he needs to. He just likes to enjoy the moment because he doesn't know how long it'll last. 

Liam pulled up another chair to chat with Harry and Louis. "So tell me about your trip?" Liam exclaimed. Harry smiled, "You knew about the surprise, didn't you?" Liam smiled and nodded. 

"It was beautiful. I was so surprised, too," Harry remarked. "Our time spent there was perfect. It was relaxing and wonderful."  
"How was your week? I bet you're well rested," Louis added.  
Liam nodded, "It feels good to sleep in and operate on a normal schedule."

Liam looked over at Niall and smiled, "This one has been getting a lot of rest. He goes to bed earlier, I put him down for a nap everyday and I've been letting him sleep in until he naturally wakes up."  
"I know I've said this before, but this was the greatest thing for him," Harry commented.  
"I think so, too," Liam replied. "You should have heard how adorable he was the other day. He was asking me if he was going to have to give up his nappies when we got back and asking me how long I'd be his Daddy. It was the sweetest thing. He's changed so much in the last week and a half and he's getting attached to his nappies. Not to mention his dummy and Blue."

Harry and Louis both smiled at Liam. They loved the way he lit up when he talked about Niall. 

"I like baby Niall. I love how perfect he is in his head space," Louis remarked as he looked at Niall sleeping.  
"He gets so emotional sometimes and I have to wonder if he's just been holding all of these emotions in and now they're just coming free," Liam replied.  
"Yeah, I saw him crying earlier. Seems like he can make himself cry just like a toddler does," Harry interjected.  
Liam nodded, "Don't get me wrong. I think it's adorable how much he's regressed, but I have to wonder how bad it could have gotten if we hadn't tried anything."

Niall started to shift around in Louis' arms. The boys sat quietly, not wanting to wake him up. After he was situated, Louis went back to slowly rubbing his back. 

"I don't just like seeing Niall like this, I love seeing you be Daddy Liam," Harry remarked. "I love how you light up when you talk about him or naturally smile when you look at him. It's kind of weird to see you and Zayn in parent mode but you two are so good at it. You guys make it seem so easy."  
Liam smiled, "Thanks. It's not easy, I make mistakes all of the time. This would definitely be a lot harder if I was dealing with an infant. I feel like Niall is patient with me, because neither of us have experience with this sort of thing. Whereas with a baby, I would not have that chance."  
"Either way, I think you're doing a great job," Harry added.  
"Well thank you."

The three of them sat around talking for at least half an hour, if not more. Louis refused to put Niall in the bed and held the boy the whole time. After a bit, Niall started to stir in his arms. The boys kept quiet, not knowing if he was waking up or just readjusting. The blonde haired boy sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Where's Daddy? I want Daddy," Niall whined. Louis pushed the hair out of the boy's eyes, "He's right behind you, love." The younger boy turned to face Liam and reached his arms out. Liam scooted his chair closer and Niall crawled into his lap. The brunette boy held Niall close to him and pressed a few kisses on the boy's cheek.

"When's Dada coming back?" Niall asked as he played with the front of Liam's shirt. "He won't be back until late tonight," Liam answered. Niall frowned but nodded. 

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Liam asked. Niall nodded and rested his head on Liam's shoulder. "Do you want to go out or order room service?" Harry interjected. "No go out," Niall quickly replied.

Harry and Louis shared a confused look then turned to Liam. "He doesn't like to be a big boy. He just wants to stay in his headspace," Liam explained. The two of them nodded. 

"I'll go get the menu and we can order in," Liam exclaimed. He stood with Niall in his arms. "Do you have a wet nappy?" Liam whispered in Niall's ear. Niall shrugged and looked down at his crotch. The older boy laid Niall on the bed then brought the menu over to Harry and Louis. 

"I'm going to change Niall and put him in some comfy clothes since we aren't going anywhere," Liam remarked. The two others nodded and began to look at the menu. 

Niall laid out on the bed and watched as Liam approached him. Niall was indeed wet. He must have wet his nappy when he was taking a nap in Louis's arms. Although, Niall wasn't that wet. He probably could have waited a bit longer for a change, but Liam didn't want his rash to get any worse. 

After a quick nappy change, Liam stripped Niall from all of his clothes and pulled out some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He pulled the t-shirt over the boy's head and guided his arms in the arm holes. As he pulled down the shirt, Liam tickled Niall's belly. The younger boy started to giggle and squirm around. "Daddy, that tickles," Niall giggled. Liam tickled him a little more then stopped. He held his hands right over the boy's belly and looked up at Niall. The younger boy caught his breath from laughing so much then Liam started to do it again. "Daddy.. Daddy, stop," Niall giggled. "Okay, okay," Liam added as he stopped. 

Liam went back to dressing Niall. He started to put on the pants but Niall wanted nothing to do with them. "Too hot, Daddy," Niall whined. "Okay, go see your Uncle Haz and Uncle Lou," Liam replied. The younger boy nodded and waddled over to where his two 'uncles' were. 

Harry pulled the half-dressed boy into his lap and the two of them looked at the menu. Liam picked up Niall's clothes and threw away the boy's wet nappy. He made sure everything was back in order before joining them again. 

The four of them called in for room service. Liam had set out a few of Niall's toys on the floor for him. The three other boys sat around talking while occassionally watching Niall. The blonde haired boy sucked on his dummy while he played with his blocks and toy train. 

\--------------------

"Daddy," Niall cried. Tears streaming down his face. Liam picked him up and held him close to him. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Liam asked as he rubbed the boy's back. "Hand, h-hurts," Niall whined. The older boy looked at the clock. He still had another half hour until it was time for medicine again. 

Liam was just going to give him his medicine anyways, half an hour couldn't make that much of a difference. He started to get together Niall's things, his sippy cup and his medicine. Although, he was really struggling. Harry came over to him and said, "Let me hold him while you do that." Liam nodded and Niall was passed over to Harry. The curly haired boy hummed softly and rubbed the crying boy's back. 

It didn't take Liam long to get everything together. He went back over to where Harry was sitting on the bed with Niall in his lap. "Here, sweetheart," Liam said as he handed Niall his medicine and sippy cup. The blonde haired boy took his medicine and continued to drink from his sippy cup. 

"Want me to take him back?" Liam asked.  
"It doesn't matter to me, he's fine if you want to leave him," Harry responded. Niall cuddled further into Harry's arms, which was their answer. The blonde haired boy handed Harry the sippy cup and continued to cry. He rested his head on the curly haired boy's shoulder and continued to cry. 

Liam and Louis both watched as Harry tried to calm Niall down, but nothing was working. There was only one thing that can make Niall stop crying so much, Zayn. Luckily, not too long after, Liam gets a text message from Zayn that says that he's on his way up to the room. 

Just a few moments after, the hotel door swings open. Zayn walks in the room, sets his bags down then goes over to where everyone else is. "Dada," Niall cried as he held his arms out. Zayn didn't hesitate to hold his boy in his arms. He pressed several kisses onto the boy's tear soaked cheeks. 

Liam stood up to say hi and kiss his boyfriend. Zayn leaned in and pressed a soft kiss onto Liam's lips. "Hey guys," Zayn exclaimed. Everyone except Niall said hello. He cuddled further into his Dada's arms and continued to cry. "What's wrong, baby?" Zayn asked as he rubbed the boy's back. "Hand hurts," Niall whined and continued to cry. Zayn turned to Liam as if to be caught up on what was happening. 

"I just gave him his medicine," Liam remarked. Zayn nodded and pressed a few kisses onto Niall's cheek. The raven haired boy put the dummy between his baby's lips "Shhh, Dada's here, love," Zayn whispered in Niall's here. 

Within a matter of 10 minutes, Zayn had got Niall to stop crying. Although, the blonde haired boy was still being clingy. Even more so now that Zayn was back. The raven haired boy didn't care, he wanted to hold his boy just as much as Niall wanted to be held. 

"So how was the trip?" Zayn asked.  
"It was great," Louis responded.  
"Perfect, more like," Harry corrected.  
"Did you two take a lot of pictures?" Zayn asked.  
Harry and Louis nodded. "I need to put them on my laptop," Harry remarked.  
"You'll have to show us the pics when you get them uploaded," Zayn added. 

\--------------------

Niall was quiet all morning. The blonde haired boy didn't like having to hide the new side of him. He knew he had to, but still didn't like not being in his headspace. 

Liam and Zayn sat on either side of Niall in the van. The five of them were on their way to a radio interview. They were scheduled to be at the interview for an hour, then they were given four or five hours before they had to be at the venue to start getting ready for the show. 

The vehicle pulled up to where the radio station was and the boys started to get out. The five of them took pictures with fans and signed a few autographs on the way in. 

Niall remained silent for most of the interview. Not only was he wanting to be in his headspace, but he was self-conscious about someone seeing his nappy. He hadn't gone out much since he started wearing nappies and he was worried someone would notice. Although, Liam and Zayn kept checking Niall to make sure the top of his nappy wasn't ever showing. 

"Okay, boys. You have a few hours to yourselves. The buses are leaving at 5:00 to take you to the venue," their manager remarked. All 5 of the boys went back to the hotel. They were all exhausted from waking up so early for their interview and other outings. 

Liam, Zayn and Niall went back to their room. The blonde haired boy immediately made grabby hands towards his daddies, just wanting to be held. Zayn scooped him into his arms, "Thank you for being such a good boy for us today." Niall just nodded and cuddled into Zayn more. 

Liam ordered room service for lunch. He didn't want to ask Niall to go out in public all day today. He still wanted the boy to enjoy being in his headspace for a few hours every day. 

Zayn laid Niall out on the bed and began to change the boy's nappy. He changed him from a pull-up to a regular nappy. The younger boy wore a pull-up so it was less noticeable under his One Direction clothes. 

The raven haired boy left Niall in nothing but his t-shirt and nappy. The boy always protested pants. Plus, Zayn wanted to Niall to be comfortable and enjoy the next few hours before the show. 

The three of them ate their lunch relatively quickly. Zayn and Liam took turns feeding Niall. The younger boy didn't complain, he was loving all of this attention. Well, just the attention from his daddies, anyways. 

"Niall, sweetheart. It's time for your medicine," Liam exclaimed as he brought over the boy's medicine. The younger boy just took his medicine without any protest and continued to suck on his sippy cup. Liam and Zayn picked up from lunch and had everything set neatly in the room. 

Zayn scooped Niall up from the chair and kissed the boy's cheek a few times. The younger boy blushed a little but didn't say anything. "Okay, sweet pea, we're going to lay down for a nap," Zayn exclaimed. Niall frowned, "Dada and Daddy, too?" Zayn nodded and rubbed the boy's back, "Dada and Daddy, too."

The raven haired boy laid Niall on the bed then cuddled up with him. Liam got on the other side of him after turning off all of the lights and getting Blue and a dummy. He put the dummy between Niall's lips and handed over the stuffed dog. Within a matter of minutes, Niall was out like a light. Not long after, Liam and Zayn were asleep. 

\--------------------

The concert went well. Niall was a bit quieter than normal, but not enough for everyone else to notice. The five boys went back to their dressing room right after the show. 

"You did so good, baby," Zayn said softly in Niall's ear. Niall nodded with a small smile. "Do you need Dada to change your pull-up?" Zayn asked. Niall shrugged and looked down at his pants. The raven haired boy slipped two of his fingers in the waistband and felt the boy's pull-up. It was indeed wet. 

"Lay down for me while I go get your bag," Zayn instructed. Niall nodded and laid out where Zayn laid a towel. The blonde haired boy waited patiently for Zayn to return. 

"Alright, sweet pea. Let's put you in a regular nappy and some comfy clothes," Zayn remarked as he sat in front of the younger boy. "Dada, where's Daddy?" Niall asked as his pants were pulled off of him. "He went to get you something to pour in your sippy cup," Zayn answered. Niall just nodded. Zayn undressed the boy and left him in his wet pull-up. He folded the boy's clothes and set them off to the side, then began to take off the wet pull-up. 

After a quick change, Niall was put into a regular nappy. He felt much better that he was dry and out of pull-ups. He secretly hated them because they weren't as comfy and not very thick. He didn't say anything though, because he was afraid they would take away his nappies completely. 

Zayn dressed Niall in a t-shirt and some sweatpants. The younger boy started to suck on his thumb as he waited for Liam to bring him his sippy cup. "Does your hand hurt, love bug?" Zayn asked as he rubbed the younger boy's chest. Niall nodded, not once taking his thumb out of his mouth. 

Liam entered the room not long after. He had a bottled apple juice, like you get from a vending machine. "Daddy!" Niall exclaimed, reaching his arms out. The younger boy sat up and watched as Liam walked over to him. "Hold on, sweetheart. Let Daddy get you a sippy cup and some medicine," Liam remarked. Niall frowned and nodded. He just wanted to be held, but he knew Liam would hold him in a few minutes. 

Zayn, Harry and Louis were changing out of their sweaty stage clothes and into something more comfortable, like what Niall had on. Liam quickly made a sippy cup for Niall and fished out the boy's medicine. He handed Niall over both things and picked him up. The younger boy took his medicine and drank from his sippy cup as Liam held him. 

"What time are the buses leaving?" Louis asked.  
"Half an hour," Liam responded then pressed a soft kiss on Niall's temple.  
"Thanks," Louis added. "Why don't you go get on the bus now? Ni looks like he's going to fall asleep here."  
Liam nodded, "Once Zayn's ready, we are getting on the bus."  
Louis just nodded, "Yeah, I'm still waiting on Haz."

Louis took a seat on the couch next to Liam and Niall. The blonde haired boy was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He was drinking his apple juice and Liam was rubbing his back. It was really hard for him not to fall asleep right then. 

Not long after the five of them were ready. They grabbed all of their things and started to head for the bus. They all left the venue together and loaded up on the same bus. 

Niall went straight to the back of the bus and laid in his crib. He adjusted a bit to get comfortable then started to suck his thumb. Liam and Zayn got to the big room not long after. "Niall, baby, let's go take a quick shower so we can go night-night," Zayn exclaimed. Niall yawned and shook his head, "Too tired." Zayn let out a small laugh, "I know, sweet pea, but Dada will be quick." Niall just nodded, knowing he didn't have a choice and that he should shower because he was all sweaty from the show. 

Zayn undressed Niall but left him in his nappy. The two of them went to the tiny shower that was on the bus and Zayn turned on the water. After a minute or so, Niall was stripped from his nappy and directed to stand under the shower. His hand was covered up because the cast couldn't get wet. Zayn stood outside the shower and cleaned the boy. Just as he promised, Zayn didn't take that long. After he was done, Niall was wrapped in a towel and carried to the big room.

"Okay, lovebug, what pajamas do you want tonight?" Zayn asked as he looked through the small storage space they had filled with clothes. "No pajamas," Niall replied. Zayn didn't feel the need to put him in pajamas. There was no harm in Niall wearing nothing but his nappy. Zayn taped a clean nappy around the boy's waist. 

"Go say goodnight to Uncle Lou and Uncle Harry then come right back," Zayn exclaimed. Niall nodded and walked to the front of the bus with a little pep in his step. "Where are your clothes, silly boy?" Harry asked. "No want pajamas," Niall answered. "Okay, come here and give me a hug. It's bedtime for you isn't it?" Harry added. Niall nodded and ran into Harry's open arms. The curly haired boy hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Louis held his arms out and Niall went to him next. "Goodnight, sweet boy," Louis remarked. "Night Uncle Lou, night Uncle Harry," Niall added before going back to the back of the bus. 

Liam was there now. He was holding a warm bottle of milk for Niall and Blue. The blonde haired boy smiled and reached out for those two things. Liam handed them over and picked up Niall. He carried him over to the crib and carefully placed him in it. "Goodnight, sweetheart, Daddy loves you," Liam remarked and pressed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead. "Daddy's proud of you for being such a good boy today. Daddy know's it's hard to hide it," Liam added. Niall nodded and blushed a little. He remained quiet as he drank from his bottle. 

Liam got up after giving Niall one more peck on the forehead and Zayn kneeled down. "Goodnight, sweet pea, Dada loves you," Zayn remarked. Niall remained quiet and Zayn kissed the boy's forehead. He stood up and lifted the railings to Niall's crib. 

The two older boys stood by the door and turned off all of the lights. Niall had a little night light attached to his crib. "Night-night Daddy, night-night Dada," Niall remarked before they shut the door. 

The two older boys joined Harry and Louis at the front of the bus. The driver was talking to them and they were about to leave. After they left, Liam, Louis, Harry and Zayn started to talk quietly. 

"Is he asleep?" Louis asked.  
Liam shook his head, "He'll be asleep in the next five minutes though."  
Louis nodded, "He did well tonight."  
"Yeah, there were a few times where I noticed that he was really struggling to be big boy Niall. Not to mention how nervous he was about someone seeing his pull-up," Zayn interjected.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an awkward chapter because of the way it ends. I have a feeling the next one or two chapters will be like that as well. Hopefully, I'll be posting more frequently than I have been though! Hope you like it!

Liam and Zayn woke up in the middle of the night by Niall. The younger boy remained laying down in his crib, crying. Zayn got to him first and picked him up. He held the boy close to him and tried to calm him down. 

"What's wrong, sweet pea? Dada can't make it better if you don't tell him what's wrong," Zayn remarked. Niall sniffled and wiped away a few tears, "Hand hurts, and had a scary dream."

"Okay, Daddy and I will get you some medicine. What was your scary dream about, love?" Zayn asked.   
"I couldn't wear my nappies and have my dummy anymore and had to be a big boy all the time," Niall cried and cuddled into Zayn's arms.   
"Baby boy, that's not going to happen. We've talked about this, you just have to be a big boy a little bit of every day and then you can be our sweet little boy for the rest of the time," Liam interjected. Niall lifted his head and sniffled, "Promise?"   
"I promise, sweetheart," Liam replied. 

Liam got Niall his medicine and a bottle of apple juice. The younger boy took his medicine and laid in his crib, still drinking his bottle. Zayn and Liam tucked him back into bed and then went back to bed themselves. 

The next morning, Niall was still asleep when everyone else was up. Liam and Zayn decided to leave him asleep until they had to wake him up. 

The five boys got ready for the day. They were scheduled for another interview. Once they were all ready, the five of them got into the car that took them straight to the location where they would be interviewed. 

The lady who was going to be doing the interview introduced herself and the five boys sat down on the couch provided. Niall sat inbetween Liam and Zayn then Harry and Louis sat on the other side of Liam. 

The five boys had their arms around each other. It was the only comfortable way for them all five to sit on the couch with one another. 

After a short introduction for the interview, the lady jumped right into asking questions. "Niall, what happened to your hand?" she asked. Niall did not want to be a big boy, but was faced with no other choice, "I slipped in the bathroom after taking a shower and broke my wrist." 

"Are the boys helping you or taking care of you more now that you have the cast on?" she asked.   
Niall blushed a little, "They've been helping me a bit more recently. I'm not complaining though."

"Alright, now let's get down to business.. when is the next album going to be released?" the lady asked.   
"We actually just finished up vocals a few weeks ago," Zayn answered.   
"There are a few more things that have to be done, but I think we're going to pick a date soon. We're hoping to have it released by the end of the tour," Louis added.   
"Which is, what, like 6 weeks or so?" she asked. They all nodded.   
"Our last show is on November 26th," Liam responded. 

The boys talked a bit more. Answering the typical questions. Niall was a bit more talkative in this interview than he was in the previous one. He cuddled up with Liam about halfway through it. No one thought anything of it because the boys always cuddled up with one another. 

"Thank you guys so much for being on the show," the interviewer began. "And for taking time out of y'all's busy schedule to meet with us."  
The boys all went on to say how it was no problem and how they were happy to be here for this interview. They were pretty much forced to do interviews and management always packed in a ton of interviews, but the boys made the best of it. They were always smiling and keeping a positive attitude about things. 

The five of them loaded up back in the SUV. Harry and Louis sat in the very back, while Liam, Zayn and Niall sat in the middle row. Once all the doors were shut, Niall cuddled up with Liam. The older boy didn't hesitate to put his arm around Niall and pull him closer. There was enough tint on the windows where no one can see, but the guys still weren't ready to let Niall have his baby stuff in the car, just in case. 

"Do you need to be changed?" Liam whispered in Niall's ear. The blonde haired boy grabbed his crotch to check and nodded. "Daddy will get you changed soon," Liam added then kissed the crown of the younger boy's head. 

"Do you three want to grab a bite to eat with us?" Harry asked. Zayn turned to Liam as if to ask for the answer. After a short nod, Zayn replied, "Sure, but I don't want to be gone too long. I wanna get back to the bus and relax for a bit."

Zayn couldn't straight up say that they had to be back for Niall to have a nap. He couldn't say anything like that because who knows if the driver would say anything. They could never be too careful. 

"Okay, I figured we could go to that great pizza place we tried last time we were here," Louis remarked.   
"Sounds good to me, what about you, Ni?" Liam replied. Niall just nodded, he was in no way wanting to talk like a big boy. He knew what Liam was doing, too. The older boy was just making sure he wasn't getting too comfortable and slipping back into his headspace. 

After a few minutes, they were at the restaurant. They were seated relatively quickly. After putting in their drink orders, Liam and Niall went to the bathroom. He wanted to change Niall's pull-up. 

The older boy quickly changed Niall and made sure his clothes were back on properly. After a quick scan to make sure there was no part of the blonde's nappy showing, they washed their hands and went back to the table. 

Niall was nervous practically the whole time at lunch. He was so worried that someone was going to see his pull-up, even though the boys kept reassuring him that they were looking out for him and would do everything they could not to have something like that happen. Liam kept asking Niall questions, making sure he wasn't slipping back into his headspace while in public. 

After a quick lunch, Liam, Zayn and Niall headed back to the tour buses. Harry and Louis decided to stay in town and do a bit of shopping. As soon as the boys were back on the bus, Niall started to suck his thumb. He looked around for his dummy and replaced his thumb with it. 

"Daddy," Niall whined with his dummy still in his mouth. Liam picked up Niall and took a seat with him in his arms on the couch. "Do you wanna play with your toys, sweetheart?" Liam asked. Niall immediately nodded. The older boy stood up with Niall in his arms and placed him in the playpen. Liam set a few toys in the pen with Niall and watched as the younger boy immediately started to play.

Liam and Zayn took this time to clean up the bus a bit. It was hard to keep everything clean, neat and organized while on tour. So they liked to take a little time, every now and then, and just tidy up a bit. 

The two older boys cleaned for nearly forty minutes before checking up on Niall. The blonde haired boy had fallen asleep in his play pen. He still had his dummy in his mouth and his toys were all around him. The boy was passed out and Liam and Zayn couldn't help but coo at how cute he looked. 

Liam carefully scooped up Niall. The blonde haired boy woke up but went right back to sleep once in his Daddy's arms. Zayn gathered a blanket and Blue then followed Liam to their room. Liam carefully laid Niall down in his crib, placing a soft kiss on the boy's forehead before stepping out of the way. Zayn tucked Blue under Niall's arm and covered the boy up with his blanket. After Zayn kissed Niall's cheek, the two older boys lifted the railings to the crib and quietly exited the room. 

"I knew he was going to fall asleep, I just didn't realize it was going to be that quick," Liam remarked. 

"Hopefully he'll get a good little nap in because he hasn't been sleeping well the last few nights and we've been having long, busy days," Zayn replied. His boyfriend just nodded.

\--------------------

The tour went by pretty fast. They still had another week, but only four more shows. Niall had gotten better about not being so nervous. Liam and Zayn still made sure that Niall's nappy was never seen and things like that, but they were more laid back about it now. Soon enough, it would just be something at the back of their minds that was never really stressed about.

Niall has still not let anyone other than Zayn and Liam change his nappy. He was still a little bit embarrassed when Liam and Zayn changed him or babied him, and it was even worse when others tried. He still loved to be babied, but his cheeks would turn bright red depending on who does it. 

Josh, their drummer, also found out about their secret. He was completely accepting and loved to play with Niall. Paul, their manager, also knew. They found that it was easier if he knew that way he doesn't seem too suspicious about why they've been acting a little different. 

They had an off day and the boys were spending it in their hotels. This gave Niall all day to be in his headspace. 

The blonde haired boy sat in front of the TV and played with his toys while one of his movies played on the screen. Liam, Zayn, Harry and Louis sat in the other room of their suite and chatted. 

"Do you two mind watching Niall for a few hours? Li and I wanted to go shopping and get a few things, but wanted to leave Niall in his headspace," Zayn exclaimed.   
"We don't mind at all," Louis replied.   
"Although," Harry began. "Is he going to let us change him?"  
Liam sighed, "He's just going to have to. I'll talk to him about it before we leave."

Liam and Zayn got ready while Niall continued to play. He was getting fussy which meant it was almost nap time. 

"Daddy!" Niall exclaimed as Liam walked over to him. The younger boy raised his arms and made grabby hands towards his Daddy. Liam scooped him up and kissed the boy's cheeks. 

"Sweetheart, Dada and I are going out for a little while. Uncle Harry and Uncle Louis are going to watch you," Liam explained. Niall's eyes started to tear up, "No, Daddy." Liam sighed, he knew Niall was going to be difficult, "Daddy's telling you, not asking you. I want you to be a sweet boy for your Uncles and I don't want you to give them any trouble about changing your nappy, okay?" Niall started to cry. He didn't want his Daddies to leave him and he definitely did not want Louis or Harry to change him. 

Harry held Niall as he cried. The boy was sobbing at this point. Liam had only seen Niall cry like this one time and it was when he broke his wrist. After seeing Niall cry this hard, Liam started to wonder if it was a good idea to leave him or not.

"He'll be fine, I promise," Harry remarked. Zayn and Liam nodded, although they hated to see their boy like that. The two of them left before they changed their mind. They knew that Niall would be in good hands with Harry and Niall, but still hated to see him cry. 

Louis had made Niall a bottle. The three of them went to the bedroom and Harry laid Niall on the bed. The blonde haired boy continued to cry, not letting up one bit. Louis handed over the bottle but Niall threw it to the ground. Harry picked it up and brought the bottle up to Niall's lips. He knew once the boy started to drink his bottle he would be better. Niall pushed away the bottle and made grabby hands towards Louis. The older boy didn't hesitate to pick him up. He rubbed the boy's back and tried to calm him down. 

Harry handed over the bottle and watched as Louis calmed Niall. The blonde haired boy started to drink from the bottle and rested his head on Louis's shoulder. Within a matter of minutes, Niall was out like a light. Louis held him for a few extra minutes before laying him on the bed. 

Liam texted Harry to see how things were going with Niall. He was worried about his boy because Niall was crying so hard when they left. Harry wrote back and said: "Niall is fine now, he's taking a nap. Hopefully he won't give us too much grief if we have to change his nappy."

Niall didn't take that long of a nap, it was about an hour. When he woke up, he was being incredibly clingy. Niall only wanted to be held by Louis. The older boy gladly held him and sat with him in the chair. Louis held Niall in his arms for a few minutes, just watching TV. Niall didn't watch the TV, he was facing the opposite direction with his head on Louis's shoulder. 

Harry joined them a few minutes later and rubbed Niall's back, "Ni, it's time for a nappy change." The younger boy shook his head no and started to cry. "Ni, we can have ice cream after you're changed," Louis whispered in the younger boy's ear. Niall shook his head no and continued to cry. 

"Want Daddy and Dada," Niall whined. Harry sighed, he knew that this was going to be a hard task. The curly haired boy had an idea, he went to the other part of the suite and called Liam. 

"Hello?" Liam answered.   
"Li, I need you to do me a favor. Can you just talk to Niall on the phone while I try to change him?" Harry asked.   
"Sure, just let me go somewhere private," Liam replied. After a minute or so Liam told Harry he was ready. Harry went back to where Niall was and handed over the phone. "Let's talk to Daddy while I change your nappy," Harry added. 

"Hello sweetheart," Liam cooed in the phone. Niall calmed down and got so distracted with the phone that he didn't even realize Harry had laid him out on the bed and began to undress him. 

Although, as soon as Harry started to untape the nappy, Niall started to cry again. "Niall, baby, please don't be difficult," Liam spoke into the phone. "No, Daddy," Niall retorted.

Liam sighed, "Niall James, either straighten up and behave for your uncles or you're getting a spanking when Daddy and Dada get back." Niall froze, he had only been threatened with a spanking one other time. He knew just how serious Liam was being. 

"Okay?" Liam added.   
"Okay," Niall responded.   
"Daddy's going to go now. Please be a good boy for Uncle Harry and Uncle Louis."  
"Okay. Bye Daddy," Niall sniffled.   
"Bye sweetheart. Daddy loves you," Liam added before hanging up the phone. Niall set the phone off to the side and cried as Harry went back to changing his nappy. The boy wasn't fighting it anymore, but that didn't stop him from crying.

The curly haired boy kept reassuring Niall, telling him how good he was doing. The blonde haired boy just continued to cry. Harry quickly but thoroughly changed the boy's nappy. As soon as he was finished, Niall made grabby hands towards Harry. The curly haired boy picked him up and held him close. 

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Harry asked as he rubbed Niall's back. The blonde haired boy shook his head and started to calm down. "Can I has ice cream?" Niall asked. He was talking more like a baby when he was in his headspace. The boys have noticed how his vocabulary is not as wide and that he doesn't speak as well in his headspace. "Yes, let's go get Uncle Lou to order in an ice cream sundae from room service," Harry replied then pressed a kiss on the boy's cheek. 

\--------------------

Liam and Zayn were bringing back dinner for the five of them. Niall had been good other than when he had to have his nappy changed. Harry and Louis played with Niall and his toys for a while, and were playing by the time Liam and Zayn got back.

As soon as Zayn and Liam walked through the hotel room door, Niall was up on his feet running over to them. "Daddy," Niall giggled as he ran into the older boy's arms. "Hello, baby boy," Liam replied. "Were you a good boy for your uncles?" Niall just nodded. 

"Can Dada hold you?" Zayn asked with his arms extended out for Niall. The younger boy shook his head and cuddled further into Liam's grip. Zayn was obviously hurt by this. Liam was constantly being picked over him and he was getting tired of it. 

The rest of the night Niall was being clingy with Liam. He didn't want anyone else to hold him or feed him or anything. Zayn was jealous of this. He wanted Niall to want him just as much as he did Liam. 

"Alright, sweetheart, it's bath time," Liam exclaimed.  
Niall shook his head, "No, Daddy."   
"You don't get a choice, baby." Liam added as he stood up with Niall in his arms. He went to the bathroom and set Niall down on the counter. He began to undress his upset boy, leaving him in nothing but his wet nappy. 

Liam started stripped Niall from his nappy but the younger boy started to cry more. "Want Dada," Niall whined. Liam picked up Niall and held him on his hip. He carried him to the bedroom part of the suite where Zayn was laid out on the bed playing on his phone. 

"Babe, Niall wants you to bathe him," Liam exclaimed. Zayn didn't hesitate to get out of bed and walk over to his boys. "Come here, lovebug," Zayn remarked as he held his arms out for Niall. As the younger boy crawled into his arms, Zayn pressed a few kisses on Niall's cheeks. 

"Thanks," Liam added and kissed his boyfriend. Zayn nodded and went to the bathroom to bathe his boy. He was feeling much better that Niall asked for him. This had definitely changed his mood, but deep down, was still a little jealous.

Zayn made sure to add bubbles to the bath that Liam started to draw for him. He stripped Niall from his nappy and set the boy in the tub. After the tub was full, Zayn shut off the water. There were bubbles everywhere. Niall giggled as he ran his hands through the bubbles. 

The older boy put some bubbles on Niall's face and on the top of his head. Niall just giggled and tried to look at his reflection. "Look here, let Dada take a picture of you, silly boy," Zayn exclaimed as he pulled his phone out. Niall smiled and Zayn snapped a few quick pictures. 

The two of them played with the bubbles for a bit. Zayn loved to see Niall so happy and giggly. He made sure not to get Niall's cast wet as they played with the bubbles. 

"Dada, wanna go home," Niall whined.   
"I know, baby, but we still have one more week left," Zayn replied.   
Niall sighed, "That's long time."  
"It's not that long, it'll be over before you know it. Then we'll be back at home and you can play with your toys and watch movies and all of that fun stuff," Zayn added.   
Niall just nodded.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This chapter is somewhat uneventful, it's more of a filler chapter. Although, I will try to have another chapter up in the next few days.  
> I hope you like it!

The next few days just flew by. The boys had just finished their last show. The five of them went to the dressing room to get their things together to head out. They would be staying at the hotel for one more night then flying back to London. 

Niall went back to being clingy as soon as they got to the dressing room. "Sweetheart, give Daddy just a minute to change and then I'll hold you," Liam exclaimed. The blonde haired boy whimpered, "Be held now."  
"Niall, you have to wait," Liam replied. The blonde haired boy started to cry. He sat on the floor crying and looking up at his Daddies. 

Zayn and Liam were both changing out of their concert clothes and into something more comfortable. Niall had already had a nappy change and was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

"Alright, alright," Zayn cooed. "Come here, fussy boy." The raven haired boy scooped up Niall and held him close. Niall hid his face in the crook of Zayn's neck and wrapped his arms around his Dada. Zayn rubbed the boy's back and tried to calm him down. 

"Babe, you almost ready?" Zayn asked. Liam nodded and slipped on his shoes. Niall was sucking his thumb and still cuddled into Zayn's arms. "You need to be a big boy and walk for Dada," Zayn said softly to Niall. "No," Niall whined with his thumb still in his mouth. "Yes. The faster we leave and get in the car, the faster we get back to the hotel," Zayn added. Niall just nodded, he didn't have a choice anyways. The raven haired boy pressed a kiss on Niall's cheek then set him on his feet. 

The three of them left the dressing room, each carrying their own bags. They loaded up in the SUV that was waiting for them and headed to the hotel. Niall was struggling to stay awake on the car ride back to the hotel. 

By the time they got upstairs, Niall crawled on his bed. "Ni, let's take a bath really quick so we can go night-night," Liam exclaimed. The younger boy rubbed his eyes and shook his head. Liam went over to the boy's bed and grabbed him by his ankles. He pulled the boy closer to him and placed a dummy inbetween Niall's lips. The younger boy just laid there and sucked on his dummy while Liam undressed him. 

Zayn had already started to draw a bath for Niall. The blonde haired boy was left in his nappy and was carried to the bathroom. He was stripped from his nappy and placed in the water. Zayn left the bathroom to get things ready for bed. He made sure to get Blue and set out stuff to make Niall's bottle. He also pulled out Niall's blanket and laid it out on the boy's bed. 

Liam bathed Niall while Zayn did the rest of the stuff. He tried to bathe the boy quickly because Niall was really struggling to keep his eyelids open. After a quick bath, Liam wrapped Niall up in a big, fluffy towel and carried him back to the bedroom part of their suite. He laid him out on his bed and slid a nappy under the boy. Not long after, Niall had a nappy taped snuggly around his waist. 

"Which pajamas do you want tonight, love?" Liam asked. Niall shook his head and rubbed his eyes. The younger boy reached his arms out and made grabby hands towards his Daddy. Liam scooped him up and began to rock him a little. 

Zayn came over to them with Niall's bottle. The younger boy immediately reached for it. He took his dummy out of his mouth and replaced it with the nipple from his bottle. Niall rested his head on Liam's shoulder and continued to drink the warm milk. 

"Tell Dada goodnight," Liam exclaimed. Niall pulled the bottle out of his mouth just far enough to say something, "Night-night Dada." Zayn smiled and watched as Niall went back to drinking his warm milk. "Goodnight, sweet pea," Zayn replied and pressed a soft kiss onto the boy's cheek. 

"I'll put him down then we can go shower," Liam said softly to Zayn. The raven haired boy nodded and pressed a quick kiss onto his boyfriend's lips. 

Liam pressed a few kisses on Niall's cheek then laid the boy in his bed. There were two queen-sized beds in their suite. Niall got one, Zayn and Liam got the other. The two older boys got extra pillows and put them on either side of Niall. The blonde haired boy was so used to being enclosed in and having something on either side of him that he wouldn't sleep without them. Liam covered Niall with his blanket and handed him Blue. The younger boy held the stuffed dog in one hand and with the other drank from his bottle. 

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Daddy loves you," Liam said then kissed the boy's forehead. The blonde haired boy didn't say anything, instead he kept drinking from his bottle. His eyes closed shut and he continued to drink. Liam smiled down at him then joined his boyfriend in the shower. 

"I'm so ready to get home," Zayn complained. Liam nodded, "Me, too. I'll just be glad when Niall doesn't have to constantly change in and out of his headspace."  
"I know, it's so weird to see him not in his headspace," Zayn added. 

"This is a bit of a weird time to talk about it, but we should really discuss moving into a different and bigger place. I'd like to have Niall officially move in with us and us have a bigger place with a backyard or something," Zayn remarked. Liam had the biggest smile on his face, "I think that's a great idea. We can talk to him about it tomorrow when he's big boy Niall." Zayn just nodded. 

The two of them took a quick shower together and got dressed in some pj's. "I'm going to go check on the baby," Zayn exclaimed. Liam nodded and went back to getting ready for bed. The raven haired boy quietly walked over to Niall's bed to see the boy fast asleep. 

\--------------------

The next day the three boys loaded up on the plane. Harry and Louis took their own plane because they would be headed to Manchester to watch a football game. 

Zayn and Liam sat next to one another on the plane, but they faced different directions. Zayn faced the windows of the plane while Liam faced the front of the plane. Niall sat directly across from Liam and faced the back of the plane. 

About halfway through the flight, Zayn was drawing in his sketchbook, Liam was reading through a magazine and Niall was watching a movie. As soon as the movie ended, Niall started to whine. "Daddy," Niall whined, and made grabby hands towards Liam. "Come here, sweetheart," Liam remarked and patted his lap. The younger boy got up from his seat and cuddled up in his Daddy's lap. 

Niall rested his head in the rook of Liam's neck and held the front of the older boy's shirt. Liam patted the boy's nappied bum and rubbed Niall's back. 

"Zayn, will you pass me his sippy cup, please?" Liam asked. The raven haired boy nodded and pulled out a sippy cup from Niall's backpack. Liam handed Niall the sippy cup and the boy immediately started to drink from it.

The blonde haired boy turned and repositioned himself in Liam's lap. He had his legs dangling off the arm of Liam's chair and cuddled his body against the older boy's chest. He still rested his head against Liam's shoulder. With one hand, he held his sippy cup. With the other, Liam rubbed over his fingers that stuck out from the cast. 

Liam pressed a soft kiss onto the younger boy's forehead and whispered a soft, "I love you". It wasn't long before Niall was asleep. Liam left him in the same position, but he switched out the half-empty sippy cup for the boy's dummy. Zayn got up and covered his two boys up with a blanket. 

"How come he always wants to cuddle with you?" Zayn asked softly.  
"He'd cuddle with you more but he doesn't like your beard. It's too long and it scratches him," Liam replied. The raven haired boy ran his fingers over his beard, "Is that really it?"  
Liam nodded, "I promise if you'd cut back your beard a little, he would cuddle with you more."

The two of them talked softly so they didn't wake Niall up. 

"Are you really jealous that he chooses to cuddle with me?" Liam asked. Zayn looked down and nodded. "Babe, you don't have to be jealous. Niall doesn't love one of us more than the other, you know that right?" Liam added. Zayn nodded, "It sure feels like he loves you more sometimes." Liam sighed, "He doesn't, I promise."

About a half hour later, Niall started to stir in Liam's arms. The two older boys sat quiet to see if he would stay asleep or if he would wake up. Niall did end up waking up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his one good hand. 

"Still sleepy, sweetheart?" Liam cooed and pressed a soft kiss onto the boy's cheek. Niall nodded and yawned. "Why don't you go cuddle up with Dada?" Liam suggested. Niall nodded and made grabby hands towards Zayn. The raven haired boy didn't hesitate to stand up and pick Niall up. The younger boy sucked on his dummy and held Blue. The older boy wrapped the blanket around the two of them and sat down. 

Niall sat with his chest up to Zayn's chest. His legs were on either side of Zayn's lap. He rested his head on the older boy's shoulder but turned his head to face away from Zayn. The raven haired boy rubbed the boy's back and enjoyed this moment. Liam was right though, Niall did like to be with Zayn but he didn't cuddle up into his neck because his beard would brush against Niall's face. 

The three boys stayed like this for another 45 minutes or so. Zayn and Liam quietly talked and Niall took a nap in Zayn's arms. After nearly an hour, Niall started to stir in Zayn's arms. 

"How much longer?" Niall whined as he rubbed his eye. Zayn pushed the hair in Niall's face away and kissed the boy's forehead, "We still have another hour or so, lovebug." The blonde haired boy let out a small whimper. Zayn reached his hand along the waistband of Niall's nappy and sweatpants. The boy had a wet nappy. He would've asked Niall, but the boy never really knows because he never remembers wetting it. 

"Let's change your nappy and Dada will play toys with you," Zayn remarked and kissed Niall's cheek. The younger boy just nodded. 

Zayn laid Niall out on the floor of the plane. He had set out a travel changing mat before laying Niall on top of it. He proceeded to change his boy's nappy. Zayn pulled the boy's sweatpants back over his nappy and sat him up. He picked up the mess and got out Niall's toys. 

The two of them sat on the floor playing with Niall's legos for nearly the rest of the plane ride. Towards the end, Zayn and Liam picked up everything and got ready to land. As soon as the plane landed, they got off of it, taking their bags with them and loaded up into the SUV waiting to take them to their flat. 

"Niall, we want to talk to you about something," Liam said softly. He didn't want the driver to listen in, even though, the driver wasn't allowed to repeat anything that they talked about. 

"We want to talk to you about moving in with us and the three of us moving into a bigger place. One with a backyard and more rooms," Zayn interjected. Liam nodded, "So what do you think?" Niall quickly nodded, like he didn't put that much thought into it, "I'd love to!" Liam and Zayn just smiled at each other. They didn't think that they'd have much persuading to do, but they didn't think that Niall would decide so quickly. 

\--------------------

Niall had cried a few different times since they got back that night. He started to cry for the third time that night. "Dada," Niall cried and held his arms out to be held. Zayn sighed and picked up his crying baby, "What's wrong, baby?" Niall cuddled up into Zayn's arms and rested his head on the older boy's shoulder. "Hand hurts," Niall whined. 

Zayn looked up at his boyfriend who was getting medicine and a bottle out for their boy. Liam brought over the medicine and bottle over to Zayn and kissed Niall's cheek. 

"He's getting sleepy. I'll go draw him a bath then bedtime," Liam remarked. Zayn nodded. Niall took his medicine then continued to cry, "No go night-night." Zayn sighed, "Love, it's okay. There's no need to cry." Niall nodded and started to suck on his bottle. The older boy tried to calm him and rub his back as he waited for Liam to get a bath ready. 

Niall had calmed down by the time his bath was ready. Liam made sure to put bubbles in the tub, just liked Niall liked it. The blonde haired boy played with his bath toys as Zayn bathed him. The raven haired boy almost always bathed him. Niall would always ask for him and it was really just their one-on-one time. Liam would usually put Niall in his nappy after a bath along with his pj's. For the most part, Liam gave Niall his bottle. Whether he was rocking him or holding him or just laying him in bed. 

Liam laid out everything he needed to get Niall ready for bed out on his big bed. Zayn didn't take long to bathe Niall because he was having a hard time staying awake as he played with his toys. The blonde haired boy was dried off and laid on the big bed. Liam slid a nappy on him and continued to get him ready for bed. The younger boy started to cry once he saw Zayn walk back in the bedroom carrying his bottle. He knew it was bedtime and he did not want to go to bed. 

"Niall, sweetheart, you've got to calm down," Liam cooed. The younger boy shook his head and continued to sob. He scooped up Niall and held him close to him. The younger boy dug his face in the crook of Liam's neck and wrapped his arms around the older boy. Zayn handed Liam the bottle, "Goodnight, baby, Dada loves you." He rubbed Niall's back. The younger boy just continued to cry. "I don't know why he's getting so worked up," Liam remarked. Zayn shrugged, "I think he's just tired. He'll be better tomorrow." Liam nodded and carried Niall into the nursery. 

Liam and Zayn had resetup the crib so Niall could sleep in his nursery from now on. The older boy sat down in the rocking chair and repositioned Niall in his arms. The blonde haired boy calmed down as soon as the bottle was brought up to his face. He started to drink from the bottle and immediately calmed down. Liam wiped away the boy's tears as he held the bottle for Niall. The younger boy closed his eyes and drank from his bottle. Liam smiled down at him, he was so adorable when he was like this. Not to mention all of the cute noises that he made when he drank from his bottle. 

Liam began to rock slowly, knowing that Niall would be out within the next few minutes. Sure enough, Niall was out before he could finish his bottle. Liam switched the bottle out for a dummy but continued to rock his boy. He hadn't been able to rock Niall in six weeks, he definitely was going to enjoy it. 

After a few extra minutes of rocking, Liam carefully laid Niall in his crib. The younger boy readjusted to get comfortable. Liam made sure that Blue was in Niall's reach and that his boy was covered with his favorite blanket. He turned on the nightlight in the corner of the room and the baby monitor on the dresser next to the crib. After one last glance at his sleeping boy, Liam quietly left the room. 

\--------------------


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here's another chapter. I'll try to post another very soon seeing as it ties in with this one. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys like it!

"I don't want to wake him," Liam remarked.  
"I know, but we have to get to his doctor's appointment," Zayn replied. Liam nodded and sighed. He hated to wake Niall up, but this would be the last morning in a while that he would have to wake the boy up. 

Liam quietly went into the nursery. Niall was cuddled up with his blanket and Blue. The older boy wasn't looking forward to the fussy Niall that he was going to get in a few minutes. He quietly lowered the railings to the crib and rubbed the boy's back. 

"Niall, sweetheart, it's time to wake up," Liam said softly. The blonde haired boy stirred around a little and slowly started to wake up. Liam carefully picked the sleepy boy up and placed him on the changing table. He changed the younger boy's nappy then picked him up. Niall cuddled into Liam's arms as he was carried out of the nursery and into the kitchen. 

"Daddy," Niall whined as Liam set him down in his highchair. He just wanted to be held by Liam, but the older boy knew that they didn't have time for that this morning. "I can't hold you right now, baby," Liam exclaimed. Niall whimpered.

"What do you want for breakfast, sweet pea?" Zayn interjected. "Milk," the younger boy replied. "Just milk?" Zayn asked. Niall nodded. "Do you want it warm like at bed time?" The raven haired boy asked. Niall nodded once more. 

Zayn and Liam shared a look. The raven haired boy gave Liam a look as if to say that he should hold Niall if the boy only wanted a bottle. Liam got Niall out of the highchair while Zayn made their boy a bottle. A minute or so later, Liam was carrying Niall to the living room. They had a new rocking chair set up in the living room. Liam sat in that and held Niall close to him. The younger boy rested his head on Liam's shoulder and began to drink from his bottle. 

"Li, what do you want for breakfast?" Zayn asked from the kitchen.  
"I'll just have one of those protein bars, but I'll get it on the way out," Liam replied. 

Zayn went to the bedroom to get ready. Liam was still worried about being late to the doctor's appointment, but was enjoying Niall having a clingy morning. He knew that the younger boy would be really clingy at first because he had to hide for the last few weeks. Now, he was able to be in his headspace without any problems. 

"Ni, Daddy needs to talk to you about something," Liam exclaimed. Niall slightly nodded but continued to drink from his bottle. "We have to go to the doctor's today and get your cast taken off, but you need to be a big boy for Daddy," Liam explained. Niall let out a small whine and shook his head no. "You won't have to be a big boy for long, then we'll come right back home and we can play with your toys and paint and all that fun stuff," Liam added. Niall nodded, knowing he didn't have a choice. 

It wasn't long before the three of them were loading up in the car and headed to the doctor's office. Niall pouted the whole way there, but Zayn and Liam didn't buy into it. They knew that it would be a quick trip and that it was good that the boy could finally have his cast off. 

Niall stayed quiet for most of the time. He answered a few of the doctor's questions, but Liam and Zayn answered most of them. 

When it came time to sawing off the cast, he started to get nervous. The tool that they used freaked him out and he reached out to hold Liam's hand. The doctor didn't think much of it. Niall so badly wanted to say the words "Daddy" or "Dada" and wanted nothing more than to have Blue and his dummy at a time like this, but he suffered through it. After a few minutes, the cast was off and Niall started to calm down. 

They had to do a few more x-rays on his wrist, just to make sure he wouldn't have to have another cast or brace for a while. After the results came in, they were free to leave. Niall didn't have to wear a brace or another cast. As soon as they could leave, Niall was headed for the car. He practically drug Liam and Zayn out of the door. 

Niall remained quiet in the car ride back to the flat, too. He just stared out the window and watched everything that they passed by.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? You're awfully quiet back there," Liam remarked. Niall looked up at Liam and nodded. 

"Do you two mind if we go look at a house? There's one right around the corner that's for sale that I wanted to go look at," Zayn exclaimed. Niall shrugged, he was already out of the house and forced to be a big boy. "Sure," Liam replied. The raven haired boy headed to the house for sale. 

When they got to the house, Niall stuck close to Liam. He just wanted to be held or have his hand be held, but he couldn't. The realtor showed the boys around the house. Liam fell in love with the house and so did Zayn. Niall liked it too, but was being really pouty. The two older boys got the realtor's information and headed back to their flat. 

Zayn scooped Niall up and sat with him in the rocking chair in the living room. "Alright, fussy boy, what's wrong?" Zayn asked. Niall cuddled up with Zayn. He rested his head on the older boy's shoulder and played with Zayn's shirt. "No like being big boy," Niall whined. Zayn began to rub Niall's back, "I know, love, but you don't have to pout." Niall nodded, "Uh, huh." Zayn laughed, "No, you can be my sweet, happy boy all the time." Niall didn't say anything, he continued to play with the front of the older boy's shirt. 

"What do you want to do today, sweet boy?" Zayn asked. Niall slightly shrugged, "Dada, can we get a puppy?" Zayn looked over at Liam who was sitting on the couch across from them. Liam expected Zayn to say no right away, but Zayn sat there for a moment thinking about it then shrugged with a slight nod.

"Where did that come from?" Liam asked. Niall sat up, "I wanna puppy to pway wif. I has no one to pway wif me." Zayn tried to hide back his smile, because Niall was being so adorable. "Dada and I play with you," The older boy pointed out. Niall shook his head, "Not same fing, Daddy." Zayn gave Liam a look as if to say he was completely okay with it. Liam still seemed very skeptical about it. "We'll see," was all Liam said. 

\--------------------

After a lot of convincing, Zayn and Niall managed to get Liam to agree to a puppy. The boys agreed that they would have one of their friend's dogs over to see what it would be like before committing to a dog.

Their friend had a full grown lab. The dog was really smart and supposedly pretty good. Liam was nervous about trying this but was outruled by his two boys. 

Niall immediately started playing with the dog. He sat on the floor with the dog and giggled as the dog licked his hands. Liam couldn't help but smile at how giggly Niall was being. 

After a while, Liam didn't feel like he had to supervise Niall and the dog anymore. He felt more comfortable like he was able to leave the room and not worry about Niall. 

Zayn and Liam were in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Niall stayed in the living room playing with the dog. He was so happy and had a constant smile on his face. 

"I haven't seen him this happy in a while," Zayn remarked. Liam nodded, "I just don't know that we're ready to commit to a dog. We travel constantly and that would be hard to have a dog. We'd have to find someone to keep it. Not to mention, if we got a puppy, we'd have to train it." Zayn nodded and rubbed his boyfriend's back, "We don't have to decide right now, just know that this is how Niall will be if we do get a dog." Liam knew he was getting guilt-tripped into it.

"Niall, sweetheart, it's time for dinner," Liam called out from the kitchen. The blonde haired boy stood to his feet and made his way over to the dining room. Zayn scooped up the blonde haired boy and set him in his highchair. After fastening him in, Liam brought over Niall's plate along with a sippy cup. "Do you need a bib?" Liam asked. The younger boy shrugged, which was a yes for Liam. The older boy put a bib around his boy and joined Zayn at the table. 

It wasn't long before they finished their dinner, Zayn and Liam picked up the mess in the kitchen while Niall went back to playing with the dog. 

"When are Harry and Louis getting back to London?" Zayn asked. Liam shrugged, "I thought they got back last night?" Zayn shrugged. The two of them continued to clean the kitchen. Out of nowhere, Niall burst into tears. Liam quickly rushed over to his crying boy and picked him up, "What happened, sweetheart?" Niall tried to calm down enough to tell his Daddy what was wrong. "Max chewed my dummy," Niall whined. Liam sighed, he was worried that Niall was hurt, but felt better that he wasn't. 

"Daddy will get you a new one and I'll throw away the one that Max chewed," Liam remarked. Niall nodded. The older boy got a new dummy for Niall and set him back on the ground with the dog. He took one last look at Niall and the dog before heading back to the kitchen. 

"What did the dog get?" Zayn asked. Liam rolled his eyes, "One of Niall's dummies. He better not tear up anymore of Niall's things."

\--------------------

Liam and Zayn took turns checking on Niall. He would play with the dog then play with his toys. When he would play with his toys, the dog would either lay next to him or somewhere in the room. 

The two older boys put a movie on in the living room for Niall. He occassionally watched the movie but focused more on his toys. Liam and Zayn took this time to finish unpacking. 

They were about halfway through their task when Niall started to cry. Liam, of course, got there first. He looked down to see Niall bleeding a little on his hand. "M-Max bit m-me," Niall cried. Liam knew something like this would happen. The younger boy lifted his arms up to be held and continued to sob. Liam didn't hesitate to hold his boy.

Zayn walked in about a moment later, "What happened?" Liam pressed a few kisses onto Niall's temple and looked up at his boyfriend, "I want that dog out of here." He walked right past Zayn and headed straight to the master bathroom. 

"Why?" Zayn asked, confused. "Just get him out of here," Liam snapped back. 

Zayn followed Liam into the bathroom. Before he could ask what happened, he saw Niall's hand bleeding. Liam set the boy down on the counter and got the first aid kit out. "D-Daddy, hold m-me," Niall cried. Zayn went over to his boys and picked up Niall, "Let Dada hold you while Daddy gets you cleaned up." The younger boy cuddled into his Dada's body, but held his hurt hand out. 

Liam sighed as he took another glance at Niall's hand. He wiped away the blood and cleaned the cuts. There were three small cuts, but nothing that couldn't be fixed with a few band-aids. Niall continued to sob the whole time. "Daddy's almost done, sweetheart," Liam remarked. After putting on some medicine and a few band-aids, Liam put away the mess and the first aid kit. 

"Come here, sweetheart," Liam added as he rubbed Niall's back. The younger boy didn't hesitate to crawl into Liam's arms. "Babe, please take the dog back," Liam remarked. Zayn sighed, but nodded, "I'll be back." He pressed a kiss onto his boyfriend's lips, as well as Niall's tear soaked cheek. The raven haired boy got the dog and left. 

Liam carried Niall into the kitchen where he made the boy a bottle while holding him. After the bottle was warmed up, he carried the crying boy into the living room and sat down in the rocking chair. He repositioned Niall in his lap. The younger boy had his chest against Liam's with his legs on either side of him. He rested his head on the older boy's shoulder with his head turned to face Liam's neck. Niall sucked on the bottle and rested his other hand on his Daddy's chest. 

The older boy slowly rocked back and forth while rubbing Niall's back, occassionally pressing kisses on the boy's forehead. "Daddy loves you so much, do you know that?" Liam asked softly. Niall nodded and continued to drink from his bottle. "Daddy doesn't like seeing you hurt or upset," Liam added. 

It wasn't long before Zayn got back. Liam and Niall were still in the rocking chair. The blonde haired boy was sucking on his dummy and running his fingers over the print on Liam's shirt. Zayn walked straight over to the two of them, "You okay, lovebug?" Niall just nodded. His eyes were still red from crying so much. "Want to hold him?" Liam asked. Zayn just shook his head and rubbed Niall's back a little, "He looks too comfortable." 

Zayn stood up and pressed a quick kiss onto Niall's cheek. "Zayn, wait," Liam remarked as his boyfriend started to leave the room. The raven haired boy turned back around. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. You were just trying to help and I was so worked up that I took it out on you when I shouldn't have," Liam added. Zayn nodded and smiled a little. He went back over to his boyfriend and kissed his lips, "I know, but thank you for apologizing."

Liam nodded, "Will you just sit in here with us?" The raven haired boy nodded and sat at the end of the couch closest to his boys. Liam held his boyfriend's hand and with the other continued to rub Niall's back. 

"What time is it?" Liam asked. Zayn looked at his phone, "8:30, want to bathe him and put him down?" Liam nodded, Niall was already sleepy, but he knew the boy needed a bath. 

"I'll go get the bath started," Zayn added before getting up and going into the bathroom. He started to draw Niall a bath. Liam joined him not long after. He set Niall down on the counter and began to undress his boy. After Niall was stripped down to his nappy, Liam left to go to the nursery and get a new nappy and some pj's. Zayn stripped Niall completely down and set him in the tub. 

While Zayn bathed Niall, Liam got everything out to get Niall to bed. After everything was laid out, Liam crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around his abdomen. He was in a lot of pain and he had no idea why. 

The raven haired boy carried Niall to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. "Li, are you okay?" Zayn asked. Liam shrugged, "I'm in a lot of pain. Just take care of Niall and put him to bed." Zayn just nodded. He really wanted to help his boyfriend but needed to put the baby down first. 

Zayn put a nappy on Niall and dressed the boy in a footed sleeper. The younger boy clung to Zayn but looked over at his Daddy. Zayn brought him over to Liam so Niall could kiss his Daddy's forehead. "Night-night, Daddy," Niall remarked. Liam forced a smile for his boy, "Goodnight, sweetheart. Daddy loves you." Niall nodded, "Feel better, Daddy." Liam slightly nodded. Zayn ran his free hand over Liam's forehead. He pushed away his boyfriend's hair. "I'm going to go put him down then I'll get you some medicine and take care of you," Zayn added. Liam nodded and watched as Zayn left the room. 

The older boy made a bottle of warm milk for Niall and carried him into the nursery. The blonde haired boy was so tired that he didn't need to be rocked to sleep. Zayn tucked him in and made sure he had everything he needed within reach. "Sweet dreams, love bug. Dada loves you," Zayn added before leaving the nursery. 

He made his way back to the master bedroom. Liam was having a lot of pain in his back and side. "Babe, tell me what hurts so I can take care of you," Zayn remarked. Liam clutched his sides, "My ribs... back.. and I feel like I'm going to throw up.." Zayn sighed, "I'll be right back with some medicine."

Zayn managed to get some medicine into Liam's system. Liam was still in a lot of pain, but it helped when his boyfriend cuddled with him and rubbed the areas that hurt. "If you don't feel better soon, I'm taking you to the hospital," Zayn remarked. Liam just nodded. 

After a few hours, Liam wasn't feeling any better. In fact, he was feeling worse. He was now running a bit of a fever and feeling nauseous. Zayn decided that he was going to take Liam to the hospital. 

"What about Niall?" Liam asked, then grunted in pain. Zayn hated to see Liam like this, "Harry and Louis are coming over. They'll be here any minute." 

Within a matter of five to ten minutes, Harry and Louis got there. "Thanks for coming," Zayn exclaimed. Harry and Louis both nodded. "Of course," Louis replied. "Get him to the hospital and we'll be here. Please keep us updated," Harry added. The two nodded and left the house. 

Harry and Louis cuddled up on the couch to get a few hours of sleep. They both kept their phones close in case Zayn tried to contact them.


	12. Chapter 11

Liam and Zayn were still at the hospital. They have been running some tests on Liam. Although, by the looks of it, Liam would be staying at the hospital for at least another day if not longer. 

Harry and Louis were both up before Niall was. The blonde haired boy woke up crying. Harry was the first to get to him. "Good morning, sweet boy," he cooed and picked Niall up. "Where's Daddy and Dada?" Niall asked. Louis had joined them by now. "Dada took Daddy to the hospital late last night because Daddy wasn't feeling any better," Louis interjected. 

Niall cuddled into Harry's arms. He rested his head on the curly haired boy's shoulder and hid his face in the crook of his neck. "Want Daddy and Dada," Niall whined. Harry rubbed the boy's back, "We can call them and see if we can go up there, but you have to be a good boy for your Uncle Lou and I." Niall immediately nodded. 

Harry laid the blonde haired boy on the changing table and began to change the boy's nappy. This was the first time that he was able to change the boy's nappy without any problems. During this time, Louis went to the other room and called Zayn. 

"I just got off the phone with Z, he said we can go up there but to make sure that we pack a bag for the baby and that Niall is a big boy by the time we get there," Louis exclaimed. Harry nodded, "Alright, Niall. Let's get you dressed in some big boy clothes and we can go see Daddy." 

The blonde haired boy didn't say much that morning. He just let Harry and Louis dress him and get him ready to go see his Daddies. 

It wasn't long before they got to the hospital. Niall was still super quiet. Harry and Louis were a little worried about Niall, but knew even if he was in his headspace, it wouldn't matter because he was being so quiet. 

The three boys were directed to Liam's room. Zayn wrapped his arm around Niall and pulled him close. "Feeling any better?" Louis asked. Liam just nodded. "Did they say what's wrong?" Harry asked. Liam shrugged, "They seem to think it's a kidney infection. We'll know more when the rest of the test results come in."

The five of them just sat around the room talking. Zayn pulled Harry off to the side, "Liam's going to be in here for the next two nights. I really hate to invade on whatever you have planned, but is there anyway you can keep Niall? Only one person can stay with Liam at night." Harry didn't hesitate to nod, "Of course." "Okay, thank you. You and Lou are welcome to stay at our flat, seeing as the baby's stuff is already there," Zayn added. Harry nodded, "We might just do that then. Do you need to run to the flat and get clothes or do you want me to run by and do it?" 

Zayn nodded, "I'll run by the flat and get some clothes and my iPad. Do you mind staying a bit longer to keep Li company while I leave?" Harry shook his head, "We don't mind at all. Do what you need to do and we'll be here until you get back. Plus, I'm sure that Liam wants to spend as much time with Niall as he can." Zayn just nodded, "Thanks, Haz." 

\--------------------

Harry, Louis and Niall stayed at the hospital with Liam and Zayn for as long as they could. Once visiting hours were over, the three headed back to Liam and Zayn's flat. They were going to stay there for the next two nights because all of Niall's things were already there. 

Niall started to get fussy once they got to the car. Part of it being that he couldn't be with his Daddies and the other part of it was he didn't take a nap that day and was hungry. 

Harry drove and Louis sat in the passenger's side. The blonde haired boy started to whine and suck his thumb. "Here, love," Louis remarked as he handed the boy a bottle of apple juice. The younger boy didn't hesitate to bring it up to his mouth and drink from it. He calmed down a bit as he drank from his bottle. 

It wasn't long before they were at Zayn and Liam's flat. The three of them went inside. Harry started to cook dinner while Louis bathed Niall. 

The blonde haired boy had been fussy since they left the hospital. He gave Louis grief when it came time for a bath, but suprisingly not when it was time to put a nappy on. He probably felt more comfortable having a nappy on then being naked around Louis. It wasn't like it was something that the other boys have never seen before. 

Louis picked up a few things while Niall went to the kitchen. He was wearing nothing but a nappy and Liam's hoodie. "Well hello, sweet boy," Harry exclaimed and scooped Niall up. He placed a few kisses on the boy's cheek, earning a small giggle. The curly haired boy set Niall in his highchair and fastened him in. 

He made three plates and put all of them on the table. Louis had joined the other two boys in the kitchen and was helping Harry make drinks. He set a sippy cup in front of Niall and took a seat at the table with the other glasses. Harry joined him not long after. 

"Want me to feed you, or do you want to feed yourself?" Harry asked. Niall shook his head, "I big boy, I do myself." Harry smiled and handed over the fork, "Alright, big boy. Here you go. Do I need to put a bib on you so you don't get your hoodie all messy?" The blonde haired boy just shrugged. Harry turned to Louis as if to ask his opinion. The older boy nodded and Harry put a bib on a Niall.

Niall ate about half of his dinner on his own, but was going so slow that Louis decided to feed the rest to him. The younger boy just let him without getting fussy or anything. Harry picked up the kitchen a bit while occassionally watching his boyfriend take care of the baby. 

Louis cleaned up Niall and the highchair while his boyfriend made a bottle. He didn't fill it up considering Niall had just ate. "Come here, love," Louis remarked as he lifted Niall from the highchair. He pressed a few kisses onto the boy's cheek and got the bottle from Harry. "Goodnight Ni," Harry added then kissed Niall's forehead. The younger boy stuck his thumb in his mouth and rested his head on Lou's shoulder. Louis kissed Harry then went to the nursery where he sat down in the rocking chair. 

As soon as Louis repositioned Niall and was cradling him to give him his bottle, he started to cry. He tried giving him the bottle, but Niall wanted nothing to do with it. He pushed it away and continued to cry. 

Louis repositioned Niall to where they were chest to chest. The younger boy had his legs on either side of Louis and rested his head on the older boy's shoulder. He continued to cry as Louis rocked him. "Baby, what's wrong? What's got you so upset all of a sudden?" Louis asked. The younger boy sniffled, "Want Daddy and Dada.." Louis sighed, he knew that this was going to be a difficult task. This was the first time since starting age play that Niall wasn't put to bed by one of his Daddies. 

"P-Pwease call D-Dada," Niall cried. He was sobbing at this point. Harry must have heard from the other room because he came to check on the baby. 

"Babe, will you call Zayn? Ni's not going to go to sleep until he talks to one of his Daddies," Louis remarked. Harry nodded and pulled out his phone. 

"Hello?" Zayn answered.  
"Hey, Z, I'm sorry to bother you, but Niall is crying really hard and just wants you or Liam. Can you just sing to him or talk to him while Lou gives him his bottle?" Harry replied.  
"Yeah, of course. He's probably just exhausted. Just hand him the phone," Zayn added. 

So that's what Harry did. He handed over his phone to Niall and the blonde haired boy brought it up to his ear. Almost as soon as he heard Zayn's voice, he calmed down a bit. Niall had stopped sobbing and was calming down. 

Louis took this time to reposition him and cradle him like he did in the beginning. The younger boy got comfortable in Lou's arms and listened to his Dada talk on the phone. 

Harry had left the room and finished cleaning up. Louis brought the bottle up to Niall's mouth. The younger boy immediately started to suck on it. Louis could hear Zayn singing into the phone and watched as Niall closed his eyes and drink his milk. The blonde haired boy made cute, little sucking noises as he drank from the bottle. 

Within a matter of minutes, Niall was out. Louis carefully picked up the phone and brought it up to his own ear. "He's out. Thanks, Z," Louis whispered. "Okay, I'm sorry he gave you trouble," Zayn responded. "Don't worry about it. Get back to Li, I'm sure we'll talk again tomorrow," Louis added. The two of them said their goodbyes and Louis set the phone down. He sat in the rocking chair for another minute or two, just to make sure that Niall was asleep. 

After a short moment, Louis carefully placed the sleeping boy into his crib. He covered him up and made sure Blue and a dummy was within reach of him. Louis turned on the baby monitor along with a night light then quietly left the room. 

"Is he asleep?" Harry asked as Louis joined him in the living room. Louis nodded, "He calmed down almost instantly and was out not long after."

\--------------------

The next two days just flew by. Niall was getting better about having Louis and Harry change his nappies and putting him down for a nap or bed. They didn't have to call Zayn for everything. Niall was just ready for his Daddies to be home. As much as he loved his Uncle Lou and Uncle Harry, he just wanted his Daddies back. After all, he did spend nearly all of his time with Liam and Zayn. He was definitely attached. 

"When Daddy and Dada be home?" Niall asked for the millionth time that day. Louis sighed, "Soon, love.. very soon, just be patient." Niall frowned, that was still not the answer that he wanted. He was getting impatient and just wanted his Daddies to be home. 

It wasn't long before Liam and Zayn came walking in through the door. Niall got up and ran into Zayn's arms. The raven haired boy scooped him up and held him close. "I missed you, silly boy," Zayn exclaimed. Niall took in his Dada's scent and smiled. "Missed you and Daddy," the blonde haired boy giggled. Zayn set the boy down and watched as he went to Liam next. The older boy didn't hesitate to pick up his baby. Sure, he had just been in the hospital, but he wasn't sore or in pain or any of that. 

"Were you a good boy for your uncles?" Zayn asked. Niall nodded as he was placed back on his feet. Liam and Zayn looked up at the other two 'adults' to see if that were true or not. "He was very good for us," Harry interjected. Louis nodded, "Although, I know he's glad that you two are back. I'm sure he'll sleep better tonight with you two here." 

Harry and Louis stuck around for a little bit that night. They had already had everything packed and cleaned up. The five of them ate dinner that Harry had prepared for them. After dinner, Louis and Harry left. 

Niall had been clingy with his Daddies all afternoon. He was clingy to begin with, but it was even worse because they had been gone for the last two and a half days. 

The blonde haired boy sat on the mat in the living room playing with his toys while Liam and Zayn cuddled up on the couch and watched some TV. Out of no where, Niall started to cry. He looked down at the floor and started to cry harder. Liam and Zayn shared a look before Liam got up to get his boy. He scooped the younger boy up, having a good idea what was wrong. 

Liam pressed a few kisses on Niall's cheek and rubbed the boy's back. Niall dug his face in the crook of the older boy's neck. "Daddy's going to take care of you, sweetheart," Liam whispered. He turned to his boyfriend, "He just needs a new nappy. I'll be back in a minute." Zayn nodded, he was worried that Niall was hurt or something. 

Liam carried the crying boy into the nursery. He walked around with him in his arms just trying to calm him down before he laid him on the changing table. Liam didn't take long to change the boy's nappy. He had gotten better and faster when it came to nappy changes. Niall was still crying, but not as bad as before. After he was changed he made grabby hands to be held again. Liam, of course, held his boy in his arms then went back to the living room. 

Instead of sitting back next to Zayn, Liam took a seat in the rocking chair so he could hold Niall for a little bit longer. "Do you want me to get you two anything? A blanket? A bottle for Ni?" Zayn asked. Liam nodded, "The blanket next to you and the dummy from the corner table, please." Zayn just nodded and got his boyfriend those two things. Liam slipped the dummy inbetween Niall's lips and covered him with the small blanket. 

"Thanks, babe," Liam remarked. Zayn nodded and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's for a quick kiss. The raven haired boy sat at the end of the couch so he could hold Niall's hand as Liam rocked him. 

"You know, you hold him way too much," Zayn remarked. Liam nodded and looked down at Niall, "I know..." The raven haired boy ran his hand over the back of his boyfriend's hand, "I still love you though." Liam just smiled. 

They sat there for a minute or so, not saying anything. "Did the realtor call you about the house we looked at?" Liam asked. Zayn nodded, "We're going to go look at it again tomorrow and sign for it if we want it." Liam smiled, it was their first house and not just an apartment. Not only that, but Niall would be living with them. 

"We should really think about telling our families," Liam exclaimed. "They'll probably be coming over for Christmas or New Years and it'll be hard to hide all of Niall's things.. Especially his nursery." Zayn just nodded. They both knew that at some point they'd have to tell their family, but that was going to be hard. What if one of their relatives didn't understand or stopped talking to them because of it.

"Has to tell Mommy?" Niall asked as he lifted his head from his Daddy's shoulder. Liam nodded, "Eventually.." Niall frowned and rested his head back on the older boy's shoulder. The older boys knew that it was going to be the hardest for Niall. After all, he was the one who was living a completely different lifestyle. He was worried, but Liam and Zayn were more worried because they were in Daddy mode. 

"I scared to," Niall whined and grabbed the front of Liam's shirt. Liam sighed, "I know, sweetheart. You don't have to worry about that right now though, okay?" Niall just nodded. He stuck his dummy back in his mouth and cuddled further into Liam's body.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because I'm in a good mood, two chapters within two days. Don't get used to it, but I hope you like it this time!  
> Anyways, thank you to everyone who reads this story! Not to mention all of the wonderful commenters! (Not sure that is a word, but still...) I appreciate all of the support!  
> Hope you guys like this chapter!

Liam, Zayn and Niall went to tour the house one more time before signing for it. The two older boys were imagining what each room would look like and which room would be Niall's. They were absolutely in love with this house. It had just enough bedrooms and space. Along with a huge backyard. 

"What do you think, Ni?" Zayn asked. Niall looked up at his two Daddies along with the realtor, "I love it." Zayn turned to Liam to see what his answer was. Liam nodded with a smile. "Looks like we're getting it," Zayn remarked. 

Liam and Zayn signed all the papers they needed. Niall waited patiently, hardly saying anything. The boys knew that Niall desperately wanted to be in his headspace, so they tried to hurry as best as they could. After all the papers were signed, they shook hands with the realtor and were handed the keys to their new home. 

The realtor left the house and they were left all by themselves. Liam and Zayn shared a quick kiss. "Our new home," Liam remarked. Zayn just smiled. He picked Niall up and the younger boy instinctively wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck. He rested his head on the older boy's shoulder and stuck his thumb in his mouth. 

"Let's get this one back to the flat, it's just about nap time," Liam remarked. Zayn nodded but Niall whimpered. "No nap," Niall whined with his thumb still in his mouth. "You can either take a nap or go to bed earlier, it's your choice," Liam added. Niall whimpered again. "No, Daddy," Niall whined. Zayn just kissed his boy's cheek and rubbed his back. 

The three of them left their new house. Zayn set Niall in the back seat in his carseat and strapped him in. He handed over Blue and the younger boy held the stuffed dog close. They all loaded up in the car and headed back to the flat. 

Niall was having a hard time staying awake. Liam and Zayn knew that he needed a nap and that the only reason he was protesting it was because he was tired. They hated to see Niall get fussy or cry, but he needed his sleep. The two older boys had him on such a specific schedule that it was difficult if it was broken. 

Liam prepared a bottle of apple juice and handed it over to his boyfriend. Zayn was already sitting in the rocking chair in the living room with Niall sitting in his lap. The blonde haired boy was giggling at something that Zayn did. The younger boy started to whine as he saw the bottle. Zayn brought the bottle up to the blonde haired boy's lips and repositioned him in his arms. 

The younger boy drank from the bottle for a moment before pushing it away. "What's wrong, love?" Zayn asked, trying to get the boy to drink from the bottle again. " 's not milk," Niall whined. Zayn looked up at Liam as if to ask why he decided to switch things up. "We're out of milk.." Liam remarked. Niall whined a bit before going back to drinking from the bottle.

"Daddy sure does know how to upset my baby today," Zayn joked. Liam sighed, "I'm not doing it on purpose." 

Zayn continued to rock Niall until the boy fell asleep. The blonde haired boy only drank about a third of his bottle before falling asleep. The raven haired boy rocked him for an extra minute or two before slowly getting up from the chair. He carefully walked to the nursery and laid the sleeping boy in his crib. Niall moved around a bit to get comfortable and Zayn covered the boy up with his blanket. After everything was situated, Zayn turned on the baby monitor and quietly left the room. 

Zayn joined his boyfriend in the dining room. "I'm excited about the new house," Zayn exclaimed. Liam nodded, "Me, too. We should probably call a moving company and get moved in soon." "I can arrange that. We still need to move Niall's things out of his old place into this one," Zayn added. Liam nodded, "We just need to hire someone to move everything for us. They can probably get the job done in a few days." 

"What do you think about having a little party once we get moved in?" Zayn asked. Liam nodded with a smile, "That sounds great!" 

\--------------------

It wasn't long before they were moved into their new place. Niall's old house was put up for sale and some of his things were moved into their new house. They had everything set up just the way they wanted it. Niall's nursery was set up in the bedroom closest to the master bedroom. There were two other rooms set up as guest bedrooms. They had a game room set up with a large TV and a sectional. There was an office or study on the other side of the kitchen. There were, of course, other rooms in the house that a normal place would have. Bathrooms, kitchen, livingroom, etc. 

The boys were having a little party or gathering at their house. All of Niall's things were hidden or locked away, just in case. There wasn't going to be that many people there, just family and a small handful of friends. 

"Alright, sweetheart. Let Daddy dress you," Liam exclaimed. The blonde haired boy laid at the end of the bed in the master bedroom with his legs hanging off the edge of the bed. The older boy took off Niall's nappy and put him in a pull-up. He then dressed Niall in some jeans and a nice shirt. Liam put the boy in his converse and tied them up. 

"Remember, if you need a new pull-up, come get me or Dada or Uncle Lou or Uncle Harry, okay?" Liam remarked. Niall nodded, "I'm nervous.." Liam hesitated for a moment, Niall was talking in his adult voice and he wasn't used to it. "There's no need to be nervous, love," Liam reassured. Niall just nodded. 

He sat up at the end of the bed and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Niall knew he would have to be a big boy in a few minutes and was going to at least suck his thumb until then. Liam pushed the hair out of the boy's face. He leaned in and kissed the boy's forehead. "Daddy loves you," Liam whispered. Niall gave a slight nod and brought his free hand up to his ear and held it. 

The blonde haired boy started to do this the last few days. Whenever he was sleepy or nervous or fussy, he would suck his thumb and hold his ear. 

Zayn walked over to his two boys and picked up Niall. He pressed a soft kiss onto the boy's cheek before Niall rested his head on Zayn's shoulder. "There's no need to be nervous, lovely," Zayn reassured. Niall just nodded. Liam started to rub Niall's back. 

They stayed like this for a few moments before the doorbell rang. The three boys let out a small sigh. Zayn pressed one last kiss onto Niall's cheek then set him down on his feet. Niall pulled out his thumb and wiped it on his jeans. The three of them went to the other part of the house where they let their guests in. 

Slowly everyone started to get there. Within a matter of 20 minutes, there were a good amount of people there. Everyone was socializing in the kitchen and living room area. 

Liam and Zayn went all around the room talking to everyone. They skipped around from all of the little groups that were forming inside their house. 

Out of nowhere, everyone started to get quieter. Liam and Zayn looked around to see why this was happening, then they realized it. Niall was walking around the house with tears in his eyes because his pull-up had leaked and now there was a huge wet mark on his jeans. "Daddy," Niall called out as he frantically walked around the house. Liam didn't hesitate to get to his boy. He grabbed Niall's hand and led him to the nursery, making sure to shut the door behind him. 

Everyone turned to Zayn, wanting an explination for what they just witnessed. The raven haired boy sighed then looked up at everyone. 

"You're probably wondering what just happened," Zayn began. "Niall, Liam and I are into age play. For those of you who don't know what it is, it's where we treat Niall like our baby. It may seem weird to most of you, but it helps tremendously with Niall's stress. We were afraid to tell all of you because we were worried what everyone might do or say. So, if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on my boy."

The raven haired boy headed straight for the nursery. Everyone sat quiet for a minute, soaking in what they just heard and saw. 

Liam changed Niall out of his soaked clothes into a clean nappy and some new jeans. He held the crying boy close and rubbed his back. Zayn wiped away some of Niall's tears. "It's okay, love," Zayn cooed. Niall had calmed down a little but was still crying. He was embarrassed and shaking from everyone finding out even though he didn't want them to. "Shh.. Daddy's got you," Liam cooed. He pressed a kiss onto the boy's tear stained cheek. 

After a minute or so, Niall had calmed down. Zayn had already went back out to where everyone else was. Liam pressed a few kisses on the boy's forehead. "Want Dada," Niall whined and rubbed his eyes. "Then go get him. It's alright now, love, everyone knows," Liam replied. The younger boy nodded and was set down on his feet. He hesitantly followed Liam out of the nursery. He peeked around the corner looking for Zayn. 

The raven haired boy was talking to a few of their relatives. "Dada," Niall whined quietly and quickly went over to him. The older boy didn't hesitate to pick up his boy. The younger boy instinctively rested his head on Zayn's shoulder and cuddled close to him. 

"Liam," His mom called out. He turned to face her and waited for her to say something negative. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Liam remarked. She shook her head, "It's alright, I understand why you didn't. Just know that I'm here for you guys and that if you ever need anything, I'm here for you. I'm not sure that everyone in this room is okay with what you guys are doing, but I am." Liam wrapped his arms around his mom, "Thank you." 

He walked over and joined Zayn in the kitchen area. Louis and Harry were there loving on Niall. 

Over the course of the next few hours, there were several people that said pretty much the same thing that Liam's mom said. Although, there were a few people who said they didn't agree with it or thought that it was weird and disgusting. Niall remained close to either Liam or Zayn for the rest of the party. He was so embarrassed, but felt a million times better with one of his Daddies holding him. Even if they weren't holding him, he felt better with one of their hands on his back or waist or some sort of physical contact with his Daddies. 

Everyone stayed for a bit longer before they slowly started to leave. Within another half hour or so, it was just the five One Direction boys left. Niall was cuddled up in Liam's arms. The five of them sat around the living room just talking. 

"I'm sorry that everyone had to find out that way. I wish you guys could have told everyone on your own terms," Harry remarked. Liam and Zayn nodded. "Oh well, at least we won't have to hide it around our friends and family," Zayn responded. Louis nodded, "But still.. Just know that we're always going to be here for you guys. No matter what anyone else says." Liam and Zayn nodded. "Thanks, it really means a lot," Liam remarked. Zayn sighed, "Yeah, it does. My parents told me they don't want to be around this part of my life. I knew there would be someone that wouldn't agree, but I never thought it would be my parents."

"I'm sorry, Zayn," Harry added. Zayn shook his head, "There's no need for you to be sorry. We appreciate your support more than you know." 

The four of them talked for a little while longer. Liam held Niall in his arms as they all chatted. Zayn got up when there was a break in the conversation and made a bottle for Niall. He handed it over to his boyfriend then sat back down on the couch. 

The blonde haired boy didn't hesitate to suck on his bottle. He cuddled into Liam's arms and closed his eyes as he slowly drank from his bottle. Liam pressed a kiss onto his boy's forehead then looked back up at Harry and Louis. 

"Can I hold him? I've been dying to hold him all night," Harry exclaimed. Liam nodded and looked down at Niall, "Yeah, now's the time to hold him, while he's all calm and drinking his bottle." Harry and Liam both stood up. Liam carefully guided Niall into Harry's arms and watched as his bandmate sat down and cradled his boy. Harry got the bottle from Niall's hand and held it as he drank. 

"I want this," Harry remarked. Zayn and Liam shared a quick look, "Like ageplay?" Harry just nodded. Louis watched as his boyfriend held Niall and fed the boy his bottle. He didn't realize how serious Harry was about having an ageplay baby. He knew that Harry wanted it, but he didn't realize that it was this serious. 

Louis leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear, "We should talk about this when we get home." He pressed a kiss onto his boyfriend's cheek and whispered a quick, "I love you." Harry nodded and whispered an "I love you" back. 

Niall stopped drinking from the bottle and pushed it away. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and held his ear with the other hand. "Why's he holding his ear?" Harry asked. Liam and Zayn shrugged. "He's been doing it recently. I don't know what started it, but he does it when he's fussy or nervous or sleepy," Zayn explained. Harry nodded and gently pushed away Niall's fringe from his forehead. 

"I'm going to go get Blue and his blanket," Liam remarked before getting up from the couch. He went to the nursery and came back carrying Blue, a baby blanket and a dummy. He clipped the dummy to the front of Niall's shirt and put it inbetween his lips. Liam handed over Blue and covered him up with his baby blanket. The blonde haired boy sucked on his dummy but continued to hold his ear. 

"You two can crash here if you want, I know it's getting late," Zayn exclaimed. Louis and Harry shared a look. "I think we'll head home tonight, we've got a few things to do, but thanks for the offer," Louis replied. Zayn nodded. 

The four of them sat around for a few more minutes and chatted. Harry held Niall as they talked. Out of nowhere, Niall started to cry. "Dada," Niall whined and made grabby hands towards Zayn. The raven haired boy stood up and scooped his baby into his arms. He held the boy against his hip and checked his nappy. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go change his nappy and get him out of these clothes," Zayn remarked. He carried Niall off into the nursery. 

"So, now that Zayn's not here we can talk about this.. Is he still getting jealous?" Harry asked. Liam shrugged, "At first he was, but he's gotten better. Although, Niall has been asking for him more. I think Niall likes to cuddle with him more now because he shaved back his beard." Harry just nodded.

"How's Niall been adjusting to the new home?" Louis asked. "It's been a little difficult. He's woke up crying all three nights saying he was scared. He rarely did that at the other house. Although, other than the sleeping issue, he's good. He loves the backyard and all the space he has to play." Louis nodded, "Well that's good. I think it's good that you guys moved in together and into a bigger house than you had." "Me, too," Liam added. 

It wasn't long before Zayn was walking back out of the nursery with Niall in his arms. The blonde haired boy was put in a new nappy along with some pj's. The pants were tight around his butt, and it was so obvious that he had a nappy on. Anyone that saw him would notice. Not only that but the top of his nappy stuck out over the waist of his pants. 

"Who do you want to hold you?" Zayn whispered in Niall's ear as he walked closer to the living room. "You," Niall said softly back. The raven haired boy walked to where everyone else was and sat down on the couch. Harry stood up and handed over all of Niall's things. 

The boys sat around and talked some more. They talked about One Direction stuff and just a little of everything. It wasn't long before Niall was asleep in Zayn's arms. He was sucking on his dummy and had his face in the crook of Zayn's neck. 

"Well, I guess it's time that we got out of here," Louis exclaimed. Harry nodded, "Thanks for having us over, and I'm sorry again for what happened earlier." "It's no big deal, thanks for coming," Liam replied. 

"Thanks again for the support, it means a lot to us," Zayn added. Louis and Harry just nodded, both smiling.

Zayn carefully stood up and everyone walked to the front door. Liam and Zayn said bye to Louis and Harry. The other two boys carefully rubbed Niall's back then left. Liam shut the door and locked it. 

"I'm going to go put him in his crib," Zayn remarked. Liam nodded, "I'm going to pick up a few things in here." Zayn just nodded and carried Niall back to the nursery. He carefully laid his baby in the crib and got everything situated. Zayn turned on the nightlight, along with the baby monitor. He took one last look at Niall before going back to the kitchen to help his boyfriend pick up.


	14. Author's Note

Thank you to everyone who reviewed on my last chapter. I was agreeing with most of you about how random it was to add someone new and how unlikely that is to happen. I just thought I'd try it out, but I was kinda feeling the same way on how awkward it was. I was more wanting to see what you guys thought before I decided to carry on with the new character or change it.   
I have deleted the previous chapter and I am going to rewrite it to be something a bit more believable. Although, I do appreciate all the feedback! So, I should have a new chapter in the next few days!  
Sorry that it was not as good as you guys would have hoped, but I will try my best on the next chapter! Love you guys! (:


	15. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as most of you know, I decided to rewrite the last chapter that I posted to something completely different. If you guys don't like the new change, then I'm sorry, but I'm very happy with it and like it a LOT better than before, so it's staying.   
> Again, I appreciate all of the feedback from you guys, good or bad. I'm not afraid to get bad comments or criticism. I actually kind of like it because I believe it helps me to be a better writer.   
> Well anyways, here is the new, revised chapter that I promised you guys! I really hope y'all like the new changes! Please, please, please let me know what you think!   
> LOVE YOU GUYS!

After leaving Liam and Zayn's place, Louis and Harry started to drive back to their place. Louis was driving and thought that this would be a good time to stop at a store that he had read about. 

"Where are we?" Harry asked. "It's an ageplay store. I figured we could pick up a couple of things and just try things out," Louis replied.

Harry paused, "You want to be a baby?" Louis shrugged, "I don't know, but I saw how you were looking at Niall tonight and it couldn't hurt for me to try."

Harry had the biggest smile on his face and kissed his boyfriend. "I love you, do you know that? Like really love you," the curly haired boy added. Louis blushed and nodded, "I know, and I love you." 

The two of them went into the store. The place was huge and filled with lots of stuff. "Can I help you two find anything?" A guy asked from behind the counter. The guy couldn't have been much younger than they are. 

Louis and Harry both turned to face the employee and shook their heads. "Not yet, we're going to look around, but we'll let you know if we need help," Harry replied. The guy just nodded and went back to what he was doing. 

"Let's get a basket," the curly haired boy added. Louis nodded and followed his boyfriend as he got a buggy and began to walk around the store. The older boy started to get nervous, he didn't know what to expect, but was willing to try anything for Harry. 

"How little do you think you want to be?" Harry asked as he turned down the nappy/pull-up aisle. Louis looked around at all of the options and blushed. He gave his boyfriend a small shrug, "I guess about the same as Niall." 

Louis began to fidget with the hem of his shirt because he was nervous. He didn't know what Harry was expecting and he knew that trying this was going to be very awkward. "Babe, there's no need to be nervous. I'm not here to judge you," Harry remarked. 

"In fact, if this makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to do it," the curly haired boy added. Louis was quick to shake his head no, "No, you really want this and I think I do, too. I'm just nervous and need a little push." 

Harry nodded with a smile. He leaned in and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's temple, "Let me know if I do something you don't like, and don't be shy to pick out things that you want." Louis bit his lower lip and nodded. 

"So nappies?" Harry asked. Louis looked down at his feed then back up at his boyfriend and nodded. "Like the ones Niall has," the older boy remarked and tried to hide his blush. 

Harry couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend. Niall had very baby-like nappies. They were all white with pastel colored teddy bears, bottles and dummies on the front of them. They were really cute, but Harry was a bit surprised that Louis wanted the really babyish ones instead of starting with something more plain, not that he was complaining. 

"Pick out the ones you like, love," the curly haired boy remarked. He didn't want to make all the decisions because he wanted Louis to be completely comfortable with every aspect of this.

Louis sucked on his lower lip and scanned over all of the different packages. He smiled when he saw the pack that he liked. They were very similar to Niall's and that's exactly what he wanted. Louis just pointed and watched as Harry found his size and put them in the basket. 

Harry put a few more items in the basket without asking Louis, like wipes, baby powder, and rash cream. Louis was still very nervous and stayed close to his boyfriend as they walked around the store. 

"Do you want to do everything that Niall does? Like bottles and dummies?" Harry asked. The older boy stuck his hands in his pockets to stop himself from fidgeting and nodded. His blush deepened as he looked up at his boyfriend. 

"Is that okay?" Lou nervously asked. The curly haired boy didn't hesitate to nod, "Of course, love. Let's go pick out a few, yeah?" The older boy just nodded and followed Harry to the bottle aisle. 

Louis was feeling a bit overwhelmed. There were so many options for everything that he didn't know how to decide. "Do you want to pick them out or do you want me to do it?" the curly haired boy asked. 

Lou shrugged, "Both." So that's what they did. Harry picked out a package of bottles, and Louis picked out another. They were different, so Louis would have a bit of variety. Harry couldn't help but notice that his boyfriend picked out a pink set of bottles. He didn't want to say anything because Louis was so nervous as is, he didn't want to make it worse. Then again, Harry didn't care if Louis wanted pink bottles, as long as his boy was happy. 

"Dummies?" Harry asked. Louis nodded and began to look at all of his options. He picked out two of them and looked over the rack again as he waited for Harry to pick out some, too. Louis picked out a pack of pink and yellow dummies. Harry was getting a bit curious to know why Louis kept picking out these colors. It was very unlike him, but Harry didn't bring it up. He picked out a few more and tossed them in the basket before walking to the next aisle. 

Louis had walked a bit ahead and was looking at everything. Harry couldn't help but notice at the stuffed animal that caught his boyfriend's eyes. He waited for Louis to grab it and put it in the basket, but he kept walking down the aisle. 

After looking everything over, nothing else on that aisle really caught Louis's eye. He went back to it and reached out to touch it. He was curious to know if it was as soft as it looked, and it was. Louis smiled a bit as he rubbed the stuffed dog's ear between his fingers. 

"Did you find something, love?" Harry asked, smiling at his boyfriend. Louis's blush reappeared and he pulled his hand away, "No, uh, not really." 

"What about that cute, little stuffie you were just looking at? You don't want it?" the curly haired boy asked. Louis looked over at the stuffed animal and bit his lower lip. He wanted it, but for some reason he was afraid to admit it. 

"I-Is it okay if I get it?" the older boy timidly asked. Harry nodded, "Of course, lovely. You don't have to ask. If there's anything you want, put it in the basket, okay?" Louis just nodded. He grabbed the soft puppy from the rack and set him down in the basket. 

The boys walked around the store for a little while longer. They picked out a few toys, a blanket, a few kitchen items like rubber silverware, and a few onesies, both long and legless. Louis was getting tired, but Harry was too excited to be sleepy. 

"Is there anything else you want?" Harry asked as he combed his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. Louis shook his head and leaned into Harry's touch. 

The curly haired boy leaned in and kissed Louis's forehead, "Let's check out so we can go home." The older boy didn't hesitate to nod. They paid for all of their items, loaded them up then headed on home. Harry drove them back because of how tired Louis was getting. 

The two of them unloaded their new purchases and carried them inside to the master bedroom. Louis let out a long yawn and he began to strip from his clothes. He was just ready to go to bed. 

"Are we going to start tonight?" Louis shyly asked. Harry shrugged, "It's up to you, love. We can if you want." The older boy thought about it for a moment before nodding. 

"I'm kinda curious, so let's start tonight," Lou added. Harry smiled and nodded. He began to pull out everything that they would need for the night. He pulled out a nappy, the baby powder, a onesie and a bottle. 

"Will you lay on the bed for me, babe?" Harry asked. The older boy blushed and nodded, then did what he was asked. He laid there in nothing but his boxers and watched as Harry set the nappy down next to him. 

"I don't want to do anything that you're not okay with, so I need you to tell me if you don't want to do something, okay? Please don't hold back because you think you're going to hurt my feelings. I want you to be comfortable with all of this, okay?" the curly haired boy remarked. Louis blushed a bit then nodded. 

"Are you ready, love?" Harry asked. The older boy bit his lower lip then nodded, "C-Can you call me baby?" 

The curly haired boy smiled then nodded, "Of course, baby." Louis's blushed deepened and he couldn't hold back his smile. 

Harry took off his boyfriend's boxers and opened one of the nappies. "Lift up," the curly haired boy remarked and Louis did so. He slid the nappy under Louis's bum and the older boy laid back down. Harry opened the baby powder and began to sprinkle it on Louis before pulling the nappy up and taping it snuggly around his waist. 

"Does that feel okay?" Harry asked as he rubbed over the tapes to ensure that they were stuck well. Louis looked down, his cheeks burning red, and nodded. 

Harry proceeded to dress Louis in one of the pajama sets that they picked out. It was two pieces, long-sleeved, and the pants fit snug around Louis's nappy. Making it impossible not to notice that the boy was wearing a nappy. 

"You look so cute, come here, baby," Harry remarked, smiling down at his boy. He scooped Louis into his arms and balanced him on his him. Louis was a bit surprised that Harry picked him up, but wasn't complaining. He rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and relaxed a bit. 

Louis wasn't as nervous as he was earlier and was feeling much better as he was being held. It was a bit weird, but he could feel himself regressing a bit. 

"What do you say we have a bottle then go to sleep?" the curly haired boy suggested. Louis nodded and cuddled closer to his boyfriend's body. He looked around the room as he was carried out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. 

Harry began to prepare a bottle for his boy. He lightly bounced Louis in his arms as they waited for the bottle of milk to be heated up. Louis wasn't paying attention to the microwave, he was too busy looking at the new stuffed animal on the counter. He wanted it so badly, but couldn't find it in him to ask for it. 

The microwave beeped and Harry took the bottle out before screwing the lid on the top. He shook it a little and touched it to the back of his hand before deciding that it was okay. 

"Are you ready to go to bed?" Harry cooed, he was trying to slowly baby Louis more, and was having a hard time not talking to him with certain words or phrases like they did with Niall. Harry was just worried that if he went too fast that Louis would freak. 

Louis was too focused on the stuffed animal to respond. Harry rubbed his boyfriend's back. "Lou, what's wrong, baby?" the curly haired boy asked. 

"Can I, uh, have my new stuffie?" Lou shyly asked. Harry nodded, "Of course, baby. Let's get the tags off first." The curly haired boy set the bottle down and took the stuffed animal out of the bag. He clipped the tags off and handed it to Louis who didn't hesitate to pull it in to his chest. The older boy brought the soft stuffed animal up to his face and slowly brushed the material against his cheek. 

Harry smiled down at his boy and carried him and the warm bottle back to the bedroom. He took a seat on the bed with Louis in his arms. Harry sat all the way back with his back against the headboard. He repositioned Louis so he was supporting his top-half and the lower-half was laid out across the bed. 

"Baby, I need you to move your stuffie just a little so you can drink your bottle," Harry softly remarked. The older boy blushed and pulled the stuffed animal away from his face. Harry smiled down at his boy as he brought the bottle up to Louis's lips. The older boy slightly parted his lips and latched on to the nipple. He left it in his mouth for a few moments before beginning to suck on it. 

Louis struggled to master the bottle. He was sucking at different speeds in different ways and couldn't seem to get it like he wanted it. The older boy let out a small whine from behind the bottle and looked up at Harry. "Slow down a bit, baby. It's not that hard," the curly haired boy remarked. Louis nodded a little before doing what Harry said. 

It wasn't long before Louis got comfortable and established a rhythm. After he mastered the bottle, he closed his eyes and held his stuffed puppy close to his chest. Harry held the bottle with one hand and with the other, supported Louis's neck to his back and softly patted the boy's nappied bum. He softly hummed and watched as his boyfriend happily sucked on the bottle. 

Louis managed to stay awake until he finished the bottle. He let out a long yawn once the bottle was drained. Harry set the bottle off to the side and kissed his boy's forehead. He repositioned Louis to be laying in the bed before getting up and turning off the remainder of the lights. Harry carefully crawled back in bed and Louis cuddled into his side. 

"Goodnight, baby. I love you," Harry said softly, then kissed the crown of Louis's head. The curly haired boy looked down at his boy to see Louis with his eyes closed, sucking his thumb.

\--------------------


	16. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with me. I have been super busy with school and have not been able to update like I want to, but I will try my best to have a new chapter up at least weekly, if not more frequently than that.   
> Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I hope you like it!   
> Also, thank you for all of the feedback! I love you guys! <3

Harry was up before Louis that next morning. He quietly snuck out of bed to make breakfast, but not before admiring how cute Louis looked as he slept. The boy was always a cute sleeper, but he was ever more adorable now with his nappy. 

Harry went to the kitchen and began to make breakfast for the two of them. Not long after Louis was awake. He looked over to see that the bed was empty and frowned. 

There was a familiar pressure on his bladder and he stood up to go to the bathroom, but was reminded that he was wearing a nappy. He stood there for a minute, wondering what to do. On one hand, it was strange to piss in a nappy when he had the mindset of an adult. On the other, he wanted to try it. He was curious and really liked last night, so he figured he would try it and try to slip into his headspace. 

Louis stood there for a minute, struggling to piss himself. He had years of potty-training experience that he was trying to overcome. After a minute, he decided to go to the bathroom and at least stand in front of the toilet. As he walked there, he noticed that he had a slight waddle due to the extra padding between his legs. 

Louis stood in front of the toilet and tried once again, this time success. He stood there for a moment, the warm, wet nappy pressed snug against his crotch. Louis liked the feeling and couldn't help but rub his hand over the front of his nappy a few times. There was something about it that he liked but couldn't describe it. 

He could feel himself slowly regressing like he did last night. Louis walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. His nappy was very noticeable in the pajamas that Harry had dressed him in the night before. He couldn't help but smile a bit because he thought he looked cute. He was surprised that he was actually liking this. 

Louis stood in front of the mirror for another minute or two before bringing his thumb up to his mouth. He sucked lightly on his digit and brought his index finger over his nose. The boy let out a little giggle, took one last look, then waddled over to the bedroom door. He opened the door and started to head towards the kitchen. 

Harry hadn't even noticed him, he was too busy making their breakfast. "D-Daddy?" Louis exclaimed from behind his thumb. He didn't mean to say it, but it just slipped out. The boy must have been really slipping into his headspace. 

Harry looked up at his boy with the biggest smile on his face. Louis's cheeks burned red at the realization of what he just said, but based on Harry's reaction, he didn't regret it. 

The curly haired boy set the whisk down and walked over to his boy, scooping him into his arms. "How did you sleep, baby?" Harry asked as he rubbed his boy's back. 

"Okay.. you not there when I woke up," the smaller boy whined. Harry kissed his baby's cheek, "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't know how long you'd sleep and I wanted to make you breakfast." 

Louis perked up at the word breakfast. He looked up to see Harry making his favorite breakfast meal, waffles and bacon.

"Do you want me to put something on the TV for you, love?" Harry asked. The older boy nodded and was carried to the living room. Harry set his boy down on the couch and began to turn on the TV. He scanned through channels hoping to find something good on. 

"Daddy, I watch scooby-doo?" Louis asked as he watched Harry scan through channels. The curly haired boy nodded with a smile and clicked on the Scooby-Doo listing. He didn't realize how much he was going to like all of this, but his heart melted each time Louis called him Daddy. 

"I'll be in the kitchen. Just call me if you need me, okay love?" Harry remarked. The older boy just nodded, too busy focusing on the TV. 

Harry went back to the kitchen and went back to finishing the meal he started. He would look up every few minutes to see Louis just giggling at the TV from behind his thumb. 

Louis moved around a bit and was reminded that he was wearing a wet nappy. He didn't like the feeling so much anymore because it was cold rather than warm. The boy didn't like sitting in the nappy when it was cold. He tried to move around a bit so he wouldn't feel the cold, wetness on his privates, but it was inevitable however he sat. 

Louis just sat there, watching his cartoons as Harry finished their breakfast. He found himself slipping more and more into his headspace. He didn't focus on anything but the cartoons that were playing in front of him. Louis sucked contently on his thumb and occasionally giggled at the TV. 

Harry finished making breakfast and went to the living room to get his boy. Louis hadn't taken his thumb out of his mouth once and his eyes were glued onto the TV, that was until he saw Harry walk in. 

"Daddy!" Louis excitingly remarked. Harry couldn't help but smile, "Hi, baby."

"Are you ready for some yummy breakfast?" the curly haired boy asked. Louis nodded then looked down at his lap with a small frown. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Harry asked as he kneeled down on the floor in front of Louis. The older boy avoided contact and sucked a little harder on his thumb, "W-Wet." 

"Oh, come here, baby. Let Daddy get you out of that wet nappy and into something more comfortable," the curly haired boy remarked then scooped Louis into his arms. The older boy cuddled into his Daddy's chest and allowed himself to be carried back to the bedroom. 

Harry laid Louis on the bed in the same position he was in last night and began to gather the supplies to change his boy. Once he got everything together, Harry stripped Louis of his pajama pants, revealing a very soaked nappy. 

"You are soaked, mister," Harry remarked and began to change his boy. Louis giggled and looked around the room as his Daddy changed his nappy. 

It didn't take long for Harry to change his nappy. Once he was done, he put Louis back in his pajama pants then picked up the mess. Louis just laid there until his Daddy was done. Once Harry put away everything, he walked back over to Louis with a dummy in his hand. He clipped the ribbon to Louis's shirt and gently pulled out Louis's thumb. 

"No more sucking on your thumb, baby. It's icky. You can have your dummy though," Harry remarked. The older boy frowned a little and parted his lips for the new dummy. Harry guided it into his boy's mouth and watched as Louis gently sucked on it. It was a strange feeling. The dummy filled most of his mouth and he wasn't sure how fast or hard to suck on it. 

Harry picked Louis back up and carried him into the kitchen, setting him down on one of the chairs. The older boy crossed his arms as he was sat in the chair. "What's wrong, baby?" the curly haired boy asked. 

"Daddy, I not big boy. No want big boy chair," Louis whined after taking out his dummy just far enough to talk right. He slipped the soother back between his lips and sucked on it, a little faster this time.

Harry didn't expect Louis to regress this fast or even like it, so they hadn't got any furniture for this whole age play thing. The curly haired boy let out a small sigh, "Daddy needs you to sit in the big boy chair just for today. I promise I'll get you a highchair very soon, okay?" 

Louis let out a small whine, that wasn't what he wanted to hear, but nodded because he didn't have a choice. Harry set two plates on the table then scooted Louis's chair closer. He angled it so one of his legs were on one side of his boy's chair and the other side of the chair was blocked in by their table. 

Harry took a bite of his food and looked up to see that Louis hasn't even toughed his silverware. "Daddy, fee' me?" Lou asked from behind his dummy. Harry smiled at his boy and nodded. He cut his meal up into bite-sized pieces then began to feed his boy. 

Harry went ahead and fed Louis all of his breakfast and waiting to eat his own. Once Louis was done, he put the dummy right back in his mouth and made grabby hands towards Harry. The curly haired boy scooped him up and carried him back to the living room to watch cartoons some more. 

"Daddy?" Louis exclaimed after dropping his dummy. "You get me bottle, please?" The curly haired boy smiled again, he loved the way Louis talked when he was in his headspace. He nodded then went to the fridge to make Louis a bottle. He poured apple juice, one of Louis's favorites, and diluted it with a little bit of water like the older boy usually did. He screwed on the lid and carried it back to his baby in the living room. 

Louis smiled when he saw his Daddy walk in the room and dropped his dummy as he reached out for his bottle. He brought the nipple up to his mouth and sucked on it, remembering the right speed from last night. Louis let out a small hum from the bottle as he tasted the apple juice mixed perfectly with water. 

\---------------------

Liam and Zayn were up before Niall. They were both still a bit upset about what happened last night. They weren't prepared for anyone else finding out about their lifestyle, especially the way everyone found out. 

The two of them sat in their new living room watching TV. Zayn was sitting on the couch regularly with Liam cuddled into his side. They weren't able to spend as much one-on-one time as they were able to before having Niall as their baby. They both loved their new lifestyle, but did still miss their time together. 

They were about halfway through their TV program when Niall started to cry. Liam patted his boyfriend's leg then sat up. "I'll be right back," Liam added before standing up and heading to the nursery. "Want some help?" Zayn asked. Liam just shook his head. 

"Good morning, sweet boy," Liam cooed as he lowered the rails to the crib. Niall had calmed down since he saw his Daddy walk in the room. The older boy picked up Niall and pressed a few kisses onto his baby's face. The blonde haired boy giggled as Liam kissed all over his face. 

"Let's get my baby out of that soaked nappy," Liam remarked as he laid Niall on the changing table. The younger boy just looked around the room as his Daddy changed his nappy. Liam left Niall dressed in the same pajamas he was in last night. He pulled up the pants and smiled at how they fit around the boy's nappy. 

Liam lifted Niall up off the changing table and set him on the ground. "Go see what Dada is up to," the older boy remarked. Niall nodded and ran out of the room and into the living room. Zayn was getting up by the time Niall got in there. The blonde haired boy ran straight into Zayn's arms and giggled as he was picked up. 

"Good morning," Zayn exclaimed then kissed the boy's forehead. "Are you hungry, sweet pea?" Niall just nodded. The older boy set Niall in his highchair and fastened him in. By now, Liam had joined them in the kitchen. 

"What do you want for breakfast, sweetheart?" Liam asked as he scanend through the fridge. Niall thought about it for a second, "Fruit!" So that's what Liam got out of the fridge. He pulled out a few different kinds of fruit and mixed them in a bowl. Zayn got the bowl of mixed fruit and set it on the tray of the highchair. Niall didn't hesitate to start eating his breakfast. 

"Babe, do you want anything for breakfast?" Liam asked. Zayn nodded, "I'll make myself a small bowl of fruit." The raven haired boy made a bowl of fruit just like the one Liam made for Niall. Liam made Niall a sippy cup of apple juice and set it on the tray next to the bowl. 

The three of them ate their breakfat relatively quickly. Zayn and Liam picked up their small mess while Niall drank his apple juice in his highchair. "Daddy, go play outside?" Niall asked. Liam nodded, "Let Daddy get you dressed in some play clothes first." Niall just nodded. He was picked up and carried back to his nursery. Liam stripped the boy down to his nappy and dressed him in some casual clothes to play in. The older boy put Niall in a coat and shoes.

Liam set Niall down on his feet and followed him out of the nursery. "Want to go sit out there with me while Niall plays?" Liam asked. Zayn nodded, "Let me put on a coat and I'll be right there." The raven haired boy went to the master bedroom while the other two went outside. 

"Niall, go play, but don't get too close to the pool. The last thing Daddy wants is for you to fall in," Liam remarked. Niall nodded and took off towards the play area set up for him. 

Zayn came outside not long after. He and Liam sat on the patio just talking. The two of them would occassionally look up to see how Niall was doing. 

After about twenty minutes or so. "I think I'm going to go inside and start getting lunch ready," Zayn exclaimed. Liam nodded, "Okay." He watched as his boyfriend went back inside their house. 

Liam turned around to check on Niall. The blonde haired boy was still sitting on the ground playing with his toys. He made all sorts of noises as he played. 

About ten minutes later, Niall gets up from the ground and starts to head over to Liam. "Daddy," he exclaimed. Liam turned around to see what Niall was calling him for, but by the time he saw Niall, he saw his boy trip into the cold swimming pool. Liam didn't hesitate to get up and pull Niall out of the pool. He had his baby out of the pool and into his arms in a matter of seconds. 

Niall was crying and shaking. Liam held his boy close, not caring that his own clothes were getting wet. Zayn must have heard the noise because he rushed to the backyard. "Can you get a few towels, please?" Liam asked. Zayn nodded and went back inside the house to get towels. 

"Baby, it's okay, Daddy's got you," Liam cooed. Niall was now sobbing at this point. He cuddled as close as he could with his Daddy. His teeth were chattering as Liam held him. 

Zayn came outside carrying a few towels he unfolded one and covered Niall with it. Once his baby was covered, he picked him up and held him close. "Will you go change him while I go get changed?" Liam asked. Zayn nodded and went back inside carrying Niall. 

The raven haired boy carried his baby into the nursery where he laid out the towel on the changing table then laying Niall on it. "Baby, you've got to calm down, Dada's trying to make it better," Zayn remarked. Niall nodded but continued to cry. 

Zayn quickly stripped Niall of his soaked clothes and nappy. The boy continued to shiver. Zayn got Niall in a nappy and dressed him back in his pj's from the night before. The raven haired boy grabbed Blue and a blanket from the crib before picking up his baby and sitting down in the rocking chair. 

"Baby boy, you've got to calm down," Zayn cooed. He rocked Niall slowly and wrapped him up in the blanket. "D-Dada s-sing?" Niall managed to get out. His teeth were still chattering and he was shaking from being so cold. The raven haired boy nodded and began to sing for his boy. 

Niall started to calm down as Zayn sang to him. The blonde haired boy started to suck on the dummy that was placed between his lips and slowly but surely calmed down. 

Liam walked into the nursery not long after. Zayn finished the song and looked up at his boyfriend. "What happened?" Zayn asked. Liam sighed, "Niall called my name so I looked up to see what he wanted and the next thing I knew it, he was tripping into the pool." Zayn nodded with a sigh, "Baby, this is why we tell you to be careful around the pool." Niall nodded. 

"You just about gave Daddy a heart attack today," Liam remarked. Niall looked down at his hands, "S-Sorry Daddy." Liam knealt down next to the rocking chair and took Niall's hands into his, "It's okay, baby. But you have to be more careful. Daddy and Dada don't want to see you get hurt." "We're just trying to protect you, love," Zayn interjected. Niall sniffled and nodded. 

"I love you, sweetheart," Liam added. "Luvoo too," Niall said around his dummy. Liam pressed a kiss onto his baby's forehead. 

"I'm going to go put something together for lunch," Liam remarked. Zayn nodded, "Do you want to hold Niall? I already started lunch." Liam shook his head, "I feel like I'm always keeping you from holding him or comforting him, so I'll go finish lunch." Zayn just nodded, he wanted to say how he gets enough time to hold Niall, but just decided to let Liam do his thing. 

The raven haired boy pressed a kiss onto Niall's forehead and continued to rock him. The younger boy had calmed down by now but was still as close as he could be to his Dada for the warmth. The two of them stayed like that for another fifteen minutes or so. 

Liam came to get them when it was time for lunch. The raven haired boy kept Niall wrapped up in his blanket as he carried him to the kitchen. Niall was set in his highchair and strapped in. 

Liam made grilled cheeses and soup for lunch. Zayn had already started to make soup before Liam stepped in to finish the meal. The two older boys cut up Niall's grilled cheese and put it on the tray. Liam set out three bowls. He filled two nearly all the way up and the other one only about halfway. They set the bowls on the table and sat down with Niall's highchair at the head of the table. 

"Daddy, feed me?" Niall asked. Liam nodded and grabbed the baby spoon. He got a spoonful of soup and blew on it before bringing it up to his baby's mouth. The blonde haired boy sipped up the soup then ate a small piece of the grilled cheese. "Is it good, sweet pea?" Zayn asked. The blonde haired boy nodded with a grin then opened his mouth up for the next bite of soup. 

Liam hardly had time inbetween bites to feed himself, so he just decided to feed Niall first, then himself later. Niall and Zayn finished about the same time. The raven haired boy took their plated to the sink and began to wipe down his baby's face. Liam went back to eating his own meal. The blonde haired boy stuck his thumb in his mouth and held his ear. 

Zayn started to pick up the kitchen as Liam finished his lunch. It didn't take Liam long to finish his lunch. He put his plate and bowl up in the dishwasher with the rest of the dishes. 

"Daddy," Niall whined. Liam picked up Niall from the highchair and held him against his hip. "Let's go put on a movie for you, sweetheart," Liam remarked. Niall just nodded as he was carried to the living room. Liam brought the playpen to the living room and set it in front of the TV, but not too close. He set his boy down in the playpen then turned on a DVD for him. It wasn't long before Niall was asleep, with his dummy bobbing slowly under his nose.

\--------------------

Niall had just woken up from his nap. Zayn picked him up from his crib and started to change the boy's nappy. "Wait," Niall exclaimed. Zayn stopped what he was doing and looked over at his boy, "What's wrong, love?" Niall sighed, "I don't want to wear my nappies anymore." Zayn stood there for a minute taking in what he just said, "Are you sure?" Niall just nodded. Zayn gave a slight nod then dressed the boy in boxers. He picked him up off the changing table and set him on his feet. "Thanks," Niall added. 

The blonde haired boy left the nursery and started walking to the kitchen where Liam was. "Did you have a good nap, sweetheart?" Liam asked as he looked up. "Where's your nappy?" Niall looked down at his feet then back up at Liam, "I don't want to wear them anymore. I think I need a break from the babying." Liam just nodded, his eyes were starting to tear up. He knew that this would happen eventually. Niall felt bad as he watched Liam walk away. 

Zayn wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and let him cry. Liam was crying softly, but still crying. Niall felt bad that this was making Liam cry, but he knew that the two boys weren't going to force him to do anything. 

"I'm going to go play my guitar outside," Niall remarked. Zayn nodded and watched as he grabbed the acoustic guitar and went outside. 

"Babe, it's okay," Zayn said as he tried to calm his boyfriend. Liam sniffled, "I wasn't ready for this. I loved him being our baby." Zayn kissed his boyfriend's temple, "I know, but we both knew that this was going to happen eventually." Liam just nodded. 

The two of them started putting away all of the baby things around the house. They took apart the highchair and the playpen and stored all of the things in the nursery. 

After being outside for like an hour, Niall came back in the house. "Liam," he called out. "Zayn," he added. The two boys turned from the couch to see what Niall needed. The blonde haired boy stood by the back door holding his guitar. He had an accident and his sweatpants were soaked. Liam wanted to say that that's why he needed his nappies and convince him to go back to the way things were but he knew that there was no point. Zayn got up and went to the hall closet and handed the boy a towel. He went right back to cuddling on the couch with his boyfriend. 

Niall dried himself off a little and wrapped the towel around his waist. He went to the nursery and got some more sweatpants and boxers then went to the bathroom to clean himself up. 

The blonde haired boy had kept to himself for most of the evening. He went to the spare bedroom and watched TV and played his guitar. 

Liam and Zayn started to make dinner around seven. The two of them whipped up a meal fairly quickly. The raven haired boy set out three glass bowls and regular spoons. He almost grabbed one of the baby spoons but caught himself. 

"Niall, dinner's ready," Liam called out. "Be right there," Niall yelled from the other room. Zayn made everyone's bowl and Liam helped him carry everything to the table. 

The blonde haired boy joined them at the table. He lifted up the glass cup of juice set out for him and started to drink it. Although, he lifted the glass too high and spilled some on himself. Liam grabbed his napkin and went to wipe off the boy's face, but Zayn stopped him. Niall struggled a bit as he ate his meal. It really took every bit of Liam not to grab the spoon and feed the boy, but he knew that it would be a bad idea. 

Their dinner was relatively quiet. No one knew what to talk about so they just ate their meal in silence. When Niall finished his dinner he put the dishes in the sink. "Dinner was good, thank you," he added before going right back to the spare bedroom. 

Liam sighed when the blonde haired boy got to his room. "I hate this," he muttered. Zayn nodded and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek, "I know, I hate it, too."

\--------------------

Liam sat in the living room watching some late night talk show. He woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep, he had too much on his mind. Zayn was still passed out in the master bedroom. 

About half an hour of being out there alone, Niall walked in carrying his sheets in a wadded bundle. Liam looked up at him and realized that he had wet his bed. He wanted nothing more than to put the boy back in nappies and lay him in his crib, but he knew he couldn't. Liam could tell that Niall's eyes were red. He had been crying. 

Niall just looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Liam and walked to the utility room. He put his sheets in the wash then went back to the spare bedroom. 

Liam so badly wanted to take care of Niall again. He wanted to run him a nice, warm bubble bath and get him all clean. He wanted to rock him as he gave him a warm bottle of milk and lay him in his crib after he's asleep. He wanted to clean up the wet sheets and make sure everything was dry and clean. It drove him absolutely crazy not being able to help Niall, when the boy needed help. 

Liam couldn't help but wonder what made Niall decide to stop like this out of the blue. Was it something he or Zayn had done? Were they babying him too much or holding him too much? He couldn't help but blame himself and wonder what he could have done differently to prevent this, but Liam knew it was just part of it. He knew that Niall wouldn't want to do this forever, he just wanted a bit more warning so he could adjust out of it, not just stopping like it was flipping on or off a switch. 

Liam wasn't mad at Niall, he could never be mad at that boy over something like this. He was just a bit upset. He had really enjoyed being Niall's Daddy and taking care of him, and it was hard to just stop all of a sudden. Liam was definitely taking this harder than Zayn, that or Zayn was just good at hiding it, which very well could have been the case. 

It really did bother both of the boys, whether Liam showed it more or not. Zayn was still feeling a bit upset about it, too. He was like Liam, he loved taking care of Niall and being his Dada, but he was trying his best to stay pretty positive about it. He wanted to comfort his boyfriend and remind him that this was always a possibility. He also wanted to his boyfriend to know how much he loved him whether they were Niall's Daddies or not. 

Although, it was hard on all three of the boys. Niall was having a hard time adjusting from wearing nappies all the time to not. He was finding it hard not to suck his thumb or call the other boys Daddy or Dada. He was so used to being in his headspace, that it was a bit weird to adjust out of it. He was trying not to get frustrated about his accidents and stuff like that because he was the one who decided to stop. His mind was just all over the place. Niall couldn't decide if he had made the right decision or not.


	17. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had a bit of writer's block. I had the idea of what I wanted, but for some reason I couldn't write it out like I wanted. I'm still feeling iffy about how this chapter turned out, but I was tired of rewriting it, so this is what I have! I hope you guys like it!

Liam and Zayn were in the living room watching a movie when Niall walked in. His pants were soaked and he was crying. "Let's get you a towel and some dry clothes," Liam remarked. Niall just nodded and followed Liam to the bathroom. The older boy stripped him of his wet clothes and gave the boy a wipe to clean himself off with. Niall had calmed down a bit by now. Liam went to the other room and came back with a pair of boxers and some new sweatpants. 

"You might want to think about wearing pull-ups until you've got more control," Liam suggested. The blonde haired boy just nodded, "D-Do we have p-pull-ups?"

The older boy nodded, "I'm going to go get one. Clean yourself off and I'll be right back." Niall just nodded and did as he was told. 

Liam grabbed the package of pull-ups from the nursery and brought them back to the bathroom. He set the package down on the counter and pulled one out, setting it on top of the package. 

"If you need more, let me know and I will go to the store and get you some," Liam remarked. The blonde haired boy just nodded and watched as Liam walked away. He wanted the older boy to help him, but then again he asked for this. 

Liam wanted to help Niall, so badly, but knew it would be best if he didn't. After all, Niall didn't want to be taken care of by him and Zayn anymore. 

Niall finished up in the bathroom and pulled his sweatpants over his pull-up. He felt a lot better knowing he wouldn't have to be washing wet clothes anytime soon. It was a bit of a relief to not constantly worry about wetting his pants or not. 

The blonde haired boy walked out of the bathroom carrying his wet clothes and started to walk to the laundry room. Zayn and Liam were headed to the front door with keys in their hands. 

"Ni, Liam and I are going out for a bit. Call us if you need anything," Zayn remarked. The blonde haired boy just nodded and watched as they left the house, locking the door behind them. 

Niall was feeling a bit confused and a little afraid. This was the first time in a while that he was left on his own. It made him a bit nervous, but this is the choice that he made. 

All of this started from something that someone said to Niall at the party. He was inbetween being big and little when Zayn's dad approached him. The man said some horrible things, insinuating that he did not approve and how disgusting he thought this lifestyle was. He made a few comments directed at Niall that the boy just couldn't stop thinking about. 

Niall thought by ending their age play lifestyle, he would be doing the boys a favor. He didn't want to be holding Zayn and Liam back in their relationship, and he definitely did not want to be embarrassing them. Zayn's dad had made him really think a bunch of things over and that's why he decided to stop. 

Deep down, Niall did not want to stop doing age play, but thought he was making the right decision for Zayn and Liam. He didn't know how to get what Zayn's dad said to him to stop replaying over and over in his mind. 

Niall was even more scared because he hasn't been left alone in months. He was already having a hard enough time, but now he was freaking out to be left alone. The blonde haired boy told himself that he'd be fine and the boys would be back soon. 

After an hour or two, Niall was getting even more scared. He just wanted the boys to be back, he wasn't ready to be left in the house alone yet, even if he was alone in his room when they were here. 

Niall went to the bathroom to change his wet pull-up. He ripped the sides of the soaked pull-up and grabbed a wipe from one of the drawers and began to wipe himself clean. The blonde haired boy did his best not to cry, even though he was feeling like he was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"Daddy's better at this," he said to himself. The blonde haired boy froze and could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. The realization that he still wanted this whole age play relationship.

"I want my Daddy," Niall whined and the tears began to flow. He sat and cried for a few minutes before calming himself down a bit to just a few sniffles. The blonde haired boy reminded himself of what Zayn's dad told him and tried his best to be a big boy. 

"No, I'm a big boy. Don't need Daddy," the blonde haired boy told himself.

Niall got out a new pull-up and pulled it up around his waist. He picked up the small mess he made in the bathroom, washed his hands then went to the living room to watch a movie or some TV. The blonde haired boy took a seat on the couch and began to scroll through the channels. He scanned through the news channels then the movies and kept scrolling until he saw something that caught his eye. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. 

Niall watched this TV show on several occasions while in his little headspace. Liam and Zayn used to turn it on for him if they were going to be in the bus for a long time. There was something about the show that Niall just loved. So when the blonde haired boy saw it on the TV guide, he couldn't help but click on it. 

He sat and watched this show, not really thinking about everything that was on his mind. Niall couldn't help but giggle at some of the parts of this show, even if it was just intented for toddlers. He sat and watched the whole episode while ignoring the grumbling coming from his tummy. 

Niall hadn't made himself a meal in a long time and was avoiding it, just hoping Liam and Zayn would be back and they would make something. After watching the whole episode, Niall decided that he needed to eat. 

He went to the kitchen and began to rummage through the pantry and fridge. The boy could cook, but it had been so long and he was recently out of his headspace, so he didn't trust himself. 

Niall decided on leftovers. After all, it was harder to ruin leftovers than to actually reheat them. He set the plate in the microwave and refocused his attention on the TV. Another episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse was on and Niall couldn't help but watch it. 

The microwave beeped and Niall carried his reheated meal back into the living room and sat down on the floor behind the coffee table. He set the plate down and began to eat his meal. 

It took him longer than usual to eat, due to the distraction of his favorite little TV show. At the end of the episode, Niall went back to the kitchen to put his plate up. He set the dirty dishes in the sink then went to the fridge and pulled out some apple juice. Niall opened the cabinet to pick out a cup for his drink when he saw them. All of his bottles and sippy cups taking up half of the cabinet space. 

He wanted so badly to drink from one of his sippy cups or bottles. Every drink Niall's had since stopping the whole age play thing, he had spilled on himself. Niall looked at the time and debating on whether or not pouring his juice in one of his old sippy cups. He wasn't sure when Liam and Zayn were going to be home and he didn't want them to see him drink from his sippy cup. 

Why not? Niall thought to himself and poured some juice in one of the sippy cups. He screwed on the lid, put the juice back in the fridge then brought the sippy cup up to his lips. The boy couldn't help but relax a bit as he drank from one of his cups. 

He missed the feeling of having the rubber nipple between his lips. Niall was so used to drinking everything from either a bottle or a sippy cup that it was hard to just stop, rather than transition out of it. It didn't take him long to establish a pace at which he drank the juice. Niall went back to the couch where he laid out and continued to drink his juice as he watched yet another episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. 

It was about halfway into the third episode when Niall heard the thunder. It was incredibly loud and followed by a bright flash of lightning. The boy sat up and tried to calm himself. He didn't like thunderstorms, but he was freaking out because the boys still weren't back. 

Niall peeked outside to see the rain just pouring down. It hadn't stormed this bad in a while and Niall not only worried about being alone, but worried about Zayn and Liam. He didn't want them to get in a wreck because of the bad weather, but he also didn't want them gone much longer. 

The thunder roared a few more times before the power went out. Everything went black and Niall froze. He didn't know what to do so he just broke down in tears. The boy wasn't fond of the dark, which just happened to be the cherry on top for this bad evening he was having. 

Niall began to frantically search for his cell phone on the coffee table and on the couch. He found it between two of the couch cushions then began to dial Liam's number. It didn't take long to start ringing. As the line rang, another roar of thunder came. Niall jumped and kept his eyes closed. He was sobbing at this point and didn't know what to do.

"Hello?" Liam answered. 

"D-Daddy," Niall cried. The boy didn't mean to say it, but couldn't help it. He was falling into his headspace and it just slipped. 

Liam didn't expect to hear that on the other side of the line. He could tell Niall was scared and crying, which made him a little scared, "What's wrong, love?" 

"Sc-Scared. C-Come home," the blonde haired boy whimpered. That's all it took for them to head home. Zayn grabbed Liam by the hand and quickly led him to the car. 

"Shh, it's okay. We'll be there soon," Liam replied, trying to calm the boy. Niall didn't say anything, he just continued to cry on the other end of the phone. 

Liam so badly wanted to call him baby and tell him that his Daddy was on his way, but they were in public. He and Zayn rushed to their car then began to head home. 

"Daddy's here, baby. It's okay, everything's going to be alright. Can you tell Daddy what happened?" Liam remarked. The blonde haired boy sniffled, "P-Power out, an' by m-myself."

Zayn kept looking at Liam to tell him what was wrong, he could piece together a few things, but not all of it. "It's going to be okay, baby. Daddy and Dada are on their way. Just keep talking on the phone with me," Liam replied. 

As Liam waited for Niall to calm down a bit and reply, he whispered to Zayn that the power was out and Niall slipped back into his headspace. Zayn drove a bit faster, but still carefully as he made his way home. 

It was quiet for a moment and Liam heard a beeping in his ear. The phone call had just ended. Either Niall hung up or his phone went dead. Liam began to get nervous and freak out a little. He felt so bad for Niall being at home alone, in the dark, while it storms. 

"Please go as fast as you can without getting us in a wreck. I think his phone died," Liam remarked. Zayn nodded and did just that. 

Niall was freaking out because his phone did die. That was his only source of light and now it was gone. He reached out for anything he could grab, hoping for a blanket or something to cover himself with. Luckily, there was a throw folded on the arm of the couch. 

Niall quickly unfolded the blanket and covered his whole body with it. He sat with knees brought up to his chest and the blanket covering him from the top of his head to his feet. The boy couldn't help but shake. He was so scared and didn't know what to do. 

No matter how hard Niall tried, he couldn't calm himself down any. He was shaking, sobbing, and desperately wanting his Daddies to be home already. 

"Zayn, how much longer?" Liam impatiently asked. The raven haired boy sighed, "I'm trying my best, Li, but there's traffic from this weather." 

Liam just wanted to be home already. He could only imagine how scared Niall was all alone at the house with the power out. 

The drive that should've taken about ten minutes, took twenty, but as soon as the car was parked, Liam was running in the house. The power was back on, but Niall had since moved from his spot on the couch. 

"Niall? Daddy and Dada are here," Liam exclaied as he frantically looked for his boy. Zayn was not far behind Liam and began to look throughout the house, too.

"Ni, where are you, love?" Zayn called out as they looked throughout the living room, kitchen and master bedroom. Liam went to the nursery and saw a blanket poking out from the corner of the room. The older boy quickly made his way over to the blanket and carefully reached his hand out to pull back the throw. 

Niall jumped but then calmed down when he saw his Daddy. The blonde haired boy's eyes were red and puffy, and still had tears running down his cheeks. He was holding his stuffed dog as close as he could to his chest and had a dummy bobbing quickly under his nose. "D-Daddy," Niall whimpered.

Liam didn't hesitate to pull him into his arms. He held his baby as close as he could and Niall immediately calmed down a bit. "Zayn, I got him," Liam called out. The raven haired boy stopped looking and found Liam in the nursery holding Niall in his arms on the ground. 

Zayn took a seat on the floor next to his boyfriend and rubbed his baby's back then kissed the crown of Niall's head a few times. Both Liam and Zayn's hearts were pounding from rushing over here and looking all over the house for their boy. 

"I'm going to go make him a bottle," Zayn quietly remarked. Liam nodded and kissed the raven haired boy as he got up and went to the kitchen. 

"Shh, Daddy's got you. It's okay," Liam cooed. He carefully stood up with Niall still tucked into his arms then took a seat on the rocking chair. Niall had calmed down tremendously since his Daddies found him. He was no longer crying, but had the occasional hiccups and sniffles from crying so hard.

"D-Don't weave m-me," Niall whimpered and clung to Liam's shirt. The older boy pulled him closer and kissed the his forehead, "We won't ever leave you." 

It wasn't long before Zayn was back in the nursery with a full bottle of warm milk. "Dada," Niall said softly as the raven haired boy walked over to him. Zayn leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to his baby's forehead. 

"I sowwy I twied to be big boy," Niall said from behind his dummy. Both of his Daddies gave him a calming shush. 

"You don't ever have to apologize for something like that. You aren't forced into this, and if you ever wanted to quit, then you just have to say so.. like you did yesterday," Liam remarked. 

Zayn nodded, "We will love you no matter how big or little you are, okay?" The blonde haired boy just nodded, "I no wanna be big boy." 

"Never wanna be big boy," Niall added and cuddled closer into Liam's body. The older boys pressed a few kisses onto their baby's cheek and forehead. 

"Let's change you out of that soaked pull-up then we'll all go cuddle in Dada and Daddy's bed," Liam remarked as he stood up with his boy in his arms. 

Liam carefully laid his baby down on the changing table and began to gather all of the changing supplies and a pair of pajamas. Zayn handed Niall his bottle and watched as the blonde haired boy quickly latched on. He sucked on it like his life depended on it and Zayn softly rubbed his boy's tummy. 

"Not so fast, love. You'll get a tummy ache," Zayn said softly. Niall just nodded and began to drink a little slower. 

Zayn began to undress the boy, leaving him in nothing but his soaked pull-up. Liam was back by the time Zayn had stripped the remainder of the clothes off of their boy. 

"I wan' my nappies," the blonde haired boy remarked after pulling his bottle out of his mouth. Liam patted his baby's tummy, "That's what Daddy is putting you in." Niall nodded and went back to nursing from his bottle. He felt so much better once the dry, thick nappy was taped around his waist. All he wanted now was to cuddle with his Daddies. 

Zayn and Liam both dressed Niall in his pajamas, then the raven haired boy scooped him up. Liam put the dirty clothes away and disposed of the soaked pull-up, before following his boyfriend into the master bedroom. Zayn laid Niall in the center of the bed. 

"Daddy and I are going to put our jammies on then we'll cuddle in the bed, okay?" Zayn remarked. The blonde haired boy just nodded and laid there patiently for his Daddies. Niall was getting impatient and just wanted to be cuddled in his Daddies' arms, but knew that they wouldn't be long. 

Liam and Zayn quickly changed into their pajamas then crawled into the big bed. Zayn turned off all but the two lamps on the nightstands and crawled into bed on one side of Niall. The two older boys laid on each side of Niall and scooted close. 

The storm had just about passed through with the occasional thunder in the distance. There was a loud roar of thunder and Niall jumped at the loud noise. "Shh, Daddy and Dada are here. No need to be afraid," Zayn whispered into Niall's ear and continued to comb his fingers through the boy's blonde locks. 

Niall just nodded. He felt a million times better wrapped safely in his Daddies' arms. This had been a stressful night for them, well a stressful two days. Niall decided that he didn't care what anyone thought because there were always going to be horrible things said about them and to them, but his Daddies made everything better. He wasn't about to give up his Daddies over one thing that was said to him. It wasn't worth it. 

Even though Liam and Zayn wanted to know why Niall decided to stop doing age play, they decided it was best not to ask. They had their baby back and Niall seemed happier, which was all that mattered.


	18. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter update! Hope you guys like it! Thanks to everyone who has commented. I love hearing from you guys and love your feedback!  
> I hope this chapter isn't too bad because it's 2 am right now and I didn't really revise this chapter. It probably could've been better but I've been typing on it for the last few days and don't really know what else to do besides post it.

The next morning, Liam was up before his two boys and smiled when he saw Niall cuddled up to Zayn with his dummy inbetween his lips. Liam was happy that Niall wanted to be their baby again, but felt so bad about Niall being alone last night when the power went off and he slipped back into his headspace. He wished that they would've at least been home because Niall was really scared and that scared Liam and Zayn. 

Liam quietly snuck out of bed and began to make some tea for himself then started on breakfast for the three of them. He sang softly to himself as he started to make pancakes. 

Liam must have been somewhat loud because about the time breakfast was getting finished, Zayn came walking in with a sleepy Niall. The blonde haired boy's hair was sticking up from the way he slept and his head was rested on his Dada's shoulder. 

"Smells good," Zayn remarked as he walked towards the kitchen. Liam turned around to see his two boys walking his way. He couldn't help but smile because he was so glad to have his family back. 

"Good morning, did I wake you guys up?" Liam asked. He kissed his boyfriend's lips a few times then kissed Niall's cheek. The blonde haired boy just nodded then rubbed his eyes with his fists.

"You woke up Niall with the noise so he woke me up," Zayn answered. Liam nodded, "How come Niall's grumpy but you're not? You hate to be woken up in the morning." 

The raven haired boy looked down at his baby in his arms, "It's hard to be grumpy when I get woken up by this little one." Niall blushed and nuzzled his face into the crook of his Dada's neck. 

"I'll keep that in mind next time I need you up in the morning," Liam added. 

Zayn couldn't help but smirk a little at his boyfriend's comment, "I'm going to go change this one's nappy and I'll be back to help you with whatever's left." Liam just nodded as he went back to making breakfast for the three of them. 

The raven haired boy quickly changed Niall's nappy and looked up at his boy, "Do you want to wear pj's or regular clothes?"

Niall thought about it and shrugged, "Pj's." Zayn couldn't help but smile at how cute his boy looked and nodded, "Pajamas it is then."

Zayn pulled the boy's pajama pants back over his new nappy then scooped him up again. Niall cuddled close and held the front of his Dada's shirt. 

"Dada?" Niall asked as he was carried back into the kitchen. The raven haired boy gave a small nod, "Yes, baby?" 

"Not hungry," the blonde haired boy remarked. Zayn nodded then set him down in his highchair and began to buckle him in. 

"Will you try to eat a little for Daddy and Dada?" the raven haired boy asked. Niall brought his thumb up to his lips and shook his head. 

"What's wrong?" Liam interjected. Zayn let out a small sigh, "Niall doesn't want to eat breakfast."

"That's okay. We'll just give him a bottle with some formula or one of those shakes in it," Liam replied. The raven haired boy nodded, "Which one should I make him?" 

Liam shrugged, "Niall, baby, do you want vanilla or chocolate?" The blonde haired boy thought about it for a minute before taking his thumb out of his mouth enough to say something, " 'nilla." 

"Then the formula. We only have chocolate shakes and the formula is vanilla," Liam added. Zayn just nodded and began to make his baby a bottle. 

"Ni, do you want your bottle warm?" the raven haired boy asked. Niall just nodded as he sucked lightly on his thumb. So that's what Zayn did. He heated the bottle from the hot running water running from the sink faucet. 

Liam made two plates of breakfast and set them down on the table. He made Zayn and himself some coffee then sat down. The bottle was warmed up about the time that Liam was sitting down for breakfast. Zayn wiped off the outside of the bottle and set it down on the highchair tray for his baby. 

Niall didn't hesitate to drink from his bottle. He sucked lightly on his bottle and slowly let the warm formula glide down his throat. He loved the way the formula tasted, but for some reason, his Daddies didn't give it to him all that often. 

"Ni, do you want a bite of Daddy's pancake?" Liam asked as he held his fork up with a small bite of pancake. The blonde haired boy looked it over before shaking his head, not once taking his bottle out of his mouth. 

Niall made the cutest sucking noises as he drank from his bottle. He brought his free hand up to hold his ear and continued to slowly nurse from his bottle. 

The blonde haired boy finished drinking his bottle a minute or two before Zayn and Liam finished their breakfast. The two older boys were finished not long after and began to pick up the dirty dishes while Niall sat patiently in his highchair. He was just content with sitting there watching his Daddies clean up. 

Niall felt so much better now that he was in his headspace. He was feeling extra clingy overall, but at the moment, he was just content with sitting in the highchair. The boy loved how safe he felt being strapped into his highchair. Something about it made him feel more regressed. 

Between the two of them, it didn't take Zayn and Liam long to pick up the kitchen. After they were done, Liam got a wet wipe and gently wiped Niall's mouth before getting him out of the highchair and balancing him on his hip. 

"What do you want to do today, lovely?" Liam asked. The blonde haired boy just shrugged. 

"We watch movie?" Niall asked as he rested his head on his Daddy's shoulder. Zayn and Liam both nodded. 

"Why don't you go pick out a movie for us to watch and we can snuggle up on the couch?" the raven haired boy suggested. Niall nodded and was set on the ground. 

Liam and Zayn were a bit surprised on what they saw next. Niall didn't take any steps, instead he got down on the floor and crawled to the DVD rack they had. 

Neither of the 'adults' said anything, but they both made a note to see if anything was wrong or if Niall just regressed a little bit more. Niall didn't take long to pick out a movie. He picked out Monsters, Inc. 

Niall crawled back to the couch and handed the DVD over to his Daddy. Zayn and Liam had set up a little pallet on the floor and the three boys were going to have a cuddle on the floor as they watched the movie. There were pillows and blankets scattered somewhat neatly over the floor. 

Zayn picked Niall up and set him in the middle of the pallet then cuddled next to his boy. Liam started up the movie, turned off all of the lights and cuddled on the floor with his boys. 

Liam looked over at his two boys and smiled like he had this morning. Neither Niall nor Zayn was paying attention when Liam looked over. They were both too focused on the TV that was playing previews for old movies. 

Liam was so happy and he didn't know how to describe it. Everything was perfect for him and absolutely loved cuddling with his two favorite people. 

As he looked at Niall, he couldn't help but wonder what it was that made Niall decide to stop age play a few days ago. Not only that, but he noticed the boy was regressed a bit more and he was curious to know why. Liam had no problem if Niall wanted to act younger, he just worried what it was that set him off to regress. 

\--------------------

"Niall, sweetheart, whats the matter?" Liam asked. Niall let out a small whimper and made grabby hands towards his daddy. Liam didn't hesitate to pick up his boy and hold him close. Niall cuddled into Liam's body, hiding his face in the crook of the older boy's neck. Liam rubbed the boy's back, "What's wrong, baby?" "T-Tummy i-icky," Niall whimpered. The older boy sighed, he didn't want his baby to get sick. 

"How long have you felt icky, sweetheart?" Liam asked, wondering if he just started feeling this way or what it could be. Niall shrugged and grabbed a fist full of Liam's shirt. The two of them sat there for a minute before Niall quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. Liam followed him, making sure his baby was alright. When he got there, he saw Niall sitting on the ground emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Liam sat down next to him and rubbed the boy's back. Niall threw up for another minute or two then flushed the toilet. He stood up and began to rinse his mouth out then brushed his teeth. After he was done brushing his teeth, Liam picked him up and held him close. 

Niall was in tears at this point. He held Liam close and cried into the boy's neck. "Sweetheart," Liam cooed. "Daddy's going to change your nappy then we can go cuddle on the couch." Niall just nodded. 

Liam carried his boy to the nursery. When he laid him down on the changing table, Niall let out a little whimper. Liam slipped a dummy inbetween the boy's lips and began to change his nappy. The boy had a messy nappy and was embarrassed about it. Liam didn't mind changing him, he just wanted his baby to be in a clean nappy and feel better. 

It didn't take Liam long to change Niall. Once he was done, he picked up his boy then grabbed Blue and a blanket from the crib. Liam carried his baby to the living room where he got situated on the couch with Niall in his arms. He had his baby cradled in his arms, their chests to one another. Niall rested his head on the older boy's shoulder, facing his Daddy's neck. Liam snaked his arm inbetween Niall's legs and began to softly pat the boy's nappied bum. The other arm held Niall close to him. Niall held Blue close but wanted nothing to do with the blanket. He was feeling hot and didn't want any extra heat besides cuddling with his Daddy. 

The two of them sat like this for about ten minutes before Zayn came walking into the house. "Hey, everything okay?" Zayn asked as he made his way over to his two boys. Liam shook his head, "Niall's not feeling good, I think he has a stomach bug." Zayn knealt down next to his two boys and softly rubbed Niall's back, "Can I get him anything?" Liam nodded, "Will you make him a bottle, please?" Zayn nodded and pressed a kiss onto his baby's temple. 

"Li, he's burning up," Zayn remarked. Liam nodded, "I know, he needs to be put in a cold bath, but right now, he just wants to be held." Zayn sighed, "We need to put him in the bath soon, I don't want his fever getting any worse." Liam just nodded and watched as Zayn went to the kitchen to make Niall a bottle. It didn't take Zayn long to make a bottle, then he carried it to the living room and handed it to Liam. 

"Niall, baby, Daddy needs you to drink some of this," Liam remarked as he brought the bottle up to Niall's face. The blonde haired boy shook his head no and refused to drink from the bottle. "Sweetheart, you have to drink something, or else you'll get dehydrated," Liam added. Niall sighed and parted his lips a bit. Liam brought the nipple up to his boy's lips and held the bottle as he drank from it. 

Niall didn't drink very much of his water, maybe half of the bottle. "No more, Daddy," he said as he pushed away the bottle. Liam nodded and set the bottle to the side. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss onto the younger boy's forehead. Zayn was right, Niall was running a high fever. 

"Zayn," Liam called out. "Yeah, babe?" Zayn yelled from the other room. "Can you run Niall a bath for me?" "Yes, I'll come get you when it's ready," Zayn added. 

It wasn't long befoe Zayn was calling Liam in to put Niall in the bath. Liam stood up with Niall in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. He laid Niall out on the bed and began to undress his boy. Niall whimpered as he was undressed and carried to the bathroom. He began to cry as soon as his feet felt how cold the water is. Niall tried to squirm and fight it, but Liam set him down in the tub anyways. 

"Daddy," Niall whined. " 's cold." Liam sighed, "I know, baby, but we need your temperature to go down." Niall continued to cry, "Out, w-want out." Liam wanted to cave in and take Niall out of the tub, but knew he couldn't. Zayn took charge and got a rag and began to wipe Niall's body with it. The younger boy cried more as the cold water hit his skin. 

"Niall, please calm down, love," Zayn remarked. Niall didn't say anything, instead he just stuck his thumb in his mouth to calm himself down. He grabbed his ear with his other hand and sat there letting his Daddies cool him off. 

They didn't leave him in the tub long. After about ten minutes or so, Zayn drained the tub and began to dry Niall off. He carried his baby back to the bedroom and laid him on the bed wrapped up in the towel. Liam came in carrying a new nappy. He quickly taped the nappy around his boy's waist. 

"Dada, hold me?" Niall asked, holding his arms out. Zayn didn't want to add extra heat to his boy, but knew that Niall didn't care about that, he just wanted to be held. Zayn picked up Niall and held the boy close to him. He rubbed the younger boy's back and walked around the house with him. 

Liam went to the kitchen and pulled a popsicle out of the freezer. He knew that Niall loved them and that it would also help him with his fever. "Niall, look what Daddy's got for you," Liam exclaimed. Niall lifted his head from Zayn's shoulder and looked at his Daddy. Liam held out the red popsicle and Niall gladly took it. He began to suck on it. The cold from the popsicle made him feel a little bit better. Once he was finished with it, his lips were all red. Zayn got a wet rag and wiped the boy's face down. 

"Why don't we go watch a movie?" Zayn asked. Niall nodded and was carried into the living room. "Li, can we bring the rocking chair in the living room?" Zayn asked. Liam nodded, "Yeah, give me a minute and I'll bring it in here for you."

So that's what Liam did. He drug the rocking chair into the living room and set it facing the TV. Zayn took a seat with Niall in his arms. The blonde haired boy sat like he did with Liam earlier. He turned a bit to face the TV, but left his head on the older boy's shoulder. 

The two of them sat like this for about twenty minutes before Liam came in the room carrying a bottle of ice water. Zayn got the bottle and brought it up to Niall's mouth. The younger boy pushed it away. "Niall, love, please drink the water. I wouldn't ask you to drink it if it wasn't going to help," Zayn remarked. Niall sighed and parted his lips. Zayn put the nipple of the bottle into the younger boy's mouth and watched as he drank from it. 

\--------------------

Liam and Zayn were cuddled into their bed watching some late night TV. Niall's fever had gone down some, but he still wasn't feeling well. He went to bed a little earlier than usual, but he needed more rest. Liam and Zayn put him to bed about 8:30. They made sure his room was a comfortable temperature and didn't cover him with any blankets. The boy slept in nothing but his nappy and had his fan blowing on him. 

It was about midnight when the two older boys heard crying. "I'll go get him," Zayn remarked as he crawled out of bed. He made his way to the nursery and turned on the lamp that was on the dresser. "What's wrong, sweet pea?" Zayn asked as lowered the railings to the crib. Niall was crying but still laying down. The raven haired boy placed the back of his hand to Niall's forehead to feel his temperature. He was still a little warm, but nothing like before. "Do you need a new nappy, is that why you're upset?" Zayn asked and Niall just nodded. He rubbed his eyes with his fists and allowed Zayn to pick him up. 

The raven haired boy carried Niall to the changing table and laid him down. He began to change the boy's nappy. It was then that he realized why Niall was crying. The boy had a messy nappy. Niall wouldn't usually cry over a wet nappy, but always cried over a messy nappy. Zayn quickly changed the boy, telling him that it was okay and that there was no need to cry about it. 

"Dada, firsty," Niall whined. Zayn nodded and picked up his boy, "Let's go get you another bottle." Niall cuddled into Zayn's grip as he was carried into the kitchen. The older boy made a bottle of ice water and got a rag damp with water. He carried his baby back to the nursery and laid him down in the crib. Zayn handed over the bottle and Niall began to drink from it. The older boy folded the rag and placed it on Niall's forehead. He leaned in and kissed Niall's cheek then ran his fingers through the blonde haired boy's hair. 

"Goodnight, baby boy, Dada loves you," Zayn remarked as he lifted the railings to the crib. Niall gave Zayn a small nod as if to say he loved him too and watched as his Dada turned off the lamp and left the room. 

Zayn crawled back into bed with his boyfriend. He rested his head on Liam's shirtless chest. "Is everything alright?" Liam asked. Zayn nodded, "He had a messy nappy then he wanted a bottle." Liam nodded, "I wish he was feeling better. I hate to see him sick." "I hate seeing him like this too, but he's getting better. After tomorrow, he should be back to normal." 

\--------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know cold baths don't actually work, but I wanted to put it in here. Thanks again to everyone who read this and everyone who has commented on previous chapters!   
> Also, what do you guys think about bringing in some family members that are okay with the whole age play thing? I want to try to incorporate more people because it gets a little boring with the same five characters.  
> Oh, another thing, I think the next chapter I post is going to be with Harry and Louis, but it won't be that long. And to everyone who has been asking me, it is still mainly a baby Niall fic, but I wanted to add another baby for him to play with!   
> Anyways, thanks again! (:


	19. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still feeling unsure about this chapter, but oh well. I hope you guys like it!   
> The next chapter will be short and only about Louis. I'm trying to speed up his regression a bit so he can start playing with Niall, which is one of the only reasons I'm having him do age play, too.   
> Thanks again to everyone who reads, comments and leaves kudos in this story! You have no idea how much I love the support from you guys! Getting comments just makes my day! I try to reply to all of you guys, but if I don't I'm sorry!   
> Anyways, hope you like it!

The next morning, Niall's temperature had gone down significantly. He was still not feeling 100%, but he was much better. Liam and Zayn let him sleep in as much as he could that morning, knowing that the boy wouldn't sleep in that long. 

Niall woke up about 10 that morning. He cried when he woke up. Liam rushed into the nursery to get his baby. "Good morning, sweetheart. Feeling better?" Liam asked in the babyish voice he uses to talk to Niall. The blonde haired boy calmed down almost immediately. Just seeing Liam and hearing his Daddy's voice made him calm down. Liam lowered the railings and picked up Niall from the crib. He carried him over to the changing table. As he began to change the boy, he noticed a small rash forming.

"Daddy's gotta put some cream on your rash, love," Liam remarked. He knew how much the boy didn't like it, and thought it would be better to at least warn him that he was going to use it. "No, Daddy," Niall whimpered. Liam sighed, he had to, "Yes, Daddy will be super quick though, I promise." Niall rubbed his eyes and gave Liam a small nod. 

It didn't take long for Liam to change him. He kept true to his word, he was super quick when it came time to putting on that cold rash cream. When Niall was changed, he was left in nothing but his nappy. Liam thought he felt a bit warm and it was probably best to leave him like this for a bit. The older boy carried Niall to the kitchen where Zayn was making breakfast. 

"Morning Ni, feel better?" Zayn asked as he leaned in and pressed a kiss onto the blonde haired boy's cheek. Niall gave a small nod before cuddling closer into Liam's arms. 

"He's being really cuddly," Liam remarked. Zayn nodded, "Can I hold him and you finish up the eggs?" Liam nodded, he always felt like he was keeping Niall from him or holding him too long, so he wanted Zayn to do hold Niall more and things like that. Niall crawled into Zayn's arms and rested his head on the older boy's shoulder. He dug his face in the crook of Zayn's neck and grabbed a fist full of the front of Zayn's shirt. Zayn couldnt help but smile, Niall was so cute when he did this. The blonde haired boy didn't say much because he was sucking on his dummy. Zayn walked around the living room just rubbing the boy's back and kissing his cheek. 

"Babe, breakfast is ready," Liam called out from the kitchen. "I'll be there in a minute," Zayn replied. He pressed his lips to his baby's cheek and smiled at him. "Ready to go get some breakfast?" Zayn asked. Niall lifted his head and nodded. 

Zayn carried Niall into the dining room where he sat him in his highchair. He fastened him in and locked the tray in place before going to the kitchen to help Liam make everyone's plates. Liam and Zayn carried drinks and plates to the table before sitting down. 

Liam put a bib on Niall before setting his sippy cup and plate on his tray. "Dada, feed me?" Niall asked. Zayn nodded, "Of course, love." The older boy turned the highchair so it was facing him and began to feed his baby. The younger boy smiled, because he definitely had his daddies wrapped around his finger. 

It didn't take long for the three of them to eat breakfast. Niall didn't eat much, but the boys expected that. Liam and Zayn picked up the kitchen and left Niall in his highchair drinking his juice. 

"Can I hold him some more or do you want to?" Zayn asked. Liam shrugged, "It doesn't matter, why don't you go hold him? He's getting really clingy with you today." Zayn nodded. 

"I love you," Zayn remarked then kissed Liam's lips. "I love you, too," Liam added and watched as his boyfriend lovingly kissed their baby's cheek, causing Niall to smile. Zayn scooped up Niall from the highchair and Niall instantly cuddled into the older boy's arms. 

\--------------------

Liam's mom and brother were coming over to visit Niall. They were trying to make an effort to let the boys know that they cared and that they were there for them. 

Niall was still taking a nap when they got there. The four 'adults' sat in the living room just chatting and catching up. 

After about half an hour, Niall started to cry. "I'll be right back, let me get him," Zayn remarked and walked to the other room. Niall was sitting in his crib with tears streaming down his face. 

"Did you have a good nap, sweetheart?" Zayn cooed as he picked him up from his crib and carried him over to the changing table. Niall nodded and instantly calmed down. The raven haired boy quickly changed his boy and put a shirt on him. He tried to put sweatpants on him, but Niall was having none of it. 

"Daddy's mom and brother are here, are you sure you don't want pants?" Zayn asked. "No pants," Niall responded. The older boy nodded and picked Niall up. The blonde haired boy cuddled into his Dada's arms and was carried into the other room. 

"Look at how cute," Liam's mom cooed as Zayn walked out of the nursery with Niall in his arms. "I'll bring him in there in a minute. He's fussy and needs a bottle," Zayn remarked. 

He grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and went over to the living room. Zayn took a seat in the rocking chair that was still in the living room with Niall in his arms. He repositioned Niall in his lap and handed the boy his bottle. 

"You gonna say hi, sweets?" Zayn asked softly. Niall blushed and gave the two guests a small wave while drinking his bottle. He looked at the two visitors then hid his face in Zayn's neck. "I don't know why he's being shy," Liam remarked. 

The five of them sat around for a while just talking. Niall didn't say much, he just stayed cuddled into Zayn's lap. "Li, will you take him so I can go to the bathroom?" Zayn asked. Liam nodded and stood up to get his boy. 

"Come here, sweetheart. Let Daddy hold you," Liam remarked as he scooped up his boy. Niall tried to resist. "Want Dada," he whined. Liam kissed the boy's cheek and tried to hold him close, "Dada will be back in a minute." The blonde haired boy tried to reach out for Zayn as he walked by. He let out a small whimper.

"Can I hold him?" Liam's older brother, Lucas asked. Liam nodded, "If he'll let you." Lucas stood up and held his hands out, as if asking Niall if he wants to be held by him. "Can I hold you, sweet boy?" Lucas asked. Niall hesitated before crawling into the older boy's arms. 

Lucas held Niall close and Niall wrapped his arms around Lucas's neck. "Can I sit in the rocking chair?" Lucas asked. Liam nodded, "Of course, let me get him a dummy real quick." Liam got his baby a dummy and slipped it inbetween his lips. 

Lucas took a seat in the rocking chair and repositioned Niall in his arms. The younger boy cuddled close to Lucas and sucked on his dummy. "Is he always this cuddly?" Liam's mom, Karen asked. Liam nodded and smiled at his boy, "For the most part, but he's more cuddly now because he hasn't been feeling well." Everyone was just watching Niall and smiling at how cute he was. Niall was embarrassed, he wasn't used to being babied around others. 

"He's precious," Karen remarked. Liam smiled, "Thank you, I think he's pretty precious, too." 

Zayn came back and smiled at Lucas holding Niall. He took a seat on the couch next to Liam. "I can't believe Niall let Lucas hold him," Zayn remarked. Liam nodded, "Me too." "Why do you say that?" Lucas asked. 

"He's really shy around everyone and only lets Harry, Louis and us two hold him and take care of him. I'm just glad he's getting more comfortable around others," Liam answered. Lucas just nodded. 

They sat like that for a few more minutes. The 'adults' talked while Niall remained cuddled up with Lucas just sucking on his dummy. 

After fifteen minutes or so of just chatting, Niall whined and made grabby hands towards Liam. The older boy gladly held his boy and pressed his lips to Niall's cheek as he picked him up then placed him on his hip. "Do you wanna play with your toys?" Liam asked. Niall shook his head and wrapped his arms around his Daddy's neck. 

"Do you wanna do anything sweetheart?" Liam asked. The blonde haired boy shook his head no. The older boy pressed his lips to Niall's temple then looked up at the clock. 

"I'm going to put dinner in the oven, are you guys getting hungry?" Liam asked. The three 'adults' nodded. Liam nodded as well, "I'll be right back then." He carried into the kitchen with him and put their dinner in the oven and began to heat it up. 

"Want Uncle Lucas," Niall whined. Liam kissed his baby's cheek, "Just a second, love." Lucas must have heard because he was walking over to his brother and his baby. 

"Come here, sweet boy," Lucas cooed as he held his arms out. Niall crawled into his arms and cuddled into his body. Liam smiled at his brother then went back to getting dinner started. Once he was done, he stood by Lucas in the kitchen/living room area. 

"I'm happy for you, Li. You're career is going well and you have a great little family. It's a little weird seeing you in daddy mode, but you're so good at it," Lucas remarked. Liam smiled, "Thanks, Luke. I'd like you and mom to be more apart of our lives now that you know our secret. I missed having you guys around."

Lucas nodded with a smile, "I'm sure I can speak for mom, as well, when I say we'd love to. And any time you need someone to watch your sweet boy, just call me." The younger boy nodded, "Thanks, I'll definitely keep that in mind." 

"Uncle Luke, cowor wif me?" Niall asked in the cutest little voice. Lucas smiled at the blonde haired boy in his arms, "Of course, go get your colors and we'll do it in the living room." Niall nodded and was set down on his feet for the first time in a few hours. He stretched his legs then went to his bin of toys and pulled out the colors and coloring books. Lucas was sitting on the floor in the living room, by the coffee table waiting for Niall. The blonde haired boy didn't take long to get everything together and over to the coffee table. 

"What are you two going to do?" Karen asked, smiling at Niall. The blonde haired boy set his stuff down and looked at her, "Cowor pi'tures." Everyone cooed at how cute Niall was talking. She smiled, "Will you color me one, lovely? I'll hang it up on my fridge." Niall nodded and opened his coloring books. 

"What do you want to color, sweet boy?" Lucas asked. The blonde haired boy scanned through his coloring books until he found the one he wanted... Mickey and Minnie Mouse. "Tis one!" Niall responded, pointing to the picture. 

"Okay, what do you want me to do, love?" Luke asked. The blonde haired boy opened his box of crayons and then looked up at Lucas. "Pick cowor an cowor wif me," Niall remarked. The older boy nodded with a smile and watched as Niall started to color. Lucas grabbed a color from the bin and began to color a small section on the paper. He wanted Niall to do most of it, but didn't want to not color with him since Niall asked him to. 

By the time the oven timer was going off, Niall and Lucas had finished their coloring page. "Will you sign it, love?" Karen asked. The blonde haired boy nodded and scribbled his first name like a toddler would. He smiled at his work and carefully tore it out of the book. 

"Nana, hewe," Niall remarked as he handed Karen the paper. Her heart could've melted on the spot. Everyone cooed at Niall and how comfortable he was getting around others and calling them their own nickname. "Thank you, lovely, it's beautiful," she replied and accepted the picture. "Welcome," Niall added. 

"Sweets, come here, please.. Dada needs to change you before dinner," Zayn remarked. The blonde haired boy looked down at his nappy, it was soaked. He nodded and stood up, making his way over to his Dada. Zayn picked up his baby and carried him into the nursery. 

"Are you feeling better, love?" Zayn asked as he began to change the boy's nappy. The blonde haired boy nodded, "No mowe icky." The raven haired boy smiled at the way his baby was talking. Niall changed some of his vocabulary when he was in his headspace, but not usually this much. 

"At dinner, don't eat too fast or too much.. Dada doesn't want his baby to get sick again, okay?" Zayn remarked. The blonde haired boy nodded and just watched his Dada as he got changed. 

"Dada's proud of you for not being that shy today," Zayn added. Niall just nodded with a small blush on his cheeks. 

It wasn't long before Zayn was carrying Niall into the kitchen for dinner. He fastened his boy in the highchair and locked the tray in place. Zayn went to the kitchen and helped his boyfriend get everyone's plates and drinks made. 

Within a few minutes, everyone was sitting around the table eating their meal. Niall had a bib on and was given a small plate of their meal. Neither Liam nor Zayn wanted to boy to eat too much and get sick again. 

The four 'adults' were still eating when Niall decided that he was finished. He had only eaten half of what Liam put on his plate. "Are you full, sweetheart?" Liam asked. The blonde haired boy nodded, "Feel wittle icky, Daddy." The older boy brought the back of his hand to Niall's forehead to check his temperature. He was barely warm and was worried that Niall was going to get sick again. 

"Okay, sweets. Drink your water for Daddy and I'll get you some medicine in a minute," Liam remarked. The blonde haired boy nodded and sipped on his bottle of ice water. 

It wasn't long before the four 'adults' were finished eating and Liam went to get Niall some medicine. The blonde haired boy took the medicine and immediately started to whine. "Daddy, hold me," Niall whined and made grabby hands to his Daddy. Liam nodded, "Okay, okay.. give Daddy just a second." The blonde haired boy whimpered and Liam picked him up a moment later. 

"Did you eat too much, sweetheart?" Liam asked. The blonde haired boy nodded and rested his head on the older boy's shoulder. "Don't wike feewing icky," Niall whined. Liam sighed, "I know, sweets. Daddy doesn't like you being sick either. Daddy's doing everything he can to help you get better." The blonde haired boy just nodded. 

Liam walked around for a minute rubbing his boy's back. Zayn was picking up after dinner and went to the freezer and pulled out a popsicle. He unwrapped it and wrapped a paper towel around the stick of the popsicle. "Karen, will you take this to Li for the baby, please?" Zayn asked Karen. She nodded with a smile and brought the popsicle over to her son. 

"Look what Nana has," she cooed as she held out the popsicle. Niall lifted his head from Liam's shoulder to see what it was. He gave a small smile and reached out for it. "Tank you, Nana," Niall remarked before he began to suck on it. This would hopefully help with his fever a little. 

"Here, why don't you let me take Niall so you can help Zayn in the kitchen? He won't let me help clean up, I just wanna do something useful," Lucas remarked. Liam nodded, "Thanks.. Let me get you a towel, Niall gets messy with his popsicles." Lucas just nodded and Niall crawled into his arms. The older boy held Niall close and rubbed his back while softly bouncing him. Liam got his brother a towel and watched as he went straight to the rocking chair. Niall sucked on his popsicle while cuddling up with Lucas. The three other 'adults' cooed at the two of them. 

Zayn and Liam refused to let Karen help either, so she went to the living room and sat next to the rocking chair, rubbing Niall's back and pushing the hair out of his face as Lucas rocked them slowly. 

It didn't take long for Liam and Zayn to pick up the kitchen. Liam finished up what he was doing and went to check on Niall. He brought a wet cloth to wipe the boy's face. "All done with your popsicle, sweetheart?" Liam asked as he knelt down next to the rocking chair. The blonde haired boy nodded and handed over the rest of his popsicle. Liam gladly took it and began to wipe Niall off with the cloth. 

"Do you want Daddy to hold you?" Liam asked. The blonde haired boy shook his head no and grabbed a fist full of Lucas's shirt. "Luke, is he okay like this?" Liam asked his brother. Lucas nodded and softly rubbed Niall's back while slowly rocking in the chair. 

"Liam, can I talk to you for a minute?" Karen asked. Liam nodded and followed her into the other room. Before Liam could ask what it was that she wanted, she had her arms wrapped around his neck. 

"I'm so happy for you and so proud of everything you've done. I can't even tell you how much it means to me that you invited Lucas and I here to see how you and your family are," she remarked. Liam smiled down at her, "Thank you. I'm really glad that you and Lucas accept us. It's been a little difficult lately because Zayn's parents said they wanted nothing to do with him because of all this." 

Karen sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that, love. Just know that I love you boys, all three of you, and would support you no matter what the case." Liam nodded and hugged his mom, "Thank you." 

The two of them talked for another minute or two before going back to the living room. Niall was getting fussy and Zayn was picking him up. "Everything okay?" Liam asked. The raven haired boy nodded, "He neeeds a new nappy." Liam nodded and kissed his baby's cheek then kissed Zayn. The raven haired boy carried Niall to the nursery. 

"Poor baby, I hope he gets to feeling better soon," Karen remarked. Liam nodded, "Me too, I hate feeling like I can't do much." She rubbed her son's back, "You're doing great, love."

"Well, I think your brother and I are going to head out," Karen added. Lucas stood up and nodded. "Wait, can you just stick around for a few more minutes so Niall and Zayn can tell you bye?" They both nodded. 

"Thanks again for having us over," Lucas remarked. Liam nodded, "Anytime. You two are welcome over anytime... and I know that Niall is going to be asking to see you two all the time now." Karen and Lucas both smiled. "Well don't hesitate to call if he asks for either of us," Lucas replied. Liam just nodded. 

It wasn't long before Zayn was walking back to the living room with Niall in his arms. "Are you two leaving?" Zayn asked. Karen and Lucas both nodded. "We're occupied enough of your time for one evening. Plus, you need to take care of your precious boy," Karen explained. Zayn nodded. 

"Thank you for coming over. We enjoyed the company, and I'm also glad that you two accept everything going on in our lives," Zayn remarked. They both nodded. 

"Nana go bye-bye?" Niall asked, keeping his head resting on his Dada's shoulder. The four 'adults' nodded. "No want Nana go bye-bye," the blonde haired boy whined. Karen gave a small smile, she was happy that Niall was getting comfortable with her and was not yet wanting her to go. "I will see you soon, love.. Anytime you want to see Nana just ask Daddy or Dada to call and she'll be here, okay?" Karen responded. The blonde haired boy pouted but nodded. 

"Say bye-bye to Nana and Uncle Lucas," Zayn said softly. The blonde haired boy waved at the two of them. "Bye-bye," he said in the cutest little voice. Lucas and Karen smiled at him. "Bye, lovely," she remarked. "Bye, Niall," Lucas added, smiling at Niall. The blonde haired boy gave another wave and watched as they left. 

\--------------------

Niall sat in the bath, refusing to play with his toys. He was getting fussy and still not feeling great. "Dada, want out," Niall whined. The raven haired boy shook his head, "Not yet, love. Dada still needs to wash your hair." Niall let out a small whimper and remained quiet for the rest of bath time. It wasn't long before Zayn was draining the tub and drying Niall off. He carried his baby to bedroom where Liam was waiting with everything laid out on the bed. 

"Are you feeling any better, sweetheart?" Liam asked as he grabbed the lotion bottle and started to rub lotion on his boy. Niall nodded and gave a hand sign as if to say 'a little'. Liam nodded and put lotion all over Niall's body. He then picked up the nappy from the bed and opened it, then slid it under Niall. Liam sprinkled him with baby powder then taped the nappy snuggly around the boy's waist. 

"Daddy, I sweepy," Niall whined as he rubbed his eyes with his fists. Liam smiled at how adorable Niall was when he said that, "I know, sweetheart. Daddy's about to put you down to go night-night." The blonde haired boy nodded then slipped his thumb into his mouth. 

Liam softly pushed away the hair that was in Niall's face then carefully picked up his boy. He held Niall close and rubbed his back. "Daddy, I go night-night," Niall whined. Liam pressed a kiss onto the boy's temple, "Almost, sweetheart. Dada is getting you a bottle and some medicine." The blonde haired boy let out a small whimper. 

It wasn't long before Zayn was back in the master bedroom. "Here's Dada with your medicine, love," Liam remarked. The blonde haired boy lifted his head from Liam's shoulders to see Zayn. "Take your medicine for me, baby," Zayn instructed as he handed the boy over his medicine. Niall nodded and quickly drank the liquid medicine that was given to him then washed it down with the water in his bottle. 

"Ready to go night-night?" Liam asked softly. The blonde haired boy nodded and continued to suck on his bottle. "Goodnight, my sweet boy. Dada loves you so much. Dada hopes you feel better by the time you wake up tomorrow," Zayn remarked. Niall nodded then pulled the bottle out of his mouth just far enough to say something. "Night-night Dada.. luvoo too," he replied then went back to sucking on his bottle. Zayn smiled at his boy then pressed his lips on Niall's forehead. 

Liam carried Niall to the nursery. He debated on whether or not to rock the boy and decided not to. Liam didn't want to make Niall feel queasy by rocking him. Plus, the boy was so tired that he didn't need it anyways. 

Liam carefully laid his baby in the crib and got him situated to go to sleep. After everything was set, Liam leaned down and pressed a soft, lingering kiss on his baby's forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart. Daddy loves you," Liam remarked. Niall just nodded, not wanting to take the bottle out of his mouth. Liam lifted the railings to the crib and made sure everything was good before quietly leaving the room. 

"Poor thing was so sleepy," Liam remarked once he got to his bedroom. Zayn nodded. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs apart. Liam got closer and Zayn pulled him close to stand in between his legs. Zayn looked up at his boyfriend, "Did you notice how he's talking more and more like a baby?" Liam nodded and began to run his fingers through Zayn's hair. 

"I still can't believe how much has changed in the last few months. One minute were chaining nappies to Niall's waist and now he's talking like a baby and calling us Dada and Daddy," Liam remarked. The raven haired boy nodded, "I wouldn't trade it for the world." Liam smiled at his boyfriend then leaned down to kiss his lips. 

\--------------------


	20. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I'm so so so so so sorry for the wait! I don't really know what to say here, except thank you all for being so patient with me!  
> This chapter is 5600 words so I hope that makes up for the fact that it took me so long to update. This next week my course load won't be as bad as it has been, so I will try to post as much as I can!  
> Warning: there will be a little bit of feminization, if you don't like it, I'd advise you not read it. It's just a little, like a very, very little. Just thought I'd let you guys know ahead of time though..  
> (I don't like giving warnings because I feel like it ruins the chapter in a way. Do you guys want me to give warnings like this or just post it?)

"Lou, baby.. please listen to Daddy," Harry remarked, trying his best not to lose his patience. Louis has been refusing a nap for the last fifteen minutes. He wasn't 100% regressed and that small part of him was against the nap. 

"No! Not tired!" Louis retorted, crossing his arms with a huff. The curly haired boy sighed because he knew the boy wasn't fussing because he was tired. Then an idea came to him. 

"Okay, no nap, but you have to let Daddy give you a bath," Harry replied. The older boy thought about it for a minute, blushing at the thought. He considered his two options then nodded, lifting his arms slightly to be picked up. 

Harry scooped up his boy and carried him to the bathroom. He set Louis down on the counter while he plugged the tub and began to fill it with warm water. The curly haired boy added some bubbles and let the tub fill up as he undressed his boy. 

"Don't want bath," Louis whined as he was laid out on a towel on the floor getting his clothes and nappy taken off of him. Harry sighed, just when he thought the boy was going to cooperate. 

"Would you rather a bath or nap?" the curly haired boy asked. Louis shook his head, "Neither." He brought his thumb up to his lips and began to suck on it lightly. 

"Why don't you want a bath, baby?" Harry asked as he untaped the nappy. 

"Not baby. I'm big boy, and big boys don't take baths," the older boy said from behind his thumb, not really helping his case. Harry held back his smile, for the most part, "Lou, right now you're Daddy's baby, and babies have to take baths." 

Louis's cheeks burned red and gave a small nod, knowing he didn't really have a choice and that Harry was right. He was just stubborn and wasn't happy with his options. Harry folded the boy's clothes and threw the nappy in the bin, then scooped Louis up and set him in the tub. 

"Daddy, no," Louis whined as he was lowered in the tub of warm water. Harry set him down anyways and kneeled down next to the tub. The older boy didn't make any moves to play with the bubbles or anything, he just sat there. 

Harry looked up to see that Louis was about to cry. He had a few tears pooling at the corners of his eyes and was sucking on his bottom lip to stop himself from crying. 

"Hey, there's no need to cry. Bath time isn't a punishment, baby," Harry remarked. Louis sniffled and gave a small nod, still fighting off his tears. 

"Daddy's just wants to take care of you and make sure you are all clean," the curly haired boy added as he softly ran his hand up and down Lou's back. Louis nodded and calmed down a bit since Harry was rubbing his back. 

"I know you like having your hair washed, so let Daddy wash it for you with no fussing, okay?" Harry remarked. Louis nodded as he ran his fingers through the bubbles, "Okay, Daddy." 

Harry grabbed a wash rag and began to wipe down his boy's body. Louis wasn't completely on board with this, but he was okay with it. He stopped crying, relaxed a bit and let his Daddy take care of him. After a few minutes, he found himself becoming more comfortable and leaning into the touch. 

"Tilt your head back for me, baby," Harry remarked as he held a plastic cup full of water up. Louis did as he was told and closed his eyes. With one hand, Harry covered Louis's face from the water while the other poured it on the boy's hair. 

After his hair was wet, Harry poured some shampoo in the palm of his hand then began to lather it through his boy's hair. Louis leaned into his boyfriend's touch as Harry massaged his scalp. 

Louis had always like it when someone else washed his hair. The two of them usually showered together and when they did, Harry always washed Louis's hair. The curly haired boy felt a bit bad that Louis didn't want bath time, but knew that he'd like it after his hair got washed. Not only that, but it makes Louis's sleepy. Harry figured he'd bathe the boy, dress him in something comfy and depending on how tired Louis was, watch a little bit of a movie or just put him down for nap. 

Louis let out a long yawn and hoped that Harry didn't notice. He didn't want a nap, but Harry was right, he needed one. Harry washed his boy's hair for an extra minute or so, knowing just how much the boy liked it, before rinsing all the soap out of it. Louis was becoming more cooperative and yawning every few minutes. 

"I love you," Harry remarked as he softly rubbed his baby's back with a wash rag. Louis blushed and smiled up at the curly haired boy, "I love you, too, Daddy!" He was talking in a much childer voice and Harry was pretty sure that he was almost completely regressed. 

"I think it's about time to get out of the tub. I don't want my baby turning into a prune," Harry remarked. The older boy giggled and gave a small nod. 

Harry drained the tub, then scooped Louis up, wrapping him in a towel just before doing so. He dried him off a bit before he carried him to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. 

Louis yawned, "Daddy, can I have my baba?" This confused Harry a bit, he didn't know what 'baba' was. He assumed it was the boy's bottle. 

"A bottle?" Harry asked. The older boy nodded and brought his thumb up to his lips. 

Harry smiled, "Let Daddy put you in a nappy and some comfy clothes then I'll get you a bottle, yeah?" The older boy just nodded. 

Harry taped a new nappy snuggly around his boy's waist then dressed him in another pair of pajamas, like the ones he was in earlier. He put socks on his boy, knowing how cold he gets around the house, before scooping him up. 

With one hand, Harry warms up a bottle of milk. It doesn't take long for him to make it and once he does, he's handing it over to Louis. The smaller boy is cuddled up in Harry's arms, clutching his stuffed animal in one hand and now holding the bottle in the other. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder and began to drink from his bottle. 

Harry takes this opportunity to turn off all of the lights in the house as he walks around. He softly rubs his boy's back and hopes that he'll fall asleep. The curly haired boy couldn't help but smile at the cute, sucking noises Louis was making as he drank from his bottle. 

Harry took his time walking throughout the house, hoping that Louis would pick up on the fact that he was trying to get him to sleep, because if he did, the boy would keep fighting it. He looked out the window to his loft, looking out at the city of London. 

He walked around for another few minutes. Harry stopped by one of the mirrors hung up in the hallway and peeked to see if Louis was awake or not. The boy was indeed asleep with the bottle still in his mouth. 

Harry walked to the bedroom and gently laid him on the bed, careful not to wake his boy. Louis moved a bit to get comfortable, but remained asleep. The curly haired boy took one last glance at his sleeping boy before quietly leaving the room. He shut the door most of the way, leaving a small crack just in case. 

Harry took this time to call Liam. He hadn't talked to him since their party four days ago and wanted to check on them. 

"Hello?" Liam answered.  
"Hey, Li. How's it going?" Harry replied. 

"It's going okay. Niall hasn't been feeling good, so we've been dealing with that."  
"Is he okay?" 

"He's getting better, I think he just had a little bug. His temperature has gone down, so now he's just getting his appetite back and going back to his normal self. How are you and Lou doing?"  
"We're doing good. Lou and I started ageplay." 

"Oh, how's that going?"  
"It's going good. Louis is pretty stubborn, but he's falling into his headspace more and more." 

"That's great! We'll have to get him and Niall together soon!"  
"Yeah, that would be good!"

"How old do you think he is?"  
"I guess about two or three. He has his moments when he's younger and others when he talks a little older, but he's in nappies all the time."

"I can't wait to see him in his headspace. Did you get him a crib or a highchair or anything like that?"  
"No, I haven't. He fusses at me every time I sit him in a regular seat for a meal. I need to pick him out some furniture." 

"I can go with you, if you want? You'll probably need some help unloading and loading everything. I can even help you set up, if you want?"  
"That would be great! When are you free?" 

"I can do it today, in a few hours, if you can? I'm going to make my boys some lunch and try to put Niall down for a nap, then I'll be free. Don't know what you have planned though."  
"I can do it in a few hours. I just put Louis down for his nap and he probably won't nap long." 

"Alright, great. Well let me start making lunch for my boys and I'll text you before I start to head over just so we're both ready."  
"Okay, thanks Li!"

"No problem!"  
"Tell the boys I said hi and I'll see you later!" 

"Okay, bye Harry!"  
"Bye." 

\--------------------

"Lou, it's time to get up, baby," Harry cooed as he softly rubbed his boy's back. The smaller boy rubbed his eyes with his fists and let out a small whine, "Still sweepy." 

"Love, you've slept long enough. If you sleep anymore, you won't go to sleep tonight," Harry replied. Louis whimpered and pulled away from his Daddy's touch. 

"Come on, baby. Uncle Li is coming over soon and we're going to go pick out furniture for you," the curly haired boy added. Louis perked up a bit and turned to face Harry, "Highchair?" 

"Yes, a highchair, a crib, a playpen, everything you want and if you're a good boy, Daddy will get you some more toys," Harry answered. The smaller boy perked up a bit more, sitting up in the bed. 

"I'm good boy," Louis remarked. The curly haired boy nodded with a smile, "I know you are, baby. So let's get up, change your nappy and eat something before Uncle Li gets here." 

Louis nodded and laid on top of the covers. Harry scooted him closer to the edge of the bed and began to undress his boy for a nappy change. He stripped the boy of his clothes, exposing his soaked nappy. The curly haired boy began to change his boy's nappy then dressed him in some casual clothes. 

Louis laid patiently on the bed, sucking his thumb and watching the fan above him. "What are you in the mood to eat, sweets?" Harry asked as he dressed him in some sweats and a t-shirt. 

"Grilled cheese," the smaller boy answered. Harry nodded and sat him up after he dressed him, "Grilled cheese it is then. Why don't you go play with your blocks while Daddy cooks?" 

Louis nodded and didn't hesitate to scamper off to the living room. Harry folded his boy's pajamas, setting them off to the side for later tonight. He disposed of the wet nappy and picked up the rest of the supplies before heading to the kitchen. 

The two boys ate a quick lunch and about the time they were done, Liam was knocking on the door. "Why don't you go get the door, love?" Harry suggested. The smaller boy's cheeks burned red and he shook his head before cuddling into his Daddy's lap. 

Harry stood up with Louis in his arms. The older boy cuddled close with his face hidden in the crook of his Daddy's neck. "Hey, come in," Harry remarked as he opened the front door for his bandmate.

"Hi," Liam replied and smile when he saw Louis sucking his thumb and holding onto to Harry's shirt. The curly haired boy shut the door once Liam was inside. 

"Lou, can I hold you?" the brunette asked as he held his arms out. Louis cuddled closer to his Daddy and gave an unsure shrug. 

"I'm not going to bite, I just wanna hold you for a few minutes," Liam added. The smaller boy looked up at his Daddy as if to ask what he should do. Harry nodded, "Daddy's gotta set you down, so you can either sit on the couch alone or let Li hold you." 

"Then wan' Uncle Li," Louis quietly replied. The boy said it loud enough for Liam to hear and the brunette was holding his arms out again. Louis hesitantly crawled into Liam's arms and rested his head on his shoulder's like he had done with Harry. 

"He's so light!" Liam remarked. The curly haired boy nodded, "I know, even more reason for me to hold him as much as I do." 

"I'm going to get shoes for Lou and I, and get my keys and wallet together so we can leave," Harry remarked. The older boy nodded, "Alright, Lou and I will be here." The curly haired boy went to his room to change and get shoes for him and his boy. 

"Does your Daddy hold you a lot?" Liam asked. The smaller boy blushed and nodded, his thumb still firmly placed between his lips. 

"Why don't we find your dummy, it's icky to suck your thumb," Liam remarked. Louis gave a small nod and pulled his thumb out of his mouth. The smaller boy noticed it on the kitchen counter with his stuffed puppy and pointed to it. 

Liam rinsed off the dummy in the sink, just to be sure before placing it between Louis's lips. The smaller boy let out a small whine and pointed to the stuffie. "I'm sorry, baby. Here you go," Liam remarked as he handed over the stuffed animal, watching as Louis cuddled with it. 

"What's your puppy's name?" the brunette asked. Louis blushed a bit, "Wover." He had a lisp from the dummy but Liam knew what he said. 

"Rover, that's a good name," he added. Liam walked around with Louis in his arms. 

"Uncle Li, where Ni-Ni?" Louis asked, looking up a bit at Liam. 

"Ni's at home with his Dada taking a nap," the brunette answered. Louis nodded, "He come over and play?" 

"Not today, love, but soon he can," Liam answered. The smaller boy nodded again, not really the answer he wanted to hear but wasn't about to say anything. 

"Are you excited to go shopping? Your Daddy said you've been asking for a highchair," the brunette remarked. Louis perked up a bit and nodded, "Wan' a highchair and crib and toys and baby stuff like Ni has!" 

"Well you're in luck because we're going to get you all those things today," Liam replied. Louis nodded with a small smile, "Daddy said if I be good, I get more toys." 

"Oh yeah? Well you better listen to your Daddy then," the brunette added. The smaller boy nodded again and began to play with the collar of Liam's shirt. 

"Alright, are you two ready?" Harry asked. The two other boys just nodded. Harry put Louis's shoes on him and the three of them went to the garage to get in Harry's range rover. Liam buckled Louis in the backseat, the smaller boy making a comment on how he wants a carseat because he's not a big boy. Harry made a mental note to add that to the list and the three of them were off. 

The store they were going to was the same place that Liam and Zayn went for Niall's things. It was secluded, no cameras and the employees kept their mouth shut about One Direction being there because they were their biggest customers. 

Harry got Louis out of the car and carried him inside. Louis was getting embarrassed and found himself hiding his face in the crook of his Daddy's neck like he was doing earlier. 

"It's okay, baby. No one here is going to judge you," Harry whispered in his boy's ear. The smaller boy nodded, but remained close to his Daddy. 

Liam got a basket and the three of them began to navigate throughout the store. Harry picked out more nappies, bottles and dummies. Liam suggested several types and brands as they picked things out, most of which Harry got. 

The two 'adults' picked out several more things and Louis just followed them, holding his Daddy's hand. Now it was time to pick out the stuff that Louis was interested in. 

First, was the carseats. Harry and Liam were both reading the specs for each seat while Louis was picking the one he wanted solely off the look. "Daddy, I want this one!" Louis exclaimed, pointing to the carseat. Harry looked up to see what his boy wanted and smiled a bit because it was fitting. The carseat was spider-man and looked as if spider-man was sitting down on the chair for someone to sit on top of him. A bit weird, but Louis loved anything marvel. 

Harry looked at Liam as if to ask what he should do. Liam gave a small nod, "Get him the one he wants." So that's what Harry did. He grabbed the box for the spider-man carseat and stuck it in the basket. Louis had the biggest smile on his face and lifted his arms to be picked up. Harry balanced him on his hip and continued to walk around the store. 

Next was the highchairs. Louis wasn't at all interested in picking out his highchair because he was too busy focusing on his cool, new, spider-man carseat. Harry picked out the highchair and set the flat box on the railings under the cart. 

Next was the changing table and crib. Liam left the cart off to the side as him and Harry walked around looking at all of the sets. They decided on a grey-brown crib and the matching changing table. Harry's bedroom furniture was the same color and figured it would match in case Louis wanted his crib in the master bedroom. They hadn't discussed if he wanted his own room or not, but figured he should get the matching one just to be sure. 

Louis helped the two 'adults' pick out a comforter, sheets and a few other things to go with his new furniture. Liam and Harry were looking at rocking chairs while Louis sat patiently on one of the chairs. He looked up to see someone, most likely someone's Daddy, picking out a few outfits. The man picked out a few skirts and a dress before walking to the front to check out. 

Louis crossed his arms and frowned. He wanted clothes like that, but he couldn't. Lou didn't want to be a girl, he just wanted to wear some of the cute clothes. He was afraid to tell his Daddy, worried that he might not want him anymore. Without even realizing it, he started to cry as he looked longingly at the girl clothes. 

"Lou, baby, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he scooped his boy up and held him close. Louis wrapped his arms tightly around his Daddy's neck and began to cry harder. 

"Sweetheart, what's got you so worked up?" the curly haired boy asked. He hadn't seen his baby cry this hard before and it was breaking his heart. 

"Does he need a change?" Liam asked. Harry gave a small shrug then checked his boy's nappy. He was wet, but Harry wasn't convinced that it was the reason why he was crying so hard. 

"I'm going to go change him, I'll be back," the curly haired boy remarked, grabbing the makeshift diaper bag from the cart. Liam nodded and took a seat in one of the rocking chairs as he waited for his bandmates to return. 

Harry grabbed a few wipes and wiped down the changing table before spreading out the small blanket he had folded up in the bag he packed. He laid Louis down, who was still crying his eyes out, not letting up a bit. 

The curly haired boy quickly changed his nappy and cleaned up the mess before scooping him up and holding his baby close. Louis hadn't let up a bit. Harry felt horrible because he had no idea what's wrong. 

"Baby, you've got to tell Daddy what's wrong so he can make it better," Harry remarked. The smaller boy quickly shook his head and cuddled close to his Daddy's body. 

"Do you want your dummy or a bottle?" Harry asked. Louis quickly shook his head and nuzzled his face into the crook of his Daddy's neck. The curly haired boy sighed and went back to where Liam was. 

"That wasn't why he's crying, I don't know why he's so upset," Harry remarked. Liam patted the curly haired boy's back and gave him a look to reassure him that everything was going to be okay, then started to rub Louis's back. 

"Lou, are you feeling alright, love? Do you feel icky?" Liam asked. The smaller boy shook his head no again. 

"I don't know what it could be. Sometimes Niall just has to cry it out and then he's fine," Liam added. Harry just nodded with a sigh. 

"D-Daddy," Louis whimpered. The curly haired boy hugged his baby a little bit tighter and kissed the crown of his head, "What's bothering you, baby?" 

"C-Can't t-tell," the smaller boy whined. Harry and Liam both shared a confused look. "I'm going to go get a small basket and pick out a few things for Niall, give you two a little bit more privacy," the brunette remarked. 

"Thanks, Li," Harry added. Liam nodded and went to the other part of the store. The curly haired boy took a seat on one of the rocking chairs and began to slowly rock his baby, hoping to calm him down a bit. Thankfully, it was working. Louis rested his tear stained cheek on his Daddy's shoulder facing his neck. He calmed down quite a bit within a few minutes of rocking, but was still crying. 

"Baby boy, what's wrong? Is it something I did?" Harry asked. The smaller boy quickly shook his head and glanced over at the clothing rack that made him cry in the first place. 

"Then what's wrong, lovely?" Harry asked. He absolutely hated to see his baby cry like this and just wanted to make it better. Louis bit his lower lip and glanced over at the rack one more time before hiding his face in the crook of his Daddy's neck. 

"You be mad," Lou answered. The curly haired boy shook his head, "I won't be mad, I promise. I just want you to be able to tell me anything, especially when something's got you crying like this." 

The smaller boy gave a small nod and sniffled, "I want that." He pointed to the clothing rack, but there were so many things around it that Harry wasn't sure what he was pointing to. 

"The train set?" Harry asked. Louis shook his head and grabbed the front of his Daddy's shirt. He was afraid to say it. 

"Cwothes," he quietly answered. The curly haired boy looked up again to see that there were only girl clothes around. 

"Oh, baby. You can have whatever you want, there's no need to cry," Harry remarked as he pulled his baby in closer, kissing the crown of his head. Louis gave a small nod. 

"I don't wanna be a girl. Just want to wear some pretty clothes," the smaller boy explained. Harry nodded and kissed Louis's forehead, "You don't have to be a girl, but if you want to be a girl then that's okay, too. Daddy's not going to judge you on anything." 

"No girl," Louis added. The curly haired boy nodded, "No girl, just my sweet baby boy." The smaller boy blushed at this remark. 

"Why don't you go pick out what you want?" Harry suggested. Louis gave an unsure nod and sat up in his Daddy's lap. 

"You go wif me?" Louis said from behind his thumb. The smaller boy stood up and kept his thumb firmly between his lips. Harry nodded with a smile, hoping to make Louis feel less uncomfortable. 

The smaller boy reached out his hand for his Daddy to hold as the two of them walked over to the clothing racks to pick out some new clothes. Louis looked around at all of his options before stopping in front of the ones he wanted. 

"Is that what you want, love?" Harry asked, looking at his baby's choice. Louis gave a small nod and avoided eye contact, "Yes, pwease." 

"Which color, baby? Or do you want to get all the colors?" the curly haired boy asked. There were only four colors: blue, red, purple and pink. Louis looked over all of his color options before shaking his head. 

"No pink, not girl," Lou quietly remarked. Harry rubbed his boy's back, "Just because you wear pink, that doesn't mean you're a girl." The smaller boy just nodded, not sure what to say. There was a part of him that wanted it, but there was another part of him that said no. 

"Do you want the pink, or no?" the curly haired boy asked. Louis gave a small shrug which Harry took as a yes. Harry knew that Louis would have said no if he didn't want it, he shrugged because he was scared to say yes. The smaller boy sucked harder on his thumb as he watched his Daddy find his size in each of the colors. 

"Lou, do you want anything else?" Harry asked, rubbing his boy's back. Louis shook his head and lifted his arms to be held. The curly haired boy didn't hesitate to pick his baby up and place him on his hip. 

"I love you, no matter what," Harry said softly then kissed Louis's cheek. The smaller boy blushed and rested his cheek on his Daddy's shoulder. He brought his thumb back up to his lips and began to lightly suck on it, "Luvoo too, Daddy." 

"Let's go find your Uncle Li so we can go home," the curly haired boy remarked, earning just a nod from his boy as he grabbed the cart and began to look for their bandmate. 

"I'm glad to see someone's happy again," Liam remarked as Harry pulled the shopping cart with one hand over to where he was. The curly haired boy nodded and smiled down at his boy, "We got it all sorted out." 

"Are you ready to leave?" Liam asked. Harry nodded, "Whenever you are. Don't want to rush you if you're not done." 

The brunette shook his head, "I got everything. Let's check out and go back to your place so we can assemble all the furniture." 

The curly haired boy nodded again, "Sounds good to me. Thanks for coming with me today, I really appreciate it." 

Liam nodded with a smile, "Of course, mate." 

Liam pushed the shopping cart to the front of the store where they paid seperately for their items. Louis was getting impatient and was just ready to be home again. Harry paid for everything and buckled his boy in the backseat before him and Liam loaded everything up. Louis whined when he couldn't sit in his new spider-man highchair, but Harry explained to him that it still had to be put together, but would be able to use it the next time they were in the car. 

Harry gave Louis a bottle that he packed for the ride home. The smaller boy gladly accepted it and slowly drank his diluted juice as he looked out the tinted window. 

"Lou, when we get home you're going to have to play with your toys or watch a movie for a bit while Uncle Li and I put together your furniture, okay?" Harry remarked. The smaller boy let out a small whine, he wasn't too fond of doing things alone, but knew he didn't have a choice. He was just getting fussy and knows that the quicker they put together his new stuff, the quicker he can use it. 

It wasn't long until they were home. Harry grabbed a few bags and carried Louis inside. "Do you want to play or watch a movie in Daddy's room?" the curly haired boy asked. 

"Movie," Lou answered then bringing his thumb up to his lips. 

"Li, I'm going to put a movie on for him and I'll help you finish unloading," Harry exclaimed then carried his boy into the master bedroom. HE sat Louis down on the bed and began to take his shoes off. 

"What movie would you like to watch, lovely?" Harry asked as he turned on the TV. Louis scooted to the center of the bed and thought about it for a moment, "Tangled!" 

"Tangled it is then," Harry added as he found the movie on demand and turned it on. The curly haired boy set the volume to a good level then set the remote down in front of the TV. 

"Daddy and Uncle Li are going to put together your new furniture. Call for us if you need us, okay?" Harry explained. The smaller boy nodded, not wanting to take his thumb out to say anything. 

The curly haired boy grabbed the dummy from the end table and clipped it onto his boy's jumper. He pulled Louis's thumb out of his mouth and replaced it with his favorite dummy. Louis gladly took is and redirected his attention to the large flatscreen on the wall. 

Harry and Liam put together every piece of furniture that was bought at the store today. The spider-man carseat was placed in the backseat of Harry's range rover and strapped into place. They removed one of the kitchen table chairs and set the highchair in it's place. The crib and changing table was placed in one of the two spare bedrooms, which was the study. It was the room with the least amount of furniture previously in it, so they set up the nursery on the other side of the room. 

The playpen was set up and placed off to the side in the study/nursery. It was light enough to move, so Harry could move it where ever he wanted to station Louis. The toy box was set up and the two boys put all the toys away in the bin. They stocked up the changing table with nappies, wipes and other changing supplies. Harry put up the last few things including: plastic dishware, bottles, and dummies. 

"Alright, I'm going to get out of here. Zayn just texted, Niall's been asking for me, apparently giving Z a big fuss," Liam remarked. Harry nodded, "I can't thank you enough for all of your help today." 

The brunette shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I was just glad that I could help, was going to feel a bit bad if you had to do all that work on your own." 

Harry nodded, "Well thanks, Li. Tell Zayn and Niall that we say hello." 

Liam nodded back, "Will do." 

"And please come over any time. We miss you lads, and it will be good to get Niall and Louis together now that they're both little," the curly haired boy added. Liam nodded again, "Maybe this weekend? I just want to make sure Niall is feeling better, I wouldn't want for anyone else to get sick." 

Harry nodded, "Sure! Just text me and we'll figure something out." 

Liam nodded once more, "Alright, bye!" 

"Bye!" Harry added then shut the door behind his bandmate. The curly haired boy went straight to his room to check on his baby. He hadn't checked on him but once and he was being awfully quiet, which usually meant trouble. 

Harry couldn't help but smile at the state he saw his baby in. Louis had made a mess of the bed, pillows everywhere and some of the covers pulled back. He was curled up in the middle of the bed, hair a mess with his dummy bobbing under his nose. The smaller boy giggled at the dialogue in the movie and was oblivious that his Daddy had even walked in the room. 

Harry quietly slipped his shoes off before crawling into bed next to his boy. "Daddy," Louis giggled as his Daddy cuddled next to him. The curly haired boy laid on top of the covers and slipped his arm under his baby's neck. He laid on his back and gently pulled Louis in closer. The smaller boy rested his head on his Daddy's chest and grabbed the front of his shirt. 

"I love you, Daddy," Louis quietly remarked before snuggling closer. Harry smiled and felt his heart warm, "I love you, too, baby. So very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the support! 
> 
> Does anyone read my chapter summary and/or chapter notes? I'm curious because I feel like not many reads this part and it feels like I'm just writing to myself!


	21. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to update. School was a nightmare and I am finally finished with finals and the semester. I'm going to try to post as much as I can over the break before next semester because my courses next semester are going to kill me.  
> Anyways, this chapter is still a bit focused on Harry and Louis. I don't know why, but I have been in the mood to write with them rather than Niall, Liam or Zayn. YES, this is still a Niall story... and YES, I will return the focus annual, Liam and Zayn.  
> I have a bunch of people ask if it'll still be a Niall story and yes, it will. I plan to make this story long so a few Louis and Harry chapters won't seem to be a big deal when I have a bunch more Niall chapters.  
> Anyways, sorry again for the wait. I feel terrible for taking so long to update, but I promise I will have more time now that school is over with! Next week I have hardly anything planned and I'm going to use that time to write as much as I can for all three of my stories. I have also started a few more age play stories on my laptop and I'm debating to start a new one. Still deciding because I like to have at least 8-10 chapters written before I even create the story.  
> Enough of my rant.. enjoy!

"Dada, when Lou and Uncle Harry be here?" Niall asked for the millionth time that day. He was so excited for them to come over and kept asking when they were going to be here. Liam and Zayn were so tired of hearing this question. 

"Soon, baby," Liam answered. Niall looked at the clock, even though he had no idea what time it was when he was in his headspace, "How soon?" 

Liam let out a long sigh and Zayn couldn't help but laugh. "Ni, why don't we go change your nappy? I bet Lou and Uncle Harry will be here by the time we're done," Zayn remarked. The blonde haired boy nodded and lifted his hands to be picked up. 

"Thank you," Liam mouthed to his boyfriend. Zayn nodded and scooped up their boy. 

Not long after Zayn went to change Niall, there was a knock at the door. "Hey, come on in," Liam remarked, holding the door open for his two bandmates. Harry walked in and had Louis balanced on his hip. 

"Hi, Lou. Can I hold you?" Liam asked as he held his arms out towards the boy. Louis gave a small nod and crawled into the taller boy's arms. 

"I like your skirt, kiddo. Is that what you picked out the other day when we went shopping?" Liam asked. The smaller boy's cheeks burned red and he nodded before hiding his face in the crook of Liam's neck. 

Harry told the boys that Louis wanted to wear his skirt to their house so it wasn't a surprise to them when they showed up. Liam and Zayn, of course, didn't mind, and explained to Niall to be nice and not say anything mean. Niall wouldn't normally say anything negative, but in his headspace the boys wanted to give him a heads up and warn him to be nice, just in case. When he was little, Liam and Zayn were never sure what he'd say.

"Where's Zayn and Niall?" Harry asked. 

"Zayn just went to change Niall, they should be back any minute," Liam answered. 

"Do you want me to set you down so you can play?" Liam asked. Louis looked up to see a few toys in the living room set out for them to play with then gave a small nod. Harry smiled at his boy, reassuring him that everything was okay. Louis has been a bit shy and reserved, which was not how he normally was, so Harry wanted to make sure that he was alright. 

Liam set Louis down on the ground and the two watched as Louis went straight to one of the toys. The smaller boy sat down on the ground and quietly played with the two action figures. 

Is wasn't long before Zayn was walking in the room with Niall balanced on his hip. "Uncle Harry!" Niall squealed and reached his arms out to be held. Harry gladly held the boy and kissed his cheek. 

"Where Lou?" Niall asked. Harry smiled at the blonde haired boy, forgetting just how cute he was, "He's in the living room playing with toys, why don't you go play with him?" 

Niall perked up and looked up to see Louis playing with a few action figures. He wiggled to be set down and scampered off to the living room to play. 

"Lou is so cute," Zayn remarked as he looked over at the two boys playing. Harry smiled and glanced over at his boy, "Is this the first time you've seen him in his headspace?" 

Zayn nodded, "About how old is he?" 

Harry gave a small shrug, "About Niall's age, but he's regressed a little bit more lately." The raven haired boy just nodded. 

"So how have things been over here? Feels like I haven't talked to you lads in a while," Harry remarked. Liam and Zayn shared a look. 

"We had a bit of an incident a few days ago," Liam replied. Zayn sighed and nodded, "Niall decided he didn't want to be a baby anymore." 

"But..?" Harry started as he looked up at the blonde haired boy playing blocks with his boy. Liam nodded, "He obviously changed his mind, but I don't know why he decided he didn't want to do it in the first place." 

"Only lasted a day and a half or so, but he regressed while we were out. The rain storm scared him and he called us crying, asking his Daddies to come home," Zayn explained. Harry was a bit surprised, "He never said why he wanted to stop?" 

Liam and Zayn shook their heads. "I want to keep asking, but I don't think he's going to tell us. He doesn't normally keep us guessing on things, so if he wanted us to know, he would've already told us," Liam answered. 

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. Zayn and Liam both nodded. 

"But he's fine with it now, I'm assuming?" the curly haried boy asked. Zayn nodded, "He's been in his headspace since, even regressed a bit more than he was prior." 

"You must not think something too serious is bothering him if you're not going to pry," Harry remarked. Liam shook his head, "He doesn't seem any different to me, so I wasn't too worried about it. I'm just more curious than anything." 

"Have you tried to ask?" Harry asked. Liam and Zayn both nodded. 

"We asked a few times and he told us no every time, so instead of him getting upset with us, we just dropped it," Zayn explained. Harry just nodded, "Well I hope everything's alright. I just can't imagine what would make him want to stop, seeing as he didn't give you an explanation." 

"I figured we would wait a bit before asking again," Liam added. Harry just nodded again. 

"How's Lou been adjusting to being in his headspace?" Zayn asked. Harry glanced over at his boy and gave a small shrug, "Good, I suppose. He regressed really fast, and he's not being as fussy since he got new furniture." 

"Does he get in trouble a lot? I know how rowdy adult Louis could be at times, didn't know if those traits carried over," Liam asked. The curly haired boy thought about it for a second and shook his head, "Surprisingly, no. He's a lot more calm and behaved when he's in his headspace. He's acted up a few times, but not like he does when he's an adult." 

"He was shy again today, was that because of the skirt?" Liam asked. Harry nodded, "It was because he was afraid what you lads thought of him wearing his skirt, and because he hasn't seen Zayn or Niall since starting age play." 

"Was he into wearing girl's clothes before age play?" Zayn asked. The curly haired boy thought back and shook his head, "Never mentioned or showed the slightest bit of interest in it if so."

"He did make it very clear that he doesn't want to be a girl, just wants to wear the skirts every so often," Harry added. Both boys nodded. 

Before anyone could say anything else, Louis began to cry. "Daddy," he whined as he stood up and ran over to where the 'adults' were. Harry didn't hesitate to scoop his boy up and hold him close. Louis was crying so hard, practically sobbing at this point. The only other time Harry saw him cry like this was when they went shopping that day. 

"I'll be back, I'm going to step outside to get him calmed down," Harry remarked. Liam and Zayn both nodded and watched as their bandmate carried his boy out to the backyard. 

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Harry asked as he softly began to rock his boy, hoping to calm him down a bit. Louis had his arms wrapped tightly around his Daddy's neck, not letting up on the tears. 

"Shh, it's okay, baby. Daddy's got you," Harry cooed as he slowly walked around the patio, rocking his baby boy. It took a few minutes of Harry whispering sweet nothings in the boy's ear for him to calm down. 

"Please tell Daddy what's wrong, I don't like seeing my baby upset like this," the curly haired boy remarked. Louis nodded with a sniffle, "Ni-Ni m-mean." 

"How was he mean?" Harry asked. Louis cuddled closer into his Daddy's grip, "Maked fun of my sk-skirt." 

"Aw, baby, it's okay. Daddy has told you plenty of times that nothing's wrong with wearing a skirt," Harry reassured him. The smaller boy just nodded and held the front of his Daddy's shirt.

"But Ni-Ni my best friend, it hurted my feelings," Lou remarked. Harry sighed and glanced inside to see Niall sitting in timeout, crying, "I know, baby. I'm sorry he made you upset." 

"He meaned what he say?" Louis asked, looking up at his Daddy. Harry kissed the boy's forehead and gave him a small smile, "I don't think he meant it. Niall isn't mean, he probably didn't realize whatever he said would hurt your feelings." 

Harry walked around a bit more, softly rocking his baby and kissing his forehead occasionally. Louis clung to Harry, not loosening his grip a bit.

"Are you okay now, sweetheart?" Harry asked, rubbing his boy's back. Louis sniffled and nodded, "Just wants him to say sorry." 

Harry kissed his baby's cheek and started to walk inside, "I'm sure he will, lovely." He carried his baby inside, noticing that Liam was talking to Niall who looked like he was just getting out of timeout. Niall was crying and hugging his Daddy. 

Before Liam could say anything else, Niall ran over to Harry and Louis and sniffled, "I sorry, Lou. Didn't mean to makes you cry. I don't care if you wear skirts." 

Louis looked up at his Daddy before wiggling a bit to be set down. Niall quickly wrapped his arms around his friend and muttered another sorry. "S'okay, we go play now," Louis exclaimed before the two boys scampered off into the living room. 

"I'm sorry about that. As soon as you took Louis outside Niall came over to us and cried because he hurt Lou's feelings. I didn't know what happened until Niall told us," Liam explained. Harry shrugged it off, "It's no big deal, I couldn't imagine Niall being intentionally mean. I was just worried that Louis was going to want to change out of his skirt. I packed him some jeans just in case, but I want him to wear what he feels comfortable in." 

"I'm just glad that everything is okay now. I was worried when Niall told us that this was going to be a bad night for all of us. I'm just glad it's resolved," Zayn added. Harry and Liam just nodded. 

The three 'adults' chatted for a bit before they started to clear the table and make plates for everyone. Harry made a plate for Louis and set it next to his. The boy would have to sit in a regular chair, which Harry was sure would make him fussy. 

"Lou, come here, baby," Harry exclaimed and watched as his little boy happily ran over to him. 

"Do you need a nappy change before we eat?" the curly haired boy quietly asked. Louis shrugged and looked down at his skirt. Harry put two fingers in the waistband of the boy's nappy, it was still relatively dry so he figured it could wait until after they ate. 

"Daddy will change you after dinner. Let's wash our hands so we can eat," Harry added. Louis just nodded and followed his Daddy to the kitchen sink. The two of them washed their hands, Harry doing most of the work for Louis, the smaller boy gladly accepting his Daddy's help. 

The other three boys washed up before sitting at the table. Niall strapped into his highchair with cut up pieces of their meal placed on the tray. Louis started to fuss once he was sat down in his chair and had a plate of food in front of him. 

"Daddy, I want mish-mash," Louis quietly whined. Harry sighed, "Is that how you ask?" 

The smaller boy quickly shook his head, "I have mish-mash pwease?" 

Harry nodded, "Just one, when you're done with that I want you to eat some of the food on your plate." Louis just nodded and watched as his Daddy fished out his favorite flavor of his mashed food pouch. Harry unscrewed the lid before handing it over. Louis didn't hesitate to bring the straw-like opening up to his lips and happily suck down the contents. 

"What is that?" Liam asked. Harry glanced over at his boy before back at his bandmate, "It's called a mish-mash. It's basically mashed up baby food in a pouch, only these taste way better." 

"You've tasted them before?" Zayn asked. The curly haired boy nodded, "I was curious, too. It's almost like apple sauce only there are several other flavors." Liam and Zayn were interested, considering getting some for their little boy. 

"Where do you get them? Just at the regular grocery store or the ageplay store?" Zayn asked. Harry nodded, "Just the grocery store. I see them everywhere actually, even at starbucks now." 

"I'll have to get some for Niall. We've been looking for more things that he'll eat for a snack," Liam added. The curly haired boy nodded again, "Lou can't quit asking for them, he absolutely loves them. I have a few in my bag, if you want one?" 

Zayn nodded, "Yeah, if you don't mind. I'd like to see if Niall likes them or not." Harry just nodded and handed over one of the pouches.

"Dada, what that?" Niall asked before bringing another cut up piece of steak to his mouth. 

"It's a mish-mash, do you want to try it?" Zayn answered. Niall glanced over at Louis to see him sucking on his pouch. He gave an unsure nod and reached out for the pouch. 

Zayn carefully unscrewed the plastic cap and handed it over to his boy, "Don't squeeze or it'll make a mess." 

Niall just nodded and carefully held the pouch, glancing over at Louis to see how he held his. He adjusted his grip on the pouch and looked over at Louis again. 

"How?" was all the blonde haired boy asked. Louis stopped sucking on his and looked up at his friend, "Drinks it likes a stwaw." 

The 'adults' couldn't help but smile a bit at how Louis struggled with the word "straw". It was kinda cute how he was talking when he was in his headspace. 

Niall did what Louis told him and began to slowly suck on the pouch like a straw. After the first sip, he pulled away and tasted it, still deciding if he liked it or not. Looking up at his friend, Louis was already sucking on his again. Niall thought about it for another moment or so before deciding it was good. He brought the pouch up to his lips and happily sucked on it like Louis was doing. 

"Good?" Liam asked. Niall didn't hesitate to nod. 

The three adults chatted for a bit as they ate their meal. Niall kept quiet, too busy focusing on his new treat. Louis stayed quiet until he finished his mish-mash, then he started to whine a bit, asking for another one. 

"Lou, eat some of the food on your plate," Harry remarked. The smaller boy shook his head and let out a small whine. Without saying anything, Harry put a bite of food on his fork and brought it up to his baby's mouth. Louis parted his lips and ate the bite, knowing he was going to be in trouble if he didn't eat it, and he didn't want that. 

"Yummy, isn't it?" Harry asked. Louis nodded with a faint blush on his cheeks. 

"Now be a big boy and eat for Daddy, okay?" Harry added. The smaller boy frowned a bit but nodded, if he had to eat this food he would rather his Daddy fed him, but wasn't going to push it tonight. 

It wasn't long before the boys were all finished eating. Zayn cleaned off Niall and his highchair before setting him down on his feet to go play. Niall scampered off into the living room and went straight for his blocks. 

Louis whined as Harry cleaned off his hands and face. "I go pway," he whined and gave his Daddy puppy dog eyes. Harry kissed his boy's forehead and shook his head, "Not yet, Daddy's going to change you first." 

Louis whimpered and shook his head no. There were tears forming in his eyes and a frown was now apparent on his face. He tried to hold back the tears, but for some reason he couldn't. "Pwease no change. I go pway wif Ni-Ni," Lou whined. 

Harry just shook his head again and finished cleaning up his boy. Louis burst into tears, crying just loud enough for everyone to see what was going on. 

"Stay in your chair, Daddy will be right back," Harry intsructed and the smaller boy nodded, knowing he better not disobey his Daddy. The curly haired boy put their plates in the sink and offered to help clean the kitchen but Liam and Zayn both told him no, that they would handle it. 

Harry scooped up his crying boy and Louis quickly wrapped his arms around his Daddy's neck, not letting up on the tears. "Is he okay?" Zayn asked. 

The curly haired boy nodded, "He's just tired. He gave me a huge fuss when it came time to nap earlier and didn't sleep near as long as he should've." 

Harry gathered up the makeshift diaper bag and walked back over to the kitchen area, "Is there somewhere I can change him?" 

Liam nodded, "You can change him in the nursery or the spare bedroom, whichever you prefer." Harry nodded and added a thanks before carrying his baby into the nursery. 

"Are you okay, sweetheart? You're awfully quiet," Harry remarked as he changed his boy's nappy. Lou nodded then let out a long yawn before he could say anything. He rubbed his eyes with his fists then brought one of his thumbs up to his lips. 

"No sucking your thumb," the curly haired boy added. Louis let out a small whine but pulled his thumb away from his face. 

Harry knew Louis was getting tired, and was trying to decide how much longer to stay here. It was still pretty early and if Louis fell asleep soon, his sleeping schedule would be all messed up. He figured they would hang out for alittle bit longer but still leave earlier than originally planned. 

"Why don't you go play with Niall for a little bit longer before we go," Harry exclaimed. The smaller boy nodded and headed for the living room as soon as he was set down on his feet. 

Harry wiped off the changing table, disposed of the soaked nappy then went back to the living room area where his four bandmates were. Liam and Zayn were sitting next to each other on the couch watching as Louis and Niall sat on the floor playing with the toys. 

"Uncle Harry!" Niall exclaimed as soon as he saw the curly haired boy walking into the living room. He set his toys down and ran into Harry's arms. The curly haired boy scooped Niall up and took a seat on the chair with the boy in his lap. 

"Missed you," the smaller boy remarked as he cuddled into his Uncle's body. Harry rubbed the boy's back and smiled a bit, "Missed you too."

Louis looked up and was beginning to get jealous as he saw his Daddy holding Niall. Before age play, Louis was never jealous if Harry wanted to hold Niall or baby him, but now that he had a younger mindset it bothered him. Zayn must have picked up on it because he stood up and scooped the boy up. He took a seat back on the couch with Louis in his lap. 

"What's wrong, love?" Zayn quietly asked as he patted the smaller boy's back. Louis didn't say anything and cuddled into his Uncle's chest, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Liam had his arm wrapped around his boyfriend's shoulders but began to carefully comb his fingers through Lou's hair. 

"Someone's sleepy and getting fussy," Liam quietly remarked. All three adults looked at Louis who was curled up in Zayn's lap. 

"No fussy," Lou replied, a bit angry that Liam would think such a thing, which only made his case worse. The boys knew he was getting fussy. He was tired and jealous that Niall was getting his Daddy's attention. 

Liam stood up and began to put a DVD in the DVD player. He switched the mode on the TV then began to turn off a few lights as he waited on the DVD menu to load. He clicked play and took a seat back on the couch as Aladdin began to play on the huge TV before them. 

"Looks like you, Uncle Z," Louis giggled as the movie started to play. 

"You think so?" Zayn asked as he pushed back the fringe in Lou's face. The smaller boy nodded with a giggle then brought his thumb up to his lips. 

"Where's your dummy, love?" the raven haired boy quietly asked. Louis gave a small shrug and focused on the TV, "Daddy gots it." 

"It's in his bag, give me a sec," Harry added. Liam shook his head as he saw Harry trying to reposition Niall in his lap to even reach the bag. He got up and grabbed the bag from the floor then took a seat back down on the couch next to Zayn. 

Louis watched as Liam fished through his bag to find the dummy. He reached out as soon as he saw that Liam had found it and didn't hesitate to bring it to his lips. 

"Wover," Louis quietly whined as Liam started to set the bag down. He grabbed the stuffed puppy from the top and handed it over, smiling as he watched Louis cuddle with it. 

During this time, Niall decided he didn't want to watch the movie, he just wanted to play with his toys with his Uncle Harry. The two of them reloacted to the floor on the other side of the coffee table. They quietly played with the toys as Louis cuddled up with his Uncle Zayn and watched the movie. 

Harry glanced up at his boy every few minutes or so, but continued to play with Niall. Louis giggled at different parts of the movie. He was trying his best to stay awake, but with Zayn rubbing his back and his dummy bobbing under his nose, it was hard to. It wasn't long before Louis was asleep in the raven haired boy's arms, cuddled with Rover and with his other hand, holding the front of Zayn's shirt.

Harry glanced up once again to find his boy asleep in their bandmate's arms. He looked so cute that Harry couldn't help but coo. 

"Is he okay?" the curly haired boy quietly asked. Liam and Zayn both nodded after looking down at the sleeping boy. 

"Uncle Harry, your turn," Niall remarked. Harry nodded and turned back to the blonde haired boy, "I'm only going to play for a few more minutes then me and Lou are going to go home." 

Niall frowned, "Why?" 

"Because Lou is already asleep and I wanna get him home so he can sleep in his crib," Harry answered. The blonde haired boy just nodded and looked up at his bandmate who was asleep in his Dada's arms. 

"He sleepy?" the smaller boy asked. Harry nodded, "Very sleepy, he didn't go to sleep for his nap when his Daddy told him to."

"Okay, play before go bye-bye," Niall added. So that's what they did. Harry played with Niall for a few more minutes before gathering up all of Louis's things, which wasn't much. He helped put away all of the toys that were brought out.

"Do you want me to take him?" Harry quietly asked Zayn, who was standing in the foyer with his sleeping boy in his arms. The raven haired boy gave a small shrug which Harry took as a yes. As carefully as he could, he scooped up his sleeping boy and held him close. 

All the movement woke Louis up. He rubbed his eyes with ths hand that wasn't holding Rover and looked around. Lou let out a small whine as he tried to figure out what was going on. 

"Daddy's got you. You can go back to sleep, baby," Harry quietly remarked. Lou rested his head on his Daddy's shoulder and cuddled close. 

Harry buckled his sleepy baby into his spiderman carseat and said goodbye to his three bandmates before driving home. He kept glancing back at Louis through his rearview mirror. The boy fell bask asleep before they even left Liam and Zayn's, and stayed asleep for the remainder of the drive home. 

Harry tried to be as quiet as he could as he parked and got out of the car. He quietly opened the backseat door and carefully unbuckled his boy. Louis looked so cute when he slept and Harry didn't want to wake him. 

Harry carried Louis all the way to the nursery and changed him into his pajamas without waking his boy up. He carefully laid him down in the crib and covered him up, before lifting the rails to the crib. Harry stood over the crib for a few minutes, smiling down at his boy. He turned on the night-light and baby monitor before quietly leaving the nursery to go to the master bedroom. 

\--------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a bit uneventful. I am currently writing the next chapter and I promise it'll be more Liam, Zayn and Niall. I just wanted to introduce Louis and Niall as babies and have them play together before returning my focus back on Niall.  
> Please let me know what you think, good or bad, I love to hear from you guys.  
> Also, thank you to anyone who has read, left kudos, and commented on this story. I cannot explain to you how much I appreciate the support. So thank you, I love you guys! <3


	22. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've had writer's block on just about all of my stories. I really thought about deleting all of them and just giving it up for a while, but after I got some ideas, I remembered just how much I liked writing them.   
> I will start writing on my other stories later, just may take a few weeks.   
> Anyways, I hope you like the new update. It's back to the focus of Niall, Liam and Zayn that everyone's been asking for. Also, sorry for the awkward end to the chapter, I didn't know how to end it haha.   
> Thanks again for all the love and support! I love you guys!

"Daddy, stop," Niall giggled. "Tickles!" The blonde haired boy has been laughing for the past few minutes. Liam was playing with and tickling his boy as he waited for Zayn to finish packing their baby's bag. 

"Can't stop, I'm the tickle monster," Liam remarked. He lifted up Niall's shirt and blew a raspberry right above the waistband to his nappy. Niall burst into giggles, lightly trying to push his Daddy away. 

"Dada help!" Niall exclaimed, reaching his arms out as Zayn walked by. The raven haired boy scooped up his boy, balancing him on his hip and holding him close. 

"Alright, no more tickles," Zayn remarked before pressing a lingering kiss to his baby's cheek. 

"Let's get you into a new nappy while Daddy loads up the car," Zayn added. He pressed another kiss onto his baby's cheek then looked up to see Liam giving him a smirk. 

"Ah, dismissing me to the hard work, I see," Liam joked before kissing his boyfriend's lips. "I'll be in the garage." 

"Love you," Zayn added with a smile, watching as his boyfriend left the room. "Now, lets get my baby boy into a new nappy." 

Zayn laid Niall on the changing table then began to undress the boy from the waist down. He wasted no time changing his boy's nappy and dressing him in some sweatpants. Zayn put some slip-on vans on Niall's feet before scooping him up. 

"Alright, sweets. Did we forget to pack anything?" Zayn asked as he glanced around the room, making sure nothing was forgotten. Niall looked around, too, then pointed at the crib, "Blue." 

Zayn grabbed the stuffed animal from the crib and handed it over to Niall. He let out a small sigh of relief that they didn't forget the beloved stuffie. Niall would've thrown a fit and getting him to sleep for the next few days would have been a nightmare. 

"Anything else, sweets?" Zayn asked, making the final walk through of the room. Niall looked around some more before shaking his head. He brought Blue up to his chest and held him close. Niall rested his head on his Dada's shoulder, "I pwease have dummy?" 

Zayn nodded with a smile, "Yes, thank you for asking so nicely." Niall couldn't help but smile back and watch as his Dada got him a dummy and a ribbon to clip to his shirt. Zayn clipped the ribbon near the neck of Niall's shirt and brought the dummy up to his boy's lips.

"I think we've got everything, let's go see if Daddy needs help," Zayn remarked then pressed a kiss onto his baby's forehead. As it turns out, Liam was finished with his task, too. He was loading up the last of their things when Zayn and Niall got to the garage. 

"Daddy!" Niall exclaimed, holding his arms out towards Liam. The older boy smiled and happily held his boy. 

"Are you ready to go bye-bye?" Liam asked after kissing his baby's cheek. Niall happily noddled and nuzzled his face into the crook of his Daddy's neck. 

"Babe, will you make him a bottle while I get him settled in his carseat?" Liam asked. Zayn nodded, "Niall, do you want milk?" 

Niall thought about it for all of about two seconds before nodding his head, watching as his Dada made a mental note of what he wanted before walking back into the house. Liam kissed his baby's forehead before getting him strapped in, going on about all the fun things they were going to do on their little get away. Niall smiled from behind his dummy as his Daddy talked to him, not really listening to him, but rather thinking about how great his Daddies were. 

"What movie do you want to watch, sweets?" Liam asked after getting Niall buckled into the custom carseat. Niall happily swung his legs the little bit that he could as he thought about his options, "Toy Stowy?" 

Liam pulled out the CD holder from the door and began to flip through the pages of DVDs they had. He stopped when he found the one he was looking for and began to turn it on for his boy. It was about nap time for Niall and they were hoping that he would get a decent nap in, which would make him less grumpy later and kill some time in the car. Hopefully Niall wouldn't fight off sleep and actually get a nap in. 

"Do you want your blanket, baby?" Liam asked after turning the movie on. Niall nodded and watched as his Daddy unfolded the travel-sized blanket then drape it over his lap. Right about that time Zayn came walking up, holding two bottles, one full of warm milk, the other empty. 

"Here, love. Ready to get on the road?" Zayn asked, handing over the bottle of milk to his boy. Niall didn't hesitate to drop his dummy and wasted no time bringing the bottle up to his lips. The blonde haired boy gave a small nod, too focused on sucking down the contents in his bottle. 

Zayn pressed a kiss onto his boy's forehead before getting behind the wheel of the car. Liam kissed his baby's forehead, too. 

"Slow down, sweetheart. You'll get a tummy ache," Liam added, tilting the bottle back a little to slow down the flow. Niall gave a small nod and watched as his Daddy shut the door and climbed into the passenger side of the front seat. 

Niall was seated directly behind Liam, so he was across from Zayn. The carseat remained in that place for as long as they had it, making it easy for when Zayn or Liam was driving to easily reach their boy. This really only mattered when it was just one of them in the car with Niall. 

By the time the car was started, Niall was sucking on his bottle, eyes glued to the built in screen at the back of the headrest. His stuffie was long forgotten, just sitting on his lap, his free hand now holding his ear as he drank his milk. 

Liam turned around and quickly sneaked a picture of his baby, sending it to his mom with the caption, "On our way!" 

Zayn programmed the destination into the GPS before driving away. After glancing one last time at his baby in the backseat, Zayn started to drive to their destination. 

Zayn and Liam wanted to go on a little trip just to get out of the house for a few days and figured inviting some family couldn't hurt. So that's what they did. Liam's mom, Lucas and his girlfriend would be meeting them at the cabins they rented. The location was completely secluded, hundreds of trees seperating them from their neighbors and completely cut off from the rest of the world. Cell phones worked, but the boys had no intentions of using them, just to have them handy in case of an emergency. The cabins were seperated, each having a few bedrooms, bathrooms, a kitchen and living space. This gave them privacy, but the cabins were still close enough together to be near each other. 

Niall had been really excited since Liam and Zayn told him. He was looking forward to playing outside, making s'mores and playing in the river that ran through the property. The three boys were feeling a bit cooped up in the house lately, not wanting to leave if Niall was in his headspace, which he had been for several days. Zayn and Liam didn't want Niall out of his headspace if he was happy being in it, so they found an alternative to get out of the house.

The cabins were about three hours from their home, give or take considering any traffic they may hit while they left the city. Liam and Zayn hoped Niall would get a decent nap in, knowing how fussy he gets when he doesn't sleep enough and how they will be staying up later and busier while they're away. 

Niall sucks down his bottle, putting it in the center console that was lowered next to him and replacing it's nipple with his dummy. He kept his eyes glued to the small TV screen and his hand remained holding his ear. The boy was sleepy, anyone could tell, but was fighting off sleep to finish the movie. As much as he needed a nap, he didn't want one, he never wanted one. 

Liam and Zayn would ocassionally glance back at their boy, hoping to find him asleep, but no such luck. Niall spent the next hour and a half fighting off sleep but finished the movie. He sat quietly in the back seat for the next twenty minutes. Liam and Zayn didn't say anything, hoping he was close to falling asleep given how long he'd been quiet, but again, no such luck. 

"Daddy," Niall whimpered from behind his dummy. Liam let out a small sigh, just wishing his baby would get a nap in, "What is it, sweetheart?" 

"I watch 'nother movie, pwease?" Niall asked, knowing his Daddy was easier to sucker into things than his Dada. Liam glanced at the clock before looking over at his boyfriend. Zayn glanced over at Liam and shook his head. 

"No, baby. Why don't you cuddle with Blue and close your eyes for a little while?" Zayn suggested, making sure not to use the word nap. Niall frowned and crossed his arms, "Askin' Daddy not Dada." 

"Niall, don't be mean. We're not putting on another movie, so why don't you close your eyes, Dada and I will sing to you, okay?" Liam interjected. Niall didn't say anything, but did cuddle with his stuffie. The two adults took that as an agreement, given there was no protest, and shared a look as if to ask what to sing. 

"Going out tonight, changes into something red   
Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress   
Everything she never had  
she's showing off," Zayn began to sing, glancing over at his boyfriend and his baby every so often. 

"Driving too fast, moon is breaking through her hair  
She's heading for something that she won't forget  
Having no regrets is all that she really wants," Liam sings, taking a peek at his boy, noting how his eyelids are getting heavier. 

"We're only getting older baby  
And I've been thinking about it lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy  
Just how fast the night changes

Everything that you've ever dreamed of  
Disappearing when you wake up  
But ther's nothing to be afraid of  
Even when the night changes  
It will never change me and you," Liam and Zayn sang together. 

The boys weren't singing that loud, just loud enough for Niall to hear. Niall was really fighting off sleep at this point, his stuffie held close and his dummy bobbing under his nose. 

"Chasing there tonight, doubts are running 'round her head  
She's waiting, hides behind a cigarette  
Heart is beating loud and she doesn't want it to stop," Zayn sang, he took one more glance at his boy, he could tell he was fighting off sleep still, presumably to hear the rest of the song. 

"Moving too fast, moon is lighting up her skin  
She's falling, doesn't even know it yet  
Having no regrets is all that she really wants," Liam sang. 

"We're only getting older baby  
And I've been thinking about it lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy  
Just how fast the night changes  
Everything that you've ever dreamed of  
Disappearing when you wake up  
But there's nothing to be afraid of  
Even when the night changes  
It will never change me and you," Liam and Zayn sang together. 

Liam glanced back at the end of that part to see Niall asleep. Zayn nodded when Liam turned to him. "He's been out since your last part," the raven haired boy said softly. 

Liam turned around again, smiling at his baby finally asleep. Now all he could hope for is that he remains asleep for most of the car ride there, if not the rest of it. The boy usually naps for about an hour and that's about how long until they were going to be there, so only time would tell. 

\--------------------

The boys were turning down the last road until they got to the cabin. This road was an old, dirt road with no one else on it. It was still midday, so light was not an issue, but at night this place would be pitch black. 

Niall had been asleep since his daddies sang to him. The three of them were still a good five minutes away, but Liam and Zayn were surprised Niall slept this long. 

"Look at this cute pic Harry sent me of Lou," Liam remarked, showing Zayn his phone. The raven haired boy glanced over at the picture, smiling before looking back on the road. 

"He's cute. I still can't believe that Harry and Louis are into ageplay, too," Zayn remarked. Before Liam could say anything, Niall bursted into tears. 

"Daddy... Dada," the boy cried out, now sobbing at this point. Liam quickly turned around to see what was wrong with his baby because he almost never cried this hard. 

"Shh, Niall.. sweetheart, Daddy and Dada are here," Liam cooed, rubbing his boy's knee, hoping to calm him down. Niall wasn't letting up one bit, tears streaming down his face. 

"Out! Daddy out!" Niall cried out, struggling in his carseat, but the restraints kept him in place. Liam and Zayn were getting worried, they had never seen Niall behave this way. 

"Baby boy, what's gotten you so worked up? Daddy and Dada can't help unless you tell us what's wrong," Liam remarked, holding his baby's hand, not seeing the boy let up at all. The sight of his baby so upset was breaking his heart. 

"Please pull over," Liam added, not sure what else to do but stop so he could hold his baby. Zayn looked at the GPS then back at his baby, sighing, but not stopping the vehicle. 

"We'll be there in literally one minute," Zayn replied, looking over at his boyfriend. Liam sighed and nodded, turning his attention back to the sobbing boy in the backseat. 

Sure enough, within a minute Zayn was parking the car in front of the cabins. Liam wasted no time getting himself and Niall out of the car, holding his baby as close as he could. He held the boy under his nappied bum with his free hand lightly holding the back of his head, pushing Niall close to him. Zayn shut off the vehicle and joined his boys, rubbing his baby's back and pressing a few kisses onto the back of his head. 

"Niall, baby. You're scaring Daddy, what's wrong, sweetheart?" Liam softly asked, not sure what else to do but hold his baby boy. Niall just continued to sob, breathing harder and having to take a big breath every few moments. 

"They're here!" Liam's mom happily exclaimed, not being able to tell the state of the boys from the distance. Liam and Zayn shared a look, wondering how to handle this. Zayn kissed his baby's tear stained cheek then his boyfriend's lips. 

"I'll be back. I'll ask them to give you some space while I make him a bottle," Zayn remarked, feeling even more helpless than Liam did. He knew it was selfish, but it still bothered him that Niall wanted his Daddy more than his Dada, especially during times like these when the boy wanted nothing more than comfort. 

"What's wrong with Niall?" Karen asked. Zayn just shook his head with a sigh, "I'm assuming he had a nightmare. He's not telling us anything, just crying harder than we've ever seen him." 

Karen pulled Zayn in for a quick hug then nodded, "Come on, you make the baby a bottle and I'll get him a nice warm blanket. That always helped Liam when he was younger." Zayn just nodded and followed Liam's mom into the closest cabin. 

Zayn heated up some milk, while briefly explaining to Lucas and his girlfriend why Liam and Niall were still outside. While he made his boy a bottle, Karen stuck a blanket into the dryer, heating it up to bundle the boy in. 

Meanwhile outside, Niall was no longer sobbing, but was still crying. Liam slowly walked around the lot, gently rocking Niall in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in his baby's ear. 

"Shh, Daddy's here, sweetheart. I've got you.. I won't let anything happen to my little boy," Liam said softly as he continued to walk around. It went on like this for another minute or two before Niall finally turned his head. 

"Where Dada?" Niall asked, sniffling. Liam kissed his baby's forehead, "He's inside making you a bottle." 

"Want Dada," Niall whimpered, clutching the front of his Daddy's shirt and nuzzling his face back into the crook of his neck. 

"Let's go get him then," Liam added before turning back to head to the cabin. Niall was only barely crying at this point. He had a few tears run down his cheeks, but nothing like it was a few minutes prior. 

By the time Liam was walking in, Zayn was finishing the bottle. "I was just about to go out there," the raven haired boy remarked. Before Liam could say anything, Niall was making grabby hands for his Dada. 

"Dada," Niall quietly whimpered. Zayn smiled a bit as his baby crawled into his arms, nuzzling into his body. 

"Here, baby," Zayn added as he handed over the bottle, before kissing Niall's temple. Niall began to slowly suck on the bottle that was handed to him, resting his head on his Dada's shoulder and hiding as much of his face as he could into the crook of Zayn's neck. 

Liam let out a small sigh, feeling a bit relieved that Niall had finally calmed down, before kissing his boyfriend's lips. "All better now?" Lucas asked. 

Liam looked over his boyfriend's shoulders and nodded with a small smile, "Much better than a few minutes ago." 

Before anyone could say anything else, Karen was walking into the living area with a warm blanket. She went straight for Zayn and wrapped the warm blanket around the boy in his arms. Niall let out a small hum of appreciation and nuzzled the side of his face against the warm, soft fabric. 

Zayn carried Niall over to the couch where he took a seat, repositioning the boy in his arms. Niall cuddled close, resting his head on his Dada's shoulder as he drank slowly from his bottle. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, but he was no longer crying and his cheeks marked with tear tracks. 

"Sorry we weren't a bit more welcoming," Liam remarked with a small laugh as he went over to his brother and the girlfriend. Her and Lucas shook their heads. 

"Don't apologize, we completely understand you had to take care of your little one," she added. Liam nodded with a small smile, "I'm Liam." 

"Katie," she replied, the two of them shaking hands. 

"Then, of course, there's my boyfriend, Zayn, and then our baby, Niall," Liam added. Katie glanced at the two others on the couch and nodded with a smile. 

"Niall is absolutely adorable," Katie remarked. Liam smiled at the comment and glanced at his two boys, "Thanks, I'm going to have to agree with you on that one." 

"Why don't we go sit in the living room?" Lucas suggested. Katie and Liam nodded, the three of them joining Zayn, Niall and Karen in the livng room. 

Liam sat next to his two boys, happily holding Niall's free hand that the boy held out. Lucas and Katie sat on the adjacent loveseat while Karen sat in the chair across from them. 

"Someone's getting sleepy," Karen cooed. Zayn glanced down at his baby boy in his arms and gave a small smile, "My little man tired himself out." 

Niall's face scrunched up, shaking his head and pulling the bottle away just far enough to talk, "Not sweepy." 

"Alright, not sleepy, just fussy," Zayn lightly joked, feeling much better that Niall had calmed down. Niall gave another displeased look and shook his head again, "No fussy. Daddy tells Dada 'm not fussy." 

"You heard him Dada, he's not fussy," Liam remarked and watched as his baby seemed content with that, going back to drinking his warm milk. Liam leaned in and pressed a quick kiss onto Zayn's lips. 

"So how long have you guys been here?" Zayn asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable that all the attention was on them. Lucas looked at the watch on his hand, "Only about an hour before you lads got here. Just long enough for us to unload the car." 

"Have you guys walked around the property any?" Liam asked. Karen nodded, but the other two shook their heads. 

"I walked around a little, maybe ten minutes or so. It is really beautiful out here, wouldn't mind living like this," Liam's mom replied. 

"Me, too," Zayn quietly murmurred, kissing Niall's forehead. 

"Maybe before dinner we can all go explore a bit, see what all there is to do around here?" Katie suggested. Lucas nodded and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, pulling her in for a quick kiss, "Sounds good, babe." 

The group sat and chatted for a few more minutes, not about anything in particular, just catching up. Niall had finally finished his milk, handing it to his Daddy who set the empty bottle on the end table. 

"Dada, needs to talk wif you and Daddy," Niall whispered into Zayn's ear. This shocked Zayn a bit, but wasn't about to tell the boy no. He was pretty sure that Niall wanted to talk to them what his nightmare was about. 

"Excuse us, we'll be back in a few minutes. Li and I need to talk to our little one," Zayn remarked, standing up then carrying Niall outside. Liam was confused, but followed nonetheless. Zayn set Niall down on the table part of the picnic table before sitting down on the bench himself. Liam sat next to Zayn, looking up at his little boy confused. 

"Ni said he needed to talk with us," Zayn added, Liam finally understanding why they were outside. 

Niall looked incredibly nervous. He was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and tears were threatening his eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?" Liam asked, getting worried the longer they sat there. 

"Hads a scawy dweam 'bout someone scawy an' mean," Niall began, still nervously fidgeting. 

"Who was it, sweets?" Zayn asked, rubbing his baby's knee. A few tears had rolled down Niall's cheeks by this point. He was trying not to cry, but couldn't help it. He was scared and even more so to tell his Daddies, but he needed to tell someone, especially them.

"Dada's dad," Niall answered quietly, just loud enough for his Daddies to hear him. Zayn was shocked and confused. He sat there for a moment to think about all the possibilities why his father was the problem here, then it hit him.. the party. 

Zayn frowned, "Did he say something to you at the party?" Niall sniffled and nodded, squeezing the hand that his Dada had just offered him. 

Liam and Zayn both sighed. "What did he say, sweetheart?" Liam asked, rubbing Niall's back, hoping to keep the tears at a minimum. 

"Calls me worf'less an' disgus'ing an' losta not nice words," Niall answered, refusing to make eye contact with his Daddies, but breaking down into tears. He was so afraid that those things were true. 

Liam and Zayn's heart broke when they heard Niall say that. Both boys pulling Niall in close. Liam pulled Niall into his lap, holding him close with Zayn's arms wrapped around the two of them. 

" 's it twues?" Niall whimpered.

"No, baby. Not a single bit of it," Liam reassured him. Zayn pressed a lingering kiss to his baby's temple, "Niall, your Daddy and I love you more than anything else in this world. You're our perfect little boy, nothing's ever going to change that." 

"I'm sorry my father said mean things to you, baby. I wish I could have stopped him, but none of it is true, I promise," Zayn added. Niall looked up from his Daddy's chest, tears red from crying and he nodded. 

"Baby boy, you've got a family that's crazy about you and we all love you so very much," Liam added, holding his baby close to his chest, slowly rocking to calm him. 

"Whys he say mean fings?" Niall asked, looking up at his Daddy and Dada. They both sighed and looked at each other. 

"I honestly don't know, love," Zayn answered truthfully. The three boys just sat there for a few moments, calming down a bit. 

"Is that why you wanted to stop being our baby a few weeks ago?" Liam asked, finally putting two and two together. Niall sheepishly nodded, "Uh huh. Was scawed." 

"You should have told me and Dada before that, baby," Liam added. Zayn sighed and shook his head, "Ni, I'm so proud of you for telling us. I know you were afraid to tell us, but you were such a good boy for telling us what happened. I promise I won't let it happen again, okay love?" 

"Okay, Dada," Niall softly said, resting his head on his Daddy's shoulder. 

"Wuv you, Dada and Daddy," Niall added, feeling so much better to have that off of his chest. Liam kissed his baby's forehead while Zayn wrapped his arms around his boy. 

"We love you, too, sweetheart," Liam replied. The two adults kissed their baby a few more times, waiting until he was completely calmed down before setting him on his feet. 

"Why don't you go see Uncle Luke, Katie and Nana. They're super excited to see you and play with you," Liam suggested. Niall smiled and scampered off back into the cabin. 

The first cabin, where everyone was, there were windows as one whole wall facing out from the living room. Each cabin was like this, all facing the same direction. Lucas, Katie and Karen could see the boys as they had their talk. They didn't watch the whole thing, but did pick up on a few things. 

Niall was smiling and so much happier aw he ran back into the cabin. "Uncle Wuke!" Niall giggled as he ran into the man's open arms. Lucas picked Niall up with ease, balancing the boy on his hip and hugging him back. 

"We pwease go pway?" Niall asked. Lucas nodded with a smile, "Katie and I brought you a little present, why don't you open it before we go play?" 

The blonde haired boy perked up at the word present, and didn't hesitate to nod. Katie brought over the bag that had tissue paper tucked decoratively into the opening of the bag while Niall sat down on the floor next to her.

"Open it, kiddo," Katie remarked, smiling at the boy who was just staring at the present in front of him. Niall nodded with a smile and began to pull the tissue paper out. He had the biggest smile on his face as he pulled out bubbles, chalk and a few other things to play with outside. 

"Tank you!" Niall exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Katie's neck. She was a bit surprised at the gesture, but hugged the boy back nonetheless. Niall let go of Katie and crawled back into his Uncle's lap, hugging him and thanking him too.

"What you got there, silly boy?" Karen asked from the kitchen. Niall perked up as he heard his Nana's voice, looking around for her. As soon as he spotted her, he was up on his feet, running over to her for a hug. 

"Nana, I misses you," Niall exclaimed as he hugged Liam's mom. She couldn't help but smile, "I missed you, too, sweetie. Have you been the sweet little boy like I know you are?"

Niall quickly nodded, "Mhm! Come pway wif Uncle Wuke an' Katie an' me ou'side?" 

"I can't right now, sweetie. I'm going to start cooking dinner, but I promise I'll play with you later and we'll have lots of fun, okay?" Karen replied. Niall's smile fell to a frown, but he nodded anyway. 

"Come on, kiddo. Let's go have some fun," Lucas exclaimed from the other room. Niall hurried over to the two adults and grabbed Luke's hand as they walked outside. Katie brought the bag of goodies with them, the three of them finding a spot to play. 

Liam and Zayn had been talking a bit about what happened. Zayn felt horrible, and partially responsible. Liam reassured him it wasn't his fault, but Zayn still felt otherwise. Zayn still couldn't believe how horrible his father was. He didn't doubt for a second that Niall was telling the truth, because his Dad said some horrible things to him that night as well. 

"Everything's alright. Let's not let this ruin our evening or trip. So why don't you go find something to do while I unload the car," Liam remarked. Zayn nodded then leaned in and kissed his boyfriend, smiling a bit as they pulled away, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Liam added. Zayn kissed Liam one last time before going inside the first cabin to see if there was anything he could do. Liam sat on the bench for a few moments, watching as Luke and Katie blew bubbles in Niall's direction. The blonde haired boy was smiling, giggling and trying to pop as many bubbles as he can.

Liam watched for a few moments before beginning to unload their things from the car and into their own cabin. Meanwhile, Zayn went inside the first cabin and offered to help with dinner. 

"Did you and Liam figure out what was wrong with the baby?" Karen asked. Zayn nodded, he was still so frustrated about the whole situation, "It was about my dad. At the party we had a few weeks ago, he told Niall some pretty horrible and nasty things." 

"Hey, I know what you're thinking and it's not your fault," Karen replied, setting the knife down to look at Zayn. He gave a small shrug, not convinced of that at all. 

"It's not," she reassured him. Zayn sighed, "How is it not my fault? I'm the one who invited him and after all, he's my dad. I can't help but feel so responsible." 

"Love, you had no idea he was going to do or say anything negative. You honestly had no idea that anyone was going to find out about it in the first place. So this is not your fault. You can't control what others do or say," Karen remarked. 

Zayn just nodded, listening to what she was saying. Liam had just finished telling him the same thing, yet he wasn't convinced that he wasn't responsible in any way. 

"Look, I know you've made up your mind about this, and that's fine, I guess, but don't let this spoil the trip. Your little boy is already so much better now that he talked to his Daddies, so if he's able to drop it, I think you should, too," Karen added. 

"I mean, look at him," she added. The two of them looked out the window and watched as Niall ran around the grass. He had the biggest smile on his face and he was giggling as he popped the bubbles that Katie and Luke were blowing for him. 

Zayn couldn't help but smile. Karen was right, Niall was over the whole situation, so why shouldn't he be as well. There was no use letting it ruin their trip. He could handle it later, when they were back in town. 

"You're right. Thank you," Zayn replied, before pulling her in for a hug. 

\--------------------


	23. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I was so happy that I was able to write this much and post again so soon! I'm going to try to update this story at least one more time before I go on vacation in three days!  
> I have a very serious question and would love your opinion though... if I only get one more update in by Saturday, do you think I should update this story (Best For Niall) or Taken and Trapped? I only have time to write for one story before I leave and would love to hear y'all's opinions! I promise I'm continuing all of my stories, just in due time!  
> Thanks and I love you guys!  
> P.S. sorry for the awkward ending again. I didn't know where or how to end it haha.

"Do you want bubbles in your bath, sweets?" Zayn asked as he began to draw his baby a warm bath. 

"Bubbles!" Niall giggled, clapping his hands and smiling at his Dada. He was sat on the ground in just his nappy, waiting for his bath to be ready. 

Zayn squeezed some of the bubble bath near the faucet and watched as bubbles began to form at the surface of the water. He adjusted the temperature of the water until it was just right, before stripping Niall of his nappy and setting him in. 

"Dada, we go makes s'mowes?" Niall asked. Zayn smiled at how eager his little boy was to make s'mores. He made the mistake of telling him ahead of time and the boy wouldn't stop asking about it. 

"Yes, if you're not too sleepy after your bath, we'll all go outside and make s'mores," Zayn answered. Niall quickly nodded, "No be sweepy." 

"Do you want a quick bath or do you want to play a bit?" the raven haired boy asked as he got the soaps he needed from the bag. 

"Fast, Dada!" Niall answered, looking at his Dada like he should have known the answer to that question. So that's what Zayn did, he gave his little boy a quick bath. 

After Niall was squeaky clean, Zayn got him out of the tub. He dried the boy off a bit before wrapping him in a towel and carrying him from the bathroom to the master bedroom. 

Niall giggled as his Dada laid him on the bed stark naked. Zayn went to one of the bags they packed and pulled out a fresh nappy and some pj's for his little one. 

"Where Daddy?" Niall asked, looking around the room. 

"He's outside with Uncle Luke getting firewood together so we can make s'mores," Zayn answered. "Lift up, baby." 

Zayn slid the new nappy under his boy and began to get him dressed. It was the same ritual: a little lotion, baby powder and tape the nappy around his boy's waist. 

Next was the pajamas. Zayn dressed him in a pair of pajamas that looked like something a toddler would wear, which was the usual style of clothes for the boy while he was in his headspace. The pants were tight, making it obvious to anyone around that the boy was wearing a nappy. The pants were a solid color with little bananas all down the legs. The top was long-sleeved, matching the bottoms, but instead of being printed with bananas, there was one single monkey printed across the chest. Niall had picked out these pajamas online when they were ordering him new clothes and was always so excited when he got to wear them. 

"Mo'key!" Niall giggled, clapping his hands. Zayn smiled and scooped up his happy boy, "Do you want socks or your slippers, baby?" 

Niall thought about it for a few moments as his Dada carried him back to the bathroom. He was set down on the bathroom counter and Zayn began to towel dry his hair. 

"Socks," Niall answered and sat still as his Dada dried off his hair. 

"Dada will be right back, don't move, sweets," Zayn skeptically remarked, before quickly rushing into the bedroom to get the socks. He knew Niall would be okay for the short amount of time he left him there, but always worried that Niall would get hurt. 

"Here, baby. You wanna comb your hair while Dada puts your socks on?" Zayn asked. Usually Niall wanted to help in some way to prove that he could still do some stuff on his own, even if they were just little tasks. 

Niall quickly nodded, taking the comb from his Dada and began to comb his hair. Zayn didn't take long to put socks on his boy, by the time he was done, he could tell that Niall was struggling to get the tangles out of his hair. 

"Want Dada to help?" Zayn asked. Sometimes Niall didn't want help, just wanting to prove that he could do the task. Other times, he was okay with having one of his Daddies help him. This was one of those times. Niall gave a small nod and handed over the comb. 

After a few minutes, Zayn had all the tangles out of Niall's hair and was scooping up his boy, balancing him on his hip as they left the bathroom. Zayn grabbed Blue, a small blanket then headed out the door. 

Liam and Luke had started a fire at one of the pits around the property. There were several chairs circling the fire with a small table that had all of the s'mores ingredients and utensils. 

"Daddy!" Niall exclaimed as they got closer. Everyone was already outside waiting on them. 

Liam smiled at his boys and held his arms out, Niall wasting no time crawling into them. Niall rested his head on his Daddy's shoulders and cuddled close. Liam held his baby close, nuzzling his nose into the boy's wet hair, taking in the strong scent of Johnson & Johnson products. 

"S'mowes, Daddy?" Niall asked. Liam smiled and kissed the boy's forehead, "Yes, but let's put a bib on you first."

"No bib," the blonde haired boy whined. Zayn grabbed the bib from the table and un-velcroed it, ignoring his boy's whines and protests as he put it on him. 

"Dada," Niall whined, crossing his arms across his chest. Zayn adn Liam couldn't help but smile at the pout that was evident on their baby's face.

Zayn put a marshmallow on one of the sticks that were set out and handed it to his eager little boy. Niall didn't wait for any instruction before sticking his marshmallow on a stick straight into the flames. Liam lifted the stick up a bit, taking it out of the fire before it burned. 

"Daddy," Niall whined. "I big boy.. I do it m'self."

"Alright, big boy. You make it how you want, but you're not going to like it that way," Liam remarked. Niall let out a huff and went back to burning his marshmallow. He didn't care what his Daddy said, he was trying to prove that he could be a big boy and do this all on his own. 

After the outside of the marshmallow was burnt, Niall seemed content and asked his Daddy to help him put it on the crackers with a chocolate piece. Liam held the s'more that Niall made out for his boy and watched as he bit into it. Niall chewed it for a moment before giving his Daddy a pitiful look. 

"You don't like it, do you?" Liam asked, trying to hold back his laugh. Niall shook his head and swallowed the small bite that he had just taken. 

"Want Daddy to show you now?" Liam asked. Niall nodded and watched as his Daddy began to put another marshmallow on the stick. 

"See how Uncle Luke and Katie keep it above the fire? That's so it'll make your marshmallow warm, but not burn it," Liam explained. Niall just nodded, watching as everyone made their s'mores the right way. He cuddled closer to his Daddy, feeling content with just watching at this point. 

After Liam's marshmallow was done, Zayn helped him make a s'more. Once more, Liam held the treat for his boy and watched as he bit into it. 

"Yummy?" Liam asked. Niall quickly nodded and clapped his hands. 

The six of them continued to roast marshmallows over the first. The adults chatting about different things, but Niall stayed quiet for most of the night. They knew he was getting sleepy and were a bit surprised that the s'mores weren't giving him a sugar rush. 

"Daddy, I pwease has one mowe?" Niall asked. Liam let out a small sigh and shook his head, he hated to be the bad guy, "No, you've already had more than enough for tonight."

Niall frowned and brought his thumb up to his lip to stop the few tears that threatened his eyes. Zayn gave his boyfriend a look, basically asking him to cave into their boy's request. 

"I think it's time for a bottle, do you want some milk, baby?" Liam asked, after kissing his boy's forehead. Niall pitifully nodded, remaining cuddled up in his Daddy's body. 

"Why don't you go sit with Dada while I go inside and make you a bottle?" Liam quietly said in Niall's ear. The smaller boy nodded and reached his arms out for his Dada. Zayn gladly held his boy in his arms and watched as Liam went in the cabin to make a bottle. 

"Dada will give you some more but you have to keep it a secret, okay?" Zayn remarked, smiling a bit at his boy. Niall immediately perked up, smiling from ear to ear and quickly nodding his head. 

"No tells Daddy!" Niall exclaimed, giggling as his Dada gave him a bite of the s'more he had just made. 

"You're going to get him all riled up on sugar," Karen remarked. Zayn gave a small shrug and looked at how happy it made his boy, "I know, but he doesn't usually get sugary treats, so I figured why not let him while we're here? Gotta have a little fun while on the trip." 

Niall and Zayn shared the last s'more. Despite all of Niall's whining, he couldn't finish the last s'more even if he tried. After they were done, Zayn made sure to clean them up of any evidence of the sneaked snack before Liam came back. 

Niall giggled as he saw his Daddy walking back to where they were. Zayn sighed, he had a feeling that Niall was going give away their little secret. 

"Who do you want to sit with, love?" Liam asked, handing over the bottle of warm milk. 

"I sit wif Uncle Wuke?" Niall answered. Liam glanced at his brother, "Why don't you ask him?" 

"Uncle Wuke, I sit wif you pwease?" Niall asked. Lucas couldn't help but smile and nod, Niall had everyone wrapped around his little finger. 

Zayn stood up and walked around the pit guiding Niall into Luke's awaiting arms. Lucas took a seat back in his chair, repositioning Niall in his lap and letting the boy get comfortable before bringing the bottle up to the boy's lips. Niall rested his head on the older boy's shoulder and began to slowly nurse from the bottle that was being held for him. 

Katie couldn't help but coo at the sight. Niall was facing her direction, but didn't make eye contact for very long. He continued to look at his surroundings, but focusing on drinking from his bottle. 

"He makes the sweetest little noises," Karen remarked, smiling at Niall as he drank his milk. Everyone was watching him, but Niall could care less. He was getting sleepy and the only thing he was focused on was drinking his milk that his Daddy brought him. 

"I saw you sneak Niall some of your s'more. Which is fine, but if he doesn't sleep good tonight, you're the one getting him," Liam quietly remarked and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. Zayn nodded and scooted his chair closer to Liam's. 

"I don't think he's going to fall asleep right now anyways," Zayn added. Liam looked at his boy and nodded, "Maybe, he seems pretty tired." 

"So when do you boys go back to recording and touring and all of that?" Katie asked. Liam and Zayn sat there for a minute to think about it. 

"We're start writing in the next few weeks, but we're going to try and drag it out for a while because as soon as the album is out, management is booking us a world wide tour. And as much as we like touring and traveling, it feels good to have a bit of a break," Liam answered. 

"When you tour, how long are you gone at a time?" Katie asked. Zayn looked at his boyfriend and gave a small shrug, "We're gone for about 6 or 7 months at a time."

"We get a few weeks off, but most of the time we're either performing or travelling," Liam interjected. 

"Isn't that hard being away from home for so long?" she asked. The boys nodded. 

"It is, but being away from friends and family is the hardest part. Phone and skype calls just aren't the same as seeing someone in person," Zayn answered. 

"How does Niall do on tour? As far as being in his headspace and all of that," Katie asked. 

"We started with ageplay at the end of the last tour, so it's hard to say, but for the few weeks we were touring with him coming in and out of his headspace was a struggle," Liam answered. Zayn nodded, "He definitely didn't like coming out of his headspace, but did fine when he had to." 

"Has he been out of his headspace since you got back from tour?" Lucas asked. The two boys nodded. 

"Twice, the party and after that there was a bit of an issue, but only for a day or two. Apart from that, he's been little," Liam answered. 

"He's happiest when he's little, so we'd rather him be little for as long as he wants. Even if that means staying home more or really just keeping off the grid," Zayn interjected. 

About that time, Niall was finishing up his bottle. He was still awake, but was struggling to stay awake. Niall sat up and looked at his daddies, not saying anything but making grabby hands. 

"Use your words, baby. Who do you want?" Liam asked. Niall let out a small whine and kept making grabby hands. His daddies didn't move, waiting for him to say what he wanted. Niall had been talking more like a baby and using less words. Liam and Zayn didn't mind at all, so long as he still used some words to say what he wanted. Even if it was just a few words like bottle, Daddy, Dada, etc. 

"Daddy," Niall whined, just wanting to be held by one of his daddies already. Liam stood up and walked over to his boy, scooping him up and holding him close. That was another thing, Niall was walking less. He would still walk, but had been crawling around their house more than walking. Which meant that the boys were holding and carrying him more and more. 

"You wanna go lay down and try to go night-night?" Liam asked, knowing the boy would fall asleep if he laid down on the bed. Niall quickly shook his head before nuzzling his face into his Daddy's neck. 

Liam took a seat back in his chair, cuddling Niall in his arms and lap. Niall rested his head on his Daddy's shoulder and grabbed the front of his shirt. With his free hand, he brought his thumb up to his lips and began to lightly suck. 

"Ni, that's icky," Liam reminded him. Niall had been sucking on his thumb more lately, which would lead to his one of his daddies telling him not to and replacing his finger with a dummy. Which is what happened again tonight. 

Niall was really fighting off sleep at this point. His dummy was bobbing lightly under his nose and he was cuddled in his Daddy's arms. Liam was softly patting Niall's nappied bum at a constant pace. It was only a matter of minutes before Niall was asleep, not caring if he was outside in his Daddy's arms or on the comfy bed. 

The five adults went on chatting about different things. Niall paying no attention to the conversation was out within a matter of five minutes. They remained outside for another hour or so, talking and cutting up about everything they missed while One Direction was on tour. Whether it was Liam and Zayn, Katie and Lucas, or Karen, they all had funny stories that the others had never heard about. 

"Well, I think it's time we head in. I don't want my baby to have a sore neck from laying like this for too long," Liam softly remarked. The other adults nodded. They all picked up the small mess they had from the s'mores and began to go their seperate ways into their own cabins. 

"Fuck," Zayn muttered. 

"What's wrong?" Liam asked, glancing down at Niall to make sure he was still asleep in his arms. 

"The crib isn't put together. I forgot to check earlier so I could've assembled it before bed time," Zayn answered. Liam let out a small sigh, "It's alright. He can sleep in the big bed with us tonight, unless you want to put him on the bed in the spare with pillows around him?" 

Zayn shook his head, "No, I wouldn't be able to get any sleep I'd be so worried about him sleeping like that. Let's just put him in the bed with us tonight and I'll have everything set up for tomorrow by nap time." 

Liam couldn't help but smile a bit at how protective his boyfriend was. He was thinking the same thing in his mind and was glad that Zayn felt the same way. Niall would have been okay sleeping with pillows around him, but Liam would have worried and checked on him several times throughout the night. 

Zayn unmade the bed in the master bedroom and pulled back the covers. Liam carefully laid their sleepy boy as close to the center of the bed that he could. Niall woke up from all of the movement and rubbed his eyes with his fists.

"Daddy?" Niall quietly asked. Liam kissed his baby's forehead, "Daddy's here, so is Dada. You're sleeping in the big bed tonight, but you need to go back night-night." 

That was all it took for Niall to close his eyes and drift back into sleep. Liam and Zayn quickly showered together, both worried that Niall would wake up or something. The two of them got ready for bed and crawled on either side of Niall. Zayn turned on the TV, quickly turning the volume down and checking to make sure Niall was still asleep. Liam and Zayn stayed up for a while longer watching a movie on the TV. 

"You think he'll sleep through the night?" Zayn quietly asked. Liam shrugged, "Are you asking because of the sugar or the nightmare?" 

"Both," Zayn answered truthfully. Liam reached his arm out and gently ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair at the back of his head, knowing how much Zayn liked it, "I'm sure he'll sleep just fine." 

\--------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the chapter summary at the beginning of the chapter. 
> 
> Taken and Trapped of Best For Niall?


	24. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks.. it's kind of short and lame, but maybe it's just me. I'm posting it anyways because I promised you guys a chapter. I'll add/revise it when I get back from my trip!   
> Hope you guys like it!

"Daddy," Niall whined, crossing his arms across his chest and stomping his foot. A tantrum was well on it's way and Liam was having none of it. 

"Niall James, you either straighten up or you're going to have a time out before we go swim. Understand?" Liam remarked. Niall was getting impatient and wanted nothing more to swim in the lake on the property behind the cabins. The owners had several huge, inflatable slides and a water trampoline stationed out in the lake. Niall had been anxious to swim since he noticed them that morning.

Niall frowned and nodded, looking down at his feet. "Use your words, Ni. Let me know you understood Daddy," Liam added. 

"Yes, Daddy," Niall said softly, avoiding eye contact with his Daddy. It was one thing not to get his way, but it was another to be scolded in front of others. He was a bit embarrassed to say the least. 

"Come here, sweets," Zayn softly remarked, scooping up his little boy and balancing him on his hip. Niall rested his head on his Dada's shoulder and hid his face into the crook of Zayn's neck. 

Zayn carried Niall out of the cabin so the two of them could chat with a bit of privacy. The raven haired boy kissed Niall's forehead, "What's wrong, baby? You've been extra fussy today and that's not like my sweet boy."

Niall shrugged, "Not tryna be bad... 'm sowwy, Dada." 

Zayn kissed his forehead again and began to walk around a bit, "It's okay, baby. I'm just trying to figure out what's bothering you so I can make it better." 

" 's nofin'.. jus' wanna pway and swim, but Daddy's bein' mean," Niall huffed. Zayn tried to hold back his laugh at his boy, he was getting so worked up, "Daddy's not being mean. He's just trying to get everything ready so we can have a fun time when we swim." 

Niall frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, "But Daddy telled me no lotsa times today." 

"That's because you haven't been listening to me or Daddy today," Zayn added. "Baby, we don't like having to get on to you, we're just trying to look out for you. I promise you'll have lots of fun today, but you have to behave and listen to me and Daddy, okay?" 

Niall pitifully nodded and cuddled into his Dada's body. "Are you sleepy, baby boy?" Zayn asked, still unsure why his boy was being so grumpy today.

Niall quickly shook his head, "No nap. Not sweepy." 

Zayn sighed, "Alright, no nap. Why are you so grumpy then?" 

"Not gwumpy," Niall huffed. Zayn kissed his boy's cheek, he was feeling about the same way Liam was feeling. The sooner they went swimming, the better, because maybe it would help their little boy's attitude. 

"Okay, fine. I'll stop asking, but Daddy and I are here if you wanna talk about anything, okay?" Zayn added. Niall just nodded and remained cuddled in his Dada's arms. 

"Ready?" Liam asked as he walked outside a few minutes later. Lucas, Katie and Karen were not far behind him. Niall perked up and nodded, "We swim now?" 

Liam nodded and smiled at his boy, "Yes, let's get one of your floaties on and you can go." Niall clapped his hands and began to pull his shirt off, or at least tried to. Zayn helped his boy get his shirt off while Liam came over their way. 

"Do you want the ring or your life jacket?" Liam asked, holding out the boy's two options. Niall looked them both over before pointing to his spiderman life jacket. 

"Alright, stand up for Daddy and let's put it on so you can go swim," Liam remarked. Niall instantly perked up, wasting no time standing up like his Daddy told him to. Liam put the life jacket on his boy, buckling the straps across the chest and one that went through Niall's legs. 

"Daddy!" Niall giggled, making grabby hands to be picked up. Liam felt better that Niall was no longer fussy with him. He knew it was because they were finally going swimming, but also because of whatever Zayn talked to him about. 

"Okay, lets go," Liam remarked as he scooped up his boy, life jacket and all, and headed to the water. Liam set his boy down on the stairs that were built to get in and out of the water easier. 

"I gets in?" Niall asked. Liam nodded with a smile, "Go swim, baby. Uncle Luke and Katie are already out there, but remember not to hang on anybody and be careful on the floats, okay?" 

Niall quickly nodded, "Kay Daddy!" He turned to face the water and began to walk down the stairs, reaching the water. The boy giggled as he got deeper in the water and eventually pushed off the stairs, swimming on his own, with help of the life jacket, of course.

"Mom, are you coming in?" Liam asked, turning around to face her. Karen shook her head, "Not yet, love. I'm going to sit out here and read my book for a bit." 

"Okay.. Zayn?" Liam added, looking over at his boyfriend who was walking his way. Zayn nodded, "Take your shirt off and let's get in."

Liam smiled a bit and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. By the time his shirt left his body, Zayn had his arm wrapped around his waist and was pulling him into the water with him, causing a huge splash. 

"Babe," Liam remarked as they resurfaced to the top. Zayn was smiling so big and laughing, Liam was trying to be mad but couldn't with a face like that. 

"I love you," Zayn added. Liam rolled his eyes but smiled, "I love you, too, even if you are a punk." 

Liam pecked his boyfriend's lips and swam out a bit to where his boy was. Niall was giggling at his Dada pushing his Daddy in the water. 

"Dada silly!" Niall giggled. Liam smiled at his boy and nodded, "Yes, Dada's very silly." 

"We go pway on that?" Niall asked, pointing to the water trampoline. Liam nodded with a smile, "Of course, baby." 

The two of them swam over to the trampoline, Zayn not far behind. Liam helped Niall with the ladder attached to the side and he and Zayn climbed up behind their boy. 

"Wha's it 'posed to be?" Niall asked, confused as he sat in the center of the floating contraption. 

"It's a trampoline, you jump on it," Zayn answered. Niall perked up and was excited to try, but looked at his daddies to make sure that he was allowed to. 

"Come on, baby," Liam remarked, holding his hands out to help his boy stand up. Niall could barely contain his smile as his Daddy helped him stand up. Zayn and Liam began to jump, quickly earning giggles from their boy. 

Niall began to jump, not as high as his daddies, but enough to make him burst into a fit of giggles. He hadn't had this much fun in his headspace in a while. The boys weren't able to go out and do many things because Niall was in his headspace, and when he was, he rarely wanted to leave the house.

The three boys jumped for a little while before taking a break. Liam and Zayn were laid on their backs along the trampoline. Niall was lying on his stomach, his arms dangling over the edge of the trampoline. 

"Why don't you go try one of the slides, sweets?" Zayn suggested. Niall nodded and sat up, looking at his options. 

"Go wif me?" the boy asked. Zayn shook his head, "Not right now, we'll stay right here and watch you." 

Zayn expected the boy to whine or ask them again to go, but he didn't. He smiled at his daddies before sliding into the water. Niall swam over to the closest slide and began to climb up it. When he reached the top, which wasn't that high, Niall looked over at his daddies and waved with a smile on his face.

Niall looked around a bit, noticing his Nana on one of the lounge chairs, reading some book she brought. 

"Nana!" Niall called out. Karen looked up from her book and smiled when she saw Niall waving at her from the top of the slide. 

" 'm so tall!" Niall added. Karen smiled at the boy, "I see you, baby. Are you going to slide down?" 

Niall quickly nodded, "Watches me, Nana!" He took one last look at her and his daddies to make sure they were watching before sliding down. It scared Niall a bit when he went underwater, even just for a moment, but after he was out of the water, he was giggling, smiling, and ready to do that again. 

The five of them played for a while, everyone tried just about every blow up obstacle that was placed out in the lake for them. Liam and Zayn knew Niall would be needing to go down for a nap soon, due to his grumpiness earlier and the fact that this would be tiring him out. 

"Daddy, watches me, pwease," Niall exclaimed. He was at the top of one of the slides and had just watched his Daddy go down it. Liam was now at the bottom, hanging on to the edge of the slide so he wouldn't have to put so much effort into staying afloat out there. 

"Okay, baby. I'll watch you," Liam replied. Niall smiled and looked down at the slide one more time before going down. His foot got caught at the top so he ended up sliding down on his tummy, face first. Liam smiled as he watched his boy go down the slide, he didn't realize going down that way scared his little boy until he quickly resurfaced. 

"Daddy!" Niall cried out, not even bothering to swim anywhere, just letting his life jacket keep him afloat. 

"Come here, sweetheart. You have to swim to Daddy," Liam remarked. Niall sat there for a minute, crying, until he started to swim to his Daddy. Niall tried to hold onto his Daddy but Liam told him no because they were in the water.

"Ni, I need you to swim to the ladder and get out, Daddy will hold you as soon as we get out, okay?" Liam added. Niall nodded, just wanting to be held, so he did what his Daddy said. 

It wasn't long before the two of them were out of the water. As soon as Liam was off the stairs, he scooped up his boy, life jacket and all. Niall did the best he could to cuddle close to his Daddy and rest his head on his shoulder, the life jacket was a bit restricting. 

"Is he okay?" Karen asked as Liam carried his boy over to the other lounge chairs next to her. Liam nodded, "He went down the slide head first and it scared him."

"Is he getting tired? Should be time for a nap soon," Karen remarked. Liam, as discreetly as he could, nodded. He knew the mention of the word 'nap' could make things worse, but luckily Niall wasn't paying attention to their conversation.

"Ni, let's get this life jacket off and get a bottle, I bet you're thirsty," Liam remarked. Niall sniffled and nodded. 

Liam set the boy down on his feet and Niall whined as soon as he was set down. The older boy kissed Niall's forehead and began to quickly take the life jacket off. Within a matter of moments, Liam had the life jacket off, Niall wrapped in a towel and was scooping his boy back up into his arms. 

"Let's get you a new nappy, then I'll get you a bottle," Liam remarked. Niall just nodded and looked around as he was carried into the living room. His Daddy laid out his towel and laid him down on it, setting the changing supplies next to him. Niall brought his thumb up to his lips and held his ear with his other hand. Liam knew this was a tell-tale sign of his boy needing a nap, but wasn't going to say anything. He knew if he even brought up the word nap or tried to get him to lay inside, another Niall tantrum would be the result. 

"There, all done. Is that better, sweetheart?" Liam exclaimed. Niall nodded and watched as his Daddy cleaned up the small mess, waiting patiently to be picked up again. As soon as Liam had the living room back to how it was, he scooped up the boy, carrying him to the kitchen. 

"Daddy, I has juice, pwease?" Niall asked, resting his head on his Daddy's shoulder as he was carried around inside their cabin. Liam nodded and kissed his baby's forehead, "Yes, thank you for asking so nicely. Do you want a little snack, too?" 

Niall thought about it for a moment before nodded, "mis'-mas'." 

"Mish-mash? Okay, what flavor?" Liam asked. Niall looked over at his options, but kept his head on his Daddy's shoulder. He pointed to the one with the pink-ish, red lid, and that's what Liam grabbed. 

Liam reached into the fridge, pulling out one of the premade bottles he made this morning before heading back outside. He carried Niall to the lounge chairs and set him down on one next to his mom. Liam was surprised Niall didn't whine or whimper when he was sat down, and even more surprised when he got comfortable in the chair. 

Liam opened the lid to his mish-mash pouch and handed it over to his boy, reminding him to be careful. Niall immediately brought it up to his lips and began to slowly suck the contents of the mashed fruit. Liam sat down on the chair with his boy and watched as he ate, wiping away the little mess he made as he sucked on the pouch. Niall finished his pouch in no time and his Daddy happily switched the empty pouch for his bottle of diluted apple juice. 

"Why don't you lay back a bit and get comfortable, sweets?" Liam suggested, carefully avoiding anything about a nap. To his surprise, Niall nodded and made himself comfortable on the lounge chair. He laid on his back, legs stretched out and went back to sucking down his juice. 

Liam began to softly rub his boy's tummy, knowing how much Niall liked it. Niall's eyelids began to get heavy, but made no protest about taking a nap. He drank most of his bottle, handing it back to his Daddy before rolling over to lay on his tummy with his head turned to the side. Niall was able to see his Dada, Uncle Luke and Katie play out on the lake, but made no interest in going back out there yet. 

Liam began to softly pat his baby's bum, it was just something that helped his boy fall asleep sometimes. Sure enough, within a matter of minutes, Niall was out like a light. Liam sat there for a few more minutes, making sure his boy remained asleep. 

"Is he okay if I leave him here while I go swim some more?" Liam quietly asked. Karen nodded and smiled at the sleepy boy in the chair next to her, "He'll be fine." 

"Thanks, Mom," Liam added, glancing over at his sleeping boy one more time before going back out to the lake to swim with the others. 

To everyone's surprise, Niall stayed asleep for about an hour before he began to stir. He rubbed his eyes with his fists and sat up, looking around. The boy was about to cry until he saw his Daddy and Dada getting out of the lake. 

"Look who's up," Zayn remarked, smiling at his sleepy boy. Niall let out a long yawn and made grabby hands for his daddies, hoping one of them would pick him up, and Liam did. He was still a bit wet, water dripping from his hair, but Niall didn't care. 

"Have a good nap, sweetheart?" Liam asked, rubbing his baby's back and lightly bouncing him. Niall rested his head on his Daddy's shoulder and nodded. 

"Hungry?" Zayn asked. Niall quickly nodded his head, making no efforts to use any words.

Liam kissed his baby's temple, "We're going in right now to make some lunch, wanna watch a movie?" 

Niall nodded his head, "Up?" 

Liam smiled at his boy and began to carry him inside to their cabin, "Sure, sweetheart." So that's what they did. Liam changed Niall into some casual clothes and set him in the living room with a movie playing for him. Zayn and Liam changed into some casual clothes as well and began to make lunch for everyone, every now and then glancing up at Niall to check on him.


	25. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I had every intention of updating a bit more regularly, but this semester is taking up so much more time than my previous ones. I wish I had more time to dedicate to my stories because I really do enjoy writing them, but for now I can't commit to a consistent update schedule! I am still doing my best to write a bit on the weekends when I have time. I promise these stories will continue and I am not putting anything on hold, I just ask that you keep being patient with me.   
> I wrote this chapter fairly quickly while on spring break this past week, so I'm sorry if there's any typos I've missed. I tend to find one or two here and there after reading my chapter several times.   
> Anyways, sorry for the long wait, I promise to keep working on these stories and I will update as soon as the chapter is written! Hope you guys like it!

"I big boy, I dwess m'self," Niall remarked, crossing his arms over his chest. Zayn was losing his patience with Niall, but knew the boy was just acting up now because his Nana was going to watch him for the night so his daddies could have an evening to themselves for once. 

"Okay, big boy, you get yourself ready then," Zayn replied, setting out the boy's outfit and watching him struggle to put it all on. Niall huffed as he tried to get his arms in the right sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt. 

Zayn stood in front of him, patiently watching and waiting for his little boy to ask for help. Niall had his moments where he wanted to do things for himself, and as much as Liam and Zayn loved their baby's newfound independence, they still loved to do it all for him. After all, they were so used to doing everything that it was almost weird not to at times. 

"Are you ready?" Liam asked as he walked into their bedroom. Zayn gave his boyfriend a look and shook his head. Liam looked over to see Niall struggling to dress himself and he knew what was happening. 

"Baby, Daddy's going to dress you because Dada and I have to leave, okay?" Liam remarked. Niall scowled at his Daddy, shaking his head. 

Liam didn't say anything, and as much as it broke his heart to have his little boy upset with him, he had to do it. He and Zayn were on a time schedule for some plans that Liam had made. Liam would've usually just let Niall dress himself, despite how much longer it usually took, but today he didn't have time for that. 

Niall burst into tears as soon as his Daddy started to dress him. He put up a little bit of a fight, but after knowing he had lost, he just let his Daddy dress him. To say Niall was unhappy was an understatement. The boy almost always wanted Liam to hold him, but tonight Niall was settling for his Dada. Liam hated when his baby was mad or upset with him, but didn't have much of a choice tonight. 

Liam grabbed Niall's diaper bag that he had packed earlier. He grabbed a few mish-mashes from the counter and one of the premade bottles in the fridge before following his boyfriend to the other cabin. 

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Karen asked when she saw Niall. The blonde haired boy pouted and cuddled closer in his Dada's arms. Karen looked at the 'adults' to see what was wrong. 

Liam sighed, "He's upset with me that I didn't let him dress himself, but we didn't have time to wait." 

Karen nodded and began to rub Niall's back, "Sounds like someone wants to be a big boy." 

The blonde haired boy nodded, finally someone who understood. Liam smiled at his boy, "He's regressed so much though, I don't understand why he insists on doing certain things." 

"He just wants you to know that he's still capable is all," Karen added. Liam nodded, his mom made a good point, "Well we better head out. Thanks again for watching him. If you need us, please don't hesitate to call or text." 

Karen nodded, "I've got it, love. Niall and I are going to have a bunch of fun while you two are gone." 

"Bye, baby. Be good and listen Nana. Daddy and I will be back later tonight," Zayn remarked. Niall nodded and wrapped his arms around his Dada's neck for a hug. Zayn kissed his boy's forehead and looked over at his boyfriend. 

Liam held his arms out to hold his boy, but Niall was having none of it. He turned away in his Dada's arms and continued to pout. Liam frowned, but didn't want to force the boy to hug him and make it worse. 

Liam went around and pressed a kiss on his baby's cheek, the pout still evident on his face. "Daddy loves you very, very much. Be good for Nana, please," he remarked. Niall just nodded and wiggled to be set down. 

Liam watched as his boy went straight to the toys that were set out in the living room, feeling a bit hurt that he didn't get a goodbye hug as well. He watched for a few moments before leaving. 

Liam had big plans tonight for the two of them. This was one of the first times that Zayn and Liam would have an evening alone. They were both a bit excited to have a few hours to themselves, because they hardly have any privacy at this point, but they were also going to miss their little boy. 

"Can I have a hint where we're going or what we're doing, please?" Zayn asked, rubbing his boyfriend's knee. Liam glanced over at his boyfriend before focusing back on the road, "Babe, I love you, but no matter how many times you ask, I'm not telling you." 

Zayn pulled his hand away, being affectionate didn't work. "Li, please," the raven haired boy added, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

Liam shook his head and slipped his hand into his boyfriend's, "Z, I'm not telling you, but I promise it will be worth the wait." Zayn intertwined their fingers and gave a defeated nod, "I'm going to hold you to that." 

It wasn't much longer and they were pulling up to this beautiful scene. There were large trees growing and hanging above them. Lights were strung from all of the visible trees with a small, table for two set in the center of the open area. Liam parked and turned to his boyfriend to see him with the biggest smile on his face. 

"What do you think?" Liam asked, feeling more nervous than before. Zayn squeezed his hand and smiled over at him, "It's perfect. How long have you been planning this?" 

"A while," Liam smiled. "Now come on, no sense in sitting in the car all night." 

Zayn nodded and got out of the car, slipping his hand back in Liam's once they were both out of the car. The two walked to the table set up for them, Liam pulling out Zayn's chair for him. 

"Li, there's someone walking over here dressed in a suit," Zayn remarked. Liam nodded, not even turning back to see who it was, "He's our waiter tonight." 

"Fancy," Zayn added, smirking at his boyfriend. The man came over and poured chilled wine into their wine glasses as well as ice water in their other glasses. He informed them that their food would be right out and then left the boys alone again. 

Zayn couldn't help but smile as he looked around. The trees around them were tall and huge, branches were all above them, but it was very open. There were lights strung around the trees and some dangled from the branches like a willow tree.

"You always promised we would have a date like this. No paparazzi, secluded from the rest of the world, just the two of us, and it's perfect," Zayn remarked. 

Liam smiled, "I'm glad you think so." 

It wasn't long before their server was coming back with their meals. Their server set the plates down on the chargers in front of them and left them to eat. 

"Li, this looks just like my mom's. How did you..?" Zayn began. Liam smiled at his boyfriend, "Your mom gave me her recipe. Although, I doubt that me or any professional chef, for that matter, can make it as well as she does." 

"I love you. Do you know that?" Zayn added. Liam smiled and nodded, "I do, but I still like when you say it." 

The two went on to eat their meal, chatting about different things like their past or things they planned to do with Niall while on break. They had only been gone for about an hour, but both missed their little boy already. Liam and Zayn were always with their baby boy, despite wanting and needing some private time, they couldn't help but miss him. 

After they were finishing up dinner, Liam began to fidget. He had finished eating a few minutes before Zayn did and was finding it hard not to fidget with the item in his pocket. Nerves were building up and he was getting excited and anxious. 

Liam did his best to wait a bit, waiting until Zayn had stopped eating and they were just chatting. Their server came and took their empty plates, carrying them off to where his station was, hidden from their immediate sight. 

"Is something wrong?" Zayn asked. Liam bit his lower lip and shook his head, "I'm just a bit nervous." 

"Why are you nervous?" Zayn asked, getting a bit nervous himself. 

"There's something I want to ask you," Liam began, which only made Zayn even more nervous. He was imagining all of the bad things that Liam was about to tell him. He was worried that something was wrong in their relationship or something. 

Liam fidget with the item in his pocket for a few more moments before taking it out and knealing on the ground next to the table, facing his boyfriend. Zayn brought his hand up to his mouth, feeling a bit surprised and was now pretty sure what was actually happening here. 

"Zayn, I've been in love with you since the moment I laid eyes on you. You're the perfect man for me and I continue to fall in love with you more and more everyday. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you," Liam began, tearing up a bit as he spoke. Zayn was already in tears, smiling at his boyfriend who was down on one knee in front of him. 

"Will you marry me?" Liam asked, opening the small box in his hand, exposing a beautiful ring. Zayn smiled with a sniffle, quickly nodding his head, "Yes, yes, a million times, yes." 

Zayn leaned forward, pressing his lips onto Liam's. The two of them smiled as they pulled away after a chaste kiss. Liam carefully took the ring out of the box and held it to Zayn's hands, carefully sliding it onto his finger. As soon as it was on properly, Zayn wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him in close. The two now standing up, holding each other tight. 

"I love you," Zayn whispered. Liam smiled and sniffled, "I love you, too." 

\--------------------

"Wan' Daddy," Niall cried as he kicked his legs in his highchair. Karen was being patient with the boy because he knew he wasn't away from his Daddies that often, but was tired of him fussing. 

"Niall, Daddy and Dada will be back in a little while," Karen reminded him for the hundredth time that evening. Niall whimpered and began to cry harder, just sitting in his highchair sobbing at this point. 

"Wan' my Daddy now," Niall sobbed. "I misses him." 

"Love, it's alright, there's no need to cry," Karen cooed as she tried to calm the boy down. She combed her fingers through the boy's blonde locks and it calmed him down within minutes. 

"What do you say we finish eating dinner and we can play with your new toys or watch a movie, sound good lovely?" Karen suggested. Niall sniffled then nodded and allowed his Nana to finish feeding him the remainder of his dinner without anymore fuss. 

"Nana, we pway wif toys pwease?" Niall asked as he was being cleaned after his dinner. Karen smiled, "Of course, lovely. Thank you for using your manners like a good boy."

Niall couldn't help but smile a bit, since he regressed a bit, he's really loved earning praise. Which he has been getting a good amount of lately, especially from his Daddies. 

As soon as Karen set the boy down on his feet, he was scampering off into the living room where his toys were set out and waiting for him. She took this time to pick up a bit after dinner, but that didn't last long. 

"Nana, come pway, pwease!" Niall called out from the connected room. Karen smiled at how cute Niall looked, "I'll be right there, lovely. I'm just going to pick up our mess then I'll play with you." 

Niall nodded and went back to playing with his cars. He sat on his knees and moved the toy cars around, one in each hand, arms stretched out. The boy made different sound effects as he made the cars turn around, jump over blocks or other toys, and crash into each other. 

"Do you want the rest of your juice, baby?" Karen asked, sitting down on the floor next to him with his bottle. The blonde haired boy looked at it, shook his head, and wasted no time going back to playing with his cars. 

"You build wogs wif me?" Niall asked, holding up the bin with all of his lincoln logs in it. Karen nodded with a small smile, "Of course, sweetheart." So that's what they did. 

Niall picked up the few other toys that were out and dumped the wooden logs all over the rug they were sitting on. The two of them began to build little buildings out of the logs and plastic pieces that came with the set. 

The two played like that for a while. Niall, suprisingly, not getting bored off of playing with the same toy. After about twenty or so minutes, the boy sat back, held his ear and brought his bottle up to his lips. He sat back, leaning against the couch behind him and slowly nursed from his bottle. Karen knew he was getting sleepy, but knew mentioning going to sleep would only make Niall fussy. 

"Baby, do you want to go watch a movie?" Karen asked, hoping for a yes. Niall perked up and nodded, still drinking from his bottle. 

"Why don't you go lay down in the room we were in earlier and I'll be right there to put on a movie?" she remarked. The blonde haired boy didn't hesitate to nod and scampered off into the other room. Karen picked up the lincoln logs before going to the spare bedroom where she set up the movie for Niall.

In the room was a queen-sized bed, which was now unmade with Niall lying on one side of it. He insisted on his Nana watching the movie with him. Niall also insisted on watching their own, One Direction, concert movie. 

Karen sat up in the bed next to Niall after turning on the movie and switching off a few lights. She carefully combed her fingers through the boy's locks as he laid down, watching the movie. 

Niall's face lit up when he saw Liam and Zayn on the screen. "My daddies!" he squealed, pointing to the screen. 

Karen smiled, "That's right, love. Who else is there?"

"Thewe's Daddy and Dada and Unca Hawwy and Lou!" Niall answered, clapping his hands after answering. His Nana smiled at him, "There's one more, who is it, sweetheart?" 

" 's me!" Niall giggled and smiled up at his Nana. Karen mirrored his smile, "That's right, lovely." 

"I pwayin' my 'tar!" Niall added. Karen nodded and smiled at the boy who was smiling so big with his eyes glued to the TV. 

There was a few minutes of the boys taking turns talking or being interviewed before it switched to one of their songs. Niall clapped when the song started and quietly sang along to the song. Although, he sang a bit off beat and sounded like a toddler singing their songs. Karen couldn't help but pull her phone out and record little clips of the boy singing along in a child-like manner to his own songs. 

About halfway through the movie, Niall started to rub his eyes with his fists, a tell-tale sign that he was getting very sleepy. He yawned several times, but was hoping his Nana didn't notice, but she did. 

Karen carefully got out of bed, telling Niall she was going to get herself something to drink and asked if he wanted anything, knowing this would go a lot easier if Niall said he wanted a drink. Niall asked for some juice, knowing that he'd for sure fall asleep if he had milk. 

Karen went to the kitchen and began to make herself a cup of tea then Niall's bottle. She halfway filled the bottle with diluted apple juice then carried both drinks back to the bedroom. 

"Here, lovely," Karen softly remarked as she handed over the bottle. Niall said thank you before latching onto the nipple. He felt himself relaxing a bit more and his eyelids began to get heavy. Niall fought off sleep for as long as he could, before crashing. 

Karen laid in there for a bit, worried about Niall falling off the bed because there was nothing beside him. She also didn't want to move him, too worried he would wake up. Liam told her earlier that Niall didn't hardly take a nap and would probably crash a bit earlier, so she knew that he would be sleepy. Nothing's worse than waking up a sleepy baby. 

She finished watching the movie and about the time that it ended, Zayn and Liam were quietly walking in the room. "Is he asleep?" Liam softly asked. Karen nodded with a smile.

"How long has he been out?" Zayn quietly asked. Karen looked up at the clock on the wall, "About half an hour." 

"So how did the dinner go?" she asked. Zayn smiled up at his boyfriend and held out his hand to show the ring. Karen's face just lit up, she had the biggest smile on her face. She carefully got out of the bed to go around and hug the two boys. 

"I'm so happy for you two," Karen remarked. The boys couldn't contain their smiles. 

"Did you know?" Zayn asked, a bit surprised because that was unlike Liam to keep that from his mom. Karen nodded, "He told me about a week ago, you have no idea how hard it was not to slip up." 

"After I told her she was making me nervous, I thought for sure she'd be the one to ruin the surprise," Liam joked. 

"How long have you had the ring?" Zayn asked, rotating it around his finger and smiling. Liam thought about it for a minute, "I bought it when we were in Los Angeles, so I guess a about two or three months, can't remember exactly."

"Where was I?" Zayn asked. Liam shrugged, "I don't really remember, probably doing something with Louis and Niall though, given that I took Harry with me." 

"I guess that was before we started the age play, right?" Zayn asked. Liam nodded, "Yeah, I got the ring a week or two before we started." 

"I can't believe you've had the ring that long," Karen remarked. Liam nodded with a small smile, "I know, I was so worried that Zayn would find it or that something would happen and ruin the surprise. I just wanted to wait until the perfect time." 

"Well it was perfect, and hopefully worth the wait," Zayn added with a smile, blushing a bit. Liam nodded then kissed his boyfriend, "Definitely worth the wait."

The three adults talked for a bit, about nothing in particular and really nothing of importance. Karen was just happy to get to spend time with the boys, something that she doesn't often get to do due to their busy schedules. 

"Dada," Niall whined as he walked out of the spare bedroom. His hair was sticking up a bit and he had taken off his pajama pants. The boy rubbed his eyes with his fists and was borderline in tears. 

"Come here, baby," Zayn cooed. Niall shook his head and fought off the urge to stick his thumb in between his lips. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Liam asked, noting that something must have been wrong because Niall would never turn down cuddles from one of his daddies otherwise.

"Nappy icky," the boy answered, cheeks burning red because he didn't want to admit it aloud, he would have rathered one of his daddies check and find out themselves. 

"Alright, let's get you changed," Liam remarked as he stood up. Niall whined and shook his head, "No... want Dada." A few tears began to pool at the corners of his eyes.

Liam stopped, the boy must have still been upset with him, or just really wanted Zayn for this task. Sometimes he did that, where he just wanted one of his daddies to do something for him, despite which one of the two were available. 

Zayn smiled a little at his upset boy standing in the doorway and began to walk his way. He could already smell the boy's nappy before even picking him up. Zayn gently grabbed Niall's hand and began to lead him back to the bedroom, but Niall pulled his hand away and began to cry. 

"Shh, come here, baby," Zayn cooed, picking his boy up, trying not to make it worse. Niall didn't care if his messy nappy was pressing up against him, he just wanted to be held by his Dada. 

Zayn laid towel down on the ground and tossed a pillow from the bed down onto the towel. He carefully laid Niall down on the towel, which resulted in a bit of a fuss from his little one. 

"Baby, let Dada change you out of that yucky nappy and then I'll hold you," Zayn remarked. Niall sniffled and nodded, bringing his dummy that was clipped to his shirt up to his lips. 

Zayn began to change the boy's nappy, but as soon as he wiped Niall's bum with a wipe, the boy began to whimper. Niall was starting to get a rash and it must have hurt him a bit when his Dada rubbed over it. Zayn took a bit longer than normal, but carefully cleaned his baby's bum, leaving him clean. Niall was softly crying to himself and tried his best not to cry any harder. 

Zayn got the new rash cream out of the baby bag and began to put it on his baby's bum, but as soon as he touched the rash, Niall was crying and scooting away. 

Zayn tried one more time before Niall stood up and ran to the living room with nothing but his socks and a t-shirt on. "Daddy," Niall cried, running over to his Daddy with one hand covering his bum. 

Liam couldn't help but chuckle a bit, this was one of the first times he had seen Niall running around without a nappy. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Liam cooed as he carefully picked up his half-naked baby. 

"Dada mean," Niall answered, feeling a bit better as he cuddled into his Daddy's big arms. 

"Oh, he is? What did he do to my sweet little baby?" Liam asked, slowly walking back to the spare bedroom. Niall sniffled and grabbed the front of his Daddy's shirt, "Puts cweam and it huwts." 

Liam frowned, hopefully the rash wasn't too bad because every time the boy has a rash it not only hurts him in general, but it's worse when it's time for a nappy change and the boys hate to make him cry when they put the ointment on it.

Liam kissed his boy's cheek a few times and carefully laid him down on the towel that was laid out. Niall whimpered and tried to hold on to his Daddy. 

"Do you want me to do it or do you want to?" Liam softly asked his fiancee. Zayn shrugged, "I'll do it, just cuddle him or something." 

Zayn got the rash cream and put some on his fingers and looked up at his baby who was still crying. "Sweetheart, I know you don't like this but Dada has to do this to make that mean 'ol rash go away," he explained. 

Niall shook his head and began to cry harder, so Liam pulled him a bit closer, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Zayn frowned a bit, he hated to see his boy so upset. He knew that the quicker he got this over with that they could calm Niall down, so he didn't waste anymore time. 

Liam just sat next to their baby, rubbing his bare tummy with one hand and the other gently combing through the boy's blonde locks. Niall calmed down a bit but as soon as Zayn began to put the rash cream on, he was crying and doing everything he could to pull away. 

Zayn made sure to put a lot on and put it on as quickly as possible without hurting his baby more than the minimum. As soon as he was done, he quickly taped a new nappy around his baby's waist. 

"Shh, Dada's all done, baby," Liam cooed, wiping away some of the tears. Niall didn't hesitate to sit up and crawl into his Daddy's arms. Zayn picked up the small mess from the nappy change and followed his two boys back into the living room. 

"All better now?" Karen asked. Liam looked down at his half-dressed, sleepy baby in his arms and nodded, "Hopefully we can get rid of that rash pretty fast."

"We're not overstaying our welcome, are we?" Liam asked. Karen shook her head, "Of course not, love. I quite enjoy the company." 

"Niall, do you want Dada to make you a bottle?" Zayn asked from the kitchen. The blonde haired boy looked up at his Dada and gave a small nod, he looked so pitiful right now. His eyes were all red from crying, he was sleepy and cuddled tight in his Daddy's arms.

Zayn went to the kitchen and prepared his boy a warm bottle of formula. He knew Niall liked the formula and they didn't use it very often. After the bottle was warmed up, he joined the three others back in the living room. 

"Here, sweetheart," Zayn exclaimed, handing over the bottle. Niall lifted his head from his Daddy's shoulder, just long enough to look up at what his Dada had and bring the bottle up to his lips before resting his head back on Liam's shoulder. 

"How was he tonight?" Liam asked. Karen smiled at the sleepy boy in Liam's arms, "Niall was good. He was a bit fussy at times. He asked for his Daddy more than a few times, and of course, asked for his Dada, too. Other than that he was good for his Nana." 

Liam smiled down at the boy in his arms. He felt so much better now that Niall was no longer mad at him. It rarely happened, but when Niall was mad at him, it really bothered him.

"Well that's good. We really do appreciate you watching him," Liam added. Zayn nodded, "It really was good to have a bit of a break. Although, we found ourselves missing our boy, too." 

Karen nodded with a small smile, "Well I am happy to watch your boy any time. I think it's good to have a little time apart every now and then." The two boys nodded. 

It wasn't long before Niall was back asleep, this time in his Daddy's arms. The three adults sat around and talked for another half hour or so before the boys went back to their cabin. Liam tucked his baby into his crib before going to the master bedroom to be with his fiancee. 

\--------------------


	26. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! I'll go back and edit it again soon because I think there's a few grammatical and spelling errors, but I'm too tired to focus now.   
> I am really starting to like this story! Especially now that I don't seem to have writer's block as much.

"I don't want to leave without saying goodbye to my baby," Liam complained. Luke stood in the living room waiting for his brother to be ready so they could leave. 

"Li, the boy's still asleep, you don't need to wake him up to tell him you're leaving because then he'll just be fussy for Zayn," Luke remarked. Liam nodded, his brother was right. 

"I'm just going to take a quick peek in there to check on him, then we can go," Liam added. Luke jokingly rolled his eyes, "Hurry up, we've still got plans." 

So Liam did just that. He quietly went into the spare bedroom where Niall's crib was stationed. The boy was laid out comfortably in his crib. The blanket was still draped over his body, his hair was a mess, and his dummy had long fallen out. It took every bit of self control for him not to kiss his baby's forehead or scoop him up for a quick cuddle. Liam smiled down at his sleeping baby before quietly leaving the room. 

Liam didn't want to be away from his boy all day, but had agreed to have some "family bonding" with his mom and brother. 

Liam stopped in at the master bedroom to kiss Zayn's forehead and tell him that they were leaving. The raven haired boy was half awake and kissed his fianceé's lips before turning on his side to get comfortable. It was still really early in the morning and he was going to get as much sleep as he could. 

Liam quietly left the master bedroom and finally departed with his brother to embark on their "family fun day". 

\--------------------

Zayn and Katie sat at the kitchen table, getting to know one another over cups of coffee. Zayn thought it was nice to talk to someone who didn't care what his job was, or how much money he had, but rather getting to know him as a regular guy. He and the boys didn't have many other friends because this was a reoccuring problem, it was hard to find friends who didn't care about that stuff and were genuine. 

"Daddy? Dada?" Niall called out. Zayn could hear him better from the baby monitor that was sat next to his cup of coffee. 

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," Zayn remarked. Katie nodded with a small smile, "Of course." 

The raven haired boy went to the spare bedroom to see his baby boy sitting up in his crib, hair a mess and sucking on his dummy that was clipped to his shirt. The boy sleepily smiled from behind his dummy as his Dada walked closer. 

"Well good morning, sunshine," Zayn cooed as he scooped up his boy who was still trying to fully wake up. 

"Did you sleep well?" Zayn asked as he carried the boy over to the bed across from the crib to change his baby's nappy. Niall nodded and rubbed his eyes, stretching a bit after being laid on the bed. 

"Let's get my baby out of that soaked nappy then we'll eat some yummy breakfast, how does that sound?" Zayn asked as he began to strip the boy of his pajama pants. Niall sleepily nodded and laid there patiently as his Dada changed his nappy. He was dressed back in his pajama pants and made grabby hands to be held again. 

Zayn carried his blonde haired boy into the kitchen where he and Katie were just moments prior. "Hi, cutiepie," Katie exclaimed as she saw Niall. The blonde haired boy blushed a little and smiled a bit from behind his dummy. 

It didn't take long for Niall to realize that something was off. He looked around a bit before looking up at his Dada, "Daddy no hewe?" 

Zayn let out a small sigh, he knew that there was going to be some tears over Liam not being there with them for most of the day, "No, baby. Daddy and I talked to you about this yesterday. Daddy will be back tonight before you go night-night, okay?" 

The blonde haired boy's eyes were glassy and he sniffled, fighting back the tears. He gave his Dada a very unconvincing nod but didn't say anything after that. 

Zayn kissed Niall's cheeks a few times before setting him down in his highchair and fastening him in. "What would you like for breakfast, sweet boy?" Zayn asked. 

"I has mis'-mas', pwease?" Niall asked, surprising Zayn a bit that he wasn't throwing any fit or being fussy because his Daddy wasn't around. The raven haired boy nodded with a smile, "Yes, thank you for using your manners. Will you eat some fruit for Dada, too?" 

Niall nodded and watched as his Dada got a mish-mash from the kitchen counter and a small bowl of fruit from the fridge. "Tank you," the blonde haired boy added when his food was set down onto his highchair tray. 

Zayn smiled and kissed the top of the boy's head, "You're welcome, sweets." The raven haired boy sat back down in his seat, which was right next to Niall's highchair. 

"How long has it been since he was not in his headspace?" Katie asked. Zayn looked at the boy as he thought about it and turned back to her with a small shrug, "A few weeks or so."

"How hard is it to change mindsets from being an adult to a toddler?" she asked. Zayn rubbed his chin over the scruff he had as he thought about it briefly, "It's not really that hard for him. A few times on tour it was a bit of a challenge because he can be pretty stubborn, but he doesn't make it seem like a difficult task." 

"I think it's quite fascinating, this concept. I'm actually surprised this is not more of a common practice, because it seems like it truly helps with stress and other issues people may have," Katie remarked. The raven haired boy nodded, "I think it seems so taboo to most people, as it did for Liam and I when we first discovered it. Although, I'm glad we tried it, because Niall was in a really bad place before this."

"Like how, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked. 

"It isn't really any secret. He used to party all the time, he hardly ate, he rarely slept. The boy was just so stressed and finding any sort of outlet to relieve that stress, only he was making it worse. Not to mention how horrible his attitude was to us and just in general," Zayn answered. 

"It really didn't take long for him to accept this and really get into it. I think after he realized that we were truly looking out for him and just wanted him to be happy and healthy again, then he accepted it a bit more. Granted, we did lock his nappies on him so he couldn't get out of them the first day, but if he would have continued to rebel, we wouldn't have kept it up. We were almost certain that he'd accept it," the raven haired boy added. 

Katie nodded and looked over at the boy eating his breakfast quietly in his highchair, "He seems genuinely happy from what I can tell, and I think that's a great thing. Especially with the amount of pressure and stress all of you boys must be under." 

Zayn nodded, "I think it really helped me and Liam, too. I know Niall's the one being babied, but it definitely helps me relieve some stress by being able to take care of him, and I know Liam feels the same. Something about the dynamic just works for us." 

"Dada," Niall quietly remarked. Zayn looked over at the boy and gently pushed away the boy's fringe, "Yes, love?" 

"I has a baba, pwease?" Niall asked. The raven haired boy nodded, happy that the boy was using such good manners today. 

"What would you like to drink?" Zayn asked as he went over to the cabinet to grab a new bottle for his boy. 

"Mil', pwease," the boy answered with a piece of fruit in his mouth. So that's what Zayn made, a bottle of milk. He set the bottle down on the tray and watched as his boy happily drank from it. 

The breakfast continued without any problems. Niall happily ate his breakfast and sat quietly in his highchair, sipping the milk from his bottle as his Dada and Katie talked. 

\--------------------

Niall happily giggled as he splashed water in the blow-up pool his Dada was filling up with water. Zayn and Liam packed a somewhat small blow up pool that was made for small children for Niall to play in because they were worried that he wouldn't swim in the lake. 

Niall was dressed in nothing but a swim diaper, insisting to his Dada that he didn't need swim trunks. Zayn was a bit skeptical at first, always nervous that somehow someone was going to photograph them, but given their location and the amound of gates they had to gain access to just to get to the cabins, he didn't mind leaving the boy's trunks off for today. 

Katie laid a beach towel out on one of the lounge chairs near the pool. She was dressed in a bikini, laying out a bit to get a tan. Zayn, too, was dressed in his swim trunks. He knew it was inevitable that Niall ask him to get in the pool with him at some point. 

"Dada," Niall giggled as he splashed water. Zayn smiled at his happy boy being silly in the pool, "Do you want a lot of water in your pool?" 

The blonde haired boy shook his head and brought his thumb up to his lips, "No mowe, pwease." 

Zayn kinked the hose, dragging it to where the dial was to turn it on and off, switching the water off. "Here's your dummy, baby boy. Dada doesn't like it when you suck your thumb," the raven haired remarked as he gently switched out his boy's thumb for a dummy. 

"Icky?" the boy asked from behind his dummy. Zayn nodded, "Yes, sucking your thumb is icky." The blonde haired boy nodded in agreement and began to play with all of the plastic toys floating around him. 

Zayn sat down on one of the chairs that they had drug near the pool and pulled out his phone to snap a few pictures of his boy. He took a few cute pictures to show his fianceé later, as well as a short video of Niall splashing around while having a small giggling fit. 

"He's just a little ball of energy, isn't he?" Katie asked. Zayn nodded with a small smile, "Hopefully that means he'll take a good nap today." 

"What time is nap time for him?" she asked. The raven haired boy gave a small shrug, "Usually after lunch. He'll start to get fussy around lunch time, but really starts to get sleepy once he has a full tummy." 

"I love the way you and Liam talk about him. He's got you two wrapped around his finger and its adorable," Katie remarked. Zayn found himself blushing a bit at the comment, "I honestly don't know what I'd do without that silly little boy."

"Katie, swim wif me, pwease?" Niall asked, smiling from behind his dummy. She nodded, mirroring his smile, "Sure, but no splashing me, okay?"

The blonde haired boy quickly nodded his head at her request and moved to the other side of the pool to give her room. The pool could easily fit four to five people. Although, it wasn't very deep and the water was only filled up about a foot and a half. 

"Let's see all the toys you got," Katie exclaimed. Niall happily began to show Katie each and every toy, explaining what they were called or what their purpose was, even if she already knew what it was. 

"Wow, that's a lot of toys! Which one's your favorite?" she asked. The blonde haired boy looked at all of the plastic toys floating around them and picked up one of the plastic cars.

"I wike dis one 'cause it's wed and dwives fastest!" Niall explained, holding out the toy for Katie to see. She smiled at how happy the boy was talking about his toys, "Can you show me how fast it goes?" 

Niall happily nodded, wasting no time putting the small, plastic car on the edge of the pool. He looked up to make sure she was watching and made the car start to "drive" around the edge, making sound effects as he made the car jump and move across the top of the water. 

"Wow, that was super fast!" Katie exclaimed. Niall nodded, smiling big from behind his dummy.

"Katie, do you mind if I read my book for a bit?" Zayn asked. Katie looked up at him and shook her head, "Go ahead, I'll keep an eye on your boy." 

"Thanks," he added before opening the novel he had been wanting to read. Zayn started to read, glancing up at his baby every page or so. 

\--------------------

"Niall, come here, please," Zayn remarked as he stood near the ring of the pool. The blonde haired boy stopped what he was doing and crawled over to where his Dada was.

"It's been a while since I've changed your nappy, I bet you need a change by now," the raven haired boy remarked. Niall gave a small shrug and watched as his Dada leaned over and checked his nappy. 

" 's time fow a change?" Niall asked, looking up at his Dada. Zayn nodded and helped Niall stand up and step out of the pool, "Dada will be quick so you can go back to playing." 

Zayn laid Niall on the towel that was laid out on the ground and proceeded to change the boy's nappy. He was changing him a lot more frequently than normal because he was worried the boy's rash would get worse. Niall didn't fuss as much, and Zayn took that as a win. He tried to make changes a bit more fun by tickling his boy or blowing raspberries on his tummy after the new diaper was taped around his waist. 

"All done!" Zayn exclaimed, gently tickling the boy's sides. Niall giggled and sat up on the towel. 

"Pway wif me Dada?" Niall asked. The raven haired boy nodded, how could he resist spending one-on-one time with his baby boy. 

"Let's put on a little more sunscreen then Dada will play with you," Zayn remarked. Niall frowned a bit and nodded. He hated the sunscreen, but his Dada and Katie kept reminding him that he'd be sunburned if he didn't use it and he didn't want that either. 

Zayn quickly put on some more sunscreen on his boy and a little on himself, not that he really needed it, just to seem fair to his boy. Niall happily stepped back into the pool and looked up, waiting for his Dada to join him. 

"What do you want to play?" Zayn asked, taking a seat in the pool. Niall looked around to find the toy he wanted. He picked up two of the floating toys and handed one to his Dada. 

"I'm going to go inside and start making lunch." Katie exclaimed. Zayn nodded, "Do you want some help?" 

"No, I can do it, keep spending time with your boy!" she added. The raven haired boy nodded, "Let me know if you need anything." 

Katie nodded once more and began to head inside. Zayn turned back to his little boy and they began to play. Niall giggled nearly the whole time they played. He splashed around a bit and played with a few diffrerent toys. 

"Are you two ready to eat? Lunch is ready whenever," Katie exclaimed as she walked back over to the two boys playing in the blow-up pool. Zayn nodded up at her then turned back to Niall, "Let's go eat some lunch." 

Niall nodded and stood up with his Dada, both boys stepping out of the pool. Zayn quickly dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He grabbed the spare towel and began to dry his boy off, not perfectly, but enough for them to go inside. 

The three of them went inside the cabin and made a few drinks before sitting down for lunch. Niall sat patiently in his highchair as his Dada made a plate for him and got him some juice. 

"Thanks for making lunch, it looks great," Zayn remarked as he carried his and Niall's plates to the table to join Katie and Niall. Katie nodded with a small smile, "No problem." 

"Are you going to eat yourself or do you need Dada's help?" Zayn asked as he set the second plate down on the tray of the highchair. 

"I gots it," Niall answered, grabbing his rubber silverware and scooping up his first bite. 

"Good job, baby," Zayn exclaimed as Niall fed himself the first bite. Usually the boy missed the first bite or two and would get discouraged. 

Lunch continued on without any problems. Niall started to get fussy towards the end of the meal because he knew nap time was coming up. Katie left after they ate to go shower and clean up a bit, leaving the two boys alone. Zayn didn't say anything as he picked up from lunch, cleaning his boy's messy hands and face. It was the boy's nap time, but knew that bringing up the word or acknowledging it right then would only make it worse. 

"Come here, fussy boy," Zayn remarked as he scooped his boy up from the highchair. Niall let out a small whine but did not resist cuddling into his Dada's body. The blonde haired boy sniffled and was doing everything he could to fight back the tears, but not succeeding. 

"No go night-night," Niall whined, playing with the hair at the back of his Dada's head, trying to calm himself a bit. Zayn sighed, he knew it was inevitable. He was surprised his baby lasted this long without a tantrum or tears. 

"Do you want a bottle, baby?" Zayn asked. Niall shook his head and started to cry. Zayn pulled his boy in close to him and went to the kitchen to make him a bottle anyways. 

"I no go night-night," Niall cried, tears streaming down his face. Zayn lightly bounced his baby, trying to calm him down as he waited for the bottle of milk to heat up. 

"Do you want Blue, sweets?" Zayn asked as he screwed the lid onto the bottle. Niall nodded and rubbed his eyes with his fists. 

Zayn carried Niall over to the living room where Blue was siting on one of the end tables. He grabbed the stuffed animal and handed it over to his crying boy after laying him down on the ground. Niall only cried harder when he was laid down, no longer in his Dada's arms. 

"Dada," Niall whined, making grabby hands, but making no move to get up. Zayn sighed, he hated to see his baby like this, "Shh, baby. Dada's just going to change your wet nappy then I'll hold you again." 

The raven haired boy handed over the bottle of warm milk and watched as Niall hesitantly latched on. Zayn gently rubbed his baby's belly for a moment before proceeding to change him out of his wet swim nappy and into a regular one. As soon as the new nappy was on, Niall was reaching out to be held again. Zayn scooped his boy up and carried him back to the kitchen to dispose of the wet nappy. 

Zayn started to slowly walk around the common area of the cabin, lightly bouncing his boy as he did so. Niall didn't let up on the tears though. He refused his bottle and just continued to cry into his Dada's bare neck. 

"Shh, baby boy, it's alright," Zayn cooed as he continued to walk around the cabin. Niall shook his head, "No night-night... wan' Daddy." 

Zayn sighed, he had been wainting on Niall to cry for his Daddy all day, surprised it hadn't happened sooner, "I know, sweetheart. Daddy will be back later." 

"No, wan' Daddy now, pwease," Niall whined. Zayn couldn't help but quietly laigh to himself. The boy had been using "please" a lot more lately. The boy got his way most of the time, usually when he used the word "please". Maybe he thought if he said it now, then his Dada would have his Daddy come back sooner. 

"I'm sorry, baby. I want to see Daddy, too, but he'll be back later," Zayn remarked, rubbing his baby's back. Niall tightened his grip on his Dada and Blue and continued to cry, not letting up one bit. 

"Do you want to go lay in the big bed?" Zayn asked. Niall quickly shook his head and reached out for his bottle which Zayn happily gave him. The blonde haired boy latched on and slowly began to nurse from the bottle. He slowly let up on the tears until it was just the occasional tear rolling down his cheek. 

Zayn began to hum one of their songs, but didn't say anything, worried he'd get the boy worked up again. He continued to slowly walk around the main rooms of the house, slowly rocking his baby in his arms. Within a few minutes, Niall was out like a light. His bottle was drained and his grip loosened on his Dada and Blue. 

Zayn walked around for an extra minute or two before carrying his boy into the spare bedroom and carefully lying him in the crib. He tucked his baby in and gently pat his back for a few moments as he woke up from being moved around. Niall was back asleep within a few moments and Zayn quietly lifted the railings to the crib. He looked down at his sleeping boy for a few short moments before quietly leaving the room. The raven haired boy left the spare bedroom door open and sat quietly on the couch reading his book while his boy napped. 

\--------------------

Niall sat on the floor in the living room clad only in a nappy. The boy had been refusing clothes all day and was not the least bit shy about wearing only his nappy. He was currently throwing a fit, whining for his Daddy. It was getting close to bed time and the boy was exhausted from his busy day, which meant that he was getting fussy because his Daddy was still not home. 

"Wan' Daddy," Niall whined. Zayn sighed, "I know, sweetheart. Daddy will be home very soon." 

The blonde haired boy frowned and looked down at his lap, fighting back the tears, "No go night-night without Daddy." 

Zayn scooped up his fussy little boy and cuddled him in his lap, "You don't have to go night-night until Daddy gets here, and if you're not too fussy when he gets home, we can watch a movie." 

Niall perked up a bit, he was already getting to stay up a bit to see his Daddy, but now a movie as well. The boy didn't often get to stay up past his bed time, his Daddies had him on a pretty strict schedule. 

"I no be fussy," Niall replied, cuddling into his Dada's body. Zayn smiled and began to gently rub his baby's back, "We'll just have to see." 

Niall dried the few tears he had and went back to playing with his toys. Zayn had laid out a huge quilt out on the floor of the living room and Niall had his toys scattered in a small, semi-circle around him. He had been playing like that for about half an hour already. The boy continued to play for another fifteen minutes or so before Liam got home. Niall must not have heard him walk in, but Zayn did. He smiled up at his fianceé walking their way. 

"Daddy's home," Zayn exclaimed. Niall instantly perked up, dropping his toys and looking up at his Daddy who was walking his way. The boy wasted no time standing to his feet and running into his Daddy's open arms. 

"Oh, I missed you so much, baby," Liam remarked as he pulled Niall in close. The boy wrapped his arms around his Daddy's neck and cuddled close. This had been one of the very few times that he'd been away from his Daddy for more than a few hours. 

"Misses you, too, Daddy," Niall replied. Liam walked over to his fianceé and kissed his lips, before taking a seat on the couch adjacent to the one Zayn was sitting on. 

"How was your day?" Liam asked, smiling when Niall perked up and began to ramble on about what he did with his Dada and Katie earlier. The boy continued to chatter on, not much minding if his Daddy was listening or not, which he was. 

"Wow, sounds like you had a lot of fun with Dada and Katie," Liam remarked.

"Missed you lots, Daddy," the boy replied and cuddled close into his Daddy's body. Liam pressed a kiss to the crown of his baby's head.

"I see you both got some sun today. How long were you guys outside?" Liam asked, looking up at Zayn. The raven haired boy gave a small shrug, "We were outside for most of the day. I put sunscreen on him several times, but he still got a little red." 

"Yeah, he's a bit warm. You two must be exhausted then. I know being out in the sun all day can really drain your energy," Liam remarked. Zayn nodded, "We're both pretty tired, but I promised Niall that he could stay up until you got here." 

"How'd he do today?" Liam asked. The raven haired boy smiled down at the sleepy boy in his fianceé's arms, "He did pretty good. He was really fussy around nap time and he started to get that way again a few minutes ago, but other than that he was good for his Dada." 

"How was your day?" Zayn asked. Liam gave a small shrug, "It was alright. I'm glad I got to spend some time with Lucas and Mom, but I wish I hadn't been gone all day." 

"Dada, I no fussy, watches movie, pwease?" Niall asked, remembering his deal with his Dada. Zayn nodded, "Yes, we can watch a movie. What would you like to watch, sweets?" 

"Cwoods, pwease," Niall answered, cuddling back into his Daddy's arms. The raven haired boy nodded and started to set up the movie. 

"Baby, why don't we go put you in some pajamas while Dada does this?" Liam suggested. Niall quickly shook his head, "No jammies." 

"Okay, how about a bottle?" Liam added. The blonde haired boy thought about it for a few moments before nodding, "And Bwue, pwease." 

Liam stood up and set Niall down on the couch centered with the TV. The boy let out a small whine when he was set down and watched as his Daddy went to the kitchen to make him a bottle of milk. Liam grabbed Blue from the spare bedroom and got the bottle out of the microwave, screwing the lid on it as he walked back to the living room. 

Niall didn't say anything, but lifted his hands to be held as his Daddy got closer. Liam happily scooped up his baby, taking a seat on the couch. About that time, Zayn had set up the movie and turned off a few lights. Liam patted the spot next to him on the couch and the raven haired boy sat right there. 

Liam repositioned Niall in his lap, making sure the boy was comfortable and able to see the movie eventhough his head was rested on his Daddy's shoulder. Liam had one arm wrapped around Niall and the other wrapped around his fianceé's shoulders, pulling him in a bit. 

Niall held the bottle with one hand and Blue with the other. He rested his head on his Daddy's shoulder and slowly nursed from the bottle given to him. The boy was already fighting off sleep, but tried his best to stay awake for as long as possible. He giggled at a few parts in the movie, but was soon asleep. Liam looked down occasionally to check to see if he was still awake or not and smiled down at his boy when he realized he was asleep. He looked over at his other boy only to find him fighting off sleep as well. 

Liam carefully leaned in and pressed a gently kiss to his boyfriend's forehead, "Babe, why don't you go to bed? I'm going to put Niall in his crib and I'll be there in a minute." 

Zayn nodded and rubbed his eyes. He carefully kissed his baby's forehead before going to the master bedroom. Liam slowly stood up and carried Niall into the spare bedroom. He carefully laid him out on the crib and was surprised when Niall didn't wake up from all of the movement. The boy must have been exhausted because he almost always woke up for a minute. 

Liam covered his baby with a light blanket and made sure a dummy was within reach if Niall woke up and needed it. He kissed his baby's cheek and quietly lifted the railings to the crib. Liam stood over the crib, smiling down at his precious little boy, watching him sleep for a few moments before quietly leaving the room to join Zayn in the master. 

Zayn was already lying on his side of the bed above the blankets in nothing but his boxers. He was still awake, but it was obvious that he wouldn't be up much longer. Liam walked over to him to kiss him and smiled down after a few pecks on the lips. 

"I love you," Liam remarked. Zayn sleepily smiled, "I love you, too." 

Liam kissed his fianceé's lips once more before going to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He decided to take a quick shower, but didn't take long to get ready after that. Dressed only in boxers, Liam quietly left the bathroom thinking Zayn was already asleep. Much to his surprise, he was still awake. 

Liam crawled into bed, turned off his bedside lamp and cuddled close to Zayn. The raven haired boy rested his head on Liam's bare chest and let out a small sigh, he had been waiting for him to come to bed so that they could sleep. 

"We're pretty boring, aren't we? In bed by 9:15 and asleep by 9:30," Zayn joked. Liam pressed a kiss to the raven haired boy's forehead, "Yes, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

\--------------------


	27. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've finally finished this update! Took me longer than I would have liked, especially because I lost everything on my laptop almost two weeks ago.. ):  
> Anyways, I hope you guys like the new update!   
> P.S. I know the ending to this chapter is kind of lame, I never know where to end a chapter.

"Say bye-bye to Nana, please. It's time for us to go home," Liam exclaimed. Niall frowned, but went over to his Nana's open arms to hug her. 

"Bye-bye," Niall pitifully remarked. The boy was sleepy because it was his nap time, and was not too happy about telling Katie and Uncle Luke bye earlier, and now his Nana. 

"Bye, sweetie. You can come visit Nana any time, okay?" Karen added. Niall perked up a bit and nodded. After telling his Nana goodbye, the blonde haired boy was scooped up by his Dada to be buckled in his carseat. 

"My sleepy little boy," Zayn cooed as he strapped his overtired baby into his carseat. Niall rubbed his eyes with his fists and let out a small whine. The boys were again hoping that Niall would nap during the car ride, not only because it was past his nap time, but because it was less time that the boy would need to be entertained in the vehicle. The boy didn't mind car rides, just didn't prefer them while they were on break. All five of them travelled so much already, it was almost like overkill to travel while on break. 

"Dada," Niall whined. Zayn continued to buckle in his little boy, but looked up at him for a quick moment, "Yes, love?" 

"I has a baba, p'ease?" the blonde haired boy asked, before letting out a small yawn. Zayn nodded, "Of course, baby. Daddy made you one a few minutes ago, but I don't know what he did with it, so I'll have Daddy give it to you, okay?"

Niall just gave a pitiful nod and nuzzled a bit into his carseat. Zayn covered the boy with his travel blanket and pulled Blue out from the diaper bag that was on the floor board. 

"Ready to go bye-bye?" Zayn asked. Niall nodded, trying to look around, "Whewe Daddy?" 

"He's saying goodbye to Nana and then he'll get in the car," Zayn answered, but that wasn't the answer Niall wanted. The blonde haired boy let out a small whine and looked up at his Dada with pitiful eyes. Zayn gently ran his finger over the bridge of his baby's nose and smiled down at him. 

"Do you want to watch a movie, love?" Zayn asked. Niall stuck his thumb in his mouth, index finger curling over his nose, and nodded. 

"Want to watch the Box Trolls? You haven't watched that movie in a while," Zayn suggested as he flipped through the case where all the movies were kept. The blonde haired boy nodded again and watched as his Dada set up the movie for him in the backseat. Niall was sleepy and could feel himself fighting off sleep as he sat there watching his Dada get everything ready for him for the trip home. 

"All ready to go?" Liam asked as he joined his boys. Zayn nodded, "Just about. I'm going to turn on this movie then we can go." 

"Daddy," Niall whimpered and made grabby hands to be let out of the carseat. Liam waited for Zayn to finish setting up the movie before leaning in and kissing Niall's forehead. 

"My poor baby is so sleepy," Liam cooed as he pushed away a bit of Niall's fringe. The blonde haired boy whined and rubbed his eyes with his fists. 

"Will you get the baby his bottle before you get in the front, please?" Zayn asked as he sat behind the wheel. Liam nodded and pulled the bottle of peach water from one of the bags. He handed over the bottle and watched as his baby wasted no time latching on. Liam pulled a dummy with a ribbon out of the diaper bag and clipped it to Niall's shirt. 

Liam shut the back door and climbed into the front seat, directly in front of Niall. He and Zayn glanced back at their boy once more before hitting the road. 

Niall slowly nursed from the bottle his Daddy gave him, making cute, suckling noises as he did. Liam tried to hold back his coos, hoping the boy would fall asleep. It took every bit of him not to glance back at his baby every few moments. 

Niall dropped his bottle on the seat next to his carseat after drinking about half of it. The boy began to rub his eyes and let out a small whine. Liam glanced back to check on his baby, only to find him covering his eyes as if he were crying. 

"Dah-dee," Niall whined, sounding much smaller than before. Liam thought it was absolutely adorable how Niall had just said his name, but was still worried about taking care of his fussy boy. 

Niall continued to whine, yet no tears came. This was a bit odd, not the boy's usual behavior. "Niall, Daddy doesn't know what you want," Liam softly remarked. 

"Use your words, please," Zayn added. Niall sniffled and shook his head, "Dah-deeeee." 

"Sweetheart, what do you want Daddy to do? I need you to use your words and tell Daddy," Liam replied. Niall was having none of it. He started to cry and kept whining for his Daddy, drawing out the sounds in the word as he whined. 

"Baby, I know you're a sleepy boy, so why don't you watch your movie and try to go night-night," Liam added. Niall rubbed his eyes sleepily with his fists, only proving his Daddy's point more. 

"Dah-Dahhh," Niall whined and made grabby hands. He wasn't particularly fond of being in his carseat. The boy didn't like being so restricted and alone in the backseat. Sometimes it wasn't a problem, but other times, when he was feeling clingy, it was.

"Love, I can't hold you right now. Do you want me and Daddy to sing you a song?" Zayn asked. The blonde haired boy perked up a bit and nodded, "Jus' Dada." 

"My house in Budapest  
My hidden treasure chest  
Golden grand piano  
My beautiful Castillo  
Oh for you, ooh, you, ooh, I'd leave it all

My acres of a land  
I have achieved  
It may be hard for you to   
Stop and believe  
but for you, ooh, you, ooh, I'd leave it all  
Oh for you, ooh, you, ooh, I'd leave it all," Zayn softly sang, occassionally glancing up at his boy through the rearview mirror. He was fighting off sleep, and looked adorable doing so. 

"Give me one good reason   
Why I should never make a change  
Baby if you want me   
Then all of this will go away," Zayn continued. Liam glanced back at his baby, the boy's eyelids getting heavier by the moment and his dummy bobbing slowly under his nose.

"My many artifacts  
The list goes on  
If you just say the words  
I'll up and run   
Oh for you, ooh, you, ooh, I'd leave it all  
Oh for you, ooh, you, ooh, I'd leave it all

Give me one good reason   
why I should never make a change  
Baby if you want me   
then all of this will go away  
Give me one good reason   
why I should never make a change  
Baby if you want me   
then all of this will go away," Zayn sang softly, looking up at his baby one more time. Only this time, the boy was asleep, cuddled into the side of his carseat. 

"Is he regressing more?" Liam quietly asked. Zayn gave a small shrug, "It's hard to say. He hasn't been doing anything else differently but the way he talks." 

"I don't mind either way, I just would like to know, I guess," Liam added. The raven haired boy nodded, "I understand. I'd say we should ask him, but it seems like he's just trying to figure it out for himself." 

\--------------------

"Daddy?" Niall asked, looking up from his coloring book. Liam stopped what he was doing to see what his little boy wanted, "Yes, love?" 

"Pway now?" the blonde haired boy asked. Liam frowned and shook his head, "Almost, sweets. Daddy has to do a few more things then I promise I'll spend time with you." 

Niall frowned and looked down at his coloring book. He just wanted his Daddy or Dada to play with him, but they kept telling him he'd have to wait a little while because they were unpacking and cleaning. 

Liam leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto the crown of his boy's head, "I know that's not the answer you want to hear, but I promise I'll spend time with you later. If you're a good boy, we can stay up a little late and watch a movie, how does that sound?"

Niall perked up and nodded, "I be good!" 

Liam smiled at his boy, "I know you will, sweetheart." 

Liam hated not being able to spend time with his boy, especially when Niall was asking him to play with him. It broke his heart, but he knew these chores had to be done. He just wanted to unpack and clean up relatively quick so he could spend the rest of his evening with his two boys. 

Liam worked on picking up the house and unpacking for another half hour before he finished his part. Zayn only had a little bit left to do, so didn't feel bad leaving his fianceé to do it so he could spend time with their boy. 

Liam walked into the living room where Niall's toys were spread out in a small circle around him on the rug. The boy looked up and immediately perked up when he saw his Daddy, making Liam smile even bigger. Liam wasted no time scooping his blonde haired boy into his arms and taking a seat on the couch for a snuggle. 

"Do you want Daddy to play with you now?" Liam asked, gently combing his fingers through his boy's hair. Niall shook his head and nuzzled his face into his Daddy's chest, "No.. wan' cuddles." 

"Well Daddy can't say no to cuddles," Liam added, pulling his baby closer to him and kissing his cheek a few times. Niall giggled as his Daddy's scruff tickled his cheek. 

"Dada cuddle?" Niall asked, lifting his head up from his Daddy's chest to look around. Liam smiled at the boy and shook his head when he looked at him, "Dada will be finished soon. Why don't we go put our pj's on so we can watch a movie when he's done?" 

Niall just nodded and held on tight to his Daddy as he stood up and carried him into the nursery. He let out a small whine as Liam laid him on the changing table, but laid there without trying to move. 

"Which pajamas do you want, sweetheart?" Liam asked as he began to rummage through the boy's pajama drawer. Niall rubbed his eyes with his fists and let out a long yawn that he hoped his Daddy didn't see, "Cwabs." 

Liam smiled at the boy's choice of pajamas, these were one of his favorites that the boy had. It was a grey and white stripes footie pajama, with a big, red crab across the chest. It was soft, which was great for Niall to wear and when one of his Daddies snuggled with him. 

Liam stripped the boy of his clothes, exposing a soaked nappy. He leaned down and blew a raspberry on the boy's tummy, causing him to giggle and push his Daddy away. 

"Let's get my baby out of this soaked nappy and into something a bit more comfortable," Liam exclaimed before changing his boy's nappy. Niall laid patiently on the changing table, not fussing one bit as his Daddy changed him and dressed him into his pajamas. 

"Cwab," Niall giggled, pointing to the big, red crab on his footie pj's. Liam smiled at his boy's giggle, "That's right, Daddy's smart little boy!" 

Liam happily scooped up his boy, balancing him on his hip and pressing a few kisses onto the boy's cheek. 

"Would you like some milk, baby?" the older boy asked. Niall nodded before nuzzling into his Daddy's body, "pwease." 

"Such good manners," Liam noted as he carried his boy into the kitchen. He prepared a bottle of milk with one hand, sticking it in the microwave to heat it up. 

"It's not bedtime already, is it?" Zayn asked as he walked into the kitchen. Niall quickly shook his head and looked up at his Dada, but let his Daddy do the talking as he sucked on the dummy that was clipped to his pj's. 

"No, I told Ni that if he was good that we'd stay up and watch a movie," Liam replied. The raven haired boy smiled at his boy cuddled in his fianceé's arms, "Come here, sweets. We can go pick out a movie to watch!" 

Niall didn't hesitate to crawl into his Dada's open arms, cuddling close. The boys knew he wouldn't stay up long, but they were going to enjoy the little time before he crashed. 

"Why don't we watch the movie in our room?" Zayn suggested. Before Liam could answer, Niall perked up and quickly nodded his head, "Sweep in big bed?" 

"Only if Daddy says yes," Zayn added, smiling up at his fianceé. Liam looked at his two boys, there was no way he could tell them no, especially his baby boy. 

"Just for tonight, I don't want to make a habit out of this," Liam replied. Niall clapped his hands and smiled from behind his dummy before nuzzling back into his Dada's arms. 

"Do you need any help?" Zayn asked. Liam shook his head, "Just going to finish up his bottle, why don't you two pick out a movie?" 

"Will do," the raven haired boy added, pressing a kiss onto Liam's cheek and carrying his baby to the living room to pick out a movie. It didn't take Niall long to choose the movie he wanted to watch. Thankfully, the boy liked to mix up the movies a bit, it was very rare that he would watch the same movie over and over again. 

It wasn't long before Liam had picked up the small mess in the kitchen and went to the master bedroom, bringing his boy a bottle full of warm milk. Although, he was sure that the boy wouldn't finish the bottle before falling asleep. 

"Well don't you look comfy," Liam remarked, smiling at the sight of his boy bundled up under the covers in the middle of their king sized bed. Niall smiled a little from behind his dummy as he rubbed his eye with one of his fists. 

Liam crawled into bed next to his boy and handed over the bottle. Niall wasted no time dropping his dummy and replacing it with his bottle, slowly nursing from it. Zayn set up the movie and slipped into bed on the other side of his baby boy. 

Neither Liam nor Zayn watched the movie that was now playing on the screen. Instead, they were watched as their boy's eyelids got heavier and heavier as he slowly nursed from his bottle. 

Liam scooted down a bit and rested his head on his pillow, softly smiling at the sight in front of him. He began to gently rub Niall's tummy, smiling as the boy let out a small hum as he began to do so. 

Zayn leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss onto Niall's forehead, whispering a soft 'I love you', before resting his head on his own pillow. Niall was trying his best to fight off sleep, but with his Daddy rubbing his tummy, being cuddled with his Daddies in their bed, and the warm milk, he was out within ten minutes. 

Zayn carefully switched the bottle of milk out with the boy's dummy and watched as the sleeping boy began to lightly suck on the dummy. 

"He was exhausted," Liam noted, gently pushing the hair out of Niall's face. Zayn nodded, softly smiling at the sleeping boy next to him, "We need to get him back on a nap schedule, he does so much better if he's had a good, long nap." 

"I don't think he's been napping long enough," Liam added. The raven haired boy nodded again, "I'm sure he'll fall back into his routine now that we're home." 

"I'm glad we got to go on that little trip, I had a good time and I think it was good to get Niall out of the house. I feel like we have to keep him cooped up when he's in his headspace," Liam remarked. 

"I'm worried that we keep him at home too much, too. Although, I know that he'd rather be in his headspace than going out for dinner or whatever it may be, so I don't feel too bad," Zayn replied. "But I think you're right, I think he had a good time on that trip."

"Did you?" Liam asked. The raven haired boy bit his lower lip before nodding, "I had a great time, but I'm glad to be home."

"Did you?" Zayn added. Liam nodded with a small smile, "I did, it was nice to be away from everything, but I'm glad to be home, too." 

"I'm going to have to speak with my dad soon. I don't know how much longer I can pretend that it's not bothering me," the raven haired boy remarked. His fianceé nodded, "I know. I'll go with you if you want?" 

Zayn shook his head, "I think this is something I have to do alone."

"I love you," Liam replied. "I'd do anything for you or Niall. I just want to make sure you know that." 

Zayn offered a small smile, "I know, and I love you, too." 

"So are we going to lay here and watch the Croods, or are we going to be adults and watch something rated above PG?" Liam joked. Zayn shrugged, "I don't care what we watch, I'm exhausted and will end up falling asleep soon anyways." 

"If only people knew what simple and boring lives we really live," Liam added. Zayn nodded, "But I wouldn't trade any of this for the world. I'd rather be cuddled up in the bed with two of my favorite people than going out." 

"I feel the same way," Liam replied, smiling. It was amazing how much had changed for them over the last few months, yet neither of them wanted to change it. 

\--------------------


End file.
